Depersonification
by CVWriting
Summary: The United States of America faces his greatest challenge yet when one of England's prior colonies devotes himself to destroying him. Will America give in or will he let depersonification and polarization consume him? And why does this colony claim that he was England's first? Takes place in present times.
1. The Legend of Charles Kirkland

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 1: The Legend of Charles Kirkland**

 **Yikes... my first fanfiction in THIS fandom. I'm nervous, y'all can be pretty crazy XD Just kidding, my forté is the Sonic the Hedgehog fandom and it doesn't get any crazier than that. They are HELLA hard to please let me tell you xD**

 **WARNING: This story may SEEM like it's anti-Trump, but it isn't and it's NOT partisan. GIVE IT A CHANCE BEFORE CLICKING AWAY! I will not express my party affiliation or be bias towards one as that is not the purpose of this story. Both Conservatives and Liberals will be praised and condemned the same way. It's actually going to be quite comical tbh xD Bare with me guys, PLEASE! HE IS NOT THE FOCUS OF THE STORY!**

 **Well anyway, hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

America didn't know when he became the joke of the entire planet, but he did.

It's crazy, y'know, how you can go from being the most powerful country in the entire world to the biggest jest the world has ever seen in a matter of months.

Actually, he was lying to himself, he knew EXACTLY why people weren't taking him seriously anymore.

If the ol' FDR was still here he would have to disagree with him on Pearl Harbor being THE "date which will live in infamy" thing. The day was certainly devastating, obviously, the scars were still quite visible on his body.

However, America feels that the day Donald J. Trump was elected should take the win for that phrase.

The guy STILL didn't know America existed, and it's already going to be a year since he was inaugurated back in January.

Alfred told Obama about it when he had checked into his home the prior week, and he scolded him.

"Alfred, no matter how painful it may be, he's your boss now. You have to make yourself known to him."

Alfred had NOTHING against the Republicans, he's never minded the candidates they endorsed, but MAN they took the fall on this one!

The Democrats weren't doing any better either, his homegirl Hillary was great as a Secretary of State but she was in too much trouble to be President.

Back to Trump though, if Alfred had a dollar for all the times Donald's called security on him, he'd have enough for five Disney World passes.

Like mentioned before, Trump didn't know who he was, so Alfred wasn't surprised that the peculiar President found it strange that he just barged into the Oval Office out of no where to collect some documents and leave.

Which is why Alfred currently found himself sitting across from the President with two secret service officers standing beside the nation.

"WHO ARE YOU!? And how are you getting in?" Trump demanded as he looked at the secret service officers.

The Secret Service knew of America's existence, and when they inquired why Alfred hadn't told Donald about his existence, he simply excused the question and threatened that he'd fire them if they exposed him.

Alfred wasn't usually this rude or snappy towards his citizens, but MAN Donald Trump was seriously bustin his chops here, NOTHING was good about this guy, NOTHING!

Trump looked at America expectingly, "Well! Are you a reporter? I clearly stated that I did not want to affiliate myself with CNN and their fake news!"

Alfred rolled his eyes intensely, fake news, PSH! His whole life was made up of fake news.

Alfred simply stood up and walked towards his desk, he didn't have time for this, the World Meeting was tomorrow and he needed to provide all the nations with a status report as to what his country has been up to.

"What are you doing?" Trump asked, completely indignified. "And why aren't YOU doing anything!? I'll have you fired!" he asked as he pointed at the officers.

The officers nervously glanced at each other and turned to Alfred with pleading eyes. Alfred ignored them and rubbed his chin as he glanced at Trump's paperwork: Muslim ban, the wall, eliminating DACA, appointing Betsy DeVos, removing Net Neutrality... UGHHHHH he was SO gonna get laughed at tomorrow.

He made a mental note to bring up Brexit tomorrow if England decided to get smart with him as he wrote down a few notes on his notepad.

Alfred nodded toward the officers and they quickly escorted him out of the office.

"Wait!" Trump exclaimed as he followed them. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!? I demand that you tell me!"

Alfred stopped abruptly and turned towards him with a scowl, "If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me."

He crossed his arms and gave Alfred an offended look as the nation turned on his heel and headed out.

Sam, one of the Secret Service officers, sighed as they stepped out of the White House, "You are going to give him a heart attack one day America, why don't you just tell him?"

"If I tell him, he certainly WILL get a heart attack, and although I do want to get rid of him as a President, I certainly don't want the guy to die or anything," he pointed out as Greg, the other officer, nodded in understanding.

"It's too late if you tell him now anyway, he won't believe it this far into the Presidency."

Sam sighed in frustration, "But I'm tired of looking like an idiot in front of him! He's going to fire us!"

Alfred laughed, "Trump does not have that power, not while I'm here."

"So where are you headed now?" Greg asked as America turned to him.

"I agreed to meet up with Paul Ryan to organize what I'm going to present tomorrow."

"Aren't you supposed to do that with the President?"

"See Greg that's the wonderful thing about having three branches of government, if one branch sucks, just skrrt skrrt to the next," Alfred said as he slid off the stoop, receiving a chuckle from the officers.

"Well we better head back before the boss man really does fire us, it was nice seeing you Alfred," Sam said as Greg nodded.

Alfred bid his farewell as he headed toward his car, tomorrow was going to be a looonggg day.

* * *

"So as I was saying Greece, you really need to get it together economically if you want to remain in the European Uni- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

Greece awoke from his nap and looked around, startled, "Huh?"

Germany rubbed his temples in frustration, "Never mind, we'll talk after the meeting."

France shook his head at the exchange, Greece was so in debt that it was affecting the entire European Union and no one had a clue as to how to get him out of it.

The World Meeting was being held in Germany, which meant that all European countries had arrived early, so Germany took it as an opportunity to address EU affairs.

"I still don't see why I have to sit in on any of this," England stated as he held onto his tea. "I'm not affiliated with you anymore."

"You won't last a day without the awesomeness that is the EU just admit it," Prussia taunted as England glared at him.

"Says the non-existent country, why are you even here?"

"Ohonhonhon, but Angleterre he is right. Your exit from the EU did not take me by surprise though, I called it, you're the black sheep of Europe and you always will be."

"No one asked for your opinion frog!"

"Please don't start fighting again," Austria groaned. "I woke up with a migraine and you're going to make it worse."

"Germany I'm hungry," Italy whined as he poked Germany on the shoulder.

"You just ate!"

"Yes but your German sausages didn't fill me up, I want some of that potato salad you're so good at making."

"Don't encourage the potato bastard! Or we'll be producing potatoes for the rest of our lives," Romano exclaimed as he pushed Spain off of him.

"Hello everyone!"

The European countries turned towards a beaming Russia being followed by the Asian countries.

"Ni Hao everyone, see, I told you I wouldn't be late this time," China said as he sat in his seat.

"I take it the Americas aren't here yet?" Japan asked as Germany shook his head.

As if duty called, America opened the door abruptly and stroke a pose, "HAVE NO FEAR! THE HERO IS HERE!"

The countries glanced at him but said nothing, they were all used to his "grand entrances" by now.

"No manches, con esta albóndiga bloqueando la entrada ni quien pueda entrar."

America indignantly turned and came face to face with Mexico, who was glaring at him with an angry look.

"I understood each and every word you just said you know, a high percentage of my people speak spanish," America stated. "I am NOT a meatball and I was NOT blocking the entrance!"

Mexico rolled her eyes, "If this is your idea of a 'wall' then your country really is headed down south! Ya ni la mueles!" she said as she pushed America to the side and headed towards her seat.

"C'mon Mexico that 'wall' thing was NOT my idea!"

Mexico dismissed him as she headed towards the Latin American countries, who had already settled in.

"Arguing with Mexico again, eh?" Canada asked from beside America. When did he get there? "Don't you ever get tired?"

"Shut up Canada this is all your fault!"

"My fault!?"

"Yeah! If you would have just let me move in to your country after the elections then maybe Mexico would like me more."

Canada pouted, "My country may be big Alfred but it isn't big enough to hold the entire American population you know that!"

"Yo Donald Trump and Justin Trudeau, are you two just going to stand there like a bunch of dolts or are we going to start the meeting?" Prussia inquired as Canada took his seat and America glared at him.

"Don't call me that," America threatened as he took his seat.

"Alright everyone, welcome to this month's World Meeting, as always, we'll start with status reports," Germany started as he fixed his paperwork. "We'll go by regions, since going by country would take too long. So let's start with Asia, China you have the word."

China stood up confidently as he eyed everyone, "Good morning everyone..."

America couldn't pay attention, he was biting his nails, this was the first World Meeting since Trump was elected and he KNEW he had to address everything the Trump administration had done for the past 12 months. The hard part was... he had NO WAY of defending his country out of this one.

"I would also like to remind those of you who are in debt with me to start paying up, for some of you are more in debt than others," China said as he glared at America.

America internally groaned, welp, China was certainly not going to get most of his money while this administration was in power.

"That is all, thank you."

"Thank you China, next is Africa, Egypt please take the stand."

America looked around and noticed England was raising an eyebrow at him.

America muttered a "what" in confusion and England stared at him, sending a message through his eyes.

 _Why do you look like you just squashed a bug? Did you do something?_

America shook his head and dismissed him.

England.

America was never going to hear the end of it after he gave his status report, people in his country were already wishing that he'd never declared independence from England, which was a horrifying thing to say!

After Australia, Brazil who represented Mexico and the South American countries, and Canada spoke, Germany dropped the bomb.

"Next we have the United States of America, America please take the stand."

The countries who were either sleeping or bored out of their minds awoke out of their stupor to glance at America in amusement, it seemed like EVERYONE wanted to hear America's status report.

"Finally, I can start eating my popcorn, this is the part where the meeting gets interesting," Prussia whispered to Austria and Hungary.

America winced as he walked toward the podium, never in his life had he felt this way but... he did NOT want to speak.

For once in his 200+ years of living, America did not want to be the center of attention.

He cleared his throat and tugged on his collar, "Hello everyone. Nice day outside don't ya think?"

"Get to the point," England demanded.

"Okay okay, sheesh, well a lot has happened in my country this past year. Like for example, the drought in California is relatively over, that's good."

Mexico scoffed, "Tell them about the wall you're planning to make between your country and my country. And how YOUR beloved President tried to get ME to pay for it."

America shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, "I was getting to that Mexico. Thank you."

This wasn't fair! Why did ALFRED have to play devil's advocate? He had no way of defending Trump, and this was seriously ruining his country's image.

"You know what? I'm just going to list the things the Trump administration has done quickly, and no, I'm not going to go into detail about any of them," America started. "Trump is planning to build a wall to keep immigrants from coming into our country, he wants to protect our country from terrorists by not allowing Muslims to come in, he wants to remove net neutrality, he is eliminating DACA and DO NOT ask me why because I don't know..."

As America went on a rant of all the things Trump is planning and HAS done, the countries stared at him in shock. Even Prussia stopped eating his popcorn to listen attentively.

"There, that's it. Go ahead. Condemn me, berate me, I just want you all to know that I'm not proud of any of the things Trump has done either."

Nobody spoke. Nobody dared to.

"Aren't any of you going to say anything?" Mexico asked confusedly.

As if on cue, England stood up, he was staring at America in horror and his eyes were on the verge of tears.

"I-Iggy?" America nervously asked as he reached out for the older nation.

England put an arm over his eyes and ran out of the room.

America gaped at him, what did he do wrong?

"England!" America called out as he headed toward England, only for France to stop him.

"I think it's best if you leave him alone Amérique..."

"But what did I say!?"

"America, sit down. We'll talk to you after the meeting," Germany demanded as America turned towards him in utter confusion, but nevertheless complied.

"Alright then, I will present next in place of the European Union," Germany said as he headed toward the podium.

America couldn't concentrate, all he could think about was poor Iggy's face when he had finished his presentation. He had expected the English nation to tease him, not... this...

"That is all I have to say, thank you all for joining us. I adjourn this meeting at 1:00 pm," Germany said as he banged the podium with the gavel. "You are all dismissed except for America, the EU, Russia, China and Japan."

"Orale, now what did you do?"

America turned and noticed Mexico giving him a concerned look.

"I don't know! I'm just as confused as you are!"

"I would stay, but I agreed to meet up with Peña Nieto and his wife to eat tacos, I can bring you some when you get back if you want?"

That was the wonderful thing about Mexico, she always knew how to cheer someone up.

"Carne Asada! But I don't get it, why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

"I figured I should go easier on you since it's not really your fault Trump was elected," she said with a smile. "Good luck and I'll see you later."

As America nodded and bid his farewell, he was approached by Canada.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"NO!"

"America! Please take a seat," Germany said as the other nations waited for him. "I'm afraid you're going to have to leave uhhh..."

"Canada," Canada said. "Don't worry, I was just leaving."

"NO! Can Canada stay? He's my ride back!"

"America... you took a flight here..."

"Well Canada is my traveling buddy! Problem?" America said as he crossed his arms.

Germany sighed, "I guess it doesn't matter. Just take seat will you?"

America and Canada complied as the countries all sighed.

"So... who's gonna break it to him?" Prussia asked, receiving a punch on the shoulder by Hungary.

"I think France should. He knows the story better than the rest of us do," Spain suggested as France sighed.

"Would you be comfortable with that France?" Germany asked.

"It'll be hard, but I'm afraid I have no choice," France said as he turned towards the American.

"Amérique, we think you may be showing symptoms of depersonification."

* * *

England groaned as he threw his 5th bottle of rum on the floor, bollocks! Why him?

Was he THAT bad of a caretaker? Where had he gone wrong?

He had hoped this would never happen.

You see, America WAS NOT England's first colony.

No, he was his second.

He obtained his first colony when he was only merely 100 years old.

Charles Kirkland.

His pride and joy. The boy was smart and full of pride and life, England adored him.

As a caretaker, England wanted to make sure Charles had everything he needed, he didn't want to make any mistakes.

But he did. He did make mistakes, three to be exact.

1) He made the mistake of teaching him the art of conducting dark magic and summoning demons.

2) England was not there for him in his time of need when an oppressive leader had taken over him.

3) His BIGGEST mistake… he had given the boy his independence _way_ too early.

In fact, Charles was the reason why England was so hesitant on giving America his independence, he was worried he'd turn out like HIM.

A complete lunatic.

It all happened in 1217. When things started going downhill.

Charles Kirkland had changed his name to Edgar Orwen, personification of the nation of Osthall.

The oppressive king that had taken over his country was abusive towards his citizens physically and emotionally, little did he know that he was hurting Charles along with them. He took away their rights, their freedom. The King dehumanized his people, and he depersonified Osthall, leading him towards UTTER insanity.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _England smiled as he noticed Charles sitting in the field of a green villa, and headed toward him._

 _"Hello Charles! What a pleasure to see you."_

 _"It's Edgar, but I'll let it slide since you're Arthur," Osthall said as he smiled toward England._

 _"How are you doing chap? Is King Gratton still being a pain in the arse?"_

 _Osthall snorted, "You have no idea. He was planning to burn all scrolls and cadex written by intellectuals. Ah censorship, oldest trick in the book for world domination."_

 _England frowned, Osthall sounded strangely calm, "Are you sure you're feeling okay? Your people must be suffering."_

 _Osthall laughed sadistically, "I wouldn't know, I don't feel their agony anymore. I'm immune to it, to their emotions. It's all numb to me."_

 _England widened his eyes, "Osthall that's bad! You have to have some sort of connection to your people!"_

 _England stopped, wait, hadn't he said that King Gratton WAS going to burn the cadex and scrolls? Did he change his mind?_

 _"Wait, you mentioned Gratton HAD planned to implement censorship upon your country. Is he not doing it anymore?"_

 _Osthall laughed bitterly, "Isn't it obvious Arthur? I KILLED him!"_

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

Edgar had killed his own boss, the only time that had ever happened with any country.

Apparently he had summoned a demon and sent it to go kill King Gratton and his followers. He had sold his soul to the devil, and since he was a personification, the result was much worse.

His country became the home of witchcraft and genocide. Nobody believed in witchcraft until that happened.

And thus all the countries, including England, decided to stay away from Osthall.

Another HUGE mistake on England's part.

As time passed, Osthall grew stronger and more sadistic.

It came to the point where he became the second most powerful country in the entire world, after the Roman Empire.

The Roman Empire was furious and demanded for England to go tame him.

He had to destroy… what he had created.

And England tried, he tried... but one look at him reminded him of that little boy who ran through the fields and loved picking flowers to bring to the table.

Charles was his pride and joy... he couldn't fight him...

Osthall knew of this weakness, and used it to his advantage.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Year 1300**_

 _"Osthall!" England yelled as he and a priest holding a bible and a cross walked through the dark corridors. "Osthall I know you're in here! Come out this instant!"_

 _"Our father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name..." the priest prayed as England turned to him._

 _"You do know he's not going to come out if you keep praying right?"_

 _"I'm aware Arthur, but I sense a tremendous ounce of evil in here. And I'm simply trying to prevent myself from being contaminated."_

 _Edgar lived in a castle and it was not your typical gorgeous castle; it was dark, made of stone, and one could easily sense the amount of deaths that had taken place there._

 _England nodded in understanding and they both continued walking. "Osthall!"_

 _"Put the book and the cross down, and maybe I'll grace you with my presence," a dark voice echoed, causing a chill to run up England's spine._

 _How is it that he was able to teach a young boy the art of Dark Magic yet he couldn't master it himself? It made no sense!_

 _"I will do no such thing!" the priest called out. "These are sacred!"_

 _As if on cue, a blast of cold wind flew through England and the priest, causing the book and the cross to fall from the priest's hands._

 _"Oh dear!" the priest cried, reaching down to pick them up, only for the book and the cross to light on fire._

 _England gasped, "Osthall! What is the meaning of this!? I did not raise you to be this cruel!"_

 _Osthall laughed as he made himself visible from around the corner, "Oops, butter fingers. And of course you didn't old man, look at me, do I look like I was raised right?"_

 _He cackled another one of his sadistic laughs as England angrily stared at him, "What happened to you?"_

 _Osthall stopped laughing and his face became serious, "YOU happened you idiot! I wasn't ready for independence when you gave it to me! 'But Charles, I think you're ready' and 'You'll be fine Charles!' AND I BELIEVED YOU! I thought I was ready too, but then King Gratton came in and slowly picked away at each of my weaknesses. The guy would hurt my people, physically and emotionally, he took away their rights. He dehumanized them. Little did he know that he was hurting ME along with them! He dehumanized them, and he depersonified me! I needed help and when I asked you for reinforcements what did you do Britain? WHAT DID YOU DO!? NOTHING!"_

 _"Charles I told you! Henry I and Henry II had me busy doing crusades I couldn't help it!"_

 _"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Osthall demanded as his grey eyes turned darker, "Do NOT call me that!"_

 _"Osthall please..."_

 _"Why are you here!? Let me guess, judging by the bible and the cross you're here to eliminate me of all evil?"_

 _"We're just trying to help you..."_

 _"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT BRITAIN! I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP ANYMORE AND TELL THAT STUPID ROMAN EMPIRE THAT HIS DAYS ARE NUMBERED, HIS YEARS OF GLORY ARE SLOWLY ENDING! Soon I will be the most powerful country in the entire world!"_

 _England slapped him, he slapped the boy._

 _Osthall held onto his cheek and turned, not wanting to make eye contact with his former caretaker._

 _"Ugh... Britain I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Osthall muttered as he turned towards England with tears forming in his eyes._

 _That did it. England totally felt guilty at that point, "I'm sorry lad, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I just want to help. There's still time to fix this," England said as he held out his hand._

 _Osthall hesitated but slowly grabbed England's hand... tightly._

 _England confusedly looked up at Osthall and noticed that a sadistic smile was plasted on his face. He pulled in England close and whispered into his year, "I have a plan England. A plan to ruin all of you, and since I like you so much, I'll give you three key words. 1346. Black. Deadly."_

 _And with that, Osthall pushed England toward the priest with a sadistic laugh._

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

THE BLACK PLAGUE! OSTHALL WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED THE BLACK PLAGUE! WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED!

Apparently he and his citizens spent 40 or so years collecting rodents and poisoning them, leaving them to rot so that fleas can get attracted to them, he then let these rodents and their fleas lose in mid-Asia, causing one of the most deadly outbreaks in history.

When the Roman Empire found out that OSTHALL was the one who implemented the Black Plague, he decided to finally put his foot down.

It was time for the Roman Empire to invade Osthall.

Due to his genocides, Osthall had very few citizens and the Roman Empire knew what he had to do to get rid of Osthall for good.

And thus commenced the mass murdering of all Osthonians, the Roman Empire knew that without anyone to represent Osthall, Edgar Orwen would be no more.

But he didn't die.

He didn't.

And that's when England remembered their conversation, he had said that he felt _no_ connection to his people anymore, that he was numb to their pain.

Depersonification. When a personification loses connection with their people but remain immortal. He was his own God... or Demon...

The Roman Empire was in shock when this happened. There he was, Osthall, laughing sadistically as the Roman Empire and England tried to piece together why he hadn't died.

It was then that Osthall began unleashing his dark magic upon the Roman Empire.

They called it the Battle of No Return, dark magic vs the Great Roman Empire.

This wasn't your typical war, Osthall wasn't a nation anymore, but he was still alive! It made no sense!

The Roman Empire... was defeated.

As the Black Plague continued to spread, the Roman Empire, as predicted, was counting down his days.

How could they get rid of a nation that wasn't a nation anymore?

By forgetting.

They had to eliminate Osthall from history, every nation's governments ordered history books to eliminate him from existence. They wiped him out of their world maps, their people never spoke of him. And as their people died, and never told their spawn about the history of Osthall's existence, he started dying along with everyone's memories.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"I will be back you know," Osthall threatened as he coughed out blood._

 _His skin was pale, he was slowly fading._

 _England frowned and shook his head, "Goodbye lad, it really hurts me to do this," he said as he held up the last world map in existence that still contained Osthall. He was going to burn it._

 _"One LAST curse!" Osthall chanted as the whole room grew cold._

 _England grabbed onto a chair, holding onto the map for dear life._

 _"FOR NOW, I WILL LET THEM WIN! I WILL DIE! I WILL ONLY RETURN ON ONE CONDITION! IF ANOTHER COUNTRY SHOWS SYMPTOMS OF DEPERSONIFYING, I WILL COME BACK, AND I WILL SEIZE THEIR POSITION AS A NATION AND SWAP WITH THEM. THEY WILL DIE, AND I SHALL LIVE!"_

 _"BURN ZE MAP!" France yelled as I snapped back to reality and quickly threw the map into the fire._

 _Osthall let out a cry of despair as he began flickering and just as quickly as he'd come… he was gone._

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

England to this day still couldn't understand what had gone wrong with that child. That innocent child...

Was he THAT bad of a mentor?

No one, obviously, spoke of Osthall ever again. England joined pirating soon after, and forgot all about the demented nation.

The piece of land that Osthall used to control was never touched, England doesn't even know if it was eaten up by erosion or something.

He vowed to never raise a colony ever again, but then that blasted Spain started conquering vast portions of the New World and England had no choice but to take action.

And that's when he met Alfred F. Jones, formerly known as Alfred Kirkland or New England.

He knew he wasn't going to commit the same mistakes he had commit with Charles, he was always there for New England, he told him ghost stories instead of teaching him black magic. He rocked him to sleep. And he MOST CERTAINLY didn't give him his independence.

But that certainly backfired.

When Alfred became America, England was concerned that he would one day turn out to be like Osthall... but he didn't.

He did well for himself, he eventually became the most powerful country in the whole entire world, WITHOUT black magic.

But things were going downhill, today's meeting proved that.

His first heartbreak depersonified and became a monster.

And now, the United States of America, his SECOND heartbreak, was slowly headed down that same path...

* * *

 **Cliffhanger on the FIRST chapter! I LOVE first impressions!**

 ***gets tomatoes sent from Spain thrown at***

 **Tell me what you think! It all depends on you guys if I end up continuing!**

 **REVIEW, let's try to get 10!**

 **SPANISH TRANSLATION: Because yo girl speaks Spanish!**

 ****No manches, con esta albóndiga bloqueando la entrada ni quien pueda entrar.****

T: You've got to be kidding me, with this meatball blocking the entrance there's no way anyone could get in.

 ****Ya ni la mueles****

T: Don't even bother or Don't even push it.

 ****Orale****

T: Dang.

 **Historical and Political References:**

 **1\. Trump's Presidency:**

 **This is for those of you who aren't American. Donald Trump, before running for President, was a business man and a celebrity, making him the first individual with no political experience to run for President. You can make your own opinions about him, but the gist is that people either like him or hate him. He won over the electoral college but lost the popular vote. His approval ratings are very low and a bunch of hostility between both political parties is occurring which made him the perfect target for this story! ;) Heck I would have made Hillary Clinton my target if she would have won and all this tension was occurring with her. Anyway, I made sure to choose to list and address the issues most Americans disagree with. For example, tons of Americas, from the Democratic and Republican party alike, disagree with eliminating DACA or the appointing of Betsy DeVos.**

 **2\. European Union:**

 **The EU is basically led by Germany, which is most likely why Hetalia always has him lead the meetings. France is also a prominent country within this Union. Without Germany or France, there is no EU, just the facts.**

 **3\. Brexit and Grexit:**

 **Britain voted to leave the EU back in 2016 due to economic and migration reasons. The EU was suffering a serious economic crises even after the recession. You can somewhat place some of the blame on Greece, who was dealing with serious debt even when they joined the EU. Greece is STILL in debt even to this day, and who has to come in to save the day? Germany. So Germany along with other countries have been trying to assist Greece in relieving its debt, but it ain't working so well. Greece is considering switching their currency back to drachmas to assist its economic situation but in order to do that they have to leave the EU. Meanwhile, citizens in Greece don't want to leave the EU and are demanding Greece to lower their taxes and do something about the poverty of the country. Greece, of course, can't because of their debt.**

 **4\. Black Plague:**

 **A disease outbreak that resulted in millions of deaths throughout Eurasia and Europe. It's peak was during** **1346 to 1353. It is said that it was spread through a "bacillus called Yersina pestis" and it came into contact with people through infected flea and rat bites.**


	2. Fear and Anger are Proportional

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 2: Fear and Anger are Proportional**

 _ **Note about Donald Trump:**_

 _ **I want to make it clear right now that he is not going to be the bad guy of the story. In a sense he's kind of a victim. He's a guy who makes some wrong decisions and was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Simple as that. He's not even the focus of the story tbh, this story is about America, England, and Osthall's development. I could have easily used a different name, but that would ruin the moral of the story. This story is a wake up call to my fellow Americans to get it together xD you'll see why as the story progresses ;)**_

 _ **Dear Guest,**_

 _ **Trump is NOT the devil HAHAHA xD The only time I mentioned the devil was when I said Osthall sold his soul to the devil! No way that made me laugh way too hard! Like I said, Trump is going to be a victim here. This story is going to be a little heavy, it's going to take a lot of effort to bare with me throughout this story. The ending will be worth it for everyone, yes, including Trump. BARE WITH ME PLEASE IT WAS ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER!**_

 **Warning: If you guys don't like Net Neutrality the last part of the chapter may not be for you, jk it's not that bad but there is backlash towards the FCC, I think it's funny.**

* * *

America was laughing.

"See! I knew the burger bastard wouldn't understand!" Romano exclaimed. "But man if he would've dealt with the black plague and the fear it ignited he sure as hell wouldn't be laughing!"

"No! It's not hahahaha like that!" America said as he wiped a tear off from his eye. "That was a laugh of relief, I was really worried there for a sec thinking Iggy was mad a me for something I said."

"America this is serious! Depersonification is NO joke!" Germany exclaimed.

"He's right," China added. "What we said is something you need to be aware and concerned about."

"How do you guys even know all that baloney is true anyway?" America asked. "I haven't heard of a SINGLE country who's been through that. I've heard of countries that lose their land - like Prussia - but countries that lose the connection to their people? Isn't that what defines us as nations?"

"Exactly Amérique, that's why we are concerned. Because this isn't the first time this has happened..."

America's smile faded, what? He was sure he had a decent knowledge of all the countries that had ever existed... He knew of the once well known Roman Empire, who disappeared without a trace of where he could be. But the Roman Empire had appeared on occasion, so he was out there.

"I don't understand..." America said as he looked over at Canada, who looked equally confused but completely entranced by the conversation. "And wait, you said black plague, what does the black plague have to do with depersonification?"

France scowled, "Well if you would have let me continue talking instead of 'charming' us with your boisterous laughter then maybe you wouldn't be having those questions!"

America silenced himself and France sighed, "You see, there has been a country out there who's been through depersonification. The reason no one but us nations know about him is because we wiped him out of history. His entire population was killed, so no one born on his nation exists anymore, they've gone extinct. He killed his own people for fun, and his population grew smaller and smaller, all because of Depersonification."

"Wait but hold on," America said. "You said depersonification occurs when a country's regime hurts its people so much that the personification grows numb to the pain and then detaches from its people, did this nation have that kind of regime?"

"Yes Amérique, this nation had a tyrannical leader obsessed with wealth and power. Who did everything in his power to devalue its intellectuals and take away human rights. There was even a period where their King ordered all literature that was not written by their regime to be burnt into flames. Censorship."

America gulped, this sounded all too familiar...

"But doesn't North Korea do that?" Canada asked as America turned towards him.

Yeah! North Korea does that and he was still okay!

France shook his head, "Ah but North Korea is okay with it. Depersonification only happens when the nation disagrees with its regime to the point of utter hatred. This nation hated his King so much that he took it upon himself to killing him."

America widened his eyes, "HE KILLED HIS OWN BOSS!? THAT'S UNHEARD OF!"

France slowly nodded, "He grew mad. Depersonification emptied his heart. He had nothing to fight for anymore, he became his own boss, his own regime. He wanted to take over the world. He started the black plague Amérique... The Roman Empire was so fed up with him that he invaded his country. His people were killed, but he didn't die. Countries are supposed to die when their entire population is killed and there is no one to represent. So we eliminated him from history, we figured that if nobody remembered him, he would disappear for good. And he did."

"But you guys remember him, that doesn't make sense!" America exclaimed.

"We're nations America," China added. "We don't write the history books, we don't keep this world going, our people do. We shouldn't exist either. But people remember us, they know a Spain or an Italy or an America exist. As long as our people know of our existence, we will live, but if this entire planet and their ancestors forgets about one of us, we're done."

"That's why my awesomeness hasn't vanished," Prussia added. "People know I exist, my name is written all over the history books. Not to mention there are still individuals out there of Prussian descent who are walking around the planet."

America blinked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "And what does this have to do with England?"

France grabbed at his golden locks, "Because America... this nation happened to be Angleterre's FIRST colony."

America stood up abruptly, "But I thought I was..."

"No Mr. America, you were Britain's SECOND colony. Everyone just pretends that you were the first," Japan noted, receiving a nod in agreement from all the other nations.

America couldn't believe his ears, he had a predecessor? He couldn't help but be curious as to how close he and England were...

Was this nation England's favorite colony? Did he love him more than he once loved America?

"What was his name?" America asked.

"Charles Kirkland," France responded. "That was what Angleterre named him."

"Did he have to fight England to gain his independence too?" America asked. "I mean I would assume since he turned all evil and everything."

France shook his head, "No Amérique, Angleterre made the unfortunate mistake of giving young Charles his independence a little too early AND teaching him dark magic. Charles turned evil AFTER he was given his independence. He was such a nice kid before then."

"Dark magic? Psh, not even England can do dark magic!"

"This was a rare case Amérique, that boy's country became the home of witchcraft. Angleterre loved him so much, he thought he was ready, so he was given independence."

America fumed. Okay, he was jealous before, but now he was OVERLY jealous.

Iggy GAVE him his independence!? VOLUNTARILY!?

THE FOUNDING FATHERS WOULD HAVE SAVED THEMSELVES TONS OF TIME AND ENERGY IF IGGY WOULD HAVE BEEN EQUALLY AS LENIENT WITH HIM!

What did this 'Charles' guy have that Alfred didn't?

"I know what you are thinking, but I want you to know that Charles was the reason why Angleterre didn't want to give you your independence. He was worried you'd end up like him. That's why he left the room running, you were showing symptoms of depersonification and he must've felt a wave of unwelcome deja vu."

America shook his head as he held his hands up, "Look, I may disagree with a lot of the things Trump does but I don't hate the guy! Truly! Hero's promise!"

"That's because it's only been a year America," Germany stated. "It took Charles years to finally snap."

"HA! Jokes on you cause the next election is in 2020, and even if he does win he'll only be in office until 2024! After that he's outta there!"

"Eight years is a long time for Trump's decisions to emotionally pick at your sanity America," Germany warned. "Imagine all the things he could do to your people in that amount of time, he's already devaluing the media by calling them 'fake news.' That's similar to what King Gratton did to Charles when he ordered all intellectual literature to be set into flames."

"By the time Trump is out of office, you run the risk of being completely depersonified," France nodded.

America gulped, now he was worried.

"We're only warning you America!" China said as he shook his hands, noticing that America was growing nervous. "Don't let fear or anger overcome you America, you mustn't do either of those things or you will awaken him!"

"What?"

"Before dying, Charles placed a curse upon all of us, stating that he'll come back and swap spots with a country who demonstrates symptoms of depersonification. Fear and anger while undergoing depersonification is the key to unleashing him, be careful America!"

"SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT LUNATIC CAN COME AND TAKE MY COUNTRY IF I'M NOT CAREFUL!?" America yelled with widened eyes.

"DO NOT FEAR AMERICA! It will be okay!" Germany exclaimed.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to tell him I CALLED IT!" Romano exclaimed.

"We all need to remain calm," Japan added.

Germany took a deep breathe, "Yes I think it is best that we all remain calm. Maybe America is right and Trump will be thrown out of office in 2020. I think we're all overthinking this."

"Yeah, and people are thinking of impeaching him, right America?" Canada asked.

"Yeah! Some Congress members want him impeached, and although the likeliness of that happening is slim. It's still a possibility."

"Good. So we're all okay, there is no way the personification of Osthall is coming back," Germany said.

As if on cue, there was a gust of wind in the room and the windows flew open, causing the lights to start flickering. But it all only lasted for five seconds.

"AH, HE'S COMING!" Italy exclaimed. "WE WERE STUPID TO THINK THAT HE WOULDN'T COME BACK, HE'S COMING AND HE'S COMING QUICK! GERMANY HELP ME!"

"Eh... sorry to interrupt," a German janitor said as he stepped into the room. "A storm is forming outside and the lights are malfunctioning, we'll have them fixed in a bit. Sorry about that!"

The nations all breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think we should all head home and get some rest," Austria stated.

* * *

America couldn't sleep.

He and Canada decide to check in at a hotel to avoid the storm, and it was not going well.

"Ugh, I'm going to get a glass of water."

It didn't make sense, why HIS country? Why HIM!?

America washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

The room was lit by the moonlight, peaceful.

He felt the room get darker and figured that clouds were covering the moon.

America put on his glasses and looked at himself in the mirror, only to come face to face with a dark figure standing beside him.

The figure had thick, straight black hair that was done up. His skin was pale and he had piercing grey eyes.

He wore a black long sleeved shirt and black pants that he topped off with a long leather trench coat, and black boots.

America jumped and turned abruptly, finding nobody there.

Had he imagined that?

The phone rang, causing America to jump yet again.

"Oh hell nah! I've seen WAY too many movies to fall for THAT old gag. YO JASON! I KNOW YOU'RE THE ONE CALLING ME! YOU BETTER STOP!"

The phone continued ringing as America finally gave in and checked the receiver.

"Oh," America stated as he answered the phone. "What do you want California!? I was sleeping!"

 _"Yeah, right. I'm pretty sure you thought I was Jason before answering this, my movies tend to have that effect on people."_

America pouted and crossed his arms, "DID NOT! And why aren't you in bed!? It's two in the morning!"

 _"Um no it's 5 pm over here, I'm getting ready to watch the UCLA vs USC game."_

Oh yeah, damn time zones.

"Is that why you called me? To tell me about the game?"

 _"I think UCLA may actually take the win this year! It's been years since they've had the Victory Bell and I think they're finally going to take it! And although I would love to rant about them and their rivalry, that's not why I called."_

America rolled his eyes, "Please don't tell me you called to snitch on one of your brothers and sisters because I'm not in the mood."

 _"ALABAMA IS BEING A TOTAL BUTTHEAD THOUGH! You know what he said? He called me just to say I was a damn libtard for supporting Gender X! What even is a libtard? It's not even in the dictionary! Sheesh and I thought New York was annoying; at least New York is pretty woke when it comes to politics."_

America rubbed his temples, he was NOT in the mood to be dealing with this, "How many times do I have to tell the fifty of you to NEVER speak of the unspeakable around each other, and by unspeakable I mean politics."

 _"Hey! Alabama started it! And Georgia was backing him up!"_

America sighed and placed his phone on speaker while checking his messages.

"Are you sure? Because I just got a text from Alabama saying that you and Oregon were calling him a racist and a... conehead curtain?"

 _"Yeah and?"_

"What the hell is a conehead curtain?"

" _Um that's what the KKK wears, coneheads made out of white curtains."_

America resisted the urge to laugh, okay, that was pretty good. No. He shouldn't be laughing, this was no laughing matter.

"California! Stop affiliating your southern siblings with the KKK!"

 _"I will once my southern siblings stop calling their West and East Coast siblings freaken libtards!"_

"I'll talk to Alabama," America started. "But if I hear you affiliating them with the KKK again you AND Oregon are going to be in big trouble."

 _"Dang it see that's what I get for trying to call yo... OMG the game is starting! Gotta blast!"_

America heard a beep and released a breathe he was holding. Why couldn't liberals and conservatives just get along? Oh yeah... they couldn't agree on ANYTHING!

Ever since the elections there had been a lot of hostility in America's house within not only the states but his people too.

It's exhausting to deal with, especially since America represented both political parties.

There were things he agreed with liberals in, but also things he disagreed with them in. Same for conservatives.

Like the idiot they put in office.

"Alfred?"

America turned and noticed someone knocking on his hotel door.

"Who could it... oh, hey Matt!" America exclaimed as Canada rubbed his eyes and held onto Kumajiro.

"What are you doing up? I can hear you from my hotel room."

"Oh, sorry I was talking to Cali. States were fighting again."

"Right... well I just came to see how you were doing. Oh! And this was taped onto your door, I don't have my glasses so I can't read it."

America grabbed the paper and widened his eyes, it was a riddle written in perfect cursive on a scroll? Who even uses scroll paper anymore?

 _Your nation is divided_

 _Seems you're being misguided_

 _Don't be blindsided_

 _Your leader will be delighted_

 _To see your country harmed and blinded_

America dropped the paper with a screech, causing Canada to widen his eyes in alarm.

"What's wrong!?"

"OSTHALL IS AFTER ME!"

"WHAT!? HOW DO YOU KNOW!"

America read the letter to Canada causing Canada to shake his head, "T-That means nothing! It must have been a sick prank!"

"WE'RE IN A FOREIGN HOTEL MATT! NOBODY KNOWS I'M A NATION EXCEPT FOR YOU!"

Canada was at loss for words, he didn't know what to say, what could he say?

"America, we NEED to talk to England. He's the only one who can confirm this."

* * *

"Man... Iggy's place looks trashed," America said as he and Canada walked into the Englishman's house.

"How'd you manage to unlock the door?"

"Oh, France taught me a trick to get in, the old limey should really get a new door."

"Figures..."

"England!" America yelled. "YO ENGLAND!"

Nothing.

"He's probably talking to his fairies again," America muttered as he opened the door to England's room.

There were bottles of rum lying everywhere and England was sleeping on the floor with an empty bottle in his hand.

Canada flinched at the sight and America shook his head in disappointment, "If I were you, I'd start making some bomb ass hangover pancakes right about now, he's not going to be very happy when he wakes up."

Canada sighed, "I'll make him some Quinoa and some fresh orange juice."

As Canada departed America tilted his head at his former caretaker, had his speech really affected him this much?

America sighed as he picked up the bottles and put them in a trash bag, once in a while taking a sad glance at England.

Did England care about this Osthall guy more than he cared about America?

Was America THAT bad of a child for England to not trust him with his independence?

America walked into the kitchen and put the bottles in the trash can. He then stashed away the rest of his alcohol, there's no doubt England is going to want to drink again, and he didn't want the old limey to get intoxicated or anything.

"It's going to be okay Alfred. Don't worry."

America turned towards his brother who was offering him a warm smile, darn that Canada, always knew how to read straight through Alfred.

"PSH! Me? Worry? Heroes don't get worried!"

Matthew frowned, causing Alfred's smile to fade, "I'll be okay Matt, this is all sort of sudden you know."

"What's sort of sudden? And why do I feel like I fell off a lift?" England questioned as he came into the room, groping onto his head in pain.

"Iggy! You're up!"

England winced, "Don't yell you git! Your voice irks me! What are you even doing here? How did you get in?"

"Here England, I made you some Quinoa and some orange juice," Canada said as he laid the products on the table.

America grabbed some pills from the cupboard and passed them over to England.

"Why thank you Canada that's awfully nice of you," England said as he opened the capsule. "I don't know what got into me last ni..." England stopped as memories from the night prior flooded into his mind again.

America... depersonification...

England swiftly turned towards America, "AMERICA! You're in danger!"

America held his hand up to stop him, "I know, the entire planet already made that pretty clear to me. Why didn't you ever tell me about him England? About Osthall."

England coughed out blood, blasted memories.

America quickly gave him a napkin, slightly frowning, he thought Iggy only did this with him...

England shook his head, "Blast all. That boy was my pride and joy, why did he have to go and become a monster?"

"You really cared about him didn't you?" America asked as he sheepishly put his hands on his pockets.

Canada raised an eyebrow at this behavior, it almost looked like America was a bit... jealous.

"More than my life..." England said as he stared straight at the wall. "He was my first colony, he was my son, I loved him with every inch of my being."

America shifted uncomfortably in his weight and swung his foot, hoping it would serve as a distraction.

"Was it hard to let him go?"

"Very. There were times where I even used this spell scroll I had given him when he was younger to bring him back, it never worked though. He was always more experienced in magic than I was."

America froze.

"Wait, did you say spell scroll?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

America widened his eyes, "Oh, no reason... where is it now if I may ask?"

"Oh I haven't seen that scroll for a long time. I must've lost it before the rev... rev... your inde... your hissy fit."

America was stunned, it couldn't be the same scroll could it? He remembered taking away a scroll with spells from England back when he was a colony because he was seeing things like unicorns and fairies and Young Alfred figured the spell scroll had something to do with it. America hadn't seen that thing in ages.

"That spell scroll is important though," England said as his face grew serious. "If it falls in the wrong hands bad things could happen."

"I have it."

England and Canada turned towards America with stunned gazes.

"YOU WERE SEEING THING IGGY! Y'know, back in the old days. So I figured that taking the spell scroll away from you and hiding it would make things better somehow. Guess I was wrong since sometimes I still hear you talk to your supposed fairies."

"THOSE FAIRIES ARE REAL!"

America rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right."

"Does that spell scroll hold JUST dark magic?" Canada asked. "Because seeing fairies doesn't sound dark to me."

"No it holds good and dark magic, the dark magic is more interesting though, CLEARLY Charles realized that as well. America, you HAVE to bring me that scroll. Maybe we can find some way to reverse the curse."

"Do you remember where it is?" Canada asked.

America nodded, he knew EXACTLY where to look.

* * *

"You again!?" Trump exclaimed as America opened the door to the Oval Office and indifferently looked around the room.

"I'm calling security," Donald threatened but to no avail. He really didn't understand why this strange man barged into HIS office without permission, acting like he owned the place. It's not like he did anything bad, in fact, it seemed like this strange man knew perfectly well what he was doing, but why? And why did the Secret Service never do anything about it? At first he had thought he was a tourist who was lost, and then he had thought he was a terrorist, but now he doesn't have a clue.

Donald wasn't stupid, far from it, he could tell this strange men held some sort of importance and that the Secret Service was simply hiding his identity from him. Which was completely unfair, he was the President, shouldn't he know everything?

America opened an old safe George Washington had gotten him ages ago, he always kept it in one of the closets in the Oval Office because he knew no tourists were allowed inside thus no one would steal it. That safe was sacred to him, it was old and broken down but still kept things locked safe and sound. It was made of a fine metal by one of the best carpenters in the 18th century.

Donald raised an eyebrow and eyed America in amusement, he had given up on calling the Secret Service anyway. Where in the world did he get the key to open up that closet? He had tried opening it when he first arrived but nobody knew where the key was.

America smiled as he held up the oldest American flag known to existence - the original - sewed by Betsy Ross herself. With the thirteen stars proudly embroided on the upper left. He had promised George and the founding fathers to never let anything happen to it.

He had also promised George to never slap a President, which was a promise he was VERY tempted to break.

"You're not an ordinary citizen are you?" Trump asked as he laid his eyes on the flag in his hands. "Are you a spy?"

America rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm one of Hillary Clinton's confidants."

Trump narrowed his eyes, "Lies. Who are you!? NO LYING!"

"The hero of World War II," America smugly stated as he put the American flag back into the safe. It was true after all, he wasn't necessarily lying. He WAS the hero of World War II whether Iggy liked admitting it or not.

Donald Trump didn't seem to buy it though - despite the irony of it actually being true - as he glared at America.

America ignored his gaze as he looked deeper into the safe.

Federalist Papers, drafts of the Constitution, the Articles of Confederation... America snorted as he looked at the Articles with amusement. MAN those were such a failure, good thing they amended them.

 _"This document is weak Patrick," Alexander Hamilton bluntly stated his he threw the Articles onto the table._

 _Alfred, being new to this country business, said nothing as Patrick Henry shook his head._

 _"Well this Constitution you speak of isn't going to make things better I assure you. The Articles are fine."_

 _"They are weak."_

 _"No, Alexander, they aren't."_

America shook his head at the memory as he placed the Articles back into the safe, he digged a little deeper until he came across exactly what he was looking for.

The Scroll.

America blew on it and widened his eyes, the scroll! He still had the scroll!

A shiver ran down his spine as he looked at the cover, a spell ritual of some sort. He had snatched this from England when he was merely a child, hoping it would stop England from seeing things, like those fairies he claims are his best friends. He remembered sometimes hearing England chanting some of these words in the basement of their colonial home, it would always frighten him, so he resorted to stealing the scroll when England was sleeping one night. Little did he know that this same scroll once was in the hands of the infamous Osthall.

It was also astonishing that England would use this scroll to try to bring him back, it wasn't surprising though, England sucked when it came to letting go. Heck, the man's nose still bled whenever the American Revolution was mentioned.

America ran his fingers on the dusty scroll, the ritual bleeding through the paper, he didn't dare read it though. He's seen way too many movies.

America turned and noticed Trump, who was now standing close to him, freeze in his spot with widened eyes.

"What?" America asked, not getting a response from Trump.

It was then that America realized that Trump wasn't looking at him, he was looking BEHIND him.

"Do you see that man? Or is it just me?" Trump asked shakily as he pointed behind America.

 _Osthall!_

America swiftly turned, only to realize that there was nothing there.

"Um, I don't see anything."

Trump rubbed his temples, "I could have sworn..."

"Was he wearing a black trench coat?" Alfred asked nervously.

Trump shook his head, "No, he was wearing a cape, like the ones kings would wear. He wore a crown, but he had no eyes..."

Alfred's eyes widened, _Did Trump just see King Gratton!?_

"Mr. President."

Alfred and Donald turned and noticed Ajit Pai slightly opening the door with a welcoming but very creepy smile - in Alfred's opinion.

"May I come in?"

America groaned, this was the guy that wanted to get rid of Net Neutrality. To this day he STILL scolds Obama for ever appointing him to the FCC.

Donald, seeming to have forgotten all about his paranormal crises, smiled, "Of course Ajit! I'm assuming you have news for me. Good news I presume? You've been doing a great job so far I tell ya."

America snorted, receiving a dark look from Ajit.

It wasn't a mystery to anyone that Alfred F. Jones and Ajit Pai did not like each other, since DAY ONE!

Obama even stopped taking America to the FCC meetings at some point because he couldn't get Alfred to stop sending snarky comments towards Ajit.

Michelle Obama even took away America's supply of Dunkin' Donuts for a whole week as a punishment for placing a whoopee cushion wrapped with melted Reese's chocolate on Ajit's seat during one of the meetings. It was totally worth it though since Ajit's black fancy pants were forever ruined and damped with melted chocolate and his seat was squeaking throughout the whole meeting. Hey! It was HIS fault for always boasting about his stupid oversized Reese's mug!

Ooo he should try that prank on Iggy some day! He'll get France and Prussia in on it too!

"I do have good news actually, but I would like to inform you in private," Ajit said as he glanced at America.

America snorted as he placed the scroll in his pocket, "As a very SPECIAL American citizen I'm sure that I have as much of a right to hear what you have to say than he does and YOU KNOW IT Ajit," America smugly stated as he leaned on the wall.

Ajit glared at America, "Why do you always have to be so complicated?"

"Why do you always have to be so annoying?"

Donald blinked, "You two know each other?"

Ajit nodded, "Yes sir, from the Obama administration."

"Then surely you can tell me who he is!" Donald exclaimed. "He refuses to tell me for some reason!"

"You haven't told him?" Ajit asked as America shrugged.

"He needs to work for it."

"Work for what? I AM THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES! PEOPLE WORK _FOR_ ME!"

America smiled smugly, "Sorry to break it to ya buddy, but in this neighborhood, you work for ME!"

Donald stared at him as if he had gone mad, and America savored every bit of it.

"And that goes for you too Reese's Boy, know your place."

Ajit rolled his eyes but said nothing. He hated it because he knew he couldn't retaliate. When Obama had told him that Alfred was no normal human but the literal PERSONIFICATION of the country he was born in, Ajit had to take a step back. There was NO WAY he could ever win a fight against a NATION! He had seen Alfred lift a tree to save a cat before, the guy was strong, it was the strength of the most powerful country on Earth compressed into ONE PERSON.

"Fine." Ajit said as he turned back towards Donald. "The FCC voted to revoke Net Neutrality, it was a majority vote of 3 versus 2."

America's heart dropped, "WHAT!?"

"That's good news! Good news I tell ya Ajit I knew I could count on you Ajit! Good news indeed!"

"NO! BAD NEWS!"

Ajit and Donald turned towards America, who was fuming with anger.

America touched his chest, it felt like it was burning for some reason.

"Have you informed the media?" America muttered as he gripped on his shirt tightly.

Ajit smiled tauntingly, "I have. I'm sure the entire country knows by now."

That's why.

America coughed as he gripped on the wall, trying to suppress punching something. It was clear. His people were OVERWHELMINGLY angry, and their anger was pulsating through America's veins.

Ajit's smile faded, "Hey, what's gotten into you?"

"WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO ME!?" America snapped as he turned towards the chairman and the commander in chief, causing them to take a few steps back.

"HOW COULD YOU IGNORE THE PLEAS OF 83% OF AMERICANS!? HOW!? ALL OF US WANTED NET NEUTRALITY, WHY WOULD YOU TAKE IT AWAY! Don't you see! The entire country is angry!"

Ajit gulped, Obama had warned him about Alfred's potential mood swings. Everything that happened to his people came right back to Alfred, whether they were deaths or overpowering emotions of happiness or anger. And now, anger was the dominant force.

Donald on the other hand was convinced that this strange man was absolutely mad. He did not sign up for this.

America put two hands to his head, he could hear his people, the distant voices in his head cursing the FCC for their horrible decision.

 _Yes... anger... let anger consume you and your thoughts. HE did this to you. He WANTS to see you distraught._

That voice sounded different, it was a dark and raspy British accent, a strange British accent that he's never heard before.

America looked toward Trump, who was glaring at him with a tint of fear but utter defiance and disgust.

"Why are you approving this!" America yelled. "They are your people! They chose you to be their leader!"

"Bah they'll get over it, it's business. With business comes money, with money comes economy, with economy comes happy consumers and citizens."

"You are giving internet service providers the power to favorite certain companies! We'll be limited from accessing certain websites because they'll either load really slowly, or we'll have to pay to access them! It's wrong! You are taking away free internet! Don't you care!?" America's head was starting to hurt, this was the FIRST time he had ever had to argue with a President about the policies that they make.

"Relax will you? It's not even that big of a deal. Fake news just makes it seem like it is. We're just removing Title II," Donald retorted as America clenched his fists.

"But here's the thing, the MAJORITY of America LITERALLY doesn't want Title II to be taken away! This is a democracy, a land built on public opinion! Why are you ignoring them!?"

"I'm pretty sure a large portion of that 83% doesn't even know what Net Neutrality is," Donald argued, receiving a nod from Ajit. "I mean, look at the kind of letters they sent to the FCC, the majority of them were written inappropriately and with fake identities."

"I DID NOT GET A MUSKET POINTED AT MY FACE BY SOMEONE I CONSIDERED MY CARETAKER AND RISK MY LIFE AGAINST THE DAMNED REDCOATS FOR THIS COUNTRY TO NOT ABIDE BY THE RULES IT WAS CONSTRUCTED BY!" America felt like he wanted to rip his hair out, little by little his people were growing angrier, and it was becoming unbearable.

Donald froze, "Redcoats? Muskets? You really are mad! You need help! I am the President of the United States of America whether you like it or not, and there's nothing you can do about my decisions!"

"I _AM_ THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!" America fumed. "ALFRED F. JONES, PERSONIFICATION OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA! I _AM_ THIS COUNTRY! MY SKIN IS THREADED ONTO THIS LAND, I BLEED THE SAME BLOOD AS MY PEOPLE!" Alfred grabbed Donald's desk and lifted it with ease, causing the President and Ajit to widen their eyes.

"You. Serve. Me." Alfred growled with a low voice as he flung the desk to the left side of the room.

With that said America stormed towards his closet and locked the door, and with a last glance at the stunned President, he opened the door to the Oval Office and slammed it behind him, oblivious to the scroll that was heating up in his pocket.

* * *

 **The Middle of No Where, Africa**

Untouched. Unscathed since the 14th century.

It seemed as if the Earth itself had forgotten of this land's existence, as geologic activity lacked immensely.

Because of this, the land was no more, there was no room for development or growth.

It had truly disappeared.

The only thing left were thorns and vines, which covered the ground like a flower bed.

In the midst of these thorns, there seemed to be a flickering. A light was flashing, on and off, on and off, on and off at the speed of sound. A creature was brewing.

After the flickering had stopped, the creature swiftly opened its menacing grey eyes, a sadistic smile plasted onto its face.

It had awaken.

* * *

 **This is probably the last time you'll hear from Trump in awhile hehe, but what did you think?**

 **California and Alabama are going to be important in this story so that's why I introduced them, you'll see why eventually. California is supposed to represent the far left and Alabama the far right, I'm using them to poke fun at conservatives and liberals because WHY NOT xD It adds humor to the story and there is a purpose behind it. I was originally going to make Texas the far right state but that wouldn't be accurate since there are many liberals that live in some parts of Texas too, so they aren't necessarily the "far right."**

 **I went on google images so that I can give you guys a link to how I feel like Osthall's hair and outfit would look if you guys were interested since I'm not good at explaining.**

 **TRENCH COAT:**

Go to **blackleatherjacket. com** and look up **Mens Long Black Leather Trench Coat** , it should be the only result.

 **HAIRSTYLE:**

Go to **nextoneleather. co . uk (it all goes together)** and look up **Men's Military Leather Trench Coat in Black** and it should be the first result, that guy's hairstyle is JUST as I imagined!

 **Just imagine him wearing that with the black hair, grey eyes, black long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black boots and your imaginations will be set ;)**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Where's My Successor?

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 3: Where's My Successor?**

 **Thank you all for giving this a chance despite it being one of those "serious" stories. It's really not to be honest, it just seems that way at first glance xD Well, enjoy!**

 **Meet Osthall ladies and gentlemen... the most SADISTIC country that has ever existed but was hidden from history. Here I am, telling you the legend of this country because I think it deserves to be told ;)**

* * *

America could hardly breathe. He barged into his apartment and dropped the keys onto the ground.

Tony came into the room and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you look trashier than usual?"

America sent him a glare as he reached for a glass and poured himself some water.

"Get *cough* my punching bag *cough* ready."

"Is this about Net Neutrality? Because I was about to cuss you out about that. This has got to be the stupidest decision you've made by far."

America chugged his water and slammed his cup on the table, "I DIDN'T COME UP WITH IT!"

Tony took a step back, America was clearly not being himself, "I'm just going to get the punching bag ready."

America grabbed at his hair, he didn't mean to snap at Tony, but he needed to release this overwhelming anger. His people were fed up, they felt angry, they felt betrayed. He still couldn't believe this administration was so willing to disregard their wishes so confidently.

The last time this happened was... when King George III refused to allow the colonies any representation in Parliament.

Man that was such a long time ago.

"It's ready," Tony said as he nervously came back into the room.

America quickly walked down towards the basement, he had A LOT of punching to do.

* * *

England groaned as he walked through the streets of Brussels towards the building where the European Union met.

He could not believe he was still invited to attend these stupid meetings, and he couldn't believe himself for even attending them.

He was just bored that's all, it was most definitely _not_ because he was starting to rethink this whole Brexit thing and he still wanted to maintain good relations with the EU... just in case.

"England! There you are, I was looking everywhere for you."

England turned and noticed Greece approach him with a kitten in his arms.

"Oh, hello Greece, how are you?"

"I'm hanging in there. I'm surprised you still come to these meetings."

England shrugged, "Well since the EU practically begs me to attend I decided why not? What about you? I thought you were on the verge of leaving the EU too?"

"Oh no, well, yeah. It's not that I want to leave though, I've just been bringing everybody down with my economic situation, so Germany has kind of been alluding to my departure. I think switching back to drachmas could help my economic situation."

"Your people may not like that," England answered as he put his hands in his coat. "Your situation is a bit different than mine."

"I know, that's why I'm stuck. But it'll get better, how about you? How are you doing? Y'know, after what happened at the last World Meeting."

England sighed, "Well I talked to America, I didn't think you would all tell him about... my past."

"Osthall was a dangerous country England, America had to be told at some point. We're all worried about him though, I think that's why you were given an invitation to today's meeting. The US is the first thing on the agenda."

"You're kidding!"

"No, I'm serious. Morocco and a few other countries from Africa were invited today as well for today's hearing. Something about keeping high surveillance on what used to be Osthall."

England groaned, "I won't be forced to speak will I?"

"I'm assuming you will since you know the story better than the rest of us do."

"I wasn't informed of this!" England retorted. "You could have all given me a bit of time to prepare!"

"France was supposed to tell you, he said he was."

England widened his eyes, so that's why the Frog was at his doorstep the other day. He hadn't opened the door though, he wasn't in the mood to deal with France.

"Sorry, I thought you knew."

"No it's quite alright, I'm glad you told me, it gives me a bit of time to prepare."

England and Greece opened the doors to the huge room and the entire room immediately silenced to take a look at England.

England ignored their stares and took a seat, he was not in the mood to deal with this.

Greece sat next to England and France took a seat on the other side of England.

"Angleterre, I was looking for you the other day. I wanted to say..."

"I'm aware Frog. Greece informed me just now."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" France asked with a look of concern.

England sighed, "I don't know. But I don't think I have a choice either way."

"Alright it seems as if everybody is present, I call this meeting to order at 10 am," Germany announced as he hit the podium with the gavel. "First thing on the agenda, as you all may expect. The United States of America."

England winced as Germany briefly made eye contact with him.

"I don't know if any of you have heard. But today the FCC decided to rule against keeping Net Neutrality."

England widened his eyes, oh no! Alfred must have been furious!

"I know what you are all thinking, and you're right. Alfred's entire country is furious, and you know what that means."

"No!" Spain exclaimed. "Es peligroso for America to be getting angry with his administration, especially now!"

"I know it's dangerous, that's why I called you all here," Germany answered. "America is stepping on thin ice at this point, I wouldn't be surprised if Osthall made an appearance soon..."

The European countries gasped and whispered amongst themselves, but England couldn't bring himself to speak, the idea of Osthall returning frightened him.

"For those of you who need a refresher on the situation, I have called on England to join us. England, the stand is yours, any questions you all have, ask him."

England sighed as he stood up, taking the microphone in his hand.

"England," Germany started. "When did Osthall turn for the worse?"

"It was 1217," England responded.

"That was 800 years ago!" Finland gasped.

"Do you think Osthall can come back?"

"If the hostility between America and Trump continues, the chances are very likely," England frowned.

"I have a question eyebrows!" Turkey demanded as he stood up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE TURKEY YOU'RE NOT IN THE EU!" England yelled.

"You aren't either, but I just wanted to ask you where the hell you went wrong with both Osthall and America? You're the only country in this whole damn world who's dealt with this, I'm concerned with your ability to be able to raise a country more so lead one. We're all focusing on Osthall and America when in reality YOU are the problem. YOU did something wrong, and I think YOU should fix it!"

"Turkey!" Greece scolded.

"I agree with Turkey," Romano stated as he stood up. "Maybe England was planning this all along, tell me England, what exactly goes on in that demented mind of yours?"

England growled, he couldn't believe they were pinning this on him. "I beg your pardon! All I did was raise a child!"

"Well you clearly did a FANTASTIC job," Turkey retorted. "Giving a child a spell scroll full of dark magic deserves an award for best parenting."

England eyes stung, it wasn't his fault he was new to the parenting thing back in the day. But they were right. It made sense making a mistake once, but now America was proving that this wasn't just a one time mistake. He had no excuse, he had gone wrong with his parenting, and now the whole world was paying for it.

"I'm not liking this, let's stop fighting please," Italy cried as England shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me," England said as he ran out of the room for the second time.

France sighed, he liked insulting England more than the next guy but Turkey had gone too far, he'd hit England's weak spot, and he hit it good.

Germany sighed, "Turkey, please behave yourself or we'll have you kicked out. We must continue on with the meeting, any objections?"

No one said anything as Germany nodded.

"Good. I have invited a few countries from Africa to join us today. Morocco, you said you had important news for us?"

Morocco nodded and stood up, adjusting his microphone. "A few of the African countries and I felt an earthquake just last night. I know that's something normal, but here's the weird part. When our geologists tried to discover where it came from, our readings led us to this strange place no one has inhabited before. That part of Africa has been geologically dead for decades, I just found it important to address the situation."

Germany nodded, "Thank you Morocco. Now, I know we can't make assumptions with something as normal as an earthquake, but the fact that this earthquake occurred in Osthall should keep us on alert. That's why we all must keep that area under surveillance. If Osthall comes back, the first thing he's going to look for is America, and that wouldn't be good for any of us."

"Why don't we just put the burger bastard in solitary confinement, that'll keep him from doing anything stupid."

"Wouldn't that make it worse?" Hungary asked as she looked over at Austria.

"It would," Austria said, causing everyone's attention to divert to him. "Depersonification is like a human going mad. If we lock America up, we'd be leaving him alone to his thoughts, and his resentment will get worse. Osthall also has the power of getting into people's heads, no doubt America will go crazy quicker."

"Then what can we do?" France asked everyone. "What do we do if Osthall does turn up?"

The door slammed open and the whole room went dark, causing all the countries to shut their eyes tightly.

France slowly opened his eyes and widened them at the sight before him.

He stood in between the two large doors, his fists clenched.

He wore a black trench coat, his hands were covered in black gloves, and his grey eyes shined in the darkness.

The countries said nothing. Nothing. Nobody DARED to say a word. They ALL knew who had just appeared.

The figure walked around the room, eyeing the countries in observation.

"So where is it?" it whispered, his voice sounding dark and malicious.

The countries gulped, too stunned to speak.

"WHERE'S MY LAND!?" it yelled, his voice echoing throughout the walls.

Germany blinked and decided to be the first one to speak, "Isn't... Isn't i-it in A-Africa?"

"What?" Osthall demanded as he approached Germany slowly.

"I mean nobody has touched that piece of land since..." Germany looked up and noticed that Osthall was glaring down at him.

"I mean... are you sure it's not there?" Germany asked as Osthall narrowed his eyes.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No..."

"Do I look like an idiot to you? Let's just think about the situation shall we? Let's just think about it for a second, if my land was there, would I be coming here looking for it!?"

Germany gulped, causing Osthall to smirk evilly.

"Why am I even talking to YOU anyway, you're not the most powerful country, you've never been the most powerful country. You're not worth my time."

"He actually was the most powerful country in the 1940's sir..." Italy squeaked as Osthall turned to him darkly.

"I see, so this world is under new leadership," he said as he turned back to Germany. "So this is all your fault."

"What!? Nein, I'm not the most powerful, it's..."

"Up up up, rule number one to being the most powerful country, EVERYTHING is YOUR fault! It's a crazy world out there Germany, the blame has got to go to someone. So what happened to that old man Roman Empire? Did I scare him off?"

The countries froze and some of them looked down in sadness, causing Osthall to widen his eyes.

"No way! The old man is dead!? I never thought I'd see the day! This is the best news I've heard in decades," Osthall stated with a sadistic laugh. "Enough chat though, where's my land?"

"No one has touched it since you disappeared," France stated with confidence. "So we wouldn't know."

"Uncle Francis! Wow, it's been awhile!" Osthall exclaimed in a mocking tone.

"Do not call me zat, you lost the privilege to call me zat years ago!"

Osthall rolled his eyes, "So, mother nature decided to take a toll on my country. Interesting. Doesn't matter anyway, since I'll be owning a different piece of land eventually. I am looking for the one they call The United States of America, I demand one of you to show me where this nation lies, if none of you do as I command, there WILL be consequences."

All the European nations sucked in their breathe, no one said a word.

"Fine, Germany, as the most powerful country in this entire world I demand that YOU tell me!"

"I am NOT the most powerful, I used to be, but not anymore! And I refuse to give you that information!" Germany retorted as Osthall blinked.

"You aren't? Then who is?"

Again, nobody dared to say a word, causing Osthall to shrug.

"Well, you asked for it," he said as he looked around, looking for his perfect target. His eyes landed on Italy, and his smile immediately turned wider. His hand illuminated and motioned towards Italy; he then rose his hand, causing Italy to start floating.

Italy widened his eyes and immediately started yelling, "GERMANY HELP ME!"

"Stop that!" Germany yelled.

"Not until I get some answers," Osthall responded. "Tell me Italy, where's the United States of America?"

"HE'S ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PLANET! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!"

Romano face palmed as Osthall's smiled widened, "Good, now, who's the most powerful country at the moment?"

"AMERICA!" Italy yelled. "THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA IS THE MOST POWERFUL! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Osthall's eyes widened as he dropped Italy to the ground, "Wait! You're telling me that the most powerful country in the world right now is the one going through symptoms of depersonification!? I think I hit the jackpot!" Osthall laughed as the European countries glared at him.

Romano and Germany helped Italy stand.

"Yes," France said. "But I wouldn't dare messing with him, he won't go down without a fight!"

Osthall smiled, "That's how I like it. Now that I think about it, where's my wonderful caretaker? Britain should still be around no?"

"Don't you dare see him!" France yelled. "You've hurt him far too much already!"

Osthall laughed, "All I want to do is pay him a little visit, completely harmless."

With that said, Osthall snapped his fingers, causing him to disappear.

"WHERE DID HE GO!?" Germany exclaimed.

"He's probably headed for England!" Finland exclaimed.

France widened his eyes, "We have to warn Angleterre... AND AMÉRIQUE!"

"There's no way we'll get to England on time, Osthall is probably there right now! England probably has his phone on airplane mode!" Prussia demanded.

"We still have time to warn America though," Germany responded. "France, go to England immediately! Prussia and I will go to America."

* * *

America rubbed his wrists as he approached the dinner table. Tony was already there, eating a Mcdonalds burger.

"That's for you, I figured you'd be hungry after your 'workout' session John Cena," he said as he motioned to the Mcdonalds bag on the other side of the table.

America lightly smiled at the gesture, Tony could really be thoughtful when he wanted to be.

"Sorry about today Tony, I didn't mean to snap at you," America sighed as he sat down and took out his fries.

Tony shrugged but said nothing; America took that as an apology accepted.

"Did you hear that Call of Duty World War II came out?" Tony asked as America snorted.

"Psh, they'll never get it right. World War II was so much more different than what they perceive it in games and movies."

"Okay we get it Captain America you kicked everybody's ass in World War II and now you think you're superior to everybody. We're all very aware of your narcissism thank you very much."

America rolled his eyes, he knew Tony's kindness wouldn't last long, "I'm not that bad."

Tony snorted as he sucked on his soda, "You sure about that?"

America pouted as he threw a fry at Tony, who easily caught it with his mouth.

"So you sure you don't want to take up my offer?" Tony asked as he finished his burger.

"What offer?"

"The one where I magically appear behind Trump's desk and scare the living crap out of him."

America laughed, "DUDE I'M ACTUALLY THINKING OF TAKING YOU UP ON YOUR OFFER! But I can't, if my people find out you exist it'd spark national mayhem."

"Erase their memories then, that's what the Pictonians did before they left."

"We don't have that kind of power," America replied as he placed his trash in the trash can. "Especially now with the internet roaming around. It's hard to eliminate things from history these days. If it happens, nobody will forget."

"Without Net Neutrality you won't have that problem now will you? See, there's a bright side to not having Net Neutrality already."

America sighed as he took a seat again, causing something in his pocket to fall to the floor. Tony and America looked and noticed the spell scroll.

America widened his eyes and picked it up, "I forgot about this."

"What the hell is that?"

"Dude, it's a looonggg story," America responded as he looked at the scroll. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that the ritual was not on the scroll anymore, the words had vanished.

"What?" America asked himself as he opened the scroll, realizing that the dark magic spells had all vanished. The only thing left were the rituals for good magic.

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"They're gone Tony... DUDE THAT'S CREEPY!"

"What's gone!?"

* * *

England rubbed his eyes, blasted jet lag. He couldn't wait to get home to invade his alcohol cabinet and sleep for the rest of the day.

What Turkey said bothered him, but he refused to let it haunt him, he had too much to worry about already.

He opened the door to his house with a yawn and threw his keys on the table. He immediately smelled something warm and looked down at the table, widening his eyes at the fresh cup of Ale that was awaiting him.

England swiftly looked around and carefully inspected his surroundings. "Who's there? Show yourself this instant!"

Silence.

England raised an eyebrow and scratched his head, had he poured himself Ale in the morning and simply forgot to drink it? No... that wouldn't make sense since he didn't even have Ale anymore, and he didn't remember ever making it.

He hesitantly grabbed the cup and raised it to his lips, well, it certainly smelled exquisite.

He drank it and widened his eyes at how perfect it tasted. He lowered the cup and grabbed his hair, "Wow... I haven't had Ale like this since..."

"Since I was around."

England shrieked and quickly turned, widening his eyes as he came face to face with the one person he did not want to see again.

Osthall.

"Freshly brewed, not too sweet or strong, just like you've always liked it," Osthall said as he leaned on the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? Bollocks I must be dreaming!" England exclaimed as he rubbed his temples.

Osthall smirked, "Well that's not a nice way to treat a guest. What happened to those hospitable manners you taught me so long ago?" Osthall winked.

England blinked, he was stunned, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Are you not happy to see me Britain? Your silence hurts," he said as he clung onto his chest.

England narrowed his eyes, "OF COURSE I'M NOT HAPPY TO SEE YOU, YOU WANKER! How did you get here anyway?"

Osthall blinked, "Wow, where did you learn such language? Clearly I have a lot to catch up on."

England winced, he had never cursed in front of Osthall before, he mostly started using words like "bloody" and "wanker" after his pirating days, and Osthall was gone by then.

Damn medieval times.

England, with a mad blush, crossed his arms, "I demand that you tell me the reason for your visit!"

Osthall rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious? I'm back Arthur, just like I said I would be."

England's breathe caught in his throat, please don't let it be true, "W-Who's the victim?"

Osthall smirked, "Some nation named The United States of America, I'm sure you've heard of him. Apparently he's a big shot at the moment."

England paled and gulped, no... not America. Please no.

His reaction did not escape Osthall's attention, and his smile faded, growing suspicious. "What's your connection to this country Britain? You have a connection with him don't you?"

England shook his head, "Of course not! Why should I care about that git?"

Osthall did not look convinced. "I'm not stupid England. You have a connection with this nation."

"I do not!"

Osthall narrowed his eyes as he walked around England's house; he looked at his bookshelf and took out a history book.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" England yelled as he walked toward Osthall to snatch the book away, only for Osthall to use his powers to keep England plasted onto his spot.

"Research," Osthall simply answered as he scrolled through the book.

England was a pirate? Osthall snorted at the thought as he continued to flip the pages.

Meanwhile England tried to make a sound, any sound, to stop Osthall from falling upon THAT page. He shrieked, but he couldn't move his lips.

"New World?" Osthall asked as he raised an eyebrow and turned toward England. "I thought that was a myth."

England shrieked louder and Osthall figured he was getting warmer.

"Spain taking over the majority of the New World *snort* not surprised," he said as he flipped to the next page, only to freeze and widen his eyes.

England gave up screaming, it was too late, Osthall looked completely entranced to each and every word written in that chapter.

Osthall forcefully closed the book and gripped onto it tightly, closing his eyes in... anger? He let go of England, causing England to fall to the ground. England stood up quickly and nervously looked at Osthall.

The silence seemed endless, and as the seconds passed England wondered if Osthall was still mentally here. But the silence ended quickly, Osthall opened his dark grey eyes and turned to England in utter fury.

"You... you... _REPLACED_ ME!?" Osthall interrogated, it felt as if the entire house started to shake.

Osthall was furious. He couldn't believe England! He knew he had hurt the nation emotionally, but he assumed England would at least have the decency to never raise a colony ever again. He thought England loved him and only him, but it turns out that England had moved on quicker than he thought.

England regained his composure and scowled, "WHAT DID YOU EXPECT!? That I'd be moping around about you for the rest of my life! Get over yourself Osthall, my affection for you is long gone!"

Osthall narrowed his eyes, "And this, United States of America..."

"America," England stated. "Everyone calls him America."

Osthall eyes slightly darkened, "Fine. America. This America... he's important to you?" he asked as he re-opened the history book.

England smiled smugly, "He was more important than you ever were."

Osthall slightly winced and England took that as a victory, who would have thought! America and Osthall were jealous of one another!

Osthall stopped at a page and his sadistic smirk immediately returned, "Well well well, it seems like your favorite colony didn't feel the same way about you. How did it feel England? How did it feel to LOSE the American Revolution!?"

England coughed out blood and quickly reached for a napkin, causing Osthall to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Shut up! You weren't there!" England said as he cleaned his mouth.

"That may be true, but come on England! I would have never done that to you! I was happy by your side, independence never crossed my mind. How is he better than me?"

"He didn't turn into a lunatic," England bit back, causing Osthall to smile evilly.

"He's about to."

England said nothing as he blinked in fear.

"Admit it England. Both America and I have done something to hurt you emotionally, he's no better than I am," Osthall said as he closed the book and threw it behind him. "And just the utter fact that he's my successor is going to make snatching his country away from him much sweeter!"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" England yelled, why was he suddenly starting to feel so drowsy?

"Who's going to stop me? You? I hope you like sleeping, because I put a knock out pill in your Ale, sweet dreams!"

England was about to argue, he needed to say something, but he was growing more light headed by the second. Osthall disappeared and the last thing England saw was... France?

It just had to be that bloody frog... England thought as everything went black.

* * *

 **Ladies and gentlemen! The infamous Osthall!**

 **Did y'all like Tony? I love his snappiness.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Historical References:**

 **Ale was a drank a lot by the English in the Middle Ages because they just didn't believe in drinking water.**


	4. Good Old Research

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 4: Good Old Research**

 **I've decided to stick with Option 1, thank you to those of you who put in your input. Donald Trump's name will continue to be used. I actually finished the skeleton of this story already so I already know how it's going to end. Donald Trump isn't demonized in any way, shape, or form. But there will be a scene where our good friend Osthall gets through his head a little too much and Donald Trump is forced to do something not so nice to Alfred (It's nothing overwhelmingly bad though). That's the only spoiler I'll give you. Bare in mind that I could've written this story during Obama's presidency or Bush's presidency and the moral of the story still wouldn't change. But Trump is the President now, and he hasn't been making many people happy, so therefore he's a perfect target for Osthall.**

 **The states are going to be portrayed in this story! Their political affiliation is based off of what the majority of their population is. California and New York are liberal because they are blue states while Texas and Alabama are conservative because they are red states. Yay for stereotypes!**

 **Well, here's Chapter 4!**

* * *

Osthall was impressed.

He certainly was. After being caught off guard in not knowing his history about the United States, Osthall put his plans on hold and decided to actually do some research on the pathetic country before taking action, y'know, like finding his weaknesses and stuff.

He still didn't know what this nation's human name was, which made sense since nations kept their identities secret. But damn... DAMN... this was going to be harder than he thought. When France had mentioned that America wouldn't go down without a fight, he hadn't taken it literally. There were already three huge problems that Osthall needed to get around if he wanted to take down the United States of America for good. Although America was indeed going through symptoms of depersonification, those three problems were proportional to three differences he had to Osthall from when Osthall had undergone depersonification.

First of all, the United States of America was a DEMOCRACY.

That was going to be a problem, and it would explain why America had lasted so long without going insane. When Osthall had discovered that every leader had only a maximum of 8 years to lead the country - that's IF they were elected for a second term, Osthall almost threw the history book to the other side of the room. Why hadn't HE thought of that? It was GENIUS! King Gratton's arse would have been out of office in a snap! And he was SURE King Gratton would have been somewhat more considerate with how he treated his people if he knew the costs of not doing so. Osthall was also shocked when he discovered America had - not one - but THREE branches of government to make sure each branch wasn't overusing their power. It was brilliant but so infuriating at the same time!

So Osthall was impressed, but that wasn't what impressed him the most. What impressed him was how much he DIDN'T abide by how ENGLAND ran his country. It was like America had written all of the ways England ran his government on a piece of paper, crumbled it and threw it into a trash can. And here's the interesting part... IT WORKED! It worked so much to the point where ENGLAND, FREAKEN ENGLAND, decided to become more democratic himself at some point.

Second of all, the United States of America was HUGE.

Osthall - out of curiosity - stole an atlas from England's house and immediately looked for America, only to be taken aback at how much land America had. The guy was in control of almost a whole continent! He must be huge in person! Granted he was not as huge as that idiot Russia, but he was still big. Now Osthall had some perspective on the kind of country he was dealing with.

Third of all, the United States of America was no pessimist.

Apparently the guy was as optimistic as they came. This was a problem. If Osthall wanted to get in America's head he was going to have to put in more effort than he thought. Hadn't England taught him a thing or two about not looking on the bright side? No wonder America declared independence, the two countries were polar opposites!

But with three strengths came three weaknesses, and America was no exception.

One, England apparently HAD learned from his experience with Osthall and made sure America didn't master the dark arts.

As a matter of fact, according to the Salem Witch Trials, dark magic was CONDEMNED in the United States and looked down upon. This was a HUGE advantage on Osthall's part, as it would make it easier to defeat America in combat or in messing with his mental stability.

Two, America's nation was currently divided into two sides. The Liberals and the Conservatives.

 _Beautiful!_ Division, if not handled properly, accelerates depersonification and that works wonders for Osthall. This division between the democrats and the republicans weakens America's oh so genius democracy. All Osthall had to do was do a bit of tinkering here and there with both sides of the spectrum and, as France would say, _voila._ Depersonification.

Three, England and America had a bitter history.

This reflects back to the American Revolution, one of Osthall's favorite chapters to read per se. With a bit of cleverness, Osthall could easily turn America and England against each other. Osthall had never wanted to declare independence from England, and if he compared himself to America in that sense, he had the upper hand. England, if manipulated, would side with Osthall instead of the nation who broke his heart back in 1776.

Despite America's strengths, Osthall still had the upper hand. What was America going to do? Declare war? On what ground? The war would be between Osthall and America's military, and that hadn't worked well with The Roman Empire. The war would also have to take place on America's homeland, since Osthall had no land anymore. Blasted erosion. And Osthall highly doubted America would want to take that risk.

Right?

* * *

"Angleterre... ANGLETERRE!"

England grasped his head and winced every single time he was spoken to, "Will you shut the hell up Frog!? You are hurting my head!"

"Dieu merci, what happened?"

"Osthall happened!" England snapped back as he massaged his temples. "That git poisoned me!"

"Sacrebleu! So he must be on his way to Amérique right now..."

England opened his eyes in shock and quickly sat up, "WHAT!?"

"Before Osthall came to visit you, he visited us at the EU meeting. And he told us that he was out to get Amérique, so Germany and Prussia are on their way to America right now to warn him."

"Bollocks! This is bad!" England widened his eyes. "We have to hel... UGHH!"

"Will you be more careful!? I am NOT going to take care of you if you don't take care of yourself! We'll fly to America once you've gotten better."

England groaned, damn the French.

* * *

"C'mon West, don't be such a party pooper."

"We are not allowed in the White House!"

"Then explain how we got in so easily?"

"THIS IS THE TOURIST SIDE! AND YOU MADE FAKE UNITED STATES ID'S FOR US!"

"It worked didn't it? They let us in," Prussia rolled his eyes as he and Germany separated from the tourists and headed towards the forbidden side of the White House. That stupid American had to be around here somewhere.

"Excuse me, but tourists aren't allowed here."

Prussia and Germany turned and came face to face with two secret service agents.

"We're looking for Alfred, we know that you know who he is," Prussia boldly stated, causing one of the secret service agent's eyes to narrow.

"We do not know of an Alfred, please leave the premises."

Germany sighed, "We're not terrorists if that's what you are thinking. Ludwig Beilschmidt, personification of Germany, and this is Gilbert Beilschmidt, personification of Prussia."

Germany and Prussia both showed their badges, which caused the Secret Service to let go a sigh of relief.

"Very well then, I'm Greg and this is Sam, sorry about that, we had to be cautious."

"Not a problem," Germany answered. "But do you happen to know where America is? We need to speak with him urgently."

"He hasn't come in yet," Sam answered. "He usually comes around 1 pm, he sleeps in a lot."

"Why am I not surprised?" Prussia muttered.

"And even if he does come in it's only for a little bit. He and President Trump don't necessarily see eye to eye," Greg added. "Especially after what happened last time."

"What happened?" Germany asked.

"Greg, I think that's confidential information," Sam muttered.

"Nein, it's important for us to know, for the good of your country."

Greg and Sam glanced at one another and looked back at Germany, "What do you mean?"

"Hey! You two aren't allowed here!"

Germany and Prussia turned and noticed Trump approaching them, followed by Mike Pence and Paul Ryan.

"Sam, Greg," Mike started. "What is the meaning of this?"

Germany narrowed his eyes as Trump glared at him, he's heard many bad things about this guy. He reminded Germany of a past he did not like remembering.

Paul shook his head in disbelief, "Ludwig? Gilbert? What are you two doing here?"

Donald and Mike glanced at Paul in confusion, "You know them?" Donald asked as Paul nodded.

"Sam, Greg, please go back to your positions," Paul ordered as Sam and Greg hesitantly nodded and left the scene.

"Sir..." Paul whispered as Donald and Mike got closer to him. "Gilbert and Ludwig are two of THEM..."

Donald's eyes widened, "From which country?"

After the strange man from the prior day had stormed out of his office after claiming he was The United States of America, Donald was completely convinced he was mad. But after Ajit's reaction to the situation and a bit of explaining from the Secret Service, Donald had discovered that "America" was not lying. His human name was Alfred F. Jones, personification of The United States of America. After discovering this, Donald Trump was given a few hours alone to process everything. It was a hard pill to swallow, after 70 or so years of living in this country he would have never thought his nation existed in the flesh. He eventually got the courage to speak to Immediate Past President Obama, and asked him about this predicament.

"Yes Donald, it's true. It was hard for me to believe too. Be careful with Alfred though, he's a powerful nation, and the tantrum he had today will not be his last. It's going to take him awhile to warm up to you, I know this because Alfred has paid a few visits to me and he's told me himself that he does not want to, excuse my language, associate himself with anyone under the current administration. I apologize but I am only quoting his words. He's a handful, I'll be honest, but he's very uplifting, positive, and optimistic when you get to know him."

At first Donald wanted to accuse Obama of poisoning Alfred's mind with bad things about his administration, but Paul Ryan had informed him that the opinions personifications had represented the opinions of their people. And that's when Donald, for the first time since he started running, felt... embarrassed. He, like all Americans, OWED Alfred their LIFE! Alfred had shed tears and blood for the existence of their beloved nation, and every President should bow their heads in SHAME if they did anything to disappoint Alfred. Trump was only a year into the presidency and he had already disappointed Alfred various times, that's embarrassing! No President has achieved such a record! Then again, all the other Presidents KNEW of Alfred's existence, and Trump didn't. So Trump was most definitely not going to take full blame on this, certainly not. Either way, Donald Trump was hoping Alfred could come back so that he could at least apologize to the guy and offer to buy him something.

"Ludwig is Germany and Gilbert is Prussia," Paul responded as Donald raised an eyebrow.

"Prussia?"

"Don't ask," Paul responded. "I don't quite understand either."

"I heard that!" Prussia responded. "You Americans are just jealous of my utter awesomeness!"

"Gilbert!" Germany scolded as he facepalmed. "Sorry about him, we were just looking for someone."

"Alfred?" Paul asked. "He's not here, we've been looking for him too."

"What if Osthall already got to him?" Prussia asked as he turned to Germany, who seemed to have been thinking the same thing.

"Who's Osthall?" Trump asked.

"None of your business," Prussia snapped.

"GILBERT!"

"C'mon West what's he gonna do? Declare war? Typical nosy Americans."

"I HEARD THAT!"

The five men turned and noticed America approach them with a smug smile.

"THERE HE IS!" Prussia exclaimed. "The great United States of America, the bundle of narcissism, a planetary nuisance!"

Donald and Mike stared at Prussia in disbelief as Paul shook his head, already used to this.

America approached Prussia with a smile, "I think you mean bundle of optimism and a planetary hero! And who are you to talk? At least my country is still on the map!" America said as he pointed a finger to his hand, signaling a map.

Prussia scoffed, "My country was too awesome for maps."

"Riiiighhhtttt," America teased as he turned towards Germany, who saluted him by bobbing his head.

America did the same, "Ludwig. I'm assuming you two are here to talk to me about something?"

"Ja, it is urgent. It's about... him..."

America widened his eyes in worry, "Is Iggy okay?"

"NOT ENGLAND YOU IMBECILE!" Germany yelled as he rubbed his temples.

Prussia rolled his eyes, "What did you expect West? He's American, not the brightest tool in the shed."

"Watch it Gilbert!" America scolded. "Unless you want to find Gilbird unplucked tomorrow."

Prussia grabbed Gilbird from his pocket and clutched him to his chest and America took that as a victory.

"This is too much to take in," Donald muttered as he shook his head.

"We were talking about HIM!" Germany exclaimed. "His name starts with an O..."

Fear overtook America again as he widened his eyes, "Let's go somewhere private."

Donald seemed as he was about to say something but Paul stopped him, allowing the three nations to leave the premises.

"Not now... their business is their business and it's not our place to interfere," Paul said as the three men headed back to the Oval Office, oblivious to the pair of empty eye sockets watching them intently.

* * *

"AMERICA GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Germany yelled as America tried to hide himself in the attic.

"HE'S GONNA GET ME! OH MY GOSH I'M GONNA DIE!" America yelled.

"This is quality entertainment," Prussia said as he ate a popcorn.

"INSTEAD OF JUST SITTING THERE YOU SHOULD BE HELPING ME!" Germany yelled as he grabbed one of America's legs.

"Fine fine, the awesome me will assist a damsel in distress," Prussia said as he stood up and grabbed America's other leg.

"On the count of three, pull. 1-2-3!" Germany said as both of them started pulling, to no avail.

"Damn it you stupid American you need to lose weight!" Prussia yelled as America fell off the attic and on top of Germany and Prussia.

"I am NOT that fat!" America yelled as Germany and Prussia groaned.

Tony stepped into the room to see what the commotion was all about but once he saw America lying on top of an injured Prussia and Germany, he turned around, walked back into the room, and never came back out.

America stood and helped the two german nations up, "So is Osthall really alive?"

"Yes America, and we came to warn you. Chances are he's already here."

America gulped, his tantrum yesterday must have had something to do with awakening Osthall, but he didn't dare to think about it.

"What do I do?" America asked.

"Don't give in America." Germany demanded. "Do NOT let Osthall manipulate you, he will try to mess with your head, do NOT believe a word he says!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"It will once you find him, meanwhile we're going to try to find a way to defeat him, remember America - DO. NOT. GIVE. IN."

* * *

"This country is absolutely atrocious," Osthall muttered as he walked the streets of New York City.

People were looking at him oddly, some in fear and others in confusion. Some mothers were scurrying their children away from him while the men would raise their eyebrows. Osthall smiled, it must've been the outfit, he tends to give that kind of impression. But if Osthall wanted this to work he had to assimilate with the American population.

"Hey dude, are you lost?"

Osthall turned and came face to face with a blonde young man with light blue eyes and dark blonde hair, he was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket over it and a pair of jeans and black converse.

Osthall's powers immediately sensed vibration of energy from this man which automatically allowed him to discover who this young man was.

The personification of the State of New York.

"Why yes," Osthall answered. "I was supposed to meet up with my personal fashion designer but they dropped at the last minute so I am trying to find the nearest boutique for a change of clothing for my broadway show. I just came from rehearsal, you wouldn't happen to know where the nearest boutique is would you?"

New York's eyes immediately lit, "Do I!? Dude you're so lucky you ran into me! I know tons about fashion! Take THAT Califo... I mean Camila!"

Osthall raised an eyebrow, so California's name was Camila... interesting...

"I'll help you," New York smiled. "What's your name anyway?"

"Edgar. Edgar Orwen," Osthall stated as he faked a smile.

"Cool! I'm Nicholas Jones, but my friends call me Nick, nice to meet you!" he said as he extended his hand.

Oh right, this was an American's way of greeting others.

Osthall took his hand and shook it as he closely inspected New York. Jones huh? That would mean that America's human last name was Jones.

"C'mon, let's go to Fifth Avenue, that's where all the cool designer stores are!"

"I apologize, I'm afraid I have no money on me right now. My designer has my wallet."

"PSH! If you're with me, it's on the house! I have ways!" New York said with a wink as Osthall resisted the urge to roll his eyes. These Americans were incredibly naive yet so generous. It was almost a pity that Osthall had to destroy their nationality and turn them into Osthonians.

"So, what kind of outfit were you looking for?" New York asked.

"Something that screams poor, I was given the role of a pauper."

"Oh, that's it? That's easy! C'mon I know just the place."

Osthall followed and decided that he should use this opportunity to gain more information on America.

"Nicholas, you look a bit young to be walking around these parts by yourself, where are your parents?"

Bingo.

New York made a funny face and scoffed, "Are you kidding? I've memorized this state by heart, I don't need to be guided by anyone."

"Do you have parents though?"

"Mmm, well I do have a Dad, but he's hardly ever around. He's a busy man. But he does it for us, so we all love him."

"Oh really? How exciting, what's his name?"

"Alfred," New York said as Osthall smirked.

Alfred Jones huh?

"Wonderful," Osthall answered as he looked over at New York, who's expression changed drastically to one of disgust.

Osthall raised an eyebrow and looked towards where New York was looking; a tall building, one of the tallest in the entire neighborhood, with gold letters that read TRUMP TOWER in the front.

New York muttered something along the lines of "I should really demolish that thing" under his breath and walked a little faster, allowing Osthall's curiosity to rise.

"What's wrong?"

New York blinked and turned to Osthall apologetically, "Oh, sorry for walking a little faster, I just can't stand that building."

"Why not?" Osthall asked, feigning innocence.

New York raised an eyebrow, "You're not from around here are you?"

"No, I'm acting here abroad from England," Osthall lied.

New York's expression loosened and he smiled, "Ahh that would explain the accent and why you're lost. That there is where our incompetent President used to work before he ripped off this entire country. He was a celebrity business man you know, until he decided to run for President last year. I don't know what came over him to be honest and I really hate how horribly he's representing our state, but all we can really do now is protest when he does something stupid and vote wisely next time."

Osthall's eyes widened and glanced back at the Trump Tower, so... THIS was the King Gratton copy cat of the 21st century.

"Tell me more about this... Trump. Why does everyone hate him?"

"Wow does the British media not report these things? I'm impressed... Well his name is Donald J. Trump, the most hated President we've had in history..."

* * *

England hated a lot of things, his top three being:

1) American Flight Airlines

2) That stupid Frog

3) Taking an American Airline WITH that stupid Frog.

"I'm surprised you didn't get us kicked out," England accused as France scoffed.

"Excusez-moi!? You were the one who threw your drink at me!"

"BECUASE YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH THE FLIGHT ATTENDANT!"

"She was beautiful non? American women are so easy to sway these days, all you have to do is slide into the DM's," France said as England threw his shoe at him.

"PLEASE don't ever butcher the Queen's language like that ever again or my ears will bleed! That's the most American thing you've ever said in your life."

"Ohonhonhon, where exactly are we going Angleterre?"

"To America's house you wanker."

"Then please explain why we were dropped off at a Mexican airport?"

England's eyes widened as he looked around him.

 **Aeropuerto Internacional de la Ciudad de México.**

"Bollocks! That bloody American pilot dropped us off here on purpose!"

* * *

America was scared. He was pacing back and forth on the floor with a cup of coffee, too afraid to sleep. The rain and thunder wasn't making things any better. This was worse than the time he asked Japan to watch scary movies with him.

Prussia and Germany had left long ago, heading back to Europe to do more investigating on Osthall. America had told Tony of the situation, and Tony agreed to stay alert just in case something bad happened.

 _Ding dong._

America jumped, who the hell would be at his doorstep at this time?

 _Ding dong._

"NOPE. NOOOO!" America yelled as he backed away from the door. "DUDE! TONY! OSTHALL IS HERE!"

Tony came into the room holding an ice cream cone with narrowed eyes, "It's a homeless man stupid! He's standing outside in the cold!"

"Oh..." America muttered as he sheepishly opened the door.

A man stood outside shivering in the cold, his eyes pleading for mercy.

"Please sir... I have no where to go, I ask if you could provide me some shelter... just for tonight."

America's heart broke into two, he knew some of his citizens were homeless and he hated it. He has asked every President to do something about it, except for this administration of course, all THEY cared about was the upper class.

"Of course," America said with a smile. "Come in and sit by the fireplace, I'll bring you a towel so that you can dry up."

"Oh thank you, thank you," the man said as he stepped in and sat by the fireplace.

America frowned as he closed the door and grabbed a towel, he wished he could help all his people without a home, he really could.

"Here you go buddy," America said as he handed the man the towel, who muttered a 'thank you' before taking the towel from him.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones, what's yours?" America said as he sat next to the man and warmed his hands.

The man turned to him in surprise and eyed Alfred closely, "Alfred?"

America nodded as he looked at the flames, oblivious to the smirk forming on the man's face.

"Nice to meet you Alfred. I'm Edgar, Edgar Orwen."

* * *

 **Uh oh...**

 **The story is still developing guys, it'll get more and more interesting with every chapter.**

 **Anyway, please review! Next chapter goes up when this hits 20! You can do it! I just really wanna hear your feedback.**


	5. Penny For Your Thoughts

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 5: Penny for Your Thoughts**

 **Important Things to Note for This Chapter:**

 ****La Llorona or The Weeping Woman: A Mexican Legend about a woman who drowned her children because she was jealous that her husband would only pay attention to them and not her. Because of this, she was overwhelmed with guilt and drowned herself. They say she walks around the streets crying out "Where are my children?" or "Ay mis hijos!" and that children shouldn't be walking around on their own because she'll seize them and kill them, thinking that they are HER children. Y'all have no idea how much my parents would scare me with this legend as a child xD**

* * *

"Seriously Francis, SERIOUSLY!?"

"Mon Dieu Britain I don't speak Spanish!" France cried as both he and Britain stood in front of a frightened Mexican airport receptionist.

"Well you should, your reeking Frog language is similar to Spanish anyway!" England retorted as he crossed his arms.

"No it is not, and shows what you know, with your estupid British aroma!"

"Quieren ver a La Llorona!?" the Mexican receptionist asked with wide eyes.

"La Llorona? What does that mean?" England asked as France shrugged.

"Maybe if I call Spain..." France said as he pulled out his phone, only to discover he had no bars.

"Damn Mexican signal..." England muttered.

"Arthur? Francis? Que están haciendo aquí?"

France and England turned to Mexico, who was raising an eyebrow at them.

"FINALLY!" England cried. "Someone who speaks English!"

"Our plane dropped us off here... accidentally," France said as he cleared his throat. "We're trying to get to the US."

"Ohhh," Mexico nodded as she smiled at the receptionist. "Quieren un vuelo para los Estados Unidos."

"Ahhh," the receptionist giggled. "Pensé que estaban buscando a La Llorona."

Mexico gasped, "Ay ni Dios lo quiera!"

"What did she say?" England asked as Mexico shook her head.

"She thought you guys were looking for La Llorona."

"What's La Llorona?"

"She's part of a scary Mexican legend, you don't wanna know," Mexico said with wide eyes.

"Ooo I love legends! I always use them to frighten America," England exclaimed as his eyes shined.

Mexico laughed, "I already told him that one, you should have seen him! He didn't visit Colorado for weeks because he thought he'd be pushed into a river!"

"It involves a river!?" England exclaimed as France rolled his eyes.

"Not to be a rain on anybody's parade or anything but Amérique is in more trouble in the hands of a sadistic depersonified nation than some measly legend, get with the program Angleterre."

"Oh, right. Mexico we need to get to the United States as soon as possible!"

Mexico nodded, "Hay boletos disponibles para Washington DC?"

The receptionist sadly shook her head, "No ahora no, ahorita hay una peligrosa tormenta y se cancelaron todos los vuelos."

"What did she say?"

"That all the flights were cancelled because of a dangerous storm in Washington DC, I guess you're stuck here for the night."

"Bollocks!"

"You can stay with me if you want?" Mexico offered. "I'll make you champurrado and pan dulce, and maybe I can tell you a bit more about that legend."

France and England glanced at each other and shrugged, "Why not?" England started. "Besides, Prussia and Germany visited America today and they didn't send us any alarming messages so I'm sure America is okay."

Mexico raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong with America? Besides the obvious of course."

England sighed, "It's a long story Mexico, you better have tons of champurrado, it's going to be a long night."

* * *

America sat back on the couch and laughed as Edgar observed him in amusement.

The United States of America was the complete opposite of what Osthall imagined him to be. He expected America to be more intimidating, like, the guy held a lot of power. But he was just as naive as the rest of his pathetic population. This was going to be easier than he thought.

He had also come to the realization that Donald Trump was an idiot. Osthall gathered that much when he had spoken to New York. At least, that was the liberal's perspective to Trump, he still wanted to hear a conservative perspective.

The whole fake news thing was what got him the most and sent him back to waves of memories of when King Gratton wanted to censor intellectual opinions of the government. Trump trying to devalue the power of the media was dangerous for America, but jolly good for Osthall.

Overall his experience with New York was quite informative and helpful, he managed to track down America's location and was now putting his plan into effect. He and _Alfred_ began by getting to know each other, asking each other questions about their personality, Osthall made sure to make up some nonsense to make his character believable. Then it came time for Osthall to ask America some questions, he had started with the simple things like his favorite food, which led to this boisterous session of laughter.

"And then I made Obam- I mean... my boss wait in a long line just to get me Dunkin Donuts! You should've seen him, he was so angry!" America said as he wiped his eye from crying.

"Hilarious..." Osthall answered as he rolled his eyes, his attention slowly diminishing.

"Oooo and then there was that one time when I was with Arthur!"

Osthall's eyes widened as he turned towards America, "Arthur?"

"Yep, he's English, just like you are. I'm one of his closest friends even though he doesn't like to admit it, despite our rocky past," America smiled as he looked into the flames.

"Rocky past?"

"Let's just say we're both very proud of our countries and we tend to clash because of it. He low key cares about me though."

"Do you care about him?" Osthall asked with narrowed eyes, he was _not_ jealous, he was not!

America's eyes shined as his gaze grew lost into the flames, "What a strange question, but of course I do... I'd never admit it to him though, it'd be a punch to the ego y'know?"

"I don't get it, why not tell him?"

"Are you kidding? He'd laugh at me! Artie has gotta be the biggest grudge holder in the history of grudge holders, he'd never let me live it down."

Artie? Osthall resisted the urge to laugh, Arthur probably hated that nickname.

"Grudge holder? For what?" Osthall asked, knowing that America was alluding to the American Revolution.

America's eyes slightly widened, "Um... it's a long story."

Damn. He needed America to open up about American Revolution if he wanted this to work.

"So... what's your opinion on our current President?" Osthall asked with a smirk as he noticed America's smile fade.

"It's not a very good opinion, that's all I'll say," America said as his expression turned into an annoyed one.

"Same here. Don't you ever just wish that this country should have never declared independence from England? Maybe that way, we wouldn't be dealing with Trump."

"No."

Osthall turned towards America, who had a serious look on his face.

"I'm glad this country declared independence, and I will never stop thinking that, I don't care how horrible Trump is."

Osthall blinked, he didn't think America felt so strongly about his independence from Britain.

America sighed as he turned back to look at the flames, "Our country would have been worse off if we would have stayed under English control, I know that for a fact..."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _A young Alfred sat on the floor, fascinated with a book his friend Benjamin Franklin had given him. It was called The Spirit of the Laws and it was written by some French guy named Montesquieu, highlighting how the only way one could ensure liberty was by running a government that worked to protect its citizens._

 _Alfred felt like he connected with the writer, he agreed with him. It also reminded him of the thirteen colonies, and how England swore he would protect him, but... he didn't feel protected. England was always leaving, and everytime he'd leave New England would get taxed._

 _Tariffs, tariffs, tariffs. Taxation without representation._

 _Alfred didn't feel protected at all! He was feeling... used. Sometimes Alfred found it hard to sleep at night just feeling his people's agony, and he couldn't do anything about it! He didn't have the power! Iggy would always tell him that things would get better and that the reason he was asking for so much money was because his country was going through tough times. But explain why Iggy decided to position so many Redcoats around the thirteen colonies? Did Iggy not trust that Alfred could keep his word? Was Alfred merely a bank in England's eyes?_

 _No, Alfred didn't feel protected and he most especially didn't feel free. He..._

 _Alfred's thoughts were interrupted as the door slammed open, causing him to quickly hide the book under a rug._

 _"England! You're back!" Alfred exclaimed as he turned and sheepishly smiled._

 _England, dressed lavishly in his red coat, eyed his colony suspiciously as he put his hat on the hat rack._

 _"Indeed I am, you seem rather surprised though. And you are speaking inappropriately again."_

 _Alfred blushed as he cleared his throat, "Oh... um, you just startled me that's all." Alfred made sure to make his British accent evident that time, he didn't want to get lectured again for speaking in such a "barbaric" way._

 _England narrowed his eyes as he looked over at the rug, which suspiciously looked clunkier than usual._

 _"Did you do your chores today?" England asked as he approached the rug._

 _"Yes of course," Alfred responded as his eyes slightly widened._

 _"Then what's..." England started as he held onto the edge of the rug and uncovered it. "This!"_

 _Alfred's eyes were as wide as saucers as England grasped onto the book and observed it._

 _"Quite an interesting set of literature you got here New England, who gave it to you?"_

 _England's expression was emotionless, but Alfred could tell he was stepping on thin ice. One bad choice of words, and he was in trouble._

 _"My friend did..."_

 _"Your friend?" England asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Did I not order you to not make any acquaintances with any of the commoners?"_

 _Alfred winced, his people were NOT commoners. "Well you can't blame me for feeling lonely all the time," Alfred muttered loud enough for England to hear._

 _England narrowed his eyes, "I'm just trying to protect you Alfred."_

 _"Protect me? From what Arthur?" Alfred snapped, forgetting all about his manners._

 _"From turning into a barbarian!" England snapped back, causing Alfred to shake his head in disbelief._

 _"My own people would never do anything to hurt me England!"_

 _"You don't know that..." England responded, his eyes sadly distancing themselves as he gazed out the window._

 _"OF COURSE I DO!" Alfred yelled, causing England to turn back and glare at him._

 _"See! This is what I'm talking about! You're changing Alfred, you're changing for the worst! These friends of yours, these books, written by the bloody frog's people! It's all getting to your head!" England yelled as he threw the book into the flames of the fireplace._

 _"NO!" Alfred yelled as his eyes filled with tears._

 _"I'm sorry Alfred, it's for your own good."_

 _Alfred angrily glared at Britain, "You know NOTHING about my own good! NOTHING!"_

 _And Alfred ran, he ran out of the house, hoping he could escape. Hoping he could run to a place where he could be himself. To a place where he could be_ free.

 _ **End Flashback**_

America stared into the flames and closed his eyes in concentration as Osthall used his powers to read his thoughts and blinked in surprise.

 _England wasn't like that with me..._ Osthall thought in disbelief. _No wonder America declared independence, England practically had him on a leash!_

Osthall's smile then turned sadistic as he resisted the urge to chuckle, he knew EXACTLY why England changed his parenting methods with America. The fool was probably worried that America would turn out like he had. He probably thought that by isolating America from his own people, he was protecting him from possibly running into another King Gratton. That giving him his independence was key to America's potential depersonification, just like it had been with Osthall.

King George III might have had other reasons, but he knew of Arthur's, and boy was it sweet. So it seemed that Osthall had indeed left an impression on England, and that made the fact that he was replaced all the more sweeter.

"You're a really nice guy Edgar," America said as he turned towards Osthall. "Nobody ever listens to me as intently as you do."

Osthall faked a smile, "Wow, I don't get told that a lot."

"No?" America asked.

"No... everyone just automatically assumes I'm a bad person, I'm just misunderstood though, I promise."

"I don't understand."

"Alfred... if I tell you a secret, will you tell anyone?"

America smiled, "Of course not! Hero's promise," he said as he crossed his heart.

"I'm not your average human Alfred, I'm actually immortal." Osthall said as he looked straight into Alfred's eyes. "I'm the personification of a nation that was once named Osthall."

* * *

"Wow Mexico, your hot chocolate is outstanding!" England exclaimed as he took another sip.

Mexico turned to look at him indignantly, "Excuse me! It's called champurrado! Not chocolatito, BIG difference!"

"Excuse him, he's never been good at complimenting others without messing up," France said as England narrowed his eyes towards him.

"I wouldn't consider your method of complimenting amiable either Frog! I'd call it harassment!"

"One more peep out of you two and you'll face the wrath of my chancla! And I won't miss!" Mexico threatened as she removed her sandal.

France and England silently turned away from another, allowing Mexico to put her sandal back on, "Okay good. Now tell me what's up with America? I love chisme!"

"We're only telling you because you're his neighbor and you need to be cautious," England said as Mexico's smile faded.

"You mean... this could affect me too?"

"Precisely."

"America and anybody near him is in danger..."

* * *

America backed away from who he thought was Edgar with widened eyes and his back touched the wall. "Y-You're Osthall?"

Osthall resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he needed to keep up this good guy act to get America to trust him. "Yes... you know about me?"

America was hesitant on telling Osthall about his identity, but he figured Osthall was going to figure it out eventually. "Yes... I'm... I'm actually the personification of The United States of America."

Osthall pretended to be shocked as he offered America a welcoming smile, "Really? Goodness I can't believe I found you! Little brother! I've been looking all over for you!"

Osthall stood up, causing America to wince.

"What's wrong?" Osthall asked, causing America to raise an eyebrow.

"Aren't you supposed to do something really bad to me or something?" America asked as Osthall feigned utter indignation and confusion.

"Me? Why would I do that?"

America seemed dead lost as he blinked.

"Wow... this is not how I expected our meeting to go..." America muttered as he scratched the back of his head. "Kind of anti-climatic..."

Osthall sighed, "Have you been talking to England? He told you that silly story about me didn't he... *sigh* I didn't think he'd still hold that grudge against me."

"Huh?" America asked as Osthall played with his fingers.

"It's a long story America, you heard England's side of the story. Let me tell you mine," Osthall said as he signaled for America to take a seat.

America did so, and Osthall took a deep breathe.

"I didn't ask to get depersonified you know..." Osthall said as he turned to look out the window. "I loved my life, I was content with it, my people were content with it. Why would I want to throw it all away?"

Osthall turned back to look at America, "But depersonification is a demon in itself America. Depersonification on a nation is like a fairy getting its wings ripped off. It's painful. It devours you until you lose complete sanity, it's a disease that won't go away until it's too late. And for me, it's already too late. Yes, I do admit I did a lot of bad things that I regret, but that wasn't me! You have to understand that America, you all do, that WASN'T me! It was like getting brainwashed, and by the time I had died and I had time to process what had happened, I was ashamed America. I lost my people, that was the most painful thing out of all of this. I was so numb that I didn't realize what kind of pain I was inflicting on my own people. And losing England was also devastating. I know I placed a curse stating that I would take the place of the country who goes through these same symptoms, but I don't want to do that anymore. I'm back because I want to help you America, I want to save you from becoming the monster I became... then, when you're safe, I can rest in peace."

Osthall softly smiled and America's mouth was agape, "You... want to help me?"

"Yes, it's the only way for me to rest in peace. I need to do something right with my life America, I can't end it like this."

"That makes sense... I would do the same..." America muttered as Osthall internally scored a point.

 _I can't believe this fool is eating up my every word!_

"But how do I know I can trust you?" America asked as he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I don't expect you to trust me, I completely understand. But I'm the only nation who has ever dealt with depersonification, so tell me America, who other than me is more credible to actually help you?"

That got America, Osthall was right, nobody else had ever dealt with depersonification so how would they know how to get rid of it? It would only make sense to get guidance from precedent.

"So... you _really_ want to help me?" America asked as Osthall smiled.

"Of course I do, you can trust me America, so, partners?" Osthall asked as he extended his hand.

"Partners," America agreed as he shook hands with the older nation.

* * *

"Ay Dios mio," Mexico cried as she rubbed her temples. "Why am I his neighbor? What did I do to deserve this? So what should I do?"

"Be on alert," England said. "The EU is currently trying to find a way to get rid of Osthall, meanwhile we need you and Canada to inform of anything odd that you see."

Mexico nodded, "Do you think Osthall is a threat in any way to Canada and I?"

"I don't think he would want anything from you," France said. "But Canada is a different story. He and Amérique look alike and they both used to be under Angleterre's control, I don't know if that would be of any use to him."

"This kind of reminds me of a leyenda I once heard," Mexico started. "About witches, spirits and ghosts. They all want one thing, and that's closure. Maybe that's what Osthall needs, closure. Because let's be honest, with that amount of power we are no match for him, the only way we can really defeat him is by providing him with closure."

England and France looked at one another and then looked back at Mexico, "That makes sense, but what? What kind of closure though?"

"Hey, I'm a taco expert not a psycho expert. Penny for your thoughts," Mexico said with a shrug.

"Yes, penny for our thoughts," England responded.

* * *

 **As a Mexican American - or should I say Chicana - I give myself permission to stereotype Mexicans offensively xD So if you are from Mexico or you are Chicanx like me, don't be offended.**

 **SPANISH TRANSLATION TIME:**

 ****Quieren ver a La Llorona!?****

T: You want to see The Weeping Woman!?

 ****Que están haciendo aquí****

T: What are you doing here?

 ****Pensé que estaban buscando a La Llorona****

T: I thought they were looking for The Weeping Woman.

 ****Ay ni Dios lo quiera!****

T: Ay, nor God would want that

 ****Hay boletos disponibles para Washington DC?****

T: Are there tickets available for Washington DC?

 ****No ahora no, ahorita hay una peligrosa tormenta y se cancelaron todos los vuelos.****

T: No, not now, right now there's a horrible storm and all the flights were cancelled

 ****Chocolatito****

T: Hot Chocolate

 ****Ay Dios mio****

T: Oh my God

 ****Leyenda****

T: Legend

 **REVIEW GUYS! ROMANO WILL GIVE YOU FREE TOMATOES!**


	6. Consume, Don't Refuse

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 6: Consume, Don't Refuse**

 **Thank you to those of you who have taken your time to review. It really motivates me to keep going. This chapter is a huge step forward in the plot so please pay close attention! ;) This chapter is pretty juicy.**

* * *

America was asleep, finally.

Osthall needed him to be asleep, he sensed England's presence, the English nation was coming, and Osthall had to stop him.

Which is why he currently found himself in Mexico's house, he KNEW England and France were in here, and he needed to find a way to stop them from getting to the US. He was one again wearing his signature trench coat to be able to camouflage into the darkness.

"England? Is that you? What are you still doing up?"

Osthall turned and noticed a girl with two pig tails wearing a set of pajamas.

 _Mexico._ Osthall thought as he smirked.

"Wait a minute... you're not England," the girl said with her eyes widened.

As if on cue, Osthall quickly grabbed a knife and jumped behind Mexico, placing the knife on her neck, causing her to squeal.

"Not a single word you hear me? Now I am going to ask you a few questions and you are going to answer them honestly, or there will be consequences understood?"

Mexico slowly nodded, careful to not accidentally slice her throat. "Are you Osthall?"

"Aww how did you know? Am I that popular already?"

"What do you want? America is not here," she growled.

"You think I'm a fool? Of course he isn't, I'm taking real good care of him," he said as he pressed the knife onto her skin, causing her to gasp.

"What do you want from me?"

"Answers. Where are England and France?"

"Upstairs..."

"Asleep?"

"Yes."

"Where are they supposed to land tomorrow when they go to the United States?"

"Washington DC..."

"Bring me the tickets," Osthall threatened as Mexico gulped and they both slowly walked to the kitchen table.

Mexico reached for the flight tickets and passed them over to Osthall, who ripped them off of her hands.

"Now, cancel the flight," he said as he dragged her over towards her computer.

"Why are you doing this?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, HURRY!"

Mexico scowled as she started up her computer, "No manches todo yo, todo por culpa de la albóndiga de los Estados Unidos. Es bien menso, hay como me cai gordo. Y luego con esta piñata amenazándome como si fuera rey del mundo, quien se cree?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself..." she said as she logged into the Volaris airlines base.

"Cancel the flights."

"Ya se! No soy ninguna burra!"

"Watch your tone with me Mexico, I'm not someone you should mess with."

"There. I cancelled the flights, happy?"

Osthall removed the knife and shoved Mexico to the side, "Why yes, thank you for your services. I hear America's President wanted to build a wall in between your countries..."

"Yeah and?"

Osthall's smile turned sadistic, "Guess he's getting his wish after all," he said as he snapped his fingers and vanished.

Mexico stood up and confusedly looked around, quickly running outside to see what he was doing.

"Let's see if I still got it," Osthall said as he flew above the border of America and Mexico.

He spread out his hands and closed his eyes.

"Santa Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explora. Santa Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explora... dividish bi-regionaries. DIVIDISH BI-REGIONARIES!" he yelled, causing a black energy to form within the core of the border.

The black energy flew up and formed a force field wall between Mexico and the United States. It then covered the United States like a dome.

Mexico's eyes widened as Osthall sadistically laughed, "Only American citizens, residents and myself are allowed in this country, NOBODY else is allowed. Not even England and France, any airplanes that dare fly into this country will be given two trials. The first will be a warning, stating that they are not allowed in this country. The second is my personal favorite, they will be electrified and disintegrated. This curse will remain until I deem it necessary to remove."

With that said, Osthall flew back into the US and Mexico shook her head in disbelief.

"ENGLAND, FRANCE! WAKE UP!"

England and France abruptly sat up from their beds.

"Mon dieu Mexico what's wrong?"

"Osthall was here! He made me cancel your flights tomorrow and he put a HUGE force field around the United States, none of us can go in unless we're residents or American citizens!"

"WHAT!?" England yelled as he ran outside, widening his eyes at the new glistening force field surrounding the United States.

"What will the people say about this?" France asked as he stood beside England.

"They won't be able to see it, their vision isn't as superb as ours..." England muttered. "But they will be affected by it if they get near it."

"Yeah that's what Osthall said," Mexico said as she grabbed her phone. "I'm currently letting my boss know so that he can issue a national announcement, I don't want any of my people to get electrified."

"What excuse will you come up with?" France asked. "It's not like you can tell zem the truth."

"I don't know, the government will come up with some load of bullcrap, they always do," Mexico said as she set the phone to her ear.

"BOLLOCKS!" England cried. "WE HAVE TO WARN CANADA!"

* * *

Canada couldn't sleep, he couldn't shake off this strange feeling that something bad was happening.

"Screw it eh, I'm going to make myself some pancakes," he said as he stood up and walked in the kitchen.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard his phone ring.

"Who could be calling me at this hour? I bet it's Alfred calling because he watched a scary movie again," he said to himself as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Canada! Oh, thank goodness you picked up!"_

"France? Is everything okay?"

 _"NO CANADA! Osthall is here, he's in America right now WITH Amérique, and there is no way we can reach him!"_

Canada's heart dropped as he widened his eyes, "What? But how..."

 _"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! YOU NEED TO CALL YOUR BOSS TO ISSUE A NATIONAL ANNOUNCEMENT, MAKE SURE NONE OF YOUR PEOPLE STEP FOOT INTO THE UNITED STATES!"_

"But why?"

 _"Osthall placed a curse, he put a force field around Amérique and stated that nobody besides him and people who live there can go in, if we try to go in we'll be electrified. Be careful Canada!"_

"But what about Alfred!?"

 _"I don't know Canada, we're worried about him too, especially Angleterre, Angleterre and I are flying to your place tomorrow to discuss this. For now, take care of your people."_

* * *

"Where did you say we were going again?" Osthall asked as America put his luggage on the conveyor belt.

"Los Angeles, California! The City of Angels! I haven't visited in awhile and I thought you'd like it."

"How so?"

"I don't know, everyone likes LA. Maybe you will too."

Osthall scoffed as he and America went through security.

"That's weird, the airport is usually busy at this time," America muttered in confusion.

"Maybe it's a coincidence," Osthall answered as he shrugged, internally smirking.

"Maybe... c'mon let's get on the plane!"

Osthall honestly didn't understand where this American got so much energy. It made no sense, but at least the guy wasn't spending his last few years moping around.

.

.

"Ahh good ol' sunny LA!" America exclaimed as he and Osthall traveled in the shuttle towards the Metro station.

"Too sunny..." Osthall muttered.

America didn't seem like he had heard him as they both got off the shuttle and approached the station.

"Take our luggage to Camila's please, her butler will take them from you," America said with a wink as the driver winked back.

"Camila?" Osthall asked as America turned.

"Oh, she's the personification of California, don't tell anyone."

"The shuttle driver seemed to have known though."

"Yeah it was better for us to tell him, made things easier," America said with a shrug.

"DADDY YOU CAME!"

America turned to a girl with sun kissed skin, blue eyes, and dark blonde hair wearing a yellow sundress, sandals, sunglasses and a white straw sun hat.

"HEY CAMILA!" he yelled as she gave him a hug. "Camila, this is Edgar, a friend of mine."

"Hello, welcome to California, the best state in the country. And I'm not kidding when I say that," she smiled as she shook Osthall's hand.

"Pleasure," Osthall answered.

"So who won the game? UCLA or USC?"

"USC did, but only by like five points, I think the Bruins are taking it next year."

"The Bruins have been getting in tons of scandals lately," America answered. "Trump won't stop whining about LiAngelo Ball."

California rolled her eyes, "Trump should be focusing on more important things! Like getting real hair."

America laughed as Osthall raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh, here Edgar. This is your Tap Card, you'll need it to take the metro," America said as he handed Osthall his card.

"C'mon, the Red Line is here," California said as the three of them stood in front of the Metro.

"Does New York still bother you for calling it a Line instead of the subway?"

"We actually do call it a subway, I just choose to not tell New York that," she laughed as the three of them stepped inside.

"Have you tried calling them?" a random citizen asked as the citizen next to them shrugged.

"I tried, but they didn't answer, the signal didn't go through."

"That's weird, maybe they just don't have bars. It's hard to get into communication with people in some parts of Mexico."

"I hear that non-residents and non-citizens aren't allowed to come into the country," another citizen stated as he joined the conversation. "I wonder what's going on."

Osthall's eyes narrowed as he turned towards Alfred and Camila, who were still engaging in their conversation.

"Let's go sit over there," Osthall offered, "There's three seats."

* * *

After the metro ride, the three personifications got off on Hollywood/Highland. America thought it would be cool to show Osthall the Walk of Fame.

"What do you think Edgar?"

"Well... there's a lot of people."

"They're mostly tourists," California answered. "You'd be amazed how much real Californians don't come here. Though I find it strange that it looks so empty today, there's usually more people..."

Osthall, eager to change the subject, stated, "Why don't we check out the shops?"

"OMG yes! There's this shop I've been wanting to check out! Be right back!" California exclaimed as she left the scene.

"I better go take care of her before she hurts herself, will you be okay if I leave you for a bit?" America asked as Osthall rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? You're asking ME that question?"

America sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Right, I had forgotten that you used to be a total psycho. No offense."

"Non-taken, now go before you lose Camila."

America nodded and left the scene, leaving Osthall by himself.

All this prancing around the park wasn't getting Osthall anywhere, he NEEDED America to offer him an opportunity to attack. It was only a matter of time before France and England find a loophole to his curse. He was running out of time and he wasn't making any damn progress.

Osthall's thoughts were interrupted as he looked at a little girl holding a piece of cardboard, stating that she was washing cars and polishing shoes for money.

Osthall looked down on the child and frowned in mocking pity. Kids should really stay in school...

"Why are you out here sitting by yourself?" Osthall asked before he could stop himself.

The girl looked up at him, she was dirty and looked like she hadn't bathed in days, "I'm offering to wash cars and polish shoes for money... so that I can buy food."

Osthall's expression softened but immediately hardened as he crossed his arms, "Where are your parents? They should be out here, not you."

The little girl's eyes grew teary, "My parents got deported..."

Osthall's expression completely softened as he stared at the girl, who shamefully was looking down at her feet.

This reminded him too much of the past.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Splendid thy majesty! we'll 'rganize all arrangements and alloweth Macbeth knoweth"_

 _Osthall rolled his eyes, another dance!? They didn't have enough money to be financing all these celebrations!_

 _"I knoweth what thou is bethinking and I wanteth not to argueth with thou on t. The celebration is happening," King Gratton said as he closed his scroll and looked over at Osthall._

 _"Instead of wasting wage on pointless celebrations thou shouldst beest spending t on thy's people!" Osthall argued. "The maj'rity of our population doesn't doesn't even have enough for a stinking glass of ale!"_

 _"Gaze thy tone with me Edgar," King Gratton warned. "Bef're I throweth thee in solitary confinement again!"_

 _"No need!" Osthall said as he stood up. "I was just leaving... thy majesty!" Osthall mocked as he left the castle._

 _"Fie! Beshrew the day I ever becameth my own nation, I misseth the days when I was a part of the British Empire," Osthall muttered as he kicked a stone, accidentally harming a little girl._

 _"Ow..."_

 _"Oh, bollocks, i'm s'rry! I didn't seeth thee th're!" Osthall exclaimed as he kneeled next to the girl._

 _"T's well enow, I shouldn't beest here anyway," she said as Osthall helped her stand._

 _"What art thee doing h're?" Osthall asked as the little girl shrugged._

 _"I'm going 'round and seeing if 't be true anyone needeth a tailor. I very much needeth the wage."_

 _"Thou art too young to beest w'rking," Osthall noted as he crossed his arms in concern. "Where art thou's parents?"_

 _The little girl looked to the side, "King Gratton executed them..."_

 _Osthall widened his eyes, "But why!?"_

 _"They didn't giveth his majesty the wage that he demand'd from them, but I promiseth t wasn't their fault! Mine own parents didn't has't wage! We hadst nothing to giveth."_

 _Osthall's mouth was agape in disbelief. He couldn't believe King Gratton could be so... so..._

 _"Sir... is thou alright?" the little girl asked as she eyed Osthall with concern._

 _Osthall didn't respond, he shut his eyes and clenched his fists. His heart burned, he craved to punch something. He craved to hurt someone... that someone being King Gratton himself._

 ** _End Flashback_**

Osthall rubbed his temples and opened his eyes, the little girl was shaking under his sight.

"Are you going to tell?" she whispered nervously.

Osthall growled as he turned around, "No."

The little girl blinked in surprise as Osthall walked away from her, quickly approaching America.

"Hey dude, you finished with your shopping?" America asked as Osthall resisted the urge to punch that smile off his face.

"Little Girl. Parents got deported. Conducting car washes and polishing shoes for money. Twelve O'clock. Fix it." Osthall simply said as he pushed America towards the little girl.

America turned towards Osthall in shock as Osthall walked away from him. He shook his head in disbelief and turned back towards the little girl.

"Hello," America said with a smile as the little girl gaped at him in fear.

"H-Hello..."

"My car is dirty, and I was looking for someone to wash it, do you know anyone?"

The little girl's eyes lit up as she stood up pridefully, "I can do it!"

"Really!?" America exclaimed in excitement as he pointed towards his car. "It's over there, think you can do it?"

"Yep! I'll have it done once you finish your shopping sir! I promise!" the little girl exclaimed as she happily grabbed her bucket and walked towards Alfred's car.

America smiled, but it faded as he shook his head, this wasn't right. The poor girl lost her parents at such a young age, just because of his stupid broken immigration system. With that in mind, America used the time it took the little girl to wash the car to register her into the local public school, buy her school clothes, get her reliable foster parents (people he was well acquainted with), and got into communication with the Department of State to get the girl a passport to visit her parents. Connections man, the best part about being the personification of this nation.

When he returned, the girl had maintained her promise, and the car was sparkly clean.

"Wow it looks great!" he exclaimed as he held the bag of school clothes.

"Thank you!"

"How much will it be?"

"Just $5 mister," she smiled as America blinked.

"Just five dollars? That's too little!" America jested. "How about I give you $20, a new school, school clothes, a passport to see your parents, and really nice foster parents to take care of you and watch you grow?" he said as he motioned to the smiling man and woman standing next to him.

The little girl stared at him agape, "B-But... I... don't know what to say..."

America chuckled, "Just give me a hug, and we'll seal the deal," he said as he extended his hands, which the little girl happily took.

America's heart fluttered as he felt the little girl cry happily into his arms, crying out 'thank you' over and over.

"Your name is Alicia isn't it?" America asked as the little girl raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," America said as he winked, she didn't have to know that he knew the name of all of his citizens. "What do you want to be when you grow up Alicia? Do you want to go to college?"

"Yeah! I want to go to UCLA and become President of the United States!"

America chuckled, "Oh really? Well I'm sure you can accomplish all those things! Promise me you'll never stop being a hard worker!"

"I promise! Pinky promise!" she giggled as she held up her pinky, which America happily took. "Will I ever see you again mister..."

"Alfred, Alfred Jones. And maybe you will Alicia. Become the President of the United States, and maybe you will," he said with a wink. "I can't wait to work with you."

Osthall scoffed as he leaned on the wall of the supermarket, eyeing the exchange between America and his little American citizen. "Can he be any less pathetic and cheesy?" he muttered as he crossed his arms.

All the dreams of that little girl were in vain, this country won't last more than a few years, Osthall knew that for sure. Donald Trump was going to be the last President of the United States, and Osthall will make sure that he is.

 _Stupid Americans_. Osthall thought, oblivious to the fact that he was indeed smiling at the exchange.

Yes... smiling.

* * *

"Are you sure you guys don't want to get anything?" California asked as she carried five bags of new clothes.

"No thanks, your California prices are unaffordable," America teased.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON! I'll have you know that my state is less expensive than New York!"

"You guys charge $1.10 for a freaken ice cream cone at Mcdonalds while Colorado does it for 59 cents! Talk about a rip off!" America argued.

"It's $1.28 actually," California corrected as America gave her a deadpan look.

"Hey! A girl has gotta make money!"

"WHAT DO WE DEMAND!?"

"EQUAL CHOICE, EQUAL VOICE!"

"WHAT DO WE DEMAND!?"

"EQUAL CHOICE, EQUAL VOICE!?"

"SAVE THE WHAT!?"

"INTERNET!"

"SAVE THE WHAT!?"

"INTERNET!"

California, Osthall and America turned towards the protesters walking around the Walk of Fame, with various supporters chanting behind them. The whole street was filled with protestors to the point where they even had to close the street.

"Oh yeah, today is The March of Freedom," California stated. "I had forgotten about that. Let me go speak to the protesters," she said as she departed.

America frowned, the last time he's seen his people this unhappy was during the Civil Rights Movement, and even then it all appeared to be in vain, since his country appeared to be moving backwards rather than forwards.

Osthall on the other hand was getting a kick out of this, this protesting was going to upset America and that encourages his depersonification. This was his opportunity to attack.

"NO TRUMP! NO KKK! NO FASCIST USA! NO TRUMP! NO KKK! NO FASCIST USA!"

America sighed and smiled sadly.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

America turned towards Osthall who was shaking his head in pity.

"Well... yeah. It's bittersweet actually, I like how they are excersizing their first amendment, but..."

"You're sad because you wish you could do something about it. You feel guilty because it is in your home, the home that is supposedly the land of the free that this is happening. You constantly wonder how this came to be. How your country became enraptured in a bubble of hypocrisy and lies?"

"Yes... that's exactly how I feel," America stated as he looked straight ahead.

Osthall smirked and whispered into America's ear, "Don't fight it Alfred. Don't fight those emotions. Let them consume you. Depersonification is testing you, fighting these emotions will only make it worse. Let them consume you Alfred, let them consume you."

"Consume... me?"

"Yes Alfred, do not blame yourself for this. It was never your fault," Osthall said as he grabbed America's chin and turned his head so that they can make eye contact.

"It is _not_ your fault. It is HIS! Trump is doing this to you, to your people, for his own personal benefit. He doesn't care about you or this country, don't deny it, you know it's true."

"No..." America muttered as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Don't fight it Alfred!" Osthall exclaimed. "Remember. Consume, don't refuse."

"No... there has to be a way!"

"NO TRUMP! NO KKK! NO FASCIST USA! NO TRUMP! NO KKK! NO FASCIST USA!"

"Do you hear them?" Osthall asked. "They are calling you fascist. They see you as fascist, all because of HIM!"

America held and shook his head violently as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Consume, don't refuse."

"No."

"Consume, don't refuse!"

No!"

"CONSUME, DON'T REFUSE!"

"NO!" America yelled as he stood up with tears in his eyes. "I CAN'T! I WON'T! My people have the power to stop someone like Trump, that's how my government was designed! There's still hope, there's still time!"

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT TOO!" Osthall yelled as he grabbed America's shoulders tightly and slammed him onto the wall. "BUT THEN KING GRATTON TOOK AWAY SOMETHING SACRED TO MY PEOPLE! THEIR HOPE! MORE AND MORE OF MY PEOPLE STARTED LOSING HOPE, HIS REGIME WAS TOO POWERFUL. IT BECAME POWERFUL TO THE POINT WHERE MY PEOPLE WERE DEHUMANIZED, HE TREATED THEM LIKE RAG DOLLS AND PETS. HE KILLED THIER SPIRITS AMERICA, AND TRUMP WILL KILL YOURS TOO!"

Osthall grabbed America's chin roughly and motioned him towards the protestors.

"LOOK AT THEM! WHAT KIND OF DIFFERENCE ARE THEY MAKING!? DO YOU REALLY THINK DONALD TRUMP WILL EVER GIVE THEM THE LIGHT OF DAY? I BET YOU DONALD TRUMP IS CURRENTLY HAPPILY SITTING IN HIS LUXURIOUS CHAIR WHILE THESE PEOPLE WASTE THEIR TIME AND ENERGY ON SOMETHING POINTLESS. BESIDES YELLING, WHINING AND SCREAMING THESE PEOPLE HAVE NO JURISDICTION! SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK TRUMP WILL EVER LISTEN TO THEM?"

America pushed Osthall off of him and clenched his fists, "THEY HAVE THE POWER TO VOTE! AND THAT'S JURISDICTION IN ITSELF!"

Osthall laughed maniacally, "And how well did that work for you last time Alfred? Donald Trump DIDN'T WIN THE POPULAR VOTE! THE MAN IS POWERFUL! HE HAS THE MONEY, THE CONNECTIONS, AND THE RESOURCES TO BRIBE AND MANIPULATE THE ELECTORAL COLLEGE, DON'T BE BLIND!"

America froze as he stared at Osthall in utter horror, he was right... He was right...

Osthall approached America and put a hand on his shoulder, "Wake up America. The world isn't as blue and beautiful as everyone says it is, it is cruel, it's a survival of the fittest. Only the most powerful make it in this world, while everyone else are merely the puppets. Don't let yourself become that puppet. Consume, don't refuse. And I PROMISE you, you'll become more powerful than Trump. I'm just trying to help you Alfred."

America closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

 _No, it wasn't true... it couldn't be!_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Alfred..."_

 _Alfred kneeled next to George Washington's bedside, fresh tears forming in his eyes._

 _"Please don't leave George."_

 _"It's my time Alfred... I don't have a choice."_

 _"PLEASE I NEED YOU HERE!" America cried as George shook his head._

 _"Promise me something Alfred?"_

 _"Yes, anything!"_

 _"Promise me, that you'll never stop fighting for this country. That you'll always stick to your morals, no matter how ugly and hopeless a situation may seem. There's light at the end of every tunnel Alfred, remember that. Promise me you'll remember that."_

 _"I promise..."_

 ** _End Flashback_**

America opened his eyes and looked up at the sky with a smile.

"You're wrong Edgar, my people and I can get through this. There's light at the end of every tunnel."

Osthall narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "You are an idiot Alfred."

"Maybe. But it's worth it," America's eyes shined as he looked at the protestors. "For them. If I lose hope, then what will they have to hang on to? I can't afford it. You know, Alabama elected a democrat named Doug Jones instead of a pedophile to represent their state recently, it's not all gone. There's still time. And that little girl today who's life was changed just because of an act of kindness, it all goes a long way. If we unite, the nightmare will be over."

Osthall chose to drop the topic, this was going to be harder than he thought. "What are you doing?"

America smiled as he recorded the protest, "I'm filming this so that I can force Trump to watch it."

Yep, DEFINITELY harder than he thought.

* * *

 **Dear Americans, sorry if this was a bit depressing to read, but it's necessary for the development of the story.**

 **And it kind of gives you guys a reality check too, if we want this tyranny in our country to end we have to fight y'know.**

 **Anyway, time for some...**

 **SPANISH TRANSLATIONS:**

 ****No manches todo yo, todo por culpa de la albóndiga de los Estados Unidos. Es bien menso, hay como me cai gordo. Y luego con esta piñata amenazándome como si fuera rey del mundo, quien se cree?****

T: Everything me I can't believe it, this is all that meatball USA's fault. He's so stupid, man he annoys me. And then there's this piñata over here threatening me as if he was king of the world, who does he think he is?

 ****Ya se! No soy ninguna burra!****

T: I know! I'm not a donkey (in English it sounds weird but she's basically saying "I'm not stupid.")

 **REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Investigations

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 7: Investigations**

 **There will be no America or Osthall in this chapter, sorry to disappoint, but I need to work on the development of the other countries.**

 **They'll come out in Chapter 8 though ;)**

* * *

Canada stood on the border between his country and the United States and threw a stick onto the force field, causing it to disintegrate.

"Damn it!" he yelled as Kumajiro stepped in from behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Osthall put a force field around America, and I'm trying to find a way to get through. Damn, not even Canadian sticks can get in!"

"Why did he do it?" Kumajiro asked.

"To keep me and Mexico from getting through!" Canada huffed. "This is Trump's wall on a whole other level!"

"CANADA!"

Canada turned and noticed England, France and Mexico approach him.

"There you are, you had me worried," Canada smiled.

"Hello Canada, did you find a way to get through?" England asked.

"No! I've been throwing rocks, sticks, dirt, you name it and none of it has worked! Observe!" Canada said as he grabbed another stick and threw it at the force field, causing it to once again disintegrate.

"Orale," Mexico stated. "This is Trump's wall on a whole other level."

"That's what I said!" Canada exclaimed as England got closer to the force field.

"Angleterre," France warned but was stopped as England raised a hand for him to keep silent.

England pointed his index finger at the force field and moved it so that it can be an inch away.

"Bollocks! He used a summoning spell, those are hard to revoke!"

"What does that mean?" France asked.

"It means that he summoned the energy to make this force field from the Earth's core, so digging a hole underground and getting through wouldn't work."

"Dang it, that was going to be my idea. We Mexicans are geniuses at getting into the United States without getting caught," Mexico said as all the countries turned to stare at her.

"Hey! Alfred annoys the hell out of me sometimes, and if he thinks his stupid border patrol is going to stop me from going in and putting cucarachas under his pillow he's got another thing coming!" she exclaimed defensively.

"YOU PUT COCKROACHES UNDER HIS PILLOW!?" England exclaimed.

"Hey hey," Canada started. "In Mexico's defense, it's America who usually starts it. He once snuck into Mexico and switched all the Mexican flags for American flags the night before Mexico's celebration for the day of her independence."

"So then I snuck into HIS country the day before the 4th of July, and drew Pancho Villa mustaches on all the portraits of the Founding Fathers. Then I messed with the sound system and played rancheras ALL day long. I'm pretty sure Alfred has memorized at least five songs by Vicente Fernandez by now."

England laughed, "Serves that git right! Let me know if you're planning to conduct another prank like that the day before he celebrates committing treason again, I want a piece of that savory action."

"Um hello, am I the only normal one here?" France asked. "We need to focus!"

"Right," England said as he turned back to the force field. "One thing I would always hate about summoning spells is the fact that there was always a loophole to them, that just might work in our favor."

"You mean, if we find a loophole we could get through?" Canada asked.

"Possibly... WAIT A SECOND! Mexico, what exactly did you say the shape of this force field was?"

"A dome, it covers the entire continent of their country, why?"

"Canada! Where is Alaska!?"

Canada widened his eyes in realization as he pointed to the left, "He's over there! Do you think Osthall may have forgotten to cover Alaska too?"

"There's only one way to find out."

* * *

Japan frowned as he got off the phone with Germany. America was in trouble, Osthall had come back and he wasn't going to give up until America was his.

Apparently Germany had gotten a call from France stating that Osthall had trapped America in a force field and nobody besides America residents and citizens were allowed to go through.

"Is something wrong?" China asked as he stepped into the room with Russia.

Oh yeah, Russia and China decided to pay a visit to discuss Eastern affairs until Japan was taken away to answer the phone.

"Yes I'm afraid so, Osthall-san... he's come back."

China widened his eyes as Russia shook his head.

"We have to warn America!" China exclaimed.

"Osthall-san is already there, and he put a force field around America-san's country so that none of us could go in and warn him."

"Hooray, America is going to die!" Russia exclaimed, receiving a wack on the shoulder by China.

"No! He still owes me tons of money! This is all your fault Russia!"

"My fault?"

"Yeah, didn't you rig America's electi... MMMPHH!" China stopped as Russia put a hand over his mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Russia said with a smile; Japan could've sworn the words _kol kol kol_ were flying over his head.

"America-san is essential to everyone's foreign affairs, yes, even you Russia-san. So I think we should help him."

"Hmph, what has America done for me?" China asked as he crossed his arms.

"The Open Door Policy, he saved you from breaking apart."

China's eyes softened as he shamefully looked to the ground.

"And Russia-san, if America-san dies, who will you have to compete with? Shouldn't YOU be the reason for America-san's destruction and not somebody else?" Japan teased.

Russia blinked, "That's true... nobody is allowed to crush America's dreams except for me!"

"We'll help," China stated as Japan nodded.

"Good. Well first we need to figure out if America-san's entire country, including Hawaii and Alaska, were covered. If Hawaii was forgotten, we could visit her and have her warn America-san," Japan said as he took out his phone.

"What are you doing?" China asked.

"I'm calling Hawaii, I've had her number ever since I apologized for Peal Harbor. I just hope the call goes through."

 _"Aloha."_

Japan smiled towards Russia and China, confirming that the call was answered.

"Hello Hawaii, this is Japan."

 _"Aloha Japan, daddy isn't here but if you want I can give you his number?"_

"I'm not looking for your Dad Hawaii, I'm looking for you. I was going to ask you a question."

 _"Okay."_

"Have any international tourists by any chance arrived at your country today?"

 _"What a weird question, but yes. I think some people from Denmark arrived today, why?"_

"Nothing out of the ordinary?"

 _"Noooo..."_

Japan smiled and mentally made a fist bump, Osthall had forgotten about Hawaii, which means he must have forgotten about Alaska too!

"We're coming over Hawaii, we need to talk to you. It's about America-san..."

* * *

"Who's going to take the risk?" England asked as the four nations stood beside Alaska's border.

"Not me, it'll mess up my gorgeous hair."

"I'm not trying to look like pollo rostizado, count me out," Mexico announced as she took a step back.

"I guess I'll do it," Canada stated as he slowly approached Alaska. "Have the emergency hotline on speed dial please."

France nodded as he clung onto his phone.

Canada closed his eyes and quickly ran across, hugging a tree on the Alaskan side.

"It... it worked!" England exclaimed as Canada opened his eyes.

France, England, and Mexico stepped through with ease allowing them to celebrate.

"YES! TAKE THAT OSTHALL! BLESS THE DAY AMERICA THOUGHT IT'D BE A GOOD IDEA TO GET ALASKA!" England exclaimed.

"WHO GOES THERE!?"

The four nations turned to a young teenage boy who looked similar to Russia. He wore a trapper hat, a coat, a pair of jeans and mountain boots. He held a gun and pointed it at the four nations.

"Alaska, it's just us!" Canada exclaimed as Alaska raised an eyebrow and lowered his gun.

"Uncle Matt? What are you guys doing here?"

"Your father is in trouble, we came because we need your help," Canada pleaded as Alaska nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

"Let's go to my cabin."

* * *

Hawaii shook her head in disbelief, her father was in trouble!

"Why haven't you called him?" Hawaii asked as Japan shook his head.

"The radiation of the force field messes with the satellite of international communication, there's no way we can get into communication with him."

"I have to help! My big brothers and sisters are probably in trouble too!" Hawaii exclaimed as she stood up. The young girl wore a sun dress and pink sandals with a flower on her long brown hair.

"Wait Hawaii, you can't go in without knowing what you are getting yourself into. Why don't we try to contact Alaska and see if he's available. We need to come up with a plan before we send both of you in there. Osthall is powerful, he won't hesitate to do something really bad to you if he finds out you're affiliated with us," China informed.

Hawaii nodded.

* * *

"So there's a force field around my country right now, because of some lunatic that's trying to take my dad's place?" Alaska asked as the nations nodded.

"Yes and it appears as if you and possibly Hawaii are the only ones immune to this force field. Apparently Osthall needed an atlas," England stated as Alaska shook his head in disbelief.

"What should I do?"

"We want you to go through that force field and warn Amérique, before it's too late."

Alaska's computer beeped, requesting a video chat.

"It's Hawaii!" Alaska exclaimed as he accepted the call.

"Alan? Can you hear me?" Hawaii asked from the other line.

"Haunani? Yes! Are you okay?"

"I am! You have to listen to me! Japan, China and Russia are here and they told me Dad is in trouble!"

"England, France, Canada and Mexico just told me the same thing!"

"Oh jolly good, I'm glad you're okay Hawaii," England stated as he entered the video chat.

"Hello England-san, Alaska, I have a plan," Japan started as he pulled out two earpieces. "My country has invented this battery powered ear pieces that I want Alaska and Hawaii to have while they are in the US. This will be the communication method between us, DO NOT let Osthall find out you have them."

"Okay, what do you want us to do?" Alaska asked.

"You both will enter from the Canadian border on the eastern side, going to Washington DC will be our best bet. When you find America, make sure he is by himself and that Osthall is no where near him. If Osthall finds out you are working with us, all our plans will go to waste. If Osthall is there, pretend you are oblivious to the force field and you simply went to go pay your father a visit."

"Be careful," England added. "Osthall is VERY observant. He will be able to detect nerves and he WILL catch you if he senses your lie."

Alaska gulped and nervously looked at Hawaii, who looked equally as queasy as he did. "We should have taken those acting workshops New York and California offered us."

"Too late now," Hawaii responded.

"What happens afterwards?" Alaska asked. "What do we do if Dad doesn't believe us?"

"Tell him about the force field, that's enough confirmation as it is. When America finds out, he and the fifty of you are going to have to fight," England answered.

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!" Hawaii responded. "All the states are divided right now! If Osthall is out to get Trump, I doubt the liberal states are going to want to do anything about it."

"Trump is not a bad President, I don't see the big deal," Alaska stated as he crossed his arms.

"See that's the thing," England answered. "Osthall isn't out to end the Trump administration, he's out to end the United States in general. And he wants ALFRED to end it through depersonification. And that's dangerous, because if America undergoes depersonification, you states are going to cease to exist. America will disconnect from his people, and Osthall is going to take advantage of that opportunity to swoop in and become the personification of YOUR country. The United States of America will become Osthall. Your country will die, along with Alfred."

"You have to work together," France added. "I don't care if you are liberal or conservative. Trump is killing off the morals of your country and Osthall is simply reminding America of that fact to speed the process of his depersonification. He's like that demon voice in Amérique's head stating over and over that his nation is dying, that his nation is divided, that his nation has no hope. We have to stall Osthall from brainwashing Amérique at least until 2020 when you vote for someone new."

"2020!?" Hawaii exclaimed. "That's like two years from now!"

"Hey don't pin this on Trump!" Alaska exclaimed angrily. "Our economy has been doing so much better since he stepped in."

"Obama took us out of the recession, why aren't you giving HIM credit?" Hawaii argued.

"Obama was a horrible President!" Alaska argued. "He put us in too many unnecessary wars. Waste of money!"

"SHUT UP!" England yelled, startling the two states. "This is EXACTLY what Osthall wants!"

"You guys have to work together!" China exclaimed.

"No I like to see them argue," Russia said with a smile. "Hi Alaska!"

Alaska scowled and crossed his arms, "What is HE doing here?"

"Focus guys!" Mexico exclaimed.

"Meet us at the Canadian eastern front Hawaii," England stated. "We need to start this operation as soon as possible."

* * *

Alaska and Hawaii gulped as they stood in front of the force field, spewing dark energy everywhere.

"Are they ready Japan?" England asked as Japan adjusted Alaska's earpiece.

"Yes England-san."

"Wait, are you absolutely positive this will work for us?" Alaska asked as he turned towards the nations.

"Let me test it out," Canada stated as he held a stick. "I took this stick from outside your house Alaska."

Canada threw the stick and the stick went through the force field without a scratch.

"Yes!" Canada cheered.

"Ready?" Hawaii asked as Alaska nodded.

"Wait." England stated as the two states turned around. "America has a book holding all the secrets to Osthall's power, try to get him to send me that book. It's important."

Alaska and Hawaii nodded as they looked back.

"On the count of three, 1... 2... THREE!" Alaska yelled as he and Hawaii ran straight through the border, landing beautifully on New York.

Hawaii and Alaska turned to the nations, where Japan was motioning them to turn on their earpieces.

 _"Can you hear me?"_

"Yes!" Hawaii and Alaska said in unison.

 _"Good! Good luck Hawaii and Alaska, we'll stay in touch."_

With a last thumbs up, Hawaii and Alaska walked ahead, where border patrol was quickly approaching.

"HEY! HANDS UP! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO BE HERE!"

"We're citizens!" Alaska exclaimed as he and Hawaii took out their birth certificates.

The officer approached them and checked their documents, nodding along with a smile.

"Sorry about that, carry along," the officer stated as he and the other officers departed.

Hawaii and Alaska released a sigh of relief as they ran.

Meanwhile the seven nations watched the exchange with concern, but were relieved when Alaska and Hawaii were released and ran so far they were hardly visible anymore.

England released a sigh he didn't know he was holding and sat on a rock, rubbing his temples.

"You're being really strong Angleterre, and I commend you for that," France complimented as the other nations with the exception of Canada took that as a cue to leave the three nations alone.

"Wow that's the nicest you've ever been to me," England answered.

"Don't make me regret what I said black sheep of Europe!"

"He's right though England, you're the only reason I haven't broke down yet. Seeing you be strong encourages me to be strong," Canada answered with a smile.

England scoffed, "You have no idea how much I want to dig a hole, climb in it and drink until oblivion."

"Release what you are holding in England, France and I are here to comfort you."

England's eyes grew watery as he covered his face and shivered. "I loved Osthall... with every inch of my being. I still do... he's not bad. I know he isn't. He was always a good kid, doing good deeds for others. I wasn't there for him, when he needed me most I left, and his heart turned cold. It's all my fault. Now we're about to lose America. Two of my biggest pride and joys are about to battle to the death, and only one will come out winning. Worst part is..." England stated as he looked up to the sky in fear. "I don't know what's worse. Losing Osthall... or America..."

"Y-You're divided between the two?" Canada asked as England nodded.

"I know it's horrible. I love and hate them both just the same. Osthall may have gone bad, but he NEVER betrayed me. And America may have never gone bad, but he betrayed me. I don't know... I JUST DON'T KNOW!" England yelled as he grabbed a rock and threw it at the force field.

Canada and France shared a look as England kneeled to the floor. "I'm just afraid that I'm going to snap and end up siding with the wrong side. What if I side with Osthall and mess up this whole operation?" England said as he widened his eyes. "Maybe I WANT America to deal with the pain I dealt with when I lost him."

"England..." Canada whispered. "I think you need to rest."

"What if losing the United States of America is best for all of us? What if keeping Osthall is what's best?"

"Angleterre..." France warned.

"What if Osthall's goal this whole time is to destroy a regime built on hate and prejudice? What if America is a ticking time bomb and Osthall simply came back to defuse it?"

"England!" Canada exclaimed in worry.

"They say World War III is bound to happen. Could that end up being America's doing? Is America the bad one and Osthall the good one?"

"ENGLAND THAT'S ENOUGH!" Canada yelled as he grabbed rope and tied England's hands.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I can't risk it England. I can't risk you doing something stupid, I'm sorry," Canada stated as France shook his head at England.

"Angleterre, those thoughts of yours are dangerous. You know that right?" France asked.

England said nothing. He just let Canada tie him up, letting those lingering doubts flow through his head, as he looked at the United States.

* * *

 **Uh oh...**

 **Chizz is starting to get ugly guys.**

 **Will England end up siding with Osthall?**

 **SPECIAL THANK YOU: Guest, April, SkiesEagle, Ella Rose1 for taking the time to review, it really means a lot and it inspires me to keep going. Otherwise I would've taken this down. You all get a tomato from Romano!**

 **Please review everybody! I want to see how I'm doing or just tell me what parts you thought were funny, sad, or relatable. I'm new to the Hetalia fandom (writing wise, I've been a fan of Hetalia for years now xD) and if you've by any chance read my other stories you should know that I love engaging with my readers. If there's something you'd like to discuss through PM or you want to let me know about something in the reviews please do so! I'm accepting of everything that has to do with the story (including constructive criticism, that has helped me a lot in the past). Someone pointed out back when I was writing _Blackshade_ that I was using the wrong (your, you're) and I was like yikes thanks for telling me. **

**PLEASE ENGAGE WITH ME GUYS! I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**


	8. Osthall, Meet Donald Trump

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 8: Osthall, Meet Donald Trump**

 **So I was checking my Story Stats and I checked which countries were checking this out. The majority were from the United States which makes sense, I mean, this story IS about you guys xD But I was surprised to see that only four people from the UK were reading it. This story is about you guys too where ya at? Poland was a close second and I was surprised, shout out to you Poland! Shout out to my four Canadians and my four Brits also checking this out!**

 **I laughed while looking at the Story Stats because I would just start reading the name of the country and just burst out laughing because I imagined the Hetalia character instead of the actual country itself. I'm sure you've all dealt with this at least once in your life. I guess Alfred is the one who's most up to date with the story, followed by Feliks. Where's Arthur? NO idea xD**

 **Okay I'll stop, let's begin!**

* * *

America needed some space. Osthall figured that much, when America had decided to go to Mcdonalds on his own.

"I heard that..."

Osthall turned as California eyed him in fear.

Osthall smirked, "Did you? And what do you think?"

"That you're wrong."

Osthall blinked, clearly impressed with California's assertiveness.

"Look, I know it may seem like our country is a mess and it is! I won't deny that, but we've been through worse. We can get through this."

"Is that so? The conservatives don't seem to think so."

California's eyes darkened, "What do you mean?"

"You better gather round your liberal friends, because the conservatives are convinced that Donald Trump is going to win the election in 2020. They are determined to bring down the democratic party, if Donald Trump leaves another oppressive leader is going to step in, and the process will repeat and repeat. It's all downhill from here California, I guarantee it."

"That's not true! You're lying!" California exclaimed. "Things are getting better and they will continue to get better!"

"When was the last time you've left your state Camila? Although these protests and political movements being done here are making it seem like change is happening, how do you know that for sure? The rest of this country isn't as progressive as you are Camila, and you know it," Osthall stated as he leaned on the wall.

California shook her head, "This country wouldn't be stupid enough to vote for a violator of human rights again."

"See Camila, there it is, you are underestimating the power Trump has. It is THAT confidence in your underestimation that helped him win in the first place, what's to say it won't happen again, and again, and again?"

California didn't respond, the things Osthall was saying sounded so wrong but so true at the same time.

"If I were you, I'd stop losing hope on anything good coming out of this in the future," Osthall asserted as he pointed at California. "There is light at the end of only SOME tunnels. Other tunnels aren't tunnels, but caves, and everyone knows that caves hold no end to their utter darkness."

With that said Osthall walked away, content with having left his first state out of his long list of states, without a twinkle of hope.

He looked back, savoring every tear that shed from Camila Jones' eyes.

California, had lost her motivation to keep going.

* * *

America felt a pang at his heart, he didn't know from what, but he found that he couldn't breathe.

He quickly ran to the restroom, and leaned on one of the bathroom stalls while gripping onto his shirt. He clenched his teeth and his eyes and resisted the urge to scream. What was this?

Osthall, having walked into Mcdonalds just as America had ran to the restroom, smirked evilly. He knew EXACTLY what that felt like.

He knocked on the bathroom stall, "You okay in there buddy?"

"No, I think I'm having a seizure."

"It'll get better, just breathe. I've been through this America, trust me."

"What is this Edgar?"

"It's another side effect for depersonification, I told you not to fight it and you didn't listen to me," Osthall shrugged as he smiled. He was lying to America, California's loss of spirit was what was causing Alfred's mini heart failure. At this rate, America was going to disconnect from the citizens of California FIRST, and that is already enough of an accomplishment as it is. California acquired a HUGE population, and disconnecting from them was going to hurt Alfred GRAVELY.

"I... I can't see, I CAN'T SEE EDGAR! THE WORLD LOOKS BLURRY!"

"It comes with the process," Osthall shrugged. "Give it a good two minutes."

"Okay..." America said as Osthall heard him take a few deep breathes.

"Why don't we head back to DC?"

"What about California?" America asked. "I didn't even say goodbye."

"Oh trust me, you DEFINITELY said goodbye."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I said goodbye for you, she was totally okay with it and bid you a good trip back."

"Wow, how nice of her. I think I'm feeling a bit better," America said as he opened the stall.

Osthall resisted the urge to laugh, America looked like a mess! His hair was everywhere, his shirt was a little TOO stretched out and his breathing was uneven.

"C'mon America, let's get you home."

* * *

America did NOT tell Osthall that he had an alien friend. That horrid thing was staring him down like if he was some sort of demon. Well, Osthall WAS a demon, but that's besides the point.

Tony glared at Osthall as America introduced him to Osthall, he did NOT like this guy. Wasn't he out to get America or something?

"You say he was once affiliated with the stupid limey?" Tony asked as Osthall raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," America answered. "Why?"

Tony said nothing as he looked back at Osthall, "I don't like you. Stay out of my way and we won't have problems."

"Tony!" America exclaimed as Osthall laughed.

"It's quite alright," Osthall answered as Tony huffed, stomped back into his room and slammed the door.

"It's hard for him to warm up to people, sorry about that," America sheepishly smiled. "He still doesn't like England."

Osthall didn't answer as America grabbed his bomber jacket.

"Where are you going?" Osthall asked.

"I need some fresh air, make yourself at home," America smiled as he left the house.

Osthall rolled his eyes as he rubbed his chin, maybe he should use this time to do some investigating.

It was time to meet the enemy... Donald Trump.

* * *

"Ame - I mean, Alfred?" Barack Obama asked as he stared at his former nation, sheepishly smiling while holding a box of donuts.

"Hey Mr. President! Don't mind me as I make myself comfortable in your house," America said as he walked in and took a seat on the sofa while taking a donut out of the box and reaching for the remote control. "Want a donut?"

Obama, already being used to this, closed the door and sat across from Alfred with a quizzical look, "No thank you. And I'm not the President anymore Alfred you know that."

"Really? I thought you still were."

"Alfred. Have more respect for Mr. Trump."

"Who's Trump?"

Obama rubbed his temples and shook his head with a slight smile.

"Alright I give up, something is bothering you though. I can tell."

America froze, with half of his donut hole in his mouth.

Obama nodded in acknowledgement, "I knew it."

"You know me way too well how is that even fair?"

"I ran your country for eight years Alfred, I guess it comes with the job."

"Is that why your hair is white now?" Alfred asked as Obama chuckled.

"I guess so. You and Joe can be a handful."

"You're just jealous because Joe and I totally kicked your butt in table tennis," Alfred noted as Obama gave him a deadpan look.

"You two teamed up against me what did you expect?" Obama said defensively. "My skills had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah sure keep telling yourself that," Alfred laughed. "At least you're not as bad as France, he dodges the ball every single time we hit it towards him. And he shrieks in a really squeaky way!"

Obama laughed, "Yeah I know, I was there. I had to formally apologize to the French President because of your bad behavior. You wouldn't stop laughing at him."

"Omg how many formal apologies did you have to make because of me?"

"I don't know. I lost count after one hundred."

"Okay c'mon I wasn't THAT bad," Alfred noted as Obama raised an eyebrow.

"Touché then," Alfred laughed, a tint of sadness hitting him in the heart.

He missed this.

Having a President to mess around with, to back him up, to be there for him when things were looking dark.

He's had strong relationships with all his Presidents since George Washington, until now that is.

George Washington taught him to be brave and fearless.

Abraham Lincoln taught him to be open minded and compassionate towards all individuals, forever changing Alfred's former outlook on slavery.

FDR was there for him during his absolute LOWEST of times and his best of times.

George W. Bush would watch baseball games with him and they would even practice a bit of pitching every once in a while.

Barack Obama was like a brother to him, taught him the importance of humility and brotherhood.

And Donald Trump... Donald Trump was a disgrace, representing his country in the most disgusting way possible.

"Alfred... what's going on?" Obama asked, a hint of worry on his face.

"Do you ever feel like you're fighting for something pointless?"

Obama raised an eyebrow, where was this question coming from?

"I do not. Everything important to me is worth fighting for Alfred."

"Even if you're on the losing side?"

"Alfred, I'm not understanding. Please make yourself more clear."

"I feel like... like our country is going downhill Barack. Nothing has been the same since you've left, and I feel like it's just going to get worse. I hate to say it but... I think I'm starting to lose hope."

Obama's mouth widened in shock, America losing hope? He never thought or hoped he'd see the day!

"Is this because of Trump? Did he tell you something?"

"No... I've just been... thinking..."

"Alfred," Obama said in a serious tone. "When Arthur ripped the Declaration of Independence in front of your face, did you give up?"

"Obama what does that have to do..."

"Answer my question."

"No, I didn't give up."

"When Arthur ordered Matthew to light the White House on fire during the War of 1812, did you give up?"

"No, I kept fighting."

"When the South seceded from the US and a southern personification of you existed, did you give up?"

"No, I kept fighting."

"When Kiku bombed Pearl Harbor, and killed thousands of your people, did you give up?"

"No. I kept fighting."

"When four airplanes were hijacked and were landed on various parts of the US. Did you give up?"

"No..."

"And you know what's similar about all those things America? You NEVER gave up. You fought and things got better. They ALWAYS got better. So what's so different about now? Don't. Give. Up. What would George Washington say if he heard you right now?"

America chuckled, "He'd wack me upside the head and tell me to get it together."

"Exactly. I have faith in you America, so do Michelle and the girls. I trust that things will get better because they always do, have faith in the process that YOU created America. I know things aren't looking so hot right now, but every country goes through dark times at some point. Take a look at Germany, he had an oppressive leader at some point, and now he's one of the most respected countries on the planet. Don't let something like this eat at your soul America. The people in our country are too strong spirited to lose hope on something so temporary and small. Don't sweat the small stuff, it's all small stuff. Our people will do what they think is best."

America smiled, "You're right, I don't know what came over me. There is nothing or no one out there in the world who's strong enough to destroy the American spirit, I guarantee you!"

* * *

Osthall walked through the halls of the White House, nice place, almost as nice as the castle King Gratton used to live in.

"Hello, may I help you?" the secretary asked as she fixed her glasses.

"Yes I'm here with Fox News, I was wondering when the President would be available for an interview. He's been doing such a great job lately and it'd be an honor to get the latest scoop."

"Fox News? You're in luck, the President is free right now, I'll ask if he's willing to take you in," she said as she stood up and opened the door to the Oval Office.

Osthall used that time to observe his surroundings, feeling an odd chill running down his back.

He swiftly turned, yet nothing was there. How odd.

"The President is willing to see you," the secretary smiled. "Remember, refer to him as Mr. President, shake his hand tightly, and he decides when the interview is over. Capiche?"

"Understood," Osthall said with a smirk as he stepped into the office.

Donald Trump was standing by the window, looking outside as Osthall stepped in and observed him.

Clunky. Stable posture. Probably full of himself. Just like King Gratton.

"They say the color orange when it's sunset is the color of hope. Hope that the sun will rise again the next day," Osthall stated as Trump turned around.

"Poetic. You seem quite young for a reporter, how old are you?" Trump smiled as he shook hands with Osthall.

"Twenty-One sir, and I'm a reporter at this age through nothing but hard work. I'm sure you know what I mean," Osthall sucked up as Trump smiled, pleased with this young reporter.

"Indeed I do, if there's anyone here who knows a thing or two about hard work it's me I tell ya. What's your name?" Trump asked as he motioned for Osthall to take a seat.

"Michael Smith sir, this is my first year working with Fox News."

"I always have time for Fox News. Real news I tell ya, you all do a great job. Yes, Fox News does a great job. Fox News is always welcome."

 _Illiterate_. Osthall thought as he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"You have no idea how much of an honor it is to be interviewing you Mr. President, I'm a big fan."

"You have good taste, I like you Michael."

"Thank you Mr. President, my interview is more about your story and background rather than your Presidency. I feel like it's important for the American people to know how much you had to go through to get to where you are, many of them share such a common misconception of you and I think it'd be great for them to get to know you as a person."

"What a great idea. Fox News, you've done it again. Ask away."

"Yes," Osthall smiled as he looked at his surroundings, checking to see if anyone was listening. "Okay, now that we're alone. To tell you the truth, I'm not a reporter. I'm a personification of a nation and I came to warn you about America."

Donald Trump blinked, obviously not expecting that bluntness. "Wait... what?"

Osthall sighed and he shook his head in pity, "Alfred should really be keeping you more in the loop about things like this, I mean, you ARE his President."

"Wait... you KNOW about... THEM?" Trump asked as Osthall nodded.

"I AM one of them sir, and I came to warn you because I respect you, and I think Alfred has been treating you unfairly."

"Warn me about what?" Trump asked, entranced by the topic of the conversation. He hadn't seen Alfred since the day he had his tantrum, and he was beginning to even worry about the guy.

"America hasn't been himself lately sir, he's currently undergoing symptoms of a serious sickness called depersonification. It's VERY dangerous, and VERY deadly... for the country."

Donald Trump shook his head in disbelief, "What!? What do you mean by deadly?"

"It means that if something isn't done to stop his depersonification, America is going to die, and if America dies, this entire country goes down with him."

Donald Trump stood up with his eyes widened, "That sounds absurd! What kind of sickness is this?"

"It does," Osthall said as he stood up, his grey eyes piercing through Trump. "But it happens. Depersonification is when a personification begins losing connection to their people, causing them to lose their sanity COMPLETELY! This insanity leads them to committing some of the most sadistic and cruel deeds towards their own people. If this disease overcomes Alfred, he will do the unthinkable like going on rampages and killing his own people for fun. He will tear this government apart, he will tear YOU apart. And may I remind you that he most definitely does have this power, he's a powerful nation Mr. President, he's capable of bending and snapping an iron bar like a toothpick. Imagine the damage that could ensue."

Trump sat back down in his seat and rubbed his hands through his hair, "He wouldn't do that, would he? Paul Ryan told me that this country means the world to America. That he cares about each and every one of his citizens, it doesn't make sense. What caused this disease?"

"According to America, YOU did."

Donald Trump indignantly leaned back in his chair, "ME!? What did I do?"

"Depersonification only happens when the personification disagrees immensely with their current regime. Have you and Alfred ever talked about a potential platform you both agree with?"

Donald Trump blinked, "I barely found out the guy existed last month..."

Osthall shook his head in frustration, "Ugh! Why does America always have to be so childish? He's probably doing this on purpose!"

"What?"

"America _wants_ to see you fail Mr. President, he's purposefully letting depersonification overcome him so that he can have an excuse to destroy your regime. Don't let him! You can stop this Mr. Trump!"

"But how?" Trump asked, worry evident on his face.

Osthall smirked, this was just WAY too easy! "Lock him up whenever he throws a tantrum Mr. President, throw him in solitary confinement. Always keep your guard up around him. Don't let him talk down on you. SHOW him that YOU are superior to him and that Alfred should always respect you. YOU are his boss! Act like it! Make him FEAR you. Fear is his wake up call. Fear will show him that depersonification is not a game!" Osthall exclaimed. "Don't work for him, make him work for you. He WANTS to destroy you sir, DON'T let him!"

Trump shook his head, "But what if he resists?"

"He won't," Osthall said as he turned away from Trump, a sadistic smile plastered on his face. "He won't have the strength to resist."

Trump narrowed his eyes, "How do I know I can trust you?"

Osthall chuckled as he turned back, "Please sir, what do I have to gain if you fail or succeed in your presidency? All I want is for Alfred to stop acting like such a child and take something seriously for once. For the good of all of us nations."

"What nation are you?"

"I'm afraid I can't give you that information, I don't want America to know I was here," Osthall said as he stood up. "Good luck Mr. President, it was a pleasure getting to know you. And please, don't let Alfred or anyone find out I told you, if Alfred found out that you knew he wouldn't react well."

With that said, Osthall walked out of the office, leaving Donald Trump alone to his thoughts. Oblivious to the ghost with no eyes glaring at him as he left the White House.

* * *

"OBAMA NO!"

"Alfred you have to! It's the only way to actually make a change. If you aren't happy with Trump's decisions, you HAVE to tell him!"

"I don't want to get to know him!" America whined as he collapsed on the sofa.

"You have to have good communication with your President Alfred, I want you to go back to the White House and have a LONG chat with him about what yours and his expectations are. It's important and you know it!"

"What will that accomplish?" America whined.

"Progression."

America sighed in defeat as he stood up, "I hate it when you're right."

"I always am."

"LIES! Appointing Ajit Pai was a total fail on your part and you KNOW it!"

"Alfred I am NOT discussing this topic with you... again..."

"Net Neutrality is gone, thanks Obama!"

Obama gave Alfred a dead pan look as America pouted childishly.

"Alfred, although a larger portion of your people did not want Trump, there was a good chunk that did want him. Please try to get along with him, for them."

Alfred sighed, "Fine. I'll give it a shot."

* * *

Hawaii and Alaska sighed as they rode the train to DC. Hoping that it wasn't too late.

"A heads up would've been nice."

Hawaii and Alaska turned to their older brother New York, who was crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at them.

"Nick!" Hawaii exclaimed as she hugged her brother, who chuckled and hugged her back.

"How'd you know we were here?" Alaska asked as he gave his brother a fist pump.

"I sensed you guys," New York chuckled. "What brings you here?"

Hawaii and Alaska's smile faded, causing New York to grow concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

"Take a seat New York..." Alaska stated. "Dad is in trouble, and we need your help."

* * *

Donald Trump couldn't concentrate. How could he after what he heard?

What was he going to do? He couldn't seek guidance, the nation had warned him not to. He desperately wanted to tell Mike Pence, but how could that help?

What to do...

 **SLAM**

The door barged open, revealing a beaming United States of America holding two bags of Mcdonalds.

"YOOOOO! THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" America exclaimed as he walked into the room and placed a bag of Mcdonalds on Donald's desk.

"W-What is the meaning of this?" Donald asked, slowly growing fearful.

America sighed, "So I went to Obama's house and he lectured me for not giving you a chance. I want to apologize for being such an ass and I want to get to know you so that we can have a healthy communicative relationship or some crap like that. What do ya say? Let's start over? I brought you Mcdonalds."

Donald Trump blinked, was this how the real Alfred acted? He didn't seem harmful, but he couldn't let his guard down.

"Sure," Donald stated as he looked at the bag of Mcdonalds. "How did you know I liked Mcdonalds?"

"Psh, EVERY American likes Mcdonalds! It's a red, white and blue delicacy. I don't get why Iggy is always calling it rubbish! I mean like, who is HE to talk? Have you tasted his scones? They taste like couch stuffing! Don't go to England and expect a five course meal, cause you ain't gettin it," America lectured as he took a bite out of his Big Mac.

Donald Trump blinked, Obama had warned him that Alfred can be a bit... overwhelming... and he was finally starting to see that.

"Iggy? Who's Iggy?"

"Oh, that's a nickname I made for the personification of England. He HATES it! He gets so fed up with me and I think it's hilarious so I call him that to get on his nerves."

"And those two nations who came to visit you the other day, Germany and Prussia, do you get along with them?" Donald asked. Well, might as well start asking Alfred all the questions he's been so curious to know.

"Germany is a stick in the mud, but he's a good guy. I think he kinda has to be a good guy, the Holocaust really traumatized him. It's kinda sad, Germany KNEW that Jews were getting thrown into concentration camps but he didn't know how they were being treated until WAYYY after when Russia showed him the corpses. He was silent for DECADES and wouldn't talk to anyone but Italy. Prussia is Germany's older brother and he's a smart ass, he thinks he's better than everybody. Which makes NO sense since the guy doesn't even have land anymore. But nations don't die unless they're forgotten or their entire population is wiped out, so Prussia still hangs around. He's a good partner in crime when it comes to pranks though, he and Denmark are. We got France SOOO good last time! We put grease in his shampoo bottle the day before a World Meeting and France's hair was a mess when he came in the next day HAHAHAHA it was priceless!"

"You're quite the troublemaker," Donald Trump admitted, more to himself than anything.

"HAHAHA DUDE Obama and Bush said the same thing when I first met them! I feel bad for all the Presidents, I'm a lot to put up with. I once got stuck on a tree and John Adams had to literally climb it to bring me down because I was too afraid to. Then there was that time where I woke Ronald Reagan up at four in the morning because I saw Abraham Lincoln's ghost in one of the showers, at least I think it was his ghost... OH and then there was that one time where Hillary and Bill Clinton opened the White House for trick-or-treaters and I was watching scary movies sent to me from my good friend Japan. I think Japan was trolling me though because those ended up being the SCARIEST movies I had ever seen, there was a scary girl who popped out on the screen and it scared the living crap out of me! I literally ran to Bill screaming and I think I scared the trick-or-treaters away."

Donald Trump laughed, this guy was nuts! "What about Barack Obama? Did he have to deal with this?"

America laughed boisterously, startling Trump a little bit, "I once forced Obama and Biden to come Black Friday shopping with me and we made Obama stand in all the lines while Biden and I went to go fight everybody for my video games. Biden was my partner in crime man, I miss him."

"Well maybe you'll find a partner in crime in Pence..." Trump widened his eyes. "You're not going to make ME do any of those things are you?"

America shrugged, "I probably will, it kind of comes with the job."

"No! I refuse to stand in long lines for a bunch of video games, it's beneath me!"

"Sheesh you sound like England, sometimes I have to trick him to hang out with me because everything I do is 'beneath him.' And he always slams the door in my face whenever I visit his house, that's geopolitics for you. And he's supposed to be a 'gentlemen,' psh!" America crossed his arms. "He's just salty because I totally kicked his ass in the Revolution, I can't believe he still hasn't gotten over it."

"So you actually fought in the Revolution?"

"Yep, it was a very bittersweet time. See this," America stated as he lifted his shirt, revealing a cut through the left side of his chest. "England did that to me, pointed his musket at my chest and sliced it, it happened after he ripped the Declaration of Independence in front of my face. He was going to do much worse, until George Washington shot him in the leg. England's a nation though so he recovered quick."

Donald Trump winced at all the cuts and bruises on America's skin, he assumed they were all from a specific timeline. He underestimated the strength of these personified nations, which made him all the more nervous.

"By any chance, do nations... snap?"

America raised an eyebrow, "Snap?"

"Yeah, like they go crazy or something and start doing reckless things without thinking."

America scratched his head in thought, "I think they do. I mean, I've never snapped. At least not to this point, and I hope I never do. But the feelings of us nations are based on our people. If there was ever a time where this entire nation were to feel overwhelmingly angry or sad, I probably will snap. It's a lot of emotions to take in for one person. When countries snap, they lose connection to their people. It's called depersonification. I recently learned about this. Why do you ask?"

Trump was stunned, so America _did_ know about depersonification, "No reason. Just curious."

America shrugged as he finished his burger, "Well, time for me to dip, my friend at home is probably wondering where I am. Nice meeting you Trump," America saluted as he left the office.

Trump rubbed his temples, Alfred didn't seem like a bad guy, but the mysterious nation had warned him to not let his guard down.

What to do...

* * *

 **To my wonderful conservatives who decided to give this a chance (probably no one) xD the next chapter is for you guys! Time to start criticizing my fellow liberals! Osthall has messed with the heads of the left and Donald Trump. Conservatives... You. Are. NEXT! Muahahaha.**

 **What will happen?**

 **REVIEW OR ELSE ITALY WILL CRY!  
**


	9. I Reckon We're In Trouble

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 9: I Reckon We're In Trouble**

 **Oh the South, I've left them alone long enough.**

 **Thank you to all who have provided me with feedback! This story wouldn't be what it is without you! Thank you all!**

 **Warning: Osthall shows his more "lunatic" side in this chapter. Nothing too heavy, but if you're from Alaska or Hawaii... I am so sorry :\**

* * *

Osthall frowned as he stared at the remote control in his hand. He didn't understand modern technology and he was still getting accustomed to it. He saw America use this remote control to turn on the weird screen on the other side of the living room. Now where did he say the power button was? Osthall pressed the button on the upper right corner and the screen made a noise, flickering on. Eureka! The TV was on Channel 7 and there were news reporters standing on what looked to be… Alabama?

Osthall raised an eyebrow and set the remote down in interest.

"The citizens of Alabama are currently celebrating in this location and making a toast to Democratic representative Doug Jones, who won the Alabama Senate seat recently. I currently have Robert Petterson standing next to me, Robert, what is your opinion on the situation?"

In a really thick southern accent, Robert answered, "Well normally I would vote Republican because as you know, that's my political party. But Roy Moore… he… was not really representative of what it means to be Republican. The fella has charges for child molestation and that's not okay. So we had to make a decision, on acounta this was the Senate seat. I decided to go with my gut, I just hope Doug Jones doesn't disappoint."

 _No no! This was NOT good!_ Osthall thought as he grabbed the bridge of his nose. Wasn't Alabama THE most conservative state on the map? This 'Doug Jones' thing was going to give the Democrats hope, and if he wanted to mess with America's head, hope was the LAST thing he needed. He thought he wasn't going to have to mess with the conservatives, but it was time to attack. He needed to show the liberals that this "Doug Jones" thing meant _nothing._ He needed to come up with a reason to visit the South before America got suspicious.

"Yo Osthall! I'm back!" America exclaimed as he walked into the house.

Osthall turned off the TV, "Had a nice walk?"

"Yep, I visited Trump and made peace with him. It's for the best."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Osthall exclaimed as he stood up abruptly. "Are you crazy!?"

"What?" America asked. "What's wrong with making peace with him?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that he wants to burn this country to the ground," Osthall said as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"He didn't seem like that kind of person when I met him," America said as he scratched his head.

"Neither did King Gratton America, he showered me with gifts the first time we met. But then as time moved along he became more abusive. Be careful."

"Psh! Trump won't do anything to me! His hands are too small," America laughed as he plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Osthall leaned on the wall as America switched the channels, why was this guy so hard to manipulate? It was hard to believe he was once England's colony. Why was his outlook on life so disgustingly positive? In Osthall's opinion life was a competition to see who can trample the other and make it to the top faster. A zero-sum game if he wanted to get political. He blamed America's naivety on the fact that he was still young, and left it at that.

"America, I'm going to be out for a bit. I feel like exploring, you don't mind right?"

"Nah, have fun man," America said as he decided on watching _Hey Arnold_ and put the remote down.

* * *

"We need to have states meeting immediately! This Osthall guy can be anywhere!" New York exclaimed as he paced around what was now his apartment living room. "And are you sure nobody can come into our country?"

Hawaii shook her head, "Osthall made it so that the force field can be invisible to the human eye, Canada and Mexico released national statements telling their people to not go near the border."

"We're trying to warn Dad!" Alaska exclaimed. "We need to find him as soon as possible."

"He's probably in DC," New York thought. "Let's go, we can inform the original thirteen as we move downwards towards DC."

* * *

Alabama aimed his gun towards the archery target, "Steady goes it…"

"BOO!"

Alabama shot the gun, causing the bullet to fly into a tree.

"What in tarnation!?" Alabama turned to a giggling Mississippi and Georgia.

"What the hell was that for!? It was going to be a perfect shot!" Alabama exclaimed as he looked at his gun. "And that was my last bullet!"

"Aw come on Alabama we're just havin' a little fun," Mississippi shrugged as Georgia rolled on the floor.

"Why I outta!" Alabama exclaimed as he put his gun back into his bag and started chasing the two states.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF MISSISSIPPI!" Georgia yelled as the three ran across the plains.

Kentucky and Tennessee planted their last flower and smiled in satisfaction.

"We did it Kentucky," Tennessee stated. "Now our states are going to look darn pretty."

"AHHHH!" Mississippi and Georgia yelled as they stepped over the flowers and sprinted across the yard.

"What the hell?" Kentucky asked as Alabama stepped over the last of the flowers and sprinted toward the two states.

"OUR FLOWERS!" Tennessee exclaimed as Kentucky fumed towards the three states.

"Oooo they are SO gonna get it!" Kentucky yelled as he and Tennessee began chasing the three states.

"Are they playing tag?" North Carolina asked as she and South Carolina watched the five states chase each other.

"Don't know, don't care, go fish," he said as placed his cards on the table.

"I wanna play too!" North Carolina exclaimed as she ran towards the states.

"North Carolina wait up!" South exclaimed as he chased after her.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Florida asked as South Carolina groaned.

Florida was the wannabe of the group, he tried WAY too hard to be south to the point where it got cringy. He was too 'Miami' to be a part of South Side.

"They're playing tag," South answered as he chased after North.

"Is that a South thing? I want to play!" Florida exclaimed as he joined the group.

Eventually Arkansas, Oklahoma and Louisiana joined the group as well, thinking the states were having some rodeo or something.

Mississippi and Georgia turned and widened their eyes as they noticed all the states chasing after them. "Woah when did they get there?"

"Did Alabama call for reinforcements? That's cheating!" Georgia exclaimed as the states ran through the Texan border.

Texas, who was enjoying a nice cup of whiskey, sat on his porch, enjoying the silence.

"TEXAS!"

Texas dropped his cup of whiskey in alarm and growled as he stood up and noticed Mississippi and Georgia collapse onto his porch.

"What in tarnation is going on here?"

"Alabama… wants to… kill us!" Mississippi stated in between breaths.

Texas rolled his eyes, "What'd you do this time? Alabama doesn't attack unless provoked."

"They messed with my target practice!" Alabama growled as he jumped onto the porch.

Tennessee and Kentucky then jumped onto Alabama and pounded him onto the floor. Tennessee then grabbed onto Mississippi and Georgia and the five of them started wrestling.

"This is for messing up our flowers!" Kentucky yelled as he pulled onto Alabama's hair.

The other states then quickly piled in and joined the circle, thinking that the five states were having a wrestling match for fun.

"What the hell?" Texas asked himself as he eyed the ball of states scattered on his porch. "Get up! I just broomed here!"

The states ignored him as some of them laughed, cried, and growled at one another.

Texas groaned in frustration as he went into his house and grabbed his gun, he then walked back out, pointed to the sky and…

 **SHOT!**

The eleven states jumped in surprise as they eyed Texas with wide eyes.

"Finally!" Texas exclaimed. "Can someone explain to me what is going on!?"

"I was doing my target practice and Mississippi and Georgia messed it up so I started chasing them."

"Mississippi, Georgia and Alabama stepped on our plantation so WE started chasing THEM," Kentucky exclaimed as the other six states raised their eyebrows.

"We thought they were playing tag," North Carolina stated.

"We thought y'all were having a rodeo," Arkansas added.

"Y'all need to stop actin' like children!" Texas exclaimed. "What if someone were to see you?"

"That was quite the display…"

The states turned and noticed a man who wore a black tank top with a sleeveless grey plaid shirt over it, hugging his muscles. Topping the look with a black cowboy hat, black jeans and black combat boots. Osthall had made a little pit stop to appear more… southern friendly.

"Who are you?" Texas asked as he got closer to him.

"I'm a neighbor of yours, the name is Edgar Orwen," Osthall responded as he extended his hand, attempting to make his voice sound as American as possible.

"Oh really? Well garsh, it's nice meeting you Edgar. I'm Travis Jones, and these are my brothers and sisters."

The southern states - who had recovered from laying on the porch - waved and tipped their hats.

"Pleasure, how strange, I've been meeting a lot of Jones' lately. I recently came back from a business trip in the Big Apple and I ran into this man named Nicholas Jones. Interesting fella, he enjoyed trash talking the South though, that was one thing I found very annoying about him."

Some of the southern states' eyes darkened and Osthall resisted the urge to laugh, he should really take up acting.

"What was he saying?" Alabama asked as he stood next to Texas. "I'm Abel Jones by the way."

"Nice to meet you Abel. He was calling us white supremacists, anti-semitists, and racists. Can you believe that?"

"Those damn libtards are always talking crap, always acting like the victims. I'm not surprised Nick said that, he and the rest of the left can go cry me a river. They can't get over the fact that Donald Trump won," Alabama ranted as he turned towards Texas.

"You know Nicholas?" Osthall asked.

"He's our other brother," Texas answered.

"Doesn't it enrage you though," Osthall said as he walked in front of all the southern states. "Doesn't it make you mad that the left never stops to listen to how WE feel? It's ALWAYS about them isn't it?"

"Exactly!" Alabama exclaimed. "All we have to do is say that we support Trump and all of a sudden our opinion doesn't matter anymore. They're always asking themselves why we support him and why we think the way that we do but we can't give them an answer because THEY DON'T LISTEN!"

"There was this one time where I met a liberal who seemed like a decent guy," Georgia started. "We were hitting it off until we somehow got to the topic of politics. When I told him I was a Trump supporter he gave me a disgusted look and all of a sudden nothing I said was worth hearing. He didn't even give me a chance to explain why I supported Trump. It's not fair!"

"The left will never listen," Osthall added. "Might as well thrown in the towel, their extreme nature is going to take over this nation at some point."

"No! I won't allow it!" Alabama exclaimed as the southern states agreed.

"Oh really?" Osthall asked as he smirked towards Alabama. "I heard Alabama elected a DEMOCRAT to represent them in the Senate. What do you say about that? More of these kinds of things are going to continue to happen eventually."

Alabama eyes softened, "Yes, they did. But it was the right thing to do. I don't like Doug Jones all that much, but he was better than some pedophile. Sometimes we just have to put morale over political party."

"And how will that work for you in the future?" Osthall interrogated. "Life is a game to see who makes it to the top faster. Putting 'morale' over winning is like quitting. You never win that way, at least, that's what the libtards have been saying."

Alabama frowned, "I've… never thought of it that way."

"We conservatives have to stick together and bring down the common enemy that are the liberals. We can't let their 'compassion' get through our heads. It's a trick to turn this country socialist. Penny for your thoughts," Osthall stated as he threw a penny at Alabama, who barely caught it with his right hand. "Have a great afternoon ladies and gentlemen."

With that said, Osthall walked away, smirking as he noticed the southern states frozen in their spots and staring at nothing, his words processing in their minds.

* * *

"You're kidding! Please tell me you're kidding!" Massachusetts exclaimed as the other original colonies, with the exception of Georgia, North and South Carolina stared at New York in shock. Alaska and Hawaii went along to travel to DC while New York stayed and told the colonies what was going on. He wanted to organize an urgent meeting with all the fifty states.

"I am not. Virginia are you sending the urgent message?"

"I'm almost done," Virginia responded. "Where do we meet?"

"DC would be too dangerous," New Jersey stated. "We'll have to meet somewhere unexpected."

"The Midwest!" New Hampshire exclaimed. "Osthall won't see it coming, we can meet in Nebraska."

"Why Nebraska?" Rhode Island asked.

"Nobody goes to Nebraska, that's why," New Hampshire noted victoriously, receiving agreeing nods from the other colonies.

"Nebraska it is then," Virginia muttered as she finished typing the message.

* * *

Hawaii and Alaska observed their surroundings as they stepped into America's courtyard. Oblivious to the fact that Osthall had just arrived and was watching their every move from the rooftop. "What the hell are those two up to?" Osthall muttered, he could sense that they were the personifications of Alaska and Hawaii. It was definitely NOT because he looked at America's photo album.

"Psst, Dad, are you here?" Alaska asked as he and Hawaii stepped into the hallway.

"I hope it's not too late and Osthall hasn't done something to him…"

Osthall widened his eyes, how the hell did they know about him?

England.

With a growl, Osthall rubbed his temples, so the old man did find a loophole to his spell. Perfect, he had forgotten about Alaska and Hawaii, how could he have been so stupid! He couldn't let them near Alfred, it'd ruin everything!

"Hey did you get the message?" Alaska asked as he looked at his phone.

"The one about the states having a secret urgent meeting in Nebraska? Yes."

Osthall narrowed his eyes, he was NOT going to let his plans be ruined.

He jumped off the rooftop and landed in front of the doorway, causing Alaska and Hawaii to widen their eyes. England described Osthall's features to them, this was him!

"H-Hello… have you seen someone name Alfred Jones. We came to visit him," Alaska automatically stated, hoping it was a good cover.

"Yes, he's over here," Osthall stated as he motioned towards America's warehouse.

Alaska and Hawaii looked at each other nervously but nevertheless walked in the warehouse.

Osthall slammed the door behind them, startling Alaska and Hawaii.

"Where is he?"

"Cut the crap, I know why you're here," Osthall stated as he narrowed his eyes. "Did England seriously think it'd be this easy? I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENING OLD MAN!" Osthall exclaimed as he used his powers to remove Alaska's and Hawaii's hearing devices.

"Hey!" Hawaii exclaimed as Osthall grabbed the devices and crushed them using his bare hands.

Alaska and Hawaii nervously walked back until their backs touched the wall.

"Tell you what, since you two are so obedient, I'm going to make you an offer," Osthall smirked as he walked around the warehouse. "You two are going to be my little henchmen, you're going to go to that state meeting and start a political war between your brothers and sisters. Failure to meet my demands will result in serious consequences."

Osthall grabbed a knife and massaged the blade, causing Alaska and Hawaii's eyes to widen.

"What consequences? I'm pretty sure you're just bluffing!" Alaska asked boldly, thanking the GODS for once being under Russia's monotonous and bold care.

"Don't test me Alaska. I've wiped out large populations of people utilizing a measly little disease called the Black Plague. What if The United States of America mysteriously started a second outbreak… starting with YOUR states?" Osthall stated as he glared menacingly at the two young states. "Or I can just make things easier for all of us and kill America in his sleep, I have that kind of power you know. It wouldn't be as fun, but if it comes down to it I won't hesitate."

Alaska gulped and took a step back, receiving a victorious smirk from Osthall.

"What do you want us to say?" Alaska asked as he shut his eyes and clenched his fists.

Osthall shrugged, "Take your opportunity. Poke fun at the liberals or the conservatives. Your pathetic brothers and sisters will take care of the rest. And just so that I can make sure that you won't disobey me..."

Osthall grabbed their arms and sliced open their elbow disarticulation, causing them to shriek in pain. Osthall placed poison in the cuts and put his hands over the disarticulation, closing their wounds with his powers.

"Now I have full control of your circulatory systems, if you defy me, I will end you and your states."

Hawaii cried and Alaska hugged her, sending Osthall an angry glare. "England was right, you _are_ a sadistic lunatic!"

Osthall laughed, rubbing the fresh blood on his fingers in circular motion, "Oh I've done much worse love, MUCH worse!"

* * *

 **Awww poor Alaska and Hawaii :(**

 **The development part of the story is over at this point, things start getting juicy from here on out xD**

 **What do you think?**

 **Please let me know in the reviews!**


	10. A Nation Divided

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 10: A Nation Divided**

 **Major Tony sassiness in this chapter guys! A little comic relief before the states make a mess of everything. I noticed more people from the UK started reading this, SHOUT OUT TO YOU! I'M PLANNING TO STUDY ABROAD THERE IN 2019!**

 **Warning: To my Americans, a lot of the states are going to be portrayed in this chapter and they might piss you off. Heck, I got pissed off while I was writing it xD Just a heads up!**

* * *

"We lost connection to them!" Japan exclaimed as he clicked on a bunch of buttons.

The nations were all at Canada's house. Mexico had to head back to her country to keep an eye on the border while China and Russia went to Europe to update the European nations.

"I heard Osthall before it was cut! He must have caught them!" France exclaimed.

England cursed loudly and grabbed at his head, "Now what do we do?"

"Guys… look outside…" Canada muttered as the nations all piled at the window.

Alaska had obtained a force field, the dark energy proudly beaming around the whole state, which clearly meant that Osthall had indeed found the two states, and had fixed his mistake.

England cursed again, slamming his fist on the table. "This is all my fault!"

"This is no time for self pity Britain, we need to come up with a plan and fast!" Japan exclaimed as France paced around the room.

"Canada…" France muttered as he pointed at the Canadian nation. "Yes… Canada, that could work!"

"Huh?"

"Canada! Or should I say… The United States of America," France stated as he motioned towards Canada's face. "Matthew looks like Alfred, can't we somehow use that to our advantage?"

Japan's face lit up, "Yes! Osthall has never seen Canada-san, that could work! But what can we do?"

"Bollocks if only I had that spell book!" England muttered. "I could have turned Canada into an American citizen…"

Canada widened his eyes, "WAIT!"

The nations all turned to him as Canada sprinted to his attic, he then quickly ran back down holding a piece of paper and kissing it.

"Yes! Bless Alfred and his stupid ideas yes!"

"What is with you?"

"Back during The Cold War, America had this crazy idea to prank Russia by making him think there were two Americas. Russia was going to visit the White House and we were going to do this whole optical illusion prank kind of thing. But because of America's strict security system back then, I wasn't allowed in the White House unless I was either a citizen or I had my boss with me. So America literally made me become a dual citizen of the US and Canada. I totally forgot until now though."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU WERE AN AMERICAN CITIZEN THIS WHOLE TIME!?" England exclaimed, causing Canada to sheepishly scratch the back of his head.

"I'm sorry! I forgot!"

"We must waste no time then, Canada, it's time for a makeover!" France exclaimed.

* * *

Osthall came back into the house and quickly headed for the kitchen, washing the blood off of his hands, enjoying the red liquid going down America's faucet. Soon, it'll be America's blood who he washes off his hands, once he's done with him.

"Sheesh I knew you were a psychopath but I didn't think you would savor the blood of your victims, what's next? You lick it off your fingers?"

Osthall turned towards Tony, who was standing by the doorway with his arms crossed.

"For your information, this is my own blood. I pricked my fingers when I was out on the courtyard. I simply find the situation quite amusing."

"Wow! He's a masochist too! Someone give this guy a medal! He's giving Jason and Freddy Krueger a run for their money," Tony sarcastically cheered as he opened the fridge and pulled out a soda.

"I don't like your sarcasm," Osthall warned as his eyes narrowed. "I'm not someone you should be messing with."

"I'm not either stupid, news flash, I'm an alien from another planet," Tony snapped as he motioned towards him with his soda. "I can and will abduct you if I deem it necessary."

"How frightening," Osthall sarcastically mocked as he rolled his eyes. "Back off ET, I'll have you know that I've mastered the dark arts. I can and will curse you if I deem it necessary."

Tony narrowed his eyes, closing the fridge with a shove, "You're up to something. You're not as good as Alfred says you are huh? That idiot. I keep telling him to stop being so gullible. That's something I really hate about this nation, everyone is way too naive. If The United States of America were to one day fall, it'd be because of the citizen's idiocy and inclination to believe everything told to them. I'm onto you!"

Osthall blinked, "You're smart. Too smart. We can't have that now can we?"

Tony was on the verge of biting back a response but was stopped as Osthall grabbed him, tied him up, and threw him into the storage closet.

"You're going to stay here until I find out what I should do with you."

Tony spit in Osthall's face, "Let me go you son of a…"

"Silenso," Osthall chanted as Tony's mouth was shut.

Osthall shut the door just as America stepped into the room.

"Man I'm starving," he stated as he stretched his muscles. "Oh you're back? How was your trip?"

"It was very refreshing," Osthall smiled as America nodded.

"I thought I heard Tony, have you seen him?" America asked.

"I think he stepped out," Osthall stated.

"Oh really? That's weird, he never goes out," America muttered with a shrug as he began invading his cabinets. "You hungry?"

Osthall frowned, "No thanks."

"You sure?" America asked as he looked back towards him. "I just realized you haven't eaten at all since you've arrived."

Osthall winced, "I… can't eat…"

America stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow, "What? Why?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do. Come on I can take it, heroes can take anything."

Osthall sighed, "When I sold my soul to Satan, I had to give up my sense of taste and digestion. My organs were removed, I can no longer eat."

America froze as he held onto a box of cereal, "You… can't eat? That… That's horrible! Don't you get hungry?"

Osthall shrugged, "I've learned to grow numb to hunger."

"Man… now I feel like an ass…" America worriedly stated as Osthall waved his hand in dismissal.

"Don't. It was a foolish mistake on my part to sell myself in the first place, I'm the only one to blame."

America frowned, "Woah… I can't live without food. Mad respect man."

Osthall rolled his eyes, "Quit being such a emotional wreck and just eat already, I'm going to check out what's on your… um… what's that thing called? The black screen thing?"

"The television, TV for short," America answered.

"Yeah that," Osthall stated as he waved his hand and went to the living room.

* * *

"Thank you all for joining us on such short notice," New York stated as all the states settled in Nebraska's main hall. "Is everyone here Virginia?"

"Um I counted 48…"

"Has anyone seen Alaska and Hawaii?" Oregon asked.

As if on cue, the two states walked into the room. Hawaii's eyes were still bloodshot from tears as Alaska fought the urge to punch someone in the face. The wound was practically gone by now, but he could still feel the tingling pain of the cold knife that slit him.

"Are you guys okay?" New York asked as he approached them.

"I have allergies," Hawaii answered with a smile. "No biggie."

New York narrowed his eyes suspiciously and was about to speak until he was interrupted.

"WELL! Are you going to start or did I come here for nothing?" Nebraska asked.

"Dude you literally live here," Washington pointed out.

"I was sleeping!" Nebraska whined.

"Nebraska, I relate to you one hundred percent right now," Montana agreed.

"You guys are wussies," Nevada scoffed. "I can go a whole night without sleeping, late night casino life baby!"

Illinois scoffed, "You aren't that cool Nevada. Las Vegas is literally the only city anyone bothers to visit in your state. Everything else is nothing but one hundred degree desert."

"Says the one who's only popular because of Chicago, don't come at me with that!"

Alabama rolled his eyes and glanced at California in amusement. He was surprised the girl wasn't saying anything. She'd usually either be arguing with New York about something or giggling about something stupid with Oregon and Washington. Alabama hated to admit it but he was rather worried about her, she WAS his sister after all, even if she was a damn libtard.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Massachusetts yelled as the original thirteen colonies sat in a row in front of everyone. The thirteen colonies, being the oldest, automatically claimed superiority when it came to state meetings. They became the facilitators, the ones who commenced and adjourned the meetings.

Georgia, North, and South Carolina were now well informed of the situation, and sat on their seats.

"Alright everyone, as the oldest, I call this meeting to order…" Virginia started as Delaware raised his hand.

"What now?"

"I thought I was the oldest state, I mean I was added to the Union first you know."

"I'm sorry but is Jamestown, Virginia in your state? No, I didn't think so," Virginia retorted as Delaware pouted.

"Just get on with it I got places to be!" Oregon scolded.

"Oh like going to Voodoo Doughnut's?" Idaho teased as Oregon shoved him with his foot.

"DON'T DISRESPECT VOODOO DOUGHNUTS LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! But yes, that's exactly where I'm going."

"Order!" Virginia scolded. "We're just going to cut to the chase, New York, the stand is yours."

"I want Alaska and Hawaii to come up with me because they know the story better than I do."

Alaska winced as he looked down at his arm, realizing that the words _TICK TOCK_ were engraved onto his skin. The words quickly faded as he looked towards Hawaii, who also seemed to be dealing with the same thing. The two nervously stepped up and the three of them informed the states of the situation. All the states held on to their every word, nobody dared to speak.

California was especially interested, a sense of familiarity coming over her, but she didn't seem to grasp why.

"Shoot! What do we do?" Utah exclaimed. "Osthall can literally be with Dad right now!"

"We have to warn him!" Arizona added.

"Alaska and Hawaii already did that, right?" New York asked as the younger states widened their eyes nervously. If they were to tell the states that they hadn't informed Alfred of the situation, they were all going to grow suspicious.

"Of course we did," Alaska answered. "Dad hasn't seen him though, so we still have time."

"Oh that's a relief," Indiana sighed.

Alaska winced, he hated lying, he felt like such a traitor.

"Why is Dad at risk of depersonification though?" Wyoming asked. "I don't get it."

Hawaii squeezed Alaska's hand, apologizing for what she was about to do.

"Because of Donald Trump and all the division he's causing in this country. All this hostility is messing with Dad's head," Hawaii snapped.

Alaska, realizing what Hawaii was doing, squeezed her hand in return and let go of her, "PSH! Yeah right, you libtards are the ones making a fuss about everything. THOSE EMOTIONS are what's messing with Dad's head!"

The democratic states' eyes darkened as they glared at Alaska.

"You did NOT just call her a libtard Alaska," Oregon warned. "Please tell me you did not just call her a libtard."

"Not cool Alaska!" New York added.

Alabama stood up and walked toward Alaska, "Leave the kid alone! He's right, you liberals complain about everything. Maybe if y'all were more accepting of our President, then maybe Dad wouldn't be dealing with this."

Connecticut stood up, "First of all, he's _not_ my President! Second of all, how can we be accepting of someone who took away the opportunity for Dreamers to get an education!"

"Or someone who threatened North Korea! What the hell? IS HE TRYING TO GET US KILLED!?" Illinois added.

"Don't even get me started on the Paris Agreement! Climate change is real, it's been scientifically proven, why is it so hard to believe?" Minnesota added, receiving agreeable nods.

"Demonizing the media has got to be the worst thing he's done. Don't you see how scary that is? How much he can manipulate our people if the media loses credibility?" New York argued.

"The fact that you support someone who enjoys grabbing women by the pussy says a lot about your character," Washington added in a monotone voice.

"Tell that to Bill Clinton!" North Dakota argued. "Where were you when he was doing the same thing to Monica Lewinsky WHILE he was in office. Trump said that before he became President."

"Exactly!" South Dakota added. "Many Presidents have been through those kinds of scandals! That doesn't say anything about their ability to lead!"

"Trump's ratings are the lowest that they've ever been for any President," Maine argued. "He only cares about himself and the upper class. Small loans of a million dollars? This guy knows nothing about what it feels to be in poverty!"

Hawaii and Alaska winced and Hawaii resisted the urge to cry. Osthall had gotten what he wanted. But why? Why did Osthall want the states to argue? The thought was terrifying.

"I'm just saying that the fact that practically all the original thirteen colonies don't like Trump or are liberal says a lot in itself," Delaware argued as he chewed on his potato chips.

"Excuse you! I'm conservative!" South Carolina argued as he stood up.

"Yeah but you started the Civil War so you don't count," New Jersey pointed out.

"Yeah you didn't even want to be part of this nation," Massachusetts added. "So the fact that the majority of us thirteen swing left automatically makes liberals the good guys."

"Correction, some of us are swing states," Pennsylvania informed, receiving a glare from Massachusetts.

Alabama fumed, "See that's exactly our problem with you damn libtards! Just because we don't think like y'all doesn't mean our opinion doesn't matter!"

"That's because your opinion is outdated," California announced sharply, the first thing she had said all night.

The other states were stunned to hear her speak so seriously, she was usually an optimistic person. The room was silent, California glared at Alabama and Alabama glared at her back.

* * *

Osthall smirked evilly as he flipped through the channels, he could hear the states discussing through a hearing device he implanted on Hawaii and Alaska. Things were about to get ugly.

He turned towards America and noticed him rubbing the bridge of his nose through his glasses.

"You okay Alfred?"

America looked up, his eyes looking a little dazed, "Yeah… I just… feel a little dizzy."

"Maybe you should sit down," Osthall stated as he led America towards the table. "This headache might take awhile to go away."

* * *

Alabama and California continued to stare each other down. The states knew what was at stake. California represented the far left and Alabama the far right. Liberal versus Conservative. Left vs Right. Democrat versus Republican.

"What do you mean my opinion is outdated?" Alabama menacingly questioned.

"Take a look at our youth," California answered, as she crossed her arms and her legs, completely unphased by Alabama's tone of voice. "The majority of them don't think the way that you do Alabama. They are the future of our nation, it's time to start adjusting our laws to benefit them."

"You want to talk youth?" Alabama asked. "Fine. Let's talk 'youth.' The youth that hit Donald Trump piñatas for fun, the youth that implement riots for the silliest reasons, the youth that wrote words such as 'Screw off' to the FCC to protect Net Neutrality, something they probably aren't even well informed of. The youth that believes everything they read on the internet. The youth that doesn't pay taxes or know a single thing about the economy. Yes, let's adjust our laws to fit the youth, our nation couldn't become any more amatuer."

California laughed bitterly, "Amatuer? Our youth is smarter than you think Alabama, smarter than some adults who live in your state. You want to know what's amatuer? Dressing in white rags and burning crosses for fun while screaming 'white power,' THAT'S amatuer! Not to mention that ADULTS are the ones who do it."

"Shut up," Alabama threatened. "You're always playing the victim! Always trying to make us feel guilty for our choices and our beliefs. Well I've had it! This is a trick, you're using that phony compassion to turn this country socialist!"

"And YOU are only saying that because you and the far right want to destroy the democratic party for good! That's why Trump has been revoking everything Obama has done, you are trying to pull us back! We were moving forwards and now we're moving backwards! Is that what Trump meant to do when he made his slogan Make America Great Again? We're stuck in a hole and you're making it hard for us to come out!"

"You're twisting things around! Making us look bad, it's hopeless, you LIBTARDS will never learn to listen to us!"

"STOP CALLING US THAT!" California snapped as she jumped on Alabama, causing the two of them to land on the table.

The other states stood in alarm as Alabama kicked California off of him.

"Hey!" New York screamed as he grabbed Alabama. "Didn't Dad ever tell you to never hit a girl? Pick on someone your own size!"

"Gladly!" Alabama yelled as he punched New York in the jaw, causing him to fall back.

This ignited a war between the states, everyone screaming, slapping, and punching one another.

Hawaii and Alaska stared in horror, a fight like this hasn't broke out since the Civil War.

"What have we done?" Hawaii whispered.

* * *

America SCREAMED as he held onto his head, he hyperventilated, breathing in and out quickly.

Osthall leaned on the wall and watched him in amusement. "What are you feeling?"

"I FEEL LIKE MY BRAIN IS ABOUT TO SPLIT IN HALF! IT HURTS LIKE HELL! I HAVEN'T FELT LIKE THIS SINCE THE CIVIL WA-AHHHHHHH! CALL A DOCTOR!"

"A doctor won't be able to help you America," Osthall scolded. "You know what to do."

America weakly turned towards Osthall, "I… don't…"

"Consume, don't refuse."

"NO!" America yelled as he winced, another pang hitting him in the head.

Osthall growled as he grabbed America by his hair and yanked him so that they can be facing each other, "STOP BEING SO DAMN DIFFICULT! I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU AND YOU'RE MAKING THIS HARDER THAN IT SHOULD BE! JUST DO IT!"

"I… DON'T KNOW… HOW!" America yelled, fear and vulnerability evident in his eyes.

"Breathe and accept that your country is divided and it's not going to get better. It will ALWAYS be divided, no matter what you do! Do it, and I PROMISE the anger of your people won't phase you anymore. You'll learn to grow numb to it," Osthall yelled as he let go of his hair and pushed him back.

America glanced at Osthall hesitantly, looked back straight ahead and took slow deep breaths.

"Consume, don't refuse," America chanted as he closed his eyes. "Consume, don't refuse. Consume, don't refuse."

"Repeat after me America. Your country is divided."

"My country is divided."

"The liberals and the conservatives will always hate each other."

"The liberals and the conservatives will always hate each other."

"There's no way out for you."

"There's no way out for me."

"All you can do now is learn to embrace the pain."

"All I can do now is learn to embrace the pain," America repeated as he opened his eyes.

His dull, colorless eyes.

Phase 1, was complete.

* * *

 **The states pissed me off in this chapter and I'm the writer xD**

 **Well ladies and gents, there you have it. This was the last chapter in which the states played a major role, expect a bit of Donald Trump in the next few chapters. Remember that spoiler I warned you about? That chizz is coming.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! REVIEW!**


	11. Solitary Confinement

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 11: Solitary Confinement**

 **Warning: Remember that spoiler I was telling you about for Trump, this is the chapter.**

* * *

Theresa May nervously walked through the halls of Parliament. Where was England? She had sent him a message asking for his appearance during today's meeting. It was odd for him to not be punctual. She mentally hoped he hadn't drank the prior night, he really should stop doing that. Today was an important meeting too because…

"Mon dieu, where are you Francis?" Emmanuel Macron, France's President questioned as he ended another missed call.

Because it had to do with French and British relations…

"Is Francis lost too?" Theresa asked as she approached the French leader. "I can't seem to get into communication with Arthur either."

"You don't think they're together do you?" Macron asked as Theresa shrugged.

"It's quite possible, I just pray they haven't killed one another," Theresa muttered as Macron nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't put it past them if I'm being perfectly honest, they've dealt with years of bitter history."

Theresa sighed, "I've called Arthur's house multiple times but he won't pick up. Let me try his private cell phone."

* * *

Canada was stunned as he stared at himself in the mirror. France had chopped his hair to look a little shorter and he was given blue eye contacts. He looked EXACTLY like Alfred except for his curly strand of hair that England tried to fix but to no avail.

England's phone rang. He turned and looked at the receiver, widening his eyes as he slapped his forehead, "BOLLOCKS! I FORGOT PARLIAMENT WAS HAVING A MEETING TODAY!"

France widened his eyes, "I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THERE TOO!"

"Let me take this call…" England nervously stated as he left the room.

* * *

 _"Hullo?"_

Theresa sighed in relief, "There you are! I've been trying to contact you, where are you England? The meeting starts in ten minutes!"

 _"I'm not currently in England, and neither is Francis. Something came up last minute with America and my memory of the meeting today slipped my mind. My apologies."_

"America?" Theresa asked as Macron raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong with America?"

 _"Yes, and it's very serious. This is a matter of life and death for the United States. I meant to tell you sooner, but we're been so focused on the situation I had forgotten."_

"Oh dear… do you need reinforcements? I can tell Parliament," Theresa asked.

 _"No… unfortunately this is a problem that only us nations can solve. The problem is not something, but someone, a nation to be exact. A nation who is determined to destroy Alfred and the entire country. For now, America's people aren't aware of anything, but things may become serious. I just wanted you to be alert, I may not be back home for awhile. Same goes for Francis."_

"I'll let President Macron know, just… be careful Arthur."

* * *

"What did she say?" France asked as England ended the call.

"She was understanding, and I'm sure your boss will too. I think he was with her. Francis… I'm very worried."

"It'll be okay Arthur, Amérique is a fighter."

"Yes but a long time has passed since we last saw him, I don't know, but I just have this odd feeling that something bad is going to happen between him and I."

"I'm sure you're just overthinking Angleterre," France stated as Canada and Japan came into the room.

"I'm ready," he said as the three nodded.

.

.

"I hope this works," Japan muttered as the four stood in front of the force field.

"Doesn't matter, it's worth a shot. We've wasted enough time as it is," Canada stated as he power walked towards the force field.

He slipped right in, turning around to glance at the nations.

France, England and Japan cheered as Canada gave them a thumbs up and quickly ran into the country, hoping to get to Washington DC as quickly as he could.

* * *

Osthall groaned as America once again let out a piercing scream from his room. Ever since America's first phase was finished, he's been having nightmares and horrible migraines. That was normal, since it took a while before America conformed to the first phase, but damn did he have to be such a wussy? America had not left his room since his epiphany, and Osthall took that as an opportunity to trap Tony in a bundle of darkness, using a transporting spell.

After doing so, Osthall planned out how he was going to bring Donald Trump into the equation. Phase 2 required America to have a nasty dispute with the face of his regime. Osthall almost pitied Trump, the man was only doing what he thought was best for the country, only his decisions were not good ones. It just had to be Trump, the man was a victim, no doubt about it, but Osthall had to do what he had to do to become a full on nation again. He still remembered clearly the dispute he had with King Gratton, and it was not pretty.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Osthall stepped into the throne room and was immediately acknowledged by King Gratton and Macbeth._

 _"Ah, Osthall! Cometh h're knave, this is Macbeth, he's an exp'rienc'd sorcerer," King Gratton stated as Macbeth bowed._

 _"His majesty hast toldeth me a lot about thou Sir Osthall, it's a pleasure to maketh thou acquaintance."_

 _Osthall crossed his arms, "Thou actually hath the decency to talk about me King Gratton? Beest still mine own beating heart. The pleasure is all mineth Sir Macbeth."_

 _King Gratton scowled, "I'm not in the mood for thou sarcasm right now Osthall, I'm in an amicable mood. Why hast thou made his presence known?"_

 _"Why hasn't thou provided food for thy own people? They are starving!" Osthall exclaimed, feeling another piercing migraine coming in. He had just come back from taking a walk, and more of his people were attacking each other for food. They were divided, it was survival of the fittest for them._

 _"Those gents shall beest fine. They art just exagg'rating doth should'st not w'rry thyself."_

 _Osthall growled and blasted an energy ball towards King Gratton, who blocked it with his staff._

 _"Osthall, what is the meaning of this!?"_

 _"I am sick of thee and thy cruelties King Gratton, and f'r that, thee shalt payeth!" Osthall yelled as he was on the verge of releasing another energy ball, only to be stopped and frozen to his spot by Macbeth._

 _"What shall I do with him sire?"_

 _"Send him to the secluded dungeon, he shall not be released until he has reflected upon his actions!"_

 ** _End Flashback_**

That reflection King Gratton so desperately wanted Osthall to obtain ended in his demise. Being locked up in that secluded dungeon for months messed with Osthall's mind in very dangerous ways. He didn't expect America and Trump would have a battle with sorcery, though it would be comical to see them try. But he did need America to get furiously angry with Trump to the point where he threatens to hurt him physically. Once that happens, Osthall would step in and inject a calm injection into him, causing him to go to sleep. Trump would take care of the rest. He could let America get what he wants and punch the guy, but America's strength is a force not to be reckoned with, and if the United States wanted to continue to have a President, it was up to Osthall to ensure America didn't commit anything stupid. Besides, he needed Trump to punish America after he had threatened to commit the deed.

Osthall heard another piercing scream coming from the room, causing him to pound his fist on the table and walk towards America's room.

"SUCK IT UP ALREADY!" Osthall yelled as he slammed the door open. "I wasn't nearly as much of a wuss like you when I was going through the same thing!"

America groaned as he sat up and held onto his head, "I thought you said consuming and not refusing was supposed to help! Why is everything you're telling me to do not helping?"

"It takes time for the pain to go away America, do you not trust me?" Osthall asked as he leaned on the doorway.

America stared at Osthall and made eye contact with him, "To be completely honest with you, not really."

Osthall blinked, so America wasn't as stupid and naive as he thought he was. "But why? What have I done to make you not trust me?"

"Well for one I haven't seen Tony since I heard you two discussing in the kitchen, that's one thing," America pointed out as he removed his hands from his head and crossed his arms.

"How is that odd?"

"Tony never leaves the house," America immediately replied, his tone slightly getting higher.

"Oh so I'm supposed to babysit the stupid alien now? He's probably hiding somewhere, how do you expect me to know where he is?"

"Okay, fine then. Would you also care to explain this to me?" America said as he raised his arms and removed his sleeves, revealing two slashes across his arms.

The same slashes he had given Alaska and Hawaii.

"How did those get there?" Osthall asked, feigning confusion despite the fact that he was incredibly surprised. He should have been more careful.

"You tell me," America muttered dangerously. "I noticed them a few minutes before you came in."

Yikes, America was scary when he was on the board of anger. He figured it was Phase 1 taking effect, but he needed America to take this anger out on Trump, not Osthall!

"I would never do that to you," Osthall stated as he pointed at his arms. "You would have felt it if I did it to you."

"Oh I KNOW you didn't do this to me directly Osthall. Have you been talking to my states lately?" America interrogated as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I had nothing to do with that America! What are you assuming?"

"Everything that happens to my states comes back to me Osthall," America answered as he lowered his sleeves again and stood up. "Like a certain nasty argument I KNOW they had yesterday. OOO they are SO in trouble when I see them!"

"And what's that got to do with me?" Osthall asked with a deadpan look.

"Things started getting weird once you rolled in Osthall, you know, Germany and Prussia warned me to not give in to anything you say."

"How many times do I have to tell you that the European countries still think I'm evil?" Osthall rolled his eyes. "I understand why they would say that though. Look, if you don't want my help I'll leave if it'll help you sleep at night. But it won't change the fact that your nation is divided and your President is a tyrant, good day," Osthall retorted as he began leaving the room.

"Wait!" America exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start pinning things on you. You're right, you're just trying to help and I'm pushing you away. I'm just… having trouble controlling my emotions right now."

Osthall turned back towards America, "That's understandable. I had trouble controlling mine too, but you know what helped?"

"Binge eating?" America asked.

"No, talking to King Gratton about the way I felt," Osthall stated as he grabbed America's shoulders.

"But didn't you kill King Gratton?" America asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I never said King Gratton was actually understanding when I told him how I felt," Osthall pointed out, causing America to frown. "BUT! Maybe Donald Trump is different, maybe he will listen to you. Times have changed, you never know."

America sighed, "I guess I'll give it a shot. Will you come with me?"

"Of course America, I'm here for you, never forget that."

* * *

Canada rode on the train on the way to DC, he was surprised the American people hadn't found out about the force field.

"Dad is going to kill us."

Canada turned and slightly widened his eyes as he noticed New York and many of the thirteen original colonies sitting on one of the booths on the other side of the train. New York was holding an ice pack on the left side of his lip. His eye was completely bruised and his lip was cut, the other colonies weren't as badly injured but they had their set of bruises too.

"California and Alabama got it the worst, they had to be taken to the hospital," Delaware answered. "I think Texas snapped California's arm and Oregon popped Alabama's leg."

Canada winced, why did the states get into a fight? Weren't Alaska and Hawaii supposed to rally them up so that they can work together to defeat Osthall.

Massachusetts sighed, "The thing that really gets me pissed off is that we didn't achieve anything during our meeting, Dad is still in trouble. And now we're as divided as ever!"

Canada took this opportunity to approach the states. New York was about to answer until he widened his eyes at the sight of Canada, the other states noticed this and had the same expression as Canada approached them.

"WE CAN EXPLAIN!" New York exclaimed as he stood up. "Alabama and the conservative states started it!"

"Nuh uh!" South Carolina exclaimed. "It was California and you liberal states!"

"PLEASE DON'T GROUND US!" New Hampshire exclaimed. "At least not the swing states, we took no part in this."

Canada held up his hands, "Woah, relax eh? I'm not America, I'm Canada dressed as America. I'm undercover."

"Uncle Matt?" North Carolina asked. "You look more like Dad than usual."

"That's because I cut my hair and put on eye contacts, but please be quiet, I don't want Osthall to know I'm here."

"Wait but aren't we trapped in some force field right now or something? How did you get in?" Maryland asked.

Canada crossed his arms, "Your father thought it'd be a great idea to make me a dual citizen. So I qualify as an American citizen. So I see Alaska and Hawaii told you about Osthall."

"Yep, and all fifty states were going to come up with a plan to take him down, but we ended up getting into a nasty argument. So we accomplished nothing," New York informed.

"Where are Alaska and Hawaii?" Canada asked.

"They kinda disappeared during the fight, I haven't seen them since I got slammed in the face by Jersey Shore over here," Georgia informed.

"Let's not associate my state with that show thank you very much," New Jersey argued as he grabbed New York's ice pack and put it on his arm.

"I wonder if they managed to warn America…"

"They said they did," New York stated. "They said Dad hasn't run into him."

Canada raised an eyebrow, "That can't be right. Osthall came here a long time ago, he should have made his presence known by now."

"Well to be honest Alaska and Hawaii were acting weird yesterday," Maine muttered, causing the states and Canada to stand in stunned silence. "They were the ones who started the fight to be honest."

"We're too late then!" Canada exclaimed. "Alaska and Hawaii were probably captured and forced to make you guys fight! Which means Osthall is WITH America and probably poisoning his mind by the second! This is bad! Osthall wanted you guys to fight to speed up America's depersonification!"

The colonies' eyes widened as Georgia slammed his fist on the table, "CRAP! AND WE FELL FOR IT! Osthall has been playing us for fools this entire time and we darn fell for it!"

"I'm so sorry for punching you in the face Georgia," New Jersey apologized.

"It's too late for apologies," Canada informed. "The damage has been done and I NEED to find America NOW!"

"What's going to happen to Dad?" New York asked.

"According to what England told me about depersonification America's first phase should already be complete. He just needs two more phases until we completely lose him. I can't let America complete his second phase!"

"What can we do to help!?" Massachusetts asked.

"Find your siblings, reunite with them. It's CRUCIAL for you to do so!" Canada exclaimed. "I need to find America without Osthall discovering me."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" America asked as Osthall shook his head.

"It's best if you and Donald Trump address this matter alone, I'll be out here waiting for you when you're finished."

America nodded and opened the door to the Oval Office, oblivious to the needle Osthall was massaging within his pocket.

Trump looked up from his documents and raised an eyebrow at America, "Can I help you or are you just picking something up?"

"No I need to talk to you," America stated as he played with his fingers.

"About?" Trump asked as he motioned for America to take a seat.

"Me. I'll just cut to the chase, I'm currently going through symptoms of something called depersonification, and I haven't... *wince*" America stated as he gripped his head. "Been myself lately. I don't think I'm getting any better."

Trump blinked, that was the sickness the other nation warned him about! Was America going to snap? Should he call Secret Service?

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know and talk about the way you've been running the country. This is a conversation I've stalled for far too long and I NEED to address this. The way you're running it, like getting rid of DACA, Net Neutrality, and all these other things are not working out for me. The more of these decisions you make, the sicker I get. So… I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want you to be more attentive to what the people want you to do and not do what you want to do. They elected you for a reason, and it's not helping me or the rest of the country if you're disregarding their opinions."

Donald Trump narrowed his eyes, "I'm not disregarding their opinions! I'm doing what the people want!"

"These migraines and bags under my eyes BEG to differ," America retorted as he pointed at his eyes. "My kids are also as divided as they can be, BECAUSE of the decisions you're making."

"Kids?"

"The states, the personifications of the fifty states are my children."

Donald Trump shook his head, "Look, I'm just doing what I think is best for the country after Obama decided to come in and ruin everything. I'm making America great again. That's really all it is."

America narrowed his eyes, "I beg your pardon! I'm already great!"

"No I don't mean you, I mean the country."

"I AM the country!" America argued. "And I doubt you know what's best for my people. At least that's what you've been showing me through your actions."

"I think it's the other way around. YOUR PEOPLE don't know what's best for them. Yes they hate me now, but overtime the economy will improve and we'll be at our best and then their opinion on Trump will change."

America rolled his eyes, "Overtime there WON'T BE a United States because YOU are driving me MAD with your decisions!"

"I refuse to be spoken to in that manner," Trump argued. "That's enough, leave my office."

"I built this office, therefore YOU must leave MY office," America retorted as he stood up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

"I WANT YOU TO STOP BEING SELFISH AND CARE ABOUT THIS COUNTRY FOR ONCE!"

Osthall held onto the door knob, it was only a matter of time now.

"I DO CARE ABOUT THIS COUNTRY!"

"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU DID SOMETHING GOOD FOR THE COMMUNITY!? HAVE YOU EVER EVEN VISITED THE POOR PARTS OF THIS NATION! I HAD TO RESCUE A GIRL WHO LIVED IN THE STREETS NOT TOO LONG AGO BECAUSE HER PARENTS WERE DEPORTED! DO YOU FIND JOY IN SEPARATING THESE FAMILIES!?"

"They were illegal immigrants! And therefore they did not belong in this country!"

"THEN FIX THE DAMN IMMIGRATION SYSTEM SO THAT THEY CAN MIGRATE HERE!"

"WE ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH PEOPLE LIVING HERE, WHY DO WE NEED MORE!? IF THEY NEED JOBS WHY DON'T THEY WORK IN THEIR OWN COUNTRY!? THERE'S NO NEED FOR THEM TO BE TAKING _OUR_ JOBS!"

America laughed bitterly, "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU PICKING CHILI PEPPERS OUT OF BUSHES, THAT WOULD BE A SIGHT! MIGRANTS WOULD IMPROVE OUR ECONOMY BECAUSE THEY'D BE DOING THE JOBS AMERICANS DON'T WANT TO DO! YOU'RE JUST BEING RACIST!"

Donald Trump's eyes darkened, "Get. Out. Before you face serious consequences."

"You did NOT just threaten me!" America yelled as he raised his fist.

Osthall took his opportunity and ran into the room, jamming the injection into America's arm and causing America to collapse onto the floor.

Trump had his eyes widened as he faced Osthall, "He was going to hit me…"

"It's a good thing I came just in time. You can't let something like this slide, it seems like depersonification has seriously taken a toll on him."

"What should I do?"

"Lock him up, preferably in solitary confinement. Leave him in there for months, don't let him come out until he has reflected upon what he's done," Osthall advised.

"But that sounds wrong."

"He was on the verge of KILLING you Mr. President? Is that NOT wrong!?" Osthall exclaimed. "Do as I say!"

Trump sighed as he grabbed the phone and dialed the FBI, "Yes, this is the President. Prepare a cell in the solitary confinement level for Alfred F. Jones."

* * *

 **Welp, there you have it ladies and gents. The spoiler I was telling you about. This is the last scene where Trump plays a major role, so the worst is over.**

 **What's going to happen to America? Will Canada get there in time?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ONCE THIS CHAPTER REACHES 40 REVIEWS! Please I wanna hear what you guys think!**


	12. The Impersonator

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 12: The Impersonator**

 **Thank you all for your feedback! Means a lot!**

 _ **Dear Shadowlover213,**_

 _ **I admit, I laughed freaken hard when you mentioned that Osthall and Shadow (from Chili) were a little similar in personality because in a sense it's true. They're both deceivers and manipulators. But Osthall is 10x more sadistic, that's for sure. Thank you though! Your review put a smile on my face :) Hetalia is the only anime I watch so I'm not surprised to see that you were stunned to see that I was writing a story about it. I was happy to see that you checked this out!**_

* * *

 **Days Later**

"This is all your fault, you stupid libtard," Alabama stated as he rubbed his cast.

"You calling me that is what got us here in the first place stupid conehead curtain racist," California groaned as she reached for her water on the cabinet next to her. Their injuries were strangely taking a while to heal, which would explain why they were still in the hospital.

"Do you think Dad has found out by now?" Alabama asked as he stared at the ceiling.

California scoffed, "I'd be surprised if he didn't. I wonder why he hasn't visited us."

"Ugh, he's probably real pissed off at us. I reckon he's waiting for us to recover so that he can send us back here right after."

"You don't think he's THAT pissed do you?" California nervously asked as Alabama shrugged.

"I honestly don't know what to think anymore."

California sighed, "I wonder why we're taking so long to recover, normally when I break an arm it takes me a day to recover."

Alabama shrugged, "Dad's national power is the reason why we states recover so easily, either we're weakening as a country or… something happened… to Dad…"

California turned towards Alabama with wide eyes, "You don't think…"

"Did we ever come up with a solution to that Osthall problem!?"

"No!"

"SHOOT!" Alabama exclaimed as he pounded his fist on the bed. "I reckon Osthall is with Dad and maybe that's why he hasn't visited us!"

"You reckon correctly."

California and Alabama turned towards the doorway and noticed a man wearing a long black trench coat walk into the hospital room with Hawaii and Alaska solemnly walking beside him.

"Edgar!?" California exclaimed, stunned to see the same man she had seen not too long ago with Hawaii and Alaska. "What are you doing here?"

"Wait a minute? You're the guy that was hanging around Texas' place the other day! What are you doing with our little brother and sister?"

Osthall smiled deviously and crossed his arms, causing California and Alabama to widen their eyes.

"WAIT A MINUTE! YOU ARE OSTHALL!"

Osthall laughed sadistically, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Osthall, the future personification of this land. Once I get rid of America of course."

"WHY I OUTTA!" Alabama yelled as he tried to stand, to no avail. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR FATHER!?"

"That's for me and President Trump to know and you to never find out."

"President Trump?" Alabama asked.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT CORN HAIRED FREAK WAS SECRETLY EVIL I CALLED IT!" California yelled.

"N-No there must be some sort of explanation," Alabama stuttered.

"Indeed there is Alabama, Donald Trump was as easy to fool as you two were. So California, how did it feel to tell the conservatives to their face that it was their fault this country was moving backwards and Alabama how did it feel to tell off the liberals? I give good advice don't I?"

Alabama and California were stunned, "YOU TRICKED US!?"

"You're the reason we fought!" Alabama snapped.

"Up, up, up do not pin this on me. I was only telling you what you wanted to hear. YOU were the fools who did the dirty work."

Alabama and California frowned, he was right, if the liberals and the conservatives would have LISTENED to each other and talked things out civilly, then maybe America would be okay…

"I also want to thank Alaska and Hawaii, for starting the fight," Osthall declared as he forcefully grabbed the two youngest states. "Now if something happens to your Daddy, you'll only be blaming yourselves."

"LET THEM GO!" California yelled as she stood from her bed.

"YOU'RE DAMN LUCKY I DON'T HAVE MY GUN WITH ME!" Alabama scolded.

Osthall laughed, "You want them, you can have them. They are no use to me anymore."

Osthall pushed Alaska and Hawaii toward the two older states, California hugged Alaska protectively as Alabama carried Hawaii onto his bed and glared at Osthall, DARING him to come close.

"What are you going to do to Poppa?" Hawaii asked.

Osthall smiled, "That's not your problem. Especially since your days are numbered Hawaii, you're the first state to disappear once America's depersonification is complete. Good day."

Osthall snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving four distressed states cursing out his disappearance.

"Did he hurt you?" California asked as the two states showed their scarred arms.

"He once had control over our circulatory systems but he recently eliminated the poison so he doesn't control us anymore. It hurt, but we're fine now."

Alabama sighed, "Willikers… I'm really sorry California… for calling you a libtard and for everything else. I guess I could learn to be more compassionate, you wanna know something? I'm actually really proud of my state for voting for Doug Jones, I just… didn't want to admit it."

California gasped and smiled fondly, "And I'm sorry for affiliating you with the KKK and calling you racist. I guess we liberals have been wrong in assuming that all conservatives are bad people. I along with the rest of us democrats are going to start listening to you guys from now on and hear your side."

Hawaii nodded in agreement as Alabama smiled fondly at her, "I second that."

"I agree with both of you… but it's too late for apologies, phase one is complete for our dad," Alaska cried as a tear rolled down his eye. "It's too late…"

"Hey guys, I just got a text from New York saying that Uncle Canada is in this country dressed undercover as Dad and if we see him, to not get confused. He's here to save Dad," California announced.

"England and the rest of the nations most likely sent him here, man I wonder how crazy things are going with them. I wish there was a way to bring down that darn force field," Alabama answered, oblivious to Osthall, who was standing outside the door and heard EVERYTHING.

Osthall growled as he stepped away from the doorway, "This won't work. I need England on MY side if I want this operation to succeed - and I think I know just how to do it… and who is Canada?"

* * *

"Any news on America?" Germany asked on video call as Japan nodded.

"We sent Canada-san in there."

"I thought you sent Alaska and Hawaii!" Germany exclaimed.

"They were captured, hopefully the same thing doesn't happen to Canada-san. Why do you ask?"

"The European nations as well as Russia and China want to unite our countries and launch a missile attack on the force field in hopes of neutralizing it, but we didn't want to do that if it wasn't necessary. So I called you to ask if we were making any progress."

"Non, I'm afraid we have not. But let's let Canada complete his mission first, if we don't hear from him in two days, you may launch the missiles. Let my boss know that I want my country to take part in that too," France answered as England sighed.

"That missile attack won't work, this is MAGIC we're messing with. The dark arts are a force not to be reckoned with, only Osthall can get rid of that force field."

"Then what can we do England?" Germany asked. "I feel useless just sitting here."

"We all do," England answered. "But we have to wait, we have to trust Canada. Or we have to trust that Osthall will have a change of heart."

France scoffed, "YOU'RE STILL ON ZHAT!?"

"He's not bad Francis. I know he isn't."

France rolled his eyes, "Clearly Angleterre is still delusional, as usual."

"Be careful England-san, Osthall once used your affection towards him to his advantage. You cannot let him do that again."

* * *

Canada quietly cheered to himself as he managed to get into America's house. The groundskeeper had let him in easily.

Osthall silently watched him, woah… had America escaped from solitary confinement? No… last time he checked America was still unconscious. This HAD to be that Canada character. Well, two can play at that game.

"Morphitus Americus," Osthall chanted as his body began to transform, making himself look EXACTLY like America, with the cowlick and everything. Osthall moved away from the doorway and took a seat on the table in the dining room, waiting for Canada to open the door.

Canada opened the door, and in his best American impression, yelled, "YO TONY, DUDE! I'M BACK! Pewdiepie posted a new gaming video today wanna watch with?"

Osthall blinked, that impression was way too good for it to not be America. So good that Osthall almost believed it was the real deal, but then he remembered that America KNEW of Tony's disappearance, devaluing this impression. This Canada character must know America really well, he wondered if England used some sort of spell to make him look like America.

He shook away his thoughts and figured he had to make his presence known before Canada found him and grew suspicious. "Hello? Who's in my house!?"

Canada jumped, startled that America's voice had spoken as America appeared from the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. "Dude, why do you have my face?"

"ALFRED! Thank goodness I found you!" Canada yelled as he hugged "America" tightly.

Osthall, never being a fan of hugs, resisted the urge to push him off and lightly hugged him back.

"Canada?" Osthall asked as Canada nodded.

"Yeah! It's me disguised as you. I used this disguise so that Osthall wouldn't find me," Canada stated as he removed his contact lenses, showing his vibrant violet eyes.

Osthall was stunned, this wasn't a spell, Canada and America were twins. Who would've thought. The only difference was that Canada had a curl and America had a cowlick.

"Why are you hiding from Osthall? He's a really cool dude," Osthall informed, feigning confusion. "I know you guys must think he's evil or something, but he's really not. Hero's promise," Osthall stated as he held up his right hand.

Canada widened his eyes, "ARE YOU CRAZY!? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU ARE SAYING!?"

"I know exactly what I'm saying Canada, England is playing you for a fool. Did you know that England was the reason Osthall turned evil? England purposely raised Osthall only to drop him like a sack of potatoes. Osthall is trying to protect me from him."

Canada shook his head, appalled with this news, "England has been worried sick about you! He hasn't slept in DAYS trying to find a way to save you! How could you say those things?"

"Has England by any chance also been acting weird? Like has he been acting like he's on my side when sometimes he's on Osthall's side? Has he by any chance debunked the possibility of neutralizing the force field that I KNOW is there? I'm surprised you guys haven't found a way to bring it down."

"You knew about the force field this whole time!?" Canada exclaimed. "Why haven't you done something to bring it down."

"Because I'm getting ready Canada. My country's military is assembling. Old England won't know what hit him, he'll regret ever thinking he could dominate my country."

Canada shook his head, "What are you saying!?"

"Go back to England, tell him that the force field is going to come down in a few months, and when they do… The United States of America is going to declare war on England. For the SECOND time."

"Osthall has messed with your head America!" Canada exclaimed. "You've gone mad! Do your states approve of this?"

"Of course they do, New York and the others were the ones who informed me you were here disguised as me. They figured it'd be best if I dropped the news instead of them. They along with Alaska and Hawaii are in on this, they have been since Alaska and Hawaii told me what England was doing."

"I don't believe this… you can't fight England, America! It'd be too much for him to bare! The first war you two had traumatized him, please I beg you, don't do this to him!"

"Don't believe everything England tells you Canada! It's all a lie! He wants this, I guarantee you that he does! He WANTS me to go through depersonification so that Osthall can become the new nation and he can swoop in, pretend that he cares about him only to bring him down. He's worried that I'm one day going to be too powerful. He… he… likes Osthall more than me anyway. Why else would he have given Osthall his independence and not given me mine? That's why you nations haven't made any progress with supposedly saving me, because ENGLAND is preventing you from making it!"

"No!" Canada exclaimed. "This is all absurd! It's not true!"

"All Osthall wants is to rest in peace, he feels remorse for what he's done in the past. But he can't obtain that peace unless England stops this tyranny! Osthall doesn't want me to go through depersonification, England does…" Osthall exclaimed as he feigned tears from his eyes. "He doesn't care about me or Osthall, he only cares about himself and how much my depersonification would benefit him."

 _He abandoned me when I was going through depersonification, and I'm sure he's going to abandon America too once Canada delivers him this news._

At that thought, Osthall realized that his tears weren't being feigned… they were real. That's all England ever will be, a coward who acts like he cares but doesn't.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Osthall choked on his blood as tears flew down his face. What was happening to him? His migraines were becoming unbearable, he hated the now dead King Gratton with a dangerous passion, and he was alone… he was dealing with it all alone. The cell he was placed in was right next to the execution chamber, and the screams his people cried when they were tortured and killed were plaguing his nightmares. He was told he wasn't going to be let out for committing treason and murder. He thought he was helping his people by killing King Gratton. But it all seemed to have gotten worse instead. He couldn't take it… he HAD to escape… NOW!_

 _After months of digging, he had managed to escape from a hole he had digged on the wall. And he ran. He ran, he didn't care if his legs couldn't carry him anymore, he wouldn't stop until he had made it to England. And he did, he ran towards England's house and opened the door, hoping he could find England quickly. He needed England to hold him, to rock him and tell him that everything was going to be okay._

 _"Britain!" Osthall yelled as his voice cracked. "Britain…"_

 _England opened the front door and was stunned to see the younger nation - beat to a pulp and looking absolutely awful - standing in front of him._

 _"Osthall?"_

 _Osthall ran to the older nation and wrapped his hands around him, letting his tears fall out, everything he had held in since the beginning of King Gratton's reign. He was safe now, England would help him, England would save him._

 _But England surprised him, he did not hug back, and Osthall let go of him in confusion. "Britain?"_

 _England shut his eyes and shook his head, "Why hast thou come?"_

 _Osthall widened his eyes, he had not expected that response. "I-I… should I have a reason?"_

 _England opened his eyes and his eyes narrowed, "Of course thou shouldst have a reason! Thou has killed thy own king and thy own people, thou has forgotten all morals I have beseeched upon thee!"_

 _"Nay! Thou does not understand! I am going through something called depersonification! It is taking over my body and I need help!"_

 _"THOU DOES NOT DESERVE MY HELP! YOU HAVE DISAPPOINTED ME OSTHALL!"_

 _Osthall's eyes blinked with tears, "Thou will not… help?"_

 _"Nay."_

 _Osthall's heart dropped, he felt as if the whole world was turned against him, he felt lost. Abandoned. The one person that gave him hope to continue moving forward had turned against him. So he ran. He ran until England's house wasn't visible anymore. Nobody cared about him, no one understood that he was sick; he wasn't a monster, he was just lost. So why should HE care about others when there was no one to care about him?_

 _He arrived at his house days after and that was enough time for his heart to turn into stone. Fine, if the world wanted to play dirty with him, he was going to play dirty with the world._

 _"AHHH!" a few of his citizens yelled as they were hung from their superiors._

 _Osthall stared, he stared at his citizens being hung and felt nothing. What a shame, to think that this whole time, the lives people had were only a tease. The world was teasing them, making them think that they could make the most of their lives, only to be killed by those who made it out on top quicker than the others._

 _Osthall knew that if he wanted to make it in this world full of powerful nations, he had to become powerful himself. It was time to pay a visit to Satan himself._

 ** _End Flashback_**

"No.. this is all too… abrupt. I don't believe you America! You've been brainwashed!" Canada exclaimed. "I'm going to tell England about this and we're going to help you okay? No need to make irrational decisions."

"Clearly nothing I say is going to make you believe me. Tell England to meet me on the field where he and I fought our last fight during the American Revolution in six months. I will explain everything to him there."

"SIX MONTHS!?" Canada exclaimed.

"Be grateful that I'm AT LEAST giving him some time to assemble his own troops," Osthall answered. "Not that it's really worth it, it's pretty clear that I'm going to win this war… again."

"America please don't do this!" Canada exclaimed. "It's unnecessary!"

"Congress will release an official statement in about a month," Osthall answered as he dismissed Canada.

Canada shook his head in disbelief, "I hope you know that you're making one of the most stupidest decisions you've ever made America. I REALLY hope you know that."

With that said, Canada left the room, causing Osthall to morph back into his own form. Now all he had to do was poison America's mind with horrible things about England and manipulate Trump and Congress to go into war with England, and England would take care of the rest.

* * *

 **This chapter marks then end of the second part of this three part story, the third part starts during the next chapter and things are going to be ugly from here on out. Can any of you try predicting what's going to happen? ;)**

 **PLEASE SEND REVIEWS MY WAY!**


	13. Lies and Deception

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 13: Lies and Deception**

 **I think you guys are going to like this chapter xD Especially my politics fanatics.**

 **George W. Bush and Barack Obama, meet the infamous Osthall!**

 **Shout out to Greendragongir for your wonderful review! It put a smile to my face! I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

* * *

 **Days Later**

It was dark. It was cold. The room was secluded. There were no windows, the walls were made of steel, there was no way out. He had no clue as to what time it was, or how many days he was unconscious. The last thing he remembered was feeling a stinging pain in his arm, his limbs growing weak, and his vision becoming blurry. Before he knocked out, he remembered seeing Trump and… Osthall?

America opened his eyes slowly, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness, where was he? He tried to stand, but realized his arms were strapped as well as his torso. Why was he wearing a straitjacket? His mouth felt dry and his stomach felt empty, how long had he been here?

He turned as he noticed the door slowly opening, revealing Sam and Greg, who frowned as they stepped into the room and closed the door behind them. They eyed America and their eyes slightly widened in glee as they noticed he was awake.

"Alfred! Thank goodness you're awake!" Greg exclaimed as Sam held out a plate of food and a water bottle.

America opened his mouth to speak, but found himself unable too, his throat was far too dry.

"Here, let me help you," Sam softly smiled as he held out the water bottle and sticked a straw in it so that America could drink. America did not hesitate to drink it all, satisfied with the soothing liquid flowing down his throat and refreshing it.

America cleared his throat, "Where am I? Why am I here?"

Greg sighed, "Apparently you tried to hit the President, so he ordered the FBI to lock you here in solitary confinement and restrain you until it was safe to release you."

America gasped, he had snapped! That couldn't be, he had always thought that he had pretty good self control, it was hard for him to get angry. Was this the doing of depersonification? "Did I hurt him? Was I stopped, please tell me I was stopped!"

"See, I told you he wouldn't do it on purpose," Sam assured as Greg sighed in relief. "I knew there must've been a rational explanation for this."

"You were stopped Alfred. Another nation who chose not to give us his name stopped you by injecting a calm injection into you. He must have put a lot though, considering you've been asleep for three weeks."

"Three weeks!?" America exclaimed, followed by a growl in his stomach.

"Here Alfred," Sam chuckled. "We brought you fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and some potato wedges."

"That all sounds great, but I'm kind of in a predicament here," America answered as he motioned towards his straitjacket, causing the two guards to frown.

"I'm sorry Alfred. But Sam is going to have to feed you, Trump strictly ordered us to not release you."

"We're not even supposed to be feeding you this," Sam added. "We're kind of disobeying Trump's orders to not go near you or feed you anything."

"But I'm not dangerous, I know what I did was wrong, but I never meant for that to happen. It was an accident," America frantically explained, trying to properly address that it was depersonification that drove him to act that way.

"We know," Greg answered. "That's why the Secret Service has contacted Barack Obama and George W. Bush to speak to the President and try to convince him to release you."

"The problem here is that Trump doesn't know you Alfred," Sam added. "He thinks you're a dangerous creature. Hopefully the past two Presidents can convince him that that's not the case at all."

"How long is Trump planning to keep me in here?" America asked.

"Six months."

Greg, Sam, and America turned towards Osthall who was walking in with a soft smile on his face. "Gentlemen, Trump is asking for you two, I'll explain everything to Alfred and feed him."

Sam and Greg nodded as Sam handed Osthall the plate and left the room, closing the door behind them. America stared in awe as Osthall grabbed a chair and sat in front of Alfred, grabbing a potato wedge and handing it over to Alfred, who hesitantly ate it.

"I feel like a dog," America muttered as he chewed.

"Keep eating with your mouth full, and you will become a dog," Osthall jested as America sent him a glare, swallowing the potato wedge.

"Were you the one who injected me?" America asked, biting another potato wedge handed to him.

"I was," Osthall answered calmly. "It was either that or driving Donald Trump to the hospital while seeing you getting dragged to jail."

"And you just happened to have an injection like that on you? That's a little weird don't you think?" America asked as Osthall gave him a sip of water. America was stunned, but then realized that Sam had brought a second water bottle.

"No, I was just playing it safe. I knew you were going to speak to Trump about something personal and I needed to be cautious just in case something went wrong," Osthall answered as he mixed the gravy and the mashed potatoes.

"Well, thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there," America answered as he looked up at the ex-nation.

Osthall's grey eyes flicked over towards America, who was sincerely frowning at him. He almost looked… afraid. Afraid and disappointed in himself.

"What are you thinking America?" Osthall asked as he scooped up a few mashed potatoes, ignoring his gratitude.

"I'm thinking about how embarrassed I feel. I promised George I'd never lay a hand on a President, and I almost broke that promise. It doesn't matter how much of a jerkface Trump is, I could have killed him."

"Mm," Osthall hummed as he continued to feed America the mashed potatoes. "You have quite the heart America. Caring so much about a President who wants to keep you cooped up in here for six months without a bite to eat."

"I mean I understand where he's coming from," America answered. "He's afraid I'll try to hurt him again."

"You're not mad?" Osthall asked as sat up straight and raised an eyebrow at America.

America shrugged, "Not really. I don't really understand why it's necessary to not feed me, but I understand why he locked me up here. It's probably for the best, just in case depersonification overcomes me again."

Osthall rolled his eyes, "You are so naive! Don't you realize what he is doing?"

"Keeping me from committing murder?"

"No, you fool!" Osthall groaned as he grabbed the bridge of his nose. "He's trying to show you his supposed superiority over you. He's trying to weaken you. Why else would he not feed you? And you are giving in! What did I say about consuming and not refusing? Don't refuse the reality set in front of you, consume it! Put your foot down and show Trump that you are the one in command!"

America blinked in realization, "Is that really what he's doing? I never saw it that way."

"That's because you're as gullible as a five year old," Osthall rolled his eyes as he set the finished plate on the floor.

"Speaking of which, how did you get in?" America asked.

"I gained Trump's trust for 'saving' him," Osthall cockily stated as he held up a government badge.

America gave him a deadpanned look, "Well aren't you cool?"

Osthall sighed as he put the badge away, "Okay now that you're fed there's something I have to tell you. Canada came to visit the other day."

America's eyes lit up, "Mattie!? Oh I wish I could have seen him! How is he?"

"He's well, but he did not bring good news. Apparently England has not been saying good things about you," Osthall claimed as he eyed America.

America's laughed boisterously, "That's not bad news! That's just Iggy!"

"So England assembling the European nations and preparing to attack you is normal?" Osthall asked as America's smile faded.

"Iggy wants to attack me? But why?" America asked.

"He wants to use your depersonification as an excuse to attack you and weaken you, he's convinced that your time as the most powerful nation should come to a close. It's like when someone is fired from their job as manager, all the coworkers have to fight to the death to be promoted to that position. You've been so distracted with dealing with your own affairs that you aren't noticing that the other nations are wagering who is going to take your spot. England is in the lead, and he wants to get rid of you."

"That doesn't sound like something Iggy would do," America muttered as he raised in eyebrow.

"You didn't know him back then America, England has done some pretty bad things, even when I was under his custody. I don't even want to think about the kinds of things he's done in his pirating days. Do you not remember the way he acted around you during the Revolution?"

America blinked as the memories of the Revolution came back to him.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _England slapped America across the face and grabbed his chin roughly, "You fool! You know nothing about becoming a country! Nothing! What makes you think you'll succeed?"_

 _America had been slammed onto the ground during battle by England and the older nation was currently hovering over him, holding onto his musket tightly._

 _"I will succeed! I will persevere without you! You'll see!" America yelled, receiving yet another slap to the face._

 _"YOU ARE MY COLONY NEW ENGLAND! MINE! I. CONTROL. YOU. Stop this nonsense this instant, or face the consequences," England threatened as he ripped America's shirt open and pointed the musket onto his chest._

 _America scowled, "NEVER!"_

 _"You asked for this. Just know it's for your own good," England muttered behind gritted teeth as he slashed America across his chest with the point of the musket._

 _America hissed and cried, feeling the tears flowing down his eyes. It stung! It burnt, he felt the cold drops of rain falling onto his wound, making it even more painful._

 _"Now I'm going to ask you one more time," England threatened. "Will you surrender?"_

 _"NO!" America cried, despite the pain. He would not give in! His people have worked too hard!_

 _"Very well then," England declared as he pointed the musket at America's neck._

 _SHOT_

 _England cried in pain as he rolled off of America and held onto his now wounded leg. America looked up and noticed George Washington standing a few feet away with his gun pointed at England._

 _"RUN AMERICA! RUN!"_

 _America nodded as he ignored the pain and stood, running away from England as fast as he could._

 ** _End Flashback_**

America frowned, England was capable of committing the worst if it meant maintaining power. But he and England had been on good terms since the American Revolution, why would England want to ruin that?

"Do you need some time to think?" Osthall asked as America slowly nodded.

"I think so…"

Osthall nodded and stood up, "I'll come and check on you on occasion, remember, consume…"

"Don't refuse," America answered, causing a smirk to develop on Osthall's face.

Osthall grabbed his chair and set it back where he had gotten it from, and just as he did so, he noticed a scroll laying on top of America's bomber jacket. Osthall reached for it and immediately recognized the symbols. His eyes widened as he eyed America, who was leaning on the wall and staring off into the distance. He quickly pocketed the scroll, and exited the room.

* * *

"This is an outrage!" George W. Bush exclaimed as he and Barack Obama faced Donald Trump.

"He tried to kill me!" Donald exclaimed. "I had no choice!"

"He's our nation Donald!" Obama exclaimed. "You can't just lock him up, ESPECIALLY without food! He'll go crazy!"

"Alfred may be a powerful nation, but the fella is not cold hearted," George added. "There must be a reason as to why he attacked you like that. My father, Jimmy Carter, and Bill Clinton agree with us."

"What were you two talking about before he reacted the way that he did?" Obama asked, trying to piece together the situation. It was all far too stange, Alfred F. Jones DID NOT snap easily. Every President knew that, something triggered this reaction.

Donald shuffled his documents and angrily glared at Obama, "He was criticising my administration, so we argued. I wouldn't be surprised if you poisoned his mind with bad things about me before you left office. He's been hostile towards me ever since I stepped foot into office."

Obama indignantly was taken back, "I did nothing of the sort! I've actually been encouraging him to make amends with you for the good of the country. Alfred's hostility towards you is coming from him and him only, nobody swayed his opinion in any way."

"I'm with Barack on this one," George nodded. "It's hard to sway Alfred's opinions when it comes to a President. He's always gotten along with every President who's ever held office, no matter what deeds or mistakes he's committed. I should know, Alfred was there for me in the darkest of times during the Iraq War. I think it's because he and President George Washington made a pact back in the 18th Century about Alfred and how he should go about his relationships with those who hold office."

The three men silently turned towards the portrait of George Washington that was proudly displayed above the main entrance. It didn't matter if they were Republican or Democrat, both parties held a mutual respect for the man in that portrait. The one who had started it all.

Donald Trump sighed in exasperation, "Okay but I don't understand why I have to be the exception? What am I doing wrong? I thought I was doing a great job."

Obama resisted the urge to snort, and simply directed his attention to the window behind the desk, distracting himself by thinking about the weather.

George Bush noticed this and realized that as the only other republican in the room, he was obligated to take the reins on this one. "Mr. Trump, with all due respect, have you tried listening to Alfred?"

"Of course I have! It's Alfred who doesn't listen to me!" Trump retorted in a matter-of-fact manner.

Bush and Obama shared a knowing look as they both glanced back at Trump. It was clear Trump and Alfred clashed heads because Trump did things that Alfred didn't agree with. They had a dangerous lack of communication that was messing with Alfred emotionally.

"Mr. Trump, I know you didn't expect to have dealing with Alfred added onto your resumé when you came into office - none of us did. But you need to understand that you aren't your own advisor, you _need_ to console with Alfred before making any decisions. He is the voice of the people, and this is a democracy - not an autocracy," Bush informed as Obama nodded in agreement.

"And keeping him cooped up in a cell is not going to help you two form that bond," Obama assured.

Trump narrowed his eyes, "And if he tries to kill me again? Then what?"

"He won't," Bush started. "If you listen to him. Both Barack and I have dealt with him for eight years, we know what we are telling you."

"Easy for you to say, Alfred wasn't dealing with depersonification when you two were in office," Trump countered before he could stop himself.

But it was too late, Obama and Bush had heard clearly, and now their attention was spiked.

"Depersonification?" Obama asked. "What is depersonification?"

Trump sighed, well, it was too late to back out now, "I don't quite understand what it is completely either. But from what the nation who saved me said, it's when a nation begins losing connection to their people. It's very deadly, and if Alfred isn't cured, he's going to lose his sanity and possibly go on a killing spree. That's why I locked him up, I'm afraid that if he does lose his sanity, he'll go after me first."

Obama and Bush glanced at one another in horror.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THIS BEFORE!?" Bush exclaimed. "That's not normal!"

"Which nation told you this? Was it England?" Obama asked. "He's always coming up with stories to frighten America."

Donald Trump shrugged, "He refused to tell me his name. How does England look?"

"Blonde hair, emerald green eyes, messy hair," Bush answered almost immediately.

Trump shook his head, "No, this nation had dark black hair, grey eyes, and his skin was very pale. He did have a British accent though. I trust him though, he saved me by injecting Alfred with a calm injection, and all the symptoms he's been telling me about have been true. He's on our side."

Obama and Bush scrunched their eyebrows in confusion, "Never in any of my terms have I ever heard or seen a nation who fits that description, have you?" Obama asked as Bush shook his head.

The three men's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Trump's secretary came in and informed Trump that the mysterious nation was here to see him.

"Let him in," Trump informed as Obama and Bush eyed the doorway in anticipation. Osthall walked in, gracefully wearing his trench coat, smiling at the… Presidents?

Obama and Bush inspected the nation with a raised eyebrow, neither of them had ever seen this nation. Was he even a nation?

Osthall immediately sensed an aura of suspicion from the two prior Presidents and faked a smile, extending his hand. "Hello, you two must be America's prior Presidents. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Obama and Mr. Bush."

Obama and Bush hesitantly shook his hand. _These two are smart, I better be careful,_ Osthall thought as he greeted Trump. "Hello President Trump, how are you today?"

"I am alive and well, thanks to you," Trump smiled as they shook hands. "I'm afraid I still don't know your name."

"Edgar Orwen," Osthall answered. "I'm afraid my nation name is still confidential."

"How do we know you are a nation?" Bush asked. "Barack and I have never seen you."

Osthall smiled, "I'm glad you asked. Is a normal human capable of doing this?" Osthall questioned as he motioned his hand towards Bush's water bottle. He then turned his hand into a fist and pulled, causing the water bottle to move across the table.

Obama, spooked, jumped and stared at the water bottle that was now in front of him. Bush and Trump were also awe struck and glanced at Osthall with widened eyes.

"I don't remember Alfred being able to do that," Bush stated as he nervously glanced at the bottle.

"Only some nations master the art of magic," Osthall answered. "England is capable of conducting it too."

"Why are you keeping your identity a secret?" Obama asked.

Osthall almost scowled at the immediate past President, if he revealed his name, the three men weren't going to recognize him and they were immediately going to grow suspicious.

"I don't want England to know I was here, it wouldn't be good for America," Osthall explained as he turned towards Trump. "As a matter of fact, England is the reason I came to talk to you Mr. Trump."

"Is it confidential?" Trump asked.

"No, no, Mr. Obama and Mr. Bush can hear this too, I'd much rather they listen. England is the reason why America is turning into a barbarian. The other nations are in on this too. They are all determined to see America destroy himself so that they can swoop in and take his place as the most powerful nation in the world. England is the one mostly leading this; he's been poisoning America's mind about your administration, he personally divided the states, and he encouraged America to attack you the other day. Alfred is gullible, he thinks Arthur is trying to help him when in reality he is encouraging and speeding up his depersonification. You must do something Mr. President! America is running out of time, you can't let England get away with this!"

Obama shook his head, "But we're in good relations with England. That doesn't make sense."

"It's all a front," Osthall answered. "England has been planning this since he lost the revolution, he wants to regain control over the United States. England could be pretty cruel when he wants to - I should know - as I was personally a victim of depersonification myself, no thanks to England."

"You dealt with it!?" Trump exclaimed.

"Yes, and I lost my nation because of it. My people have gone extinct, I lost my sanity and… and I did things that give me nightmares to this day. I don't wish depersonification upon even my worst enemy. That's why I'm trying to save America, before England does to him what he did to me."

Bush and Obama glanced at Osthall in bewilderment, they couldn't believe England could do such a thing. They knew America and England had a bitter past but still…

"How do you know this?" Trump asked.

"I overheard him telling France, he's already utilized a summoning spell to entrap this entire country into a force field. Haven't any of you noticed that lack of airlines that have landed here internationally? There is a force field right above us right now, and England is using it so your people won't be able to escape if America goes on a murder spree."

Trump, Bush, and Obama quickly stood up and looked out the window, looking at the sky.

"I don't see anything," Trump declared.

"That's because it's not visible to the human eye. Here, wear these infrared glasses, and look outside," Osthall stated as he handed Trump the glasses, who wore them and looked outside, only to be stunned by the overwhelming amount of energy coming from the entire sky.

Trump gasped and handed the glasses to Bush and Obama, who were equally startled. "How long has that thing been there!?"

"For months," Osthall responded. "England is silently waiting for America to snap, you have to stop this!"

"But how?" Trump asked as Osthall turned his back towards him.

"Declare war," Osthall simply responded, earning a gasp from the three men behind him.

"We can't declare war! They are our allies!" Bush exclaimed.

"Fine," Osthall responded. "But don't be crying when America dies along with this nation. Declaring war is the only way England will back down. Parliament and his Prime Minister are in on this too you know. The only reason you don't know is because that force field blocks all connections to the outside world. My advice would be to encourage Congress to declare war, for the safety of this country and its people."

"I don't know about this…" Obama muttered.

"With all due respect Mr. Obama," Osthall stated. "The decision lies on President Trumps' hands. What do you say Mr. President?"

The silence was unbearable. The question hung in the air, and Trump pondered the possibilities. His approval ratings were pretty low, and they could spike if he saved the country from destruction…

"I'll do it," Trump confidently stated, oblivious to the devious smirk that formed on Osthall's face.

"Perfect."

* * *

"England! England!" Canada exclaimed, barging into his house, trying to collect his breathe.

England, France and Japan, who were sitting on Canada's table and drinking tea, looked up and noticed Canada approach them.

"Canada!" England exclaimed as he stood up. "What's wrong?"

"I saw America! I spoke to him!" Canada exclaimed as he clung onto the table, taking a few seconds to catch his breath.

"And? Is he okay?" England urged.

"He's fine… I think. A little too fine. He knows about Osthall, in fact, I think they're friends."

"Friends!?" England exclaimed.

France and Japan seemed equally stunned with this revelation.

"How can they be friends?" France asked.

"America told me that Osthall has turned over a new leaf. That Osthall is saving him…"

"What the hell!? Has America gone insane!? What could Osthall possibly be saving him from?" England asked, his frustration with the situation spiking.

"You."

"ME?" England exclaimed. "I'm trying to bloody help America!"

"Mr. Britain, could it be that Osthall has gotten through America-san's head?" Japan suggested as England nodded.

"Yes it is very likely. Damn it! We're too late, Osthall already has him brainwashed! Now what?" England questioned.

"That's not all he said…" Canada muttered, his voice going softer. He didn't know how England was going to take this news.

"What is it?" England asked, noticing Canada's gaze lowering to the floor.

"America's view of you is really tainted England. He's convinced you were the one who caused Osthall's depersonification and you WANT America to go through it too so that America can disappear as a nation. He knows about your hesitation England, I don't know how he figured it out. But he's angry… so angry that…" Canada sighed, he didn't know how to say it, this was like the time where America handed England his Declaration of Independence. Canada hated how HE had to be the bearer of such news, but he had no choice.

"What? Spill it Canada!"

Canada closed his eyes abruptly as he took a deep breath, "America is going to declare war on your country!"

Silence.

Canada kept his eyes closed, too afraid to see England's reaction. France and Japan also chose to stay silent, for their own sake. This was, well, too hard to believe. America and England had a good partnership, why would America want to declare war?

England snorted, and then that snort turned into a chuckle, and then he was straight up laughing. Canada slowly opened an eye and noticed England grabbing onto his stomach and wiping a tear from his eye.

"Good one Canada, you almost had me there," England declared, trying to sustain his laughter.

"I'm serious!" Canada exclaimed.

"I'm sure you are. But do you really think Congress would ever approve of going to war with one of their best allies? It's foolish really, I'm sure Alfred was just bluffing."

"Alfred told me you were going to react that way. That's why he wants to meet you on the field where you two last battled during the… fight… in six months. He says he'll answer any questions you have there. And to start assembling your troops because he's already assembling his. He also said that he knows about the force field and he wants to keep it there so that none of us can try anything… sneaky. The force field is going to come down in six months," Canada finished, being very careful with his wording.

England's smile faded, "He wants to meet… where?"

Canada frowned, knowing he didn't have to repeat himself. England was asking a rhetorical question, and repeating himself would make it worse.

"I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding!" Japan exclaimed. "Osthall must be behind this."

"I agree with Japan," France agreed. "Everything will be cleared up peacefully and there will be no war."

"But what if there is?" England asked, mostly to himself. "Oh dear… WHAT IF THERE IS!? I CAN'T BARE TO FIGHT AGAINST AMERICA AGAIN! MY HEART CAN'T TAKE IT! I CAN'T!"

England began pacing around the room, only to be stopped by France. "Angleterre! Calm down! There isn't going to be a war! I promise this is all Osthall's doing. America didn't mean what he said!"

"England-san, I really think you should go back home, staying here will not be good for your mental health."

"But America…"

"America is fine," Canada noted. "He looked completely unscathed. Take a break England, tell your Prime Minister about what is going on and rest. You're going to need it when you meet up with America in six months."

"I'll go home with you Angleterre, I really should be heading back to my country anyway," France explained as Japan nodded in agreement.

"Very well then… I'll go home. I need time to think before I ask America what the bloody hell is going on."

* * *

 **I really hope that didn't sound too choppy, but I need England to go back to his country. It's essential for the development of the story, but what do you think?**

 **Do you think Congress will make a declaration of war?**

 **What is going to happen to America in those six months of being locked within solitary confinement?**

 **Will Parliament make arrangements to prepare for war?**

 **REVIEW AND FIND OUT SOON!**


	14. Halftime Crises

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 14: Halftime Crises**

 **This chapter is more of a filler before the monster of a chapter that Chapter 15 is going to be appears.**

 **I checked my Story Stats again and these are the rankings:**

 **1st Place: United States (Makes sense cause I'm totally screwing you guys over with this story)**

 **2nd Place: Philippines (Shout out to my Filipinos!)**

 **3rd Place: United Kingdom (I'm screwing you guys over in this chapter hehe) and Canada (I love my Canadians!)**

 **SHOUT OUT TO MY TOP 4 VISITING COUNTRIES YOU ALL GET VIRTUAL COOKIES! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

When America had first been told he'd be locked in this damn cell for only six months, the time didn't seem very long. He was a nation, and six months flew by quickly. But when you were locked in a cell with absolutely NOTHING to do, you were left with only your thoughts to accompany you.

There was a particular corner in which America had proclaimed as his favorite. It was the brightest corner, and the brightness reminded America of freedom. It was also the corner that helped him think. Trump was a jerk, a true dickwad. Apparently Obama and Bush had failed in trying to convince him to let America out, because America's treatment hadn't changed. Greg and Sam had already been punished various times for being caught giving America food. America had no clue who had snitched, but he did know who was the one calling the shots.

Yes, America had spent these last three months gaining an utter hatred for Trump. It was clear Trump was only trying to weaken him. One would think Trump would even take time out of his day to at least visit, but according to Osthall, it appeared as if the President had probably forgotten that he had locked America in there.

Apparently Osthall was trying his hardest to convince Trump to let him out, but Trump was a knucklehead who only took orders from himself… go figure. What would George Washington think of this? Would he allow America to give the President a what-for?

America's health was not doing him any good. The lack of food was messing with his mind. He had bags under his eyes due to lack of sleep. His hair was ruffled from the lack of showering. He couldn't feel his arms anymore, apparently Trump had also ordered to never remove America's straitjacket. Not even for a little stretch…

America hadn't really given much thought to England, he figured his anger toward him was a misunderstanding. Nothing to worry about, all America had to do was speak to him and clear everything up. Easy.

America eyed the dark room, he noted the small scratch on the left wall and the tile design on the borders of the ceiling. Fifty-four and a half tiles, since the ones that were split in half didn't count.

Fifty-four and a half.

America counted them again, reassuring himself for the upteenth time that it was fifty-four and a half. "Fifty three, fifty three and a half…" America stopped, wait a minute, the next tile was where he had started.

No! He could have sworn it was fifty-four and a half! How could it be fifty-three and a half? Could tiles disappear? That was the only rational explanation. No, it HAD to be fifty-four and a half! It had to!

America panicked and counted the tiles again, "Fifty-three, fifty-three and a half, fifty-four, fifty-four and a half…"

Oh that's right! He had missed the tile next to the air vent, silly him.

America sighed in relief as he realized that he was still right. Fifty-four and half… fifty-four and a half. He smiled and eyed one of the blue tiles. The tiles kind of reminded him of the sky… if he remembered how the sky looked that is. Wait, was the sky a light blue or baby blue? Why were oceans never blue but brown? What made people think it'd be okay to color oceans blue if they weren't actually blue up close? He wondered if Japan knew the answer.

America widened his eyes, "Oh my gosh… I'm going crazy! Counting tiles and freaking out when I don't count them right. *gasp* I'm even starting to talk to myself now! I need to get out of here!"

America voice bounced off the walls, it was almost like the walls were talking to him. America giggled, "Are you guys lonely too?"

His voice echoed, causing yet another giggle to escape America.

"Me too, but it's okay… cause we're together."

The walls answered with another echo, and it made America feel a little better.

At least he wasn't COMPLETELY alone.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me even though you didn't have to, you've been a great help I tell ya," Trump stated as he glanced over at Osthall. "Don't tell Alfred, but sometimes I feel like you'd make a better personification than him."

 _Be careful what you wish for Donald,_ Osthall thought as he, the President, and Mike Pence walked toward The Capitol. Donald Trump was holding his speech in his hands, after Osthall had convinced him that it wouldn't be wise to try to convince Congress at the top of his head. Osthall had written the speech for him with the help of some proofreaders, he wasn't about to have Trump say anything stupid.

These past three months have been interesting for Osthall, he had assumed the charge of "personification" of the United States since Alfred was still on quarantine. He had gained Donald's trust and he was doing Alfred's job, he could get used to this. Mike Pence was still on the edge about trusting Osthall, but he seemed to agree with everything Trump did, so he went along with it.

As for Alfred, Osthall frequently visited him and continued to poison his mind on thoughts about Donald Trump and England. At this point, Phase 2 was over, and America learned to despise Donald Trump. All he needed to do was convince Congress to declare war and the final phase would complete on its own.

"Can you believe the 2020 elections are already approaching Mr. Trump?" Mike asked. "It feels like it was only yesterday when we were elected in 2016."

"Yes, indeed it does. I got this in the bag though, the electoral college loves me," Trump responded.

Osthall said nothing, this man gravely reminded him of King Gratton, which made him loathe him all the more. But if he was going to help him speed up the process of America's depersonification, so be it.

"Hello Mr. Trump, we have all been expecting you," Paul Ryan greeted as he eyed Osthall in confusion. "And you are?"

"He's with me Paul," Trump answered. "He's been essential to the government lately."

Paul quizzically glanced behind and around the three men, "Where is Alfred? He's supposed to be here too."

Trump cleared his throat, "He chose not to be present today. We'll explain why during the meeting."

Paul raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't sound like Alfred. Especially if you claim this urgent meeting is important. Congress is not going to like this; we don't like making any big decisions without hearing Alfred's input."

"I am here in Alfred's place," Osthall answered. "He's currently facing an emergency and he informed me with his opinion on the topic."

Trump and Pence turned towards Osthall in bewilderment, but said nothing. Paul Ryan sighed and smiled, "Alright then, the representatives are waiting for you on the Floor."

The three men nodded and followed Paul Ryan to the Floor. Once they stepped in, all the representatives stood and waited for Trump, Pence, and Osthall to be seated. Paul Ryan headed towards his podium and sounded the gavel.

"House will be in session," he stated as the representatives all took a seat. "I have been notified by Republican leader Kevin McCarthy that there is a quorum. Clerk will call the Roll."

Paul Ryan directed his attention to the Clerk, Karen Haas, who nodded as she took attendance. Meanwhile, Osthall inspected the room. He was impressed with how many Senate and House Representatives America had, it was clear his government was well developed. He wondered if his own government would have been like this if he would have been a democracy rather than an absolute monarchy. Too bad something so well constructed was running out of time.

The clerk nodded at Paul Ryan, who grabbed his microphone, "A quorum is present. We ask our guests to stand and join the Members of Congress in the flag salute. The pledge today will be led by Senator Sanders."

Bernie Sanders, Senator of Vermont, stood and eyed the representatives. "Please stand."

Osthall raised an eyebrow as he stood, along with Trump and Pence. The pledge? He didn't know the pledge…

"Put your right hand over your heart. Ready, begin."

Osthall put his hand over his heart, _how pathetically cheesy,_ but said nothing as everyone else iterated the pledge. As they finished, they all took a seat and Paul Ryan turned on his microphone again.

"There are no excused absences for today. Everyone is present. Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, we have summoned you all today because President Trump would like to make a proposition to you. So without further ado, please give a round of applause for President Donald Trump."

Donald Trump stood as the room applauded him, he then walked toward the podium and placed his speech upon the platform. He gave one last glance towards Osthall, who nodded in approval, before clearing his throat.

" _Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen of Congress. I have called you all here today to discuss a serious problem. Two hundred and forty-four years ago, our founding fathers wrote a document known as the Declaration of Independence. Its purpose was to declare our Independence from the British Empire, a tyrant convinced to retain us as a mere colony. I use the verb "a" with purpose. As it is the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland who has become a threat to the safety of our people._

 _Unfortunately our personification, Alfred F. Jones, is currently undergoing a disease called depersonification. Depersonification is a sickness that causes a nation to disconnect from their people completely. For those of you who are not aware, a nation loses their sanity without the connection of their people. It is us, the American people, who keep Alfred alive. It is us, who keep him sane. It is us, who give him his morals. Without us, he will no longer be a nation, but an immortal creature with dangerous power._

 _We discovered Alfred was going through symptoms of depersonification about two years ago. At first, I did not believe it myself, but just four months ago, Alfred was on the verge of hurting me physically. I was saved - however - and although it pained me to do it, I was obligated to lock Alfred up in solitary confinement. He is becoming more and more dangerous as time passes, and we must do something about it. If Alfred is not saved, he will lose his mind, so much that he may even assassinate his own people for the fun of it."_

Congress gasped, and Osthall resisted the urge to laugh. These Americans were so easy to fool!

 _"You all must be wondering what England has to do with this. It just so happens that England is the reason Alfred obtained the disease in the first place. England has been planning to implant depersonification onto America since he lost the Revolution. Parliament and Prime Minister Theresa May are also in on this. I was recently informed also that Arthur Kirkland has trapped our country under a force field with no escape. He did this so that our people will not be able to escape if Alfred does lose his sanity. Why, you may ask? Why would England, our longtime ally, do this? According to other personifications, other nations are currently wagering to see who is going to obtain America's place as the most powerful nation._

 _England is determined to either get rid of The United States of America or make us their colony again. The only way to do so is by weakening Alfred, and depersonification has certainly been taking a toll on him. Alfred is weakening, and the only way to save him is by stopping England._

 _Which is why I propose that we declare war on the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. They are not respecting our partnership and alliance with them, and thus we must respond accordingly. Thank you."_

Congress exploded in whispers and murmurs as a stunned Paul Ryan took the stand again. "The floor is now open for debate. Democratic leader Nancy Pelosi, you are recognized."

Nancy Pelosi stood up and grabbed a microphone, "I have a question for Mr. Trump, where and how did you obtain this information? Who are your sources?"

"President Trump, you are recognized," Paul Ryan stated as Trump eyed Nancy Pelosi.

"Well Nancy, my source is sitting in this room right now. He is the one who saved me before Alfred swung his fist at me, his name is Edgar Orwen, a nation who has come to warn us about England," Trump answered as he motioned over towards Osthall.

"Republican leader Kevin McCarthy, you are recognized."

Kevin McCarthy eyed Osthall, "Mr. Orwen is it? Will you explain who your sources were?"

Osthall confidently smirked as he stood up and took Trump's place. Trump turned and patted Osthall on the back before taking a seat.

"Hello, allow me to introduce myself before I answer any questions. My name is Edgar Orwen, personification of a nation that I do not wish to name because I do not want England to discover that I am helping you. As most of you could tell, my accent is British, and I don't want to think about what would happen if Arthur discovered I was exposing his plot to you. As for my sources, I heard this from England himself, he was reiterating his plan to France who 100% approves of their operation. You see, I was once a victim a depersonification as well…" Osthall's voice softened as he feigned pain in his voice.

"It was back in 1217, when England implanted the disease onto me. I was young and naive, much like Alfred, and I fell for everything England would tell me, unaware that he was trying to destroy me the whole time. When depersonification did overcome me, I did the unthinkable to my people… long story short, my people are gone. All of them. I'm a nation with no connection to a person, I'm a fairy without its wings. It was painful, depersonification is traumatic, and that is why I want to help Alfred."

Kevin McCarthy nodded as he took a seat.

"Is there any further debate or discussion?" Paul asked as Elizabeth Warren raised her hand.

"Senator Warren, you are recognized."

"I'm sorry, but I feel like war is too extreme for this predicament. I agree we should do everything we can to save Alfred. But war? Against an ally? It all sounds too unbelievable and strange to me. I motion we look at the alternatives first before taking such drastic measures."

"Senator Marco Rubio, you are recognized."

"I agree with Senator Warren, I motion we meet with Prime Minister Theresa May and Arthur Kirkland and question them on the matter before making a decision."

Osthall internally groaned as he heard the representatives discussing what alternatives to war they should make. There was only one way to convince these idiots that war was the ONLY way, and Osthall knew just what he had to do.

"President Trump, do I have permission to bring Alfred?" Osthall asked as Trump's eyes slightly widened.

"Why?"

"Congress will not declare war unless they see the state Alfred is in. They need to understand that Alfred is running out of time, and war is the only option at this point."

Trump turned towards Pence hesitantly, then turned back towards Osthall and granted him permission.

Osthall ran out of the Floor room and teleported.

* * *

America groaned as he banged his head on the wall. He needed fresh air… he needed it now.

Now!

America stood up and charged toward the doorway, trying to open the steel door, to no avail.

"I need to get out of here!" America exclaimed. "I can't continue on like this! Damn Trump! DAMN HIM!"

"Sheesh, keep yelling and people are seriously going to think you're insane," Osthall stated as America turned.

"Osthall! PLEASE! Convince Trump to let me out! I know I got three months left, but I can't do this anymore. I need to breathe fresh air, I need social interaction, I can't take it anymore!"

Osthall smirked, America was on the board of insanity, which worked perfectly in his favor.

"Well today is your lucky day, Congress is currently having a meeting, and they want to see you. Unfortunately we have to keep you restrained, and you'll have to come back here when it's ove…"

"I DON'T CARE! I JUST NEED TO ESCAPE! JUST FOR A BIT!" America exclaimed, the corner of his eyes growing tears. Osthall almost felt bad for him… almost.

"Hold on then," Osthall stated as he teleported himself and America towards The Capitol.

* * *

When Osthall walked back onto the Floor, he noticed that the representatives were still debating what alternatives they should make to war. He nodded towards Trump, who was giving him an inquiring look, as he approached the podium and asked Paul Ryan if he could speak.

Paul nodded as he sounded the gavel, "Order. Mr. Orwen, you are recognized."

"The reason why I have been suggesting war to you all is because Alfred is running out of time. The state he is currently in is distressing. I have taken the liberty to bring him here, Alfred, you can come in now."

Congress turned towards the doorway, and noticed Alfred weakly stumble in. His pale skin, dull eyes, tired complexion, messy hair, and weak limbs had a strong impact on Congress. They all gasped as he stepped in, wearing his straitjacket, dry tears evident on his cheeks.

Kamala Harris, who was sitting the closest to the doorway, quickly stood up and assisted Alfred, who was on the verge of collapsing onto the floor.

"Escape… freedom… trapped…" America reiterated, over and over, as Kamala allowed him to sit on her chair. Pity and pain evident on her face. The rest of the Congress members didn't look any different as none of them spoke a word. The only thing the entire room could hear were those three words: Escape, Freedom, Trapped.

Osthall smirked as his grey eyes eyed America in amusement. He turned towards Donald Trump, who seemed conflicted. He walked towards Osthall and whispered, "He looks terrible. Should I let him out?"

"So that he can hunt you down and kill you in your sleep? If that suits your fancy, go right ahead," Osthall answered, causing Trump to say nothing and take a seat again.

Osthall approached America and directed his attention towards Kamala, "Let me take him for a walk. I think he needs it."

"Please do," Kamala answered as she assisted America and guided him towards Osthall, who grabbed him by the shoulders and led him out of the room.

As America was taken out of the room, Paul Ryan directed his attention to the Congress members, "I-Is there any further debate or discussion?"

Nobody said anything. It was true, America truly was running out of time, and there was enough proof to incriminate England.

Kevin McCarthy stood up, "On behalf of the Republican Party, we motion to vote."

Nancy Pelosi stood up, "On behalf of the Democratic Party, we second that motion."

Paul Ryan nodded slowly, "All debate having ceased, the Clerk will open the roll. All those in support of going to war with the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland say aye."

"AYE!" the Congress members yelled.

Paul Ryan sighed, "All those opposed, say nay."

"Nay!" a few members yelled.

It was clear…

"Clerk will close the roll and tally the vote. The measure… passes. We will be declaring war on the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland in three months," Paul Ryan announced as he sounded the gavel.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

"I don't want to go back…" America whispered as Osthall led him back into his cell.

"It's for your own good America," Osthall stated. "You need to be in good shape when you meet up with England in three months."

"Three months?" America asked as they stepped into the cell.

"Yes, remember how I told you England wanted to attack you? Well he agreed to meet up with you in the same place where you two had your last battle during the revolution in three months so that he can finally tell you face to face that he's been betraying you this whole time. You must stay strong for that."

"I'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding," America answered.

Osthall shrugged, "Well, you'll find out in three months."

"Please don't leave me here," America pleaded. "I can't even feel my hands anymore. At least take this straitjacket off…"

Osthall shook his head, "That's Trump's call, not mine. I'm sorry."

A tear flew down America's face as he collapsed onto his corner, "Fine. Follow his damn orders, just leave."

Osthall's smirk faded as he heard America's sniffs echoing in the room. He saw himself in America, begging the guards to have mercy on him and to remove the chains that were tightened onto his skin. And all they did was laugh, they laughed as Osthall cried, cold tears running down his distraught face.

Osthall shook his head at the memory as he scowled and quickly approached America, his snivels growing louder as Osthall got closer. Osthall kneeled next to America and ripped apart the straitjacket, allowing America's sweaty and marked hands to grow free.

America turned and eyed Osthall in confusion, a single tear running down his left cheek. Osthall made no eye contact with him as he turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him. America eyed the door in bewilderment as he slowly stretched his numb arms.

Had Osthall… been crying?

* * *

 **Days Later**

"Remind me why this is necessary?" Pence asked as Osthall stapled the Declaration of Independence behind the newly written Declaration of Non-Alliance and War.

"Dry humour," Osthall simply stated as he placed the document in a confidential folder and handed it to an FBI agent.

"I think it's hilarious, that'll show England not to mess with us," Trump agreed.

"This war is not a joke Mr. President," Pence informed.

"Who said we were joking?" Osthall asked. "It's the only way for us to show England that we're serious about this."

"By stapling the Declaration of Independence? I doubt that'll make Prime Minister Theresa May think we're serious," Pence pointed out.

Osthall smirked, "Oh but that's where you're wrong. That document wasn't for Theresa, it was for Arthur Kirkland."

Osthall held up another copy of the Declaration of Non-Alliance and War and placed it into another confidential folder, "THIS ONE is for Theresa May and Parliament."

"I love this guy! I'm tellin ya Mike, he cracks me up," Donald Trump praised as he pat Osthall on the back.

"But why, if I may ask?" Pence questioned.

Osthall sighed, "If only you two were there during the American Revolution. Arthur did not take receiving the Declaration well, rumor has it he snatched it from King George III's hands and sailed all the way to the colonies just to rip it in Alfred's face. Luckily it wasn't the original."

"Yeah Alfred had mentioned something like that," Trump acknowledged. "He also showed me this really deep scar he has running across his chest. Apparently England sliced his chest when America refused to back down from the Revolution."

Osthall's interest peaked as he turned towards Trump, "Really? And it was still visible?"

Trump nodded, "The thing was ugly. Arthur must have cut him bad for it to not have vanished."

 _Interesting._

Every nation had scars, that was no mystery, but there came a time where scars had to vanish. Osthall had scars, various of them, but his indifference to his past has allowed some of them to vanish. If America's revolutionary scar hadn't vanished… then that must've meant… that America still hadn't gotten over the pain inflicted upon him during the revolution. One would assume America was proud of himself for declaring independence, and he probably was, but in the process he had lost the love and devotion England nurtured him with. Could the revolution have been as painful for America than it was for England?

If so, then the completion of Phase 3 was going to be easier than Osthall had originally thought. All America needed to crack was one last emotional blow to the heart. His states' division messed with his head. Trump's cruel punishment was messing with his body. But England… England's rejection was going to mess with his HEART. Mix that all in a bowl and what do you get? Depersonification.

* * *

England sipped on a cup of Earl Grey tea with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he eyed the document laid out in front of him. The past three months have been rough, there was still no sign of America, and England was spending days and nights studying every spell book he could get his hands on. He hoped he'd be able to find a spell that could bring down the force field, ANYTHING, but it was all no use. He NEEDED the spell scroll, and of course, America was the one who had it.

Another reason he restricted himself to doing nothing but read spell books and work was because Canada's message was still tingling in his mind. _America is going to declare war_ … America wouldn't, would he?

"Come on Arthur, Ludwig and I came to visit you so that we could take you out for some pasta. Not to watch you read," Italy cried as England blinked and glanced up at the Italian.

Oh right, he had almost forgotten Germany and Italy came to visit him. The European countries were worried about him, many of them visited England often in hopes of getting him out of the house. France even restrained himself from insulting England to express his concern.

 _"Locking yourself away from the world is not going to help you Angleterre. America would not want this."_

England, realizing he was being rude, put the document away and smiled apologetically. "My apologies, what was that you were saying?"

"I was talking about this year's Oktoberfest and I was inviting you to come to my place to celebrate," Germany answered. "But your attention seemed to have drifted away."

England blushed, "I—"

Germany stopped him, "It's alright, we understand."

"I'm very sorry. This is unlike me, but the idea of America declaring war is haunting me. You don't think he'd actually do that do you?"

"I don't think so!" Italy exclaimed with a smile on his face. "America likes you too much."

"I agree with Italy — for once — it'd be foolish for America to declare war against one of his allies for such stupid reasons. And even if he does, just know my country will be on your side," Germany answered as he took a sip of the tea England had handed him.

"Can we go get pasta now?" Italy begged. "I'm hungry, and I refuse to eat British food!"

"ITALY! Don't be rude!" Germany exclaimed.

England chuckled at the exchange, and was about to defend his food until he heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me," England stated as he walked toward the door and opened it, revealing two British officers.

"Confidential information for Arthur Kirkland," one of them stated as they handed the folder over to England.

"Thank you," England answered as the officers nodded and left the premises.

"Who was it?" Italy asked as England eyed the folder.

"British officers, they came to deliver this folder," he answered as he read the front.

Confidential Information from The United States of America.

England gasped, "Bollocks! This is from America!"

Germany blinked as he stood up from the table and approached England, "What is it?"

England didn't answer as he quickly ripped the folder open, not caring for neatness at the moment. He noticed a thick document placed inside and took it out.

"Declaration of Non-Alliance and War…" England read as his voice trailed off.

Germany and Italy eyed each other in concern as they stood next to England and read the document with him. The room was silent as the three of them silently read, but there was one line that stood out from the rest.

"England has shamefully disrespected our alliance, a strong alliance formed since the early years of our country. We, the representatives of the fifty states of The United States of America, hereby declare a state of war against The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. In three months, our troops will be prepared and assembled…"

England widened his eyes and his heart was rapidly pacing; he began hyperventilating.

"England…" Germany muttered in shock. "England this must be a misunderstanding! It's probably a joke!"

England ignored him as his hands began shaking and he flipped to the next page, revealing a proudly displayed and beautifully typed Declaration of Independence.

England read the words as if he was reading them for the first time, the words that haunted him so many centuries ago refreshing in his mind.

 _"We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal…"_

 _"The history of the present King of Great Britain is a history of repeated injuries and usurpations, all having in direct object the establishment of an absolute Tyranny over these States."_

England's limbs became weak as the document slowly slipped from his hands. This was no joke. America purposely stapled the Declaration of Independence to spite him. To spite him…

"England?" Italy asked.

England's vision became blurry.

"England!" Germany yelled.

The world was turning black.

"ARTHUR!" Germany and Italy yelled...

As England collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

 **I will say nothing about what just happened.**

 **Credibility for the Congress Scene:**

 **In 2016, I was selected to attend a conference where we got to visit the State Capitol and the actual FLOOR where our state representatives meet. This conference is the only conference allowed on the Floor, so this was a really big deal. During this event, me along with the other 119 students selected had to conduct a mock assembly where we elect a majority leader, minority leader, and Speaker of the Assembly while everyone else become the "representatives" who vote on the fake bills provided to us. I was selected by my peers to be Speaker of the Assembly and I was trained by actual Senators and Assembly members on how to conduct a session.**

 **So if you are wondering where I got these fancy terms from, I am currently holding the script that they gave me xD State sessions aren't exactly the same as Congressional sessions, but they are similar, so I was like why not. I don't usually share my personal life on here, but I thought it'd be fair to let you guys know where I obtained this knowledge ;)**

 **Anyway, Review?**


	15. I Remember When You Were Great

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 15: I Remember When You Were Great**

 **Warning: This chapter is hella emotional, prepare yourselves.**

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

Theresa May sighed as she looked up from a book she was reading and removed her reading glasses. The clock ticking was the only thing audible as well as the heart monitor attached to her nation. She frowned as she stood up and glanced over at Arthur Kirkland, who was still sound asleep.

The day he grew unconscious was a horrific day for the entire United Kingdom. When Theresa May read The Declaration of Non-Alliance and War to Parliament, nobody could believe it. The United States claimed that England had done something dishonest, but nobody was able to put their finger on it. Theresa asked everyone if they had done something to enrage President Donald Trump, and the answer was negative. Theresa May had tried contacting the President, but for some reason the connection was not going through. Queen Elizabeth II and the Royal Family did not take the news lightly. They were stunned that their allies had turned the knife on them and was accusing them of something they didn't remember doing.

That was when it was discovered that Arthur was in the hospital. According to the personifications of Germany and Italy, Arthur had fainted after being given the Declaration by the United States. Queen Elizabeth II and Theresa May had visited Arthur in the hospital and both agreed that the shock and the memories of the American Revolution were what caused him to react that way. After more investigating, Theresa May was lost and couldn't think of a reason WHY the United States would suddenly threaten to attack them. Was it Brexit? No, last time she checked Donald Trump approved of their exit from the EU.

Which left her with only one option…

Theresa May laid her hand on England's head, his fever seemed to have lowered. She wasn't surprised he remained in coma for this long. When the British had discovered that they were going to war with America, nationwide panic ensued throughout the entire country. The United States was great as an ally, but as an enemy? It was absolutely horrifying! The fear of the people must be overwhelming for England, thus explained why he is taking so long to recover. It was probably for the best that he remained unconscious throughout these past three months.

News of the war spread to other nations, who were equally stunned with the foolishness of the United States. Germany immediately offered to fight WITH the United Kingdom if the war were to occur. All the other nations were hesitant, but all were on the UK's side. Nobody had publicly announced that they were going to assist the United States, but Theresa knew that America had the power to coerce a nation to fight alongside them if they wanted to. Nevertheless the UK started drafting and assembling troops just in case.

Time was running out, and England was still unconscious, everyone knew that he was the ONLY ONE who can offer everyone an explanation. Had Alfred and Arthur bickered? If so, it must have been ugly if it caused Alfred to involve his entire nation. Alfred… wait a minute… hadn't Arthur said something about Alfred and his country being in trouble?

 _"No… unfortunately this is a problem that only us nations can solve. The problem is not something, but someone, a nation to be exact. A nation who is determined to destroy Alfred and the entire country. For now, America's people aren't aware of anything, but things may become serious. I just wanted you to be alert, I may not be back home for awhile. Same goes for Francis."_

Just as Theresa was about to elaborate on that thought, England began shifting and his green eyes slowly began flickering open. Theresa quickly stood next to him, "Arthur? How are you feeling?"

England turned towards Theresa and observed his surroundings, "Hello Mrs. May, and I could be better. Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You've been asleep for three months."

England widened his eyes, "THREE MONTHS!? Bollocks! I must have piles of work to do!"

Theresa May scowled, "Arthur! Work should be the last thing on your mind! We need to focus on you getting better."

"I am better though," England stated as he stretched, he then chuckled.

"Why are you laughing if I may ask?" Theresa asked as she blinked at England in amusement.

"I had the craziest dream," England laughed. "Get this, America was mad at me about something and decided to declare war on us! Can you believe it?" he continued to laugh as Theresa's smile faded.

England continued to laugh but it died down as he noticed Theresa giving him a concerned look, his face switched to one of panic. "Wait… that dream wasn't true right!? Please tell me it wasn't bloody true!"

"Arthur…" Theresa muttered. "I am so sorry."

All of a sudden, all the memories of the these past few months hit England like a pile of bricks. America was declaring war.

"Wait, how much time did you say has passed?" England asked.

"Three months."

England's eyes widened as he removed the cables placed on him and stood up.

"Arthur! What are you doing!? Get back in bed!"

"I NEED to talk to Alfred! He and I agreed to meet up, maybe I can clear everything up with him and stop him from fighting us!"

"So you DO know the reason?" Theresa asked. "Because Parliament would like an explanation."

"It's going to be hard to believe, but Alfred is under mind control by this nation who has come to destroy him."

"Wait what!? Which nation?" Theresa asked.

"I'll explain later, I HAVE to get to the United States as soon as possible!"

* * *

It was an understatement to say that the American people were mad. No…

The American people were PISSED!

When Donald Trump had publicly announced that they were going to war with the United Kingdom, PROTESTS crowded the streets of the entire nation. Congress and Donald Trump had constantly explained that it was for the good of the nation, but the American people were NOT having it. Trump was on the verge of telling the entire nation of Alfred's identity to convince the nation that they were only trying to save the people, but Paul Ryan stopped him by stating that they'd be breaking the Code of Honor if they revealed Alfred's identity.

Meanwhile Osthall was having a kick witnessing it all. He was currently headed towards America's solitary chamber and laughed as he noticed THOUSANDS of people standing outside the State Capitol and protesting the war.

"THE UK ARE THE ALLIES! NOT THE BAD GUYS! THE UK ARE THE ALLIES! NOT THE BAD GUYS!" they all chanted as they all held up posters incriminating Trump and Congress.

"No! Leave me alone!"

Osthall turned and noticed a little girl holding a protest poster being bullied by three boys who looked a year older than her.

"Tell us more about your fairytale nation Auuubreyyyyy," one of the boys mocked as he pushed her.

The little girl had pale white skin and blonde hair. She had clear grey eyes and was wearing a pink shirt with blue overalls and pink tennis shoes.

Osthall raised an eyebrow, why did that little girl seem strangely… familiar? He felt goosebumps tickle his skin and found himself approaching the little girl.

"Hey, don't you kids have something better to do than to be picking on people who aren't your size?" Osthall asked as the three boys turned towards him and widened their eyes in fear.

Osthall smirked, he had that kind of impression on people. He glared at the boys until they excused themselves and ran away. Osthall turned towards the little girl, expecting her to be afraid too, but instead found her observing him in curiosity.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked, causing the little girl to smile and giggle.

"Of course not Mr, I was just thankful that you came over and helped me. Those boys were being mean, I don't even know where my caretaker is now."

"Your… caretaker?" Osthall asked.

"Yeah, her name is Miss. Caralot. She is in charge of the orphanage I'm in, my parents died when I was little. She brought us here to protest the war against the United Kingster, but I can't find her anymore."

"You mean the United Kingdom?" Osthall asked, an amused smile setting on his face. This girl was intriguing, the way she talked brought a sense of familiarity to him.

"Oh darn, I always get it wrong. All the kids in the orphanage pick on me because I always get words wrong. They call me the weird one of the bunch. Nobody wants to be my friend because everybody says I'm creepy. Even Miss. Caralot doesn't like me."

Osthall frowned, "I don't think you're creepy. Why does everybody think you're creepy?"

The girl sighed, "Because of the history of my family. I'm American, but my culture comes from somewhere else. My grandma would always tell me stories before she passed away. My ancestors are from England and they moved over here when America was a colony so that they can have a better life. But that's not the weird part, the roots of my family don't come from England. My ancestors escaped to England because bad things were happening in the country they were born in."

"And what country was that?" Osthall asked, smiling at the innocence of the little girl. It was probably Russia, considering that nation brought a sour taste to Americans' tongues.

"I don't want to tell you," the little girl frowned.

Osthall chuckled, "Well can I guess?"

"Sure, but you probably won't get it right."

"Russia?"

"No."

"Hmm, France?"

"Nope."

"Spain?"

"Nuh uh."

Osthall sighed, "Okay I give up. I promise I won't judge you if you tell me."

"Pinky promise?" she asked as she held up her pinky.

He chuckled at her innocence, "Pinky promise."

She sighed, "My grandma says it was a nation called Osthall."

Osthall widened his eyes as the goosebumps spread through his skin at maximum speed. "WHAT!?"

"I knew it! I knew you were going to think I'm weird. Nobody believes me when I say that Osthall existed. Not even my teachers or Miss. Caralot. But it existed! I know it did! My grandma said so!"

Osthall shook his head in disbelief, could this little girl possibly be the LAST Osthonian currently alive and existing?

"You broke your pinky promise, you promised you wouldn't judge me," the girl answered as her eyes grew teary.

"NO!" Osthall exclaimed as his face turned to one full of panic. "I mean… I don't think you're weird. I'm just surprised, because I thought I was the only one who knew about that nation."

The little girl's eyes brightened, "You know about Osthall!? Oh wait until Miss. Caralot hears about this!"

Osthall shook his head, still stunned with this revelation. He kneeled on one knee next to the girl and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were just like his, except hers were full of life. "What's your name?"

"Aubrey Edwards."

 _Edwards?_ Osthall thought. He recognized that surname! It was the same surname of the little girl who worked as a tailor and whose parents were executed. Unbelievable! There was actually someone alive from his country!

"Aubrey, do you know how and why your family escaped from Osthall?"

"My grandma says they escaped one night by tricking some guards or something. There was a really mean King running the country and they thought moving to England would save their lives."

Osthall took a deep breath and was about to respond until he was interrupted by a woman screaming.

"Aubrey! There you are, it's time to go," a woman ordered.

"Coming!" Aubrey yelled. "Thank you for listening to me Mr…"

"Edgar Orwen," Osthall smiled.

"Well thank you, it's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," Aubrey gleamed as she hugged Osthall, causing a powerful jerk of goosebumps to overtake his body. "Will I ever see you again?"

"What orphanage are you in?" he asked.

"I'm in St. Ann's Center for Children, will you visit me? I want to hear how you know about Osthall."

Osthall smiled, "Of course. You'll be seeing me very often."

Aubrey smiled and bid her farewell as she headed toward her group mates. Osthall watched her go, feeling a sudden sense of protectiveness that he had not felt in ages…

* * *

America stared at the wall indifferently, blinking slowly. At some point he had given up on trying to escape and accepted the fact that he was locked in the cell and there was no one to get him out.

He felt slightly uncomfortable, he had the feeling that his people were mad about something, but the sensation wasn't very strong. It was probably not important.

Osthall was supposed to visit him today, apparently today was a very special day. However, Osthall hadn't arrived, and America didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore.

He heard the doors open and Sam and Greg walked in with excited smiles on their faces. "Alfred! Today is the day!"

"For what?"

Sam excitedly lifted America up from the floor, "Your release! The six months are over! Come! Let's go, I'm sure you're as eager for you to leave this dump than we are!"

America softly smiled, "That's today? Wow, and I was starting to get comfortable with the atmosphere."

Greg picked America's bomber jacket up and handed it to him. "Well come on! Let's head for Sam's so you can take a shower and we'll grab you something to eat! Our treat!"

America smiled as he slowly followed the two elated Secret Service guards, who were chatting away the plans they had for the day.

* * *

America sighed in relief as he stepped out of the shower and stretched his limbs. Man that felt good! As he stepped out he noticed a very familiar smell, burger… fries… MCDONALDS!

America walked into the dining room and noticed Sam swiftly turn off the TV, giving America a sheepish smile.

"That was quick, we bought you your favorite!" Greg exclaimed as he handed America his bag of Mcdonalds.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot," America stated as he took a bite of his very delicious burger. Man! It tastes so much better when you haven't had it in a long time. "So what's been going on these last six months? Trump hasn't done anything stupid has he?" America chuckled.

Sam and Greg shared a glance before nervously chuckling. "Let's not talk politics right now, eat your burger!"

America paused and raised an eyebrow. His people didn't fool him, he could read through them like a book. "Sam. Greg. What's going on?"

"Nothing! Ooo these fries look crispy don't you think Greg?" Sam exclaimed as he popped one into his mouth.

America narrowed his eyes, laid his burger on the table and grabbed the remote for the television.

"Alfred no!" Greg exclaimed as he lunged for the remote, only for America to turn on the TV.

 _"Protesters from all around the country are currently stationed in front of the Capitol demanding President Donald Trump and Congress to back down from their Declaration of War against The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Sources claim that this decision could affect Trump for a possible re-election."_

America's eyes widened as he swiftly turned towards Sam and Greg, "DECLARATION OF WHAT!?"

"We weren't going to tell you until later…" Sam whispered. "But it's true… we're going to war against Britain."

"Trump claims that England has disrespected our alliance or something like tha – WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Greg exclaimed as America walked out of the door.

"TO ASK TRUMP WHAT THE HELL HE THINKS HE'S DOING!" America yelled, causing Sam and Greg to nervously glance at each other and chase after America.

* * *

England growled as he stared at the Declaration of War and the Declaration of Independence. _That wanker! How dare he!_ He threw the document into his suitcase and placed several more pairs of clothes inside. This better be a blasted misunderstanding!

He grabbed the suitcase and was about to leave the premises but just as he opened the front door, he came face to face with… North Korea? What managed to get him to leave his cave? England thought.

"Oh, um, hello North Korea. This is quite the surprise."

North Korea didn't smile and simply eyed England with a sense of reserve, "Yes. I apologize for coming without notice, but my boss sent me here to speak with you urgently."

England raised an eyebrow, "Did he? Well, alright, I have a flight to catch thou—"

"I'll be quick," North Korea abruptly stated. "I heard you're having problems with America."

England blinked, he did not like where this was going,"Well… yes. But I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding, I'm actually on my way to meet with America right now to clear everything up."

North Korea scoffed, "This is no misunderstanding I assure you. America is being malicious and he always will be. I've heard of being careless but backstabbing your allies is low, even for me. And I've done many things you would consider low."

"I'm aware, but what does this have to do with you if it's not much of a bother asking?"

"I want to help you."

"WHAT!?" England exclaimed.

NOPE! NOOOOOOO!

"I want to help you defeat America, my country has the resources."

"THIS ISN'T THE COLD WAR, I REFUSE TO ATTACK AMERICA WITH NUCLEAR WEAPONS THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" England yelled as North Korea rolled his eyes.

"Now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Why would I ever give you access to my nuclear codes? That's stupid! Not that I have nuclear weapons that is…"

"Rightttt," England crossed his arms. "What exactly are you proposing?"

"I have weapons that your country may need during this war. Like guns, bombs—NOT NUCLEAR BOMBS, NOW WILL YOU PLEASE CLOSE YOUR MOUTH AND LET ME FINISH!"

England put his finger down and closed his mouth, allowing North Korea to finish speaking.

"Let's be honest with each other England. Brexit is costing your nation tons of money, you don't have enough to create weapons as advanced as the ones I have. Let me help you."

"Why do you want to help me if I may ask? I thought you didn't get involved in international affairs."

"Because America has been pissing me off for decades, my nation wants to retaliate."

"No."

"No?" North Korea asked as England crossed his arms and glared at the other nation.

"I'm sorry, but I refuse to be the bridge of tension between you and America. If you have a problem with America deal with it elsewhere."

North Korea shook his head in disbelief, "You do know that you'll lose without my help right? This is the United States of America we're talking about here, and excuse me, but you aren't necessarily as strong as you used to be. This isn't even about America and I, you've got to think about the safety of your people too. Are you seriously going to put Alfred over your people?"

England blushed, North Korea was right, the United States was the most powerful nation in the entire world. Probably more powerful than the Roman Empire once was, America can fight circles around England—even with Germany's help.

England said nothing and North Korea nodded in silent acknowledgement, "If you change your mind, let me know. But don't take too long, my offer is only available for a limited time."

North Korea handed England a confidential folder labeled _Alliance with North Korea_ and left, leaving a bewildered and confused England standing on his stoop.

* * *

"Alfred! Please calm down!" Sam exclaimed as America power walked through the halls of the White House.

Meanwhile in the Oval Office, Trump and Pence were discussing what they were going to do about the protesters. Pence had called Obama and Bush, much to Trump's dismay, to plead them to make a national statement stating that they supported the war. That way, seeing that the past Presidents supported the war, the protesting would die down.

Obama was about to make a suggestion until the door burst open, displaying a very infuriated Alfred F. Jones. Behind him were Sam and Greg, who stopped and stood behind America, prepared to stop him if he engaged in any violent behavior.

"Alfred?" Obama asked.

America didn't respond, his eyes glued to Donald Trump, who was starting to grow nervous.

"Mr. Trump," America menacingly muttered. "Why are there protesters outside the Capitol right now? Why… THE HELL… are we going to war with England? WHY DIDN'T YOU CONSOLE ANY OF THIS WITH ME!?"

Pence and Trump took a step back. "We can explain!"

"YOU DAMN WELL BETTER EXPLAIN! THAT'S WHY I'M HERE!"

Trump eyed America nervously, he looked even sicker than how he had looked three months ago. Except his now clean hygiene slightly hid his misery.

Obama and Bush also seemed to have noticed the condition America was in, and Obama took a daring step forward.

"Alfred… calm down, please."

"This doesn't concern you anymore Barack, stay out of the way," America threatened as he faced the immediate past President.

"Alfred! Listen to us this instant!" Bush demanded as he also took a few steps forward. "Trump and Pence can't explain anything to you until you have calmed down!"

Obama slowly approached America as Trump widened his eyes. Rest in Peace…

But no, America didn't lay a hand on Obama as his predecessor laid a hand on America's shoulder. "Calm down, deep breaths."

Bush also smiled and approached America, patting his back softly like he used to do when they'd play baseball and America would hit a home run.

America's eyes softened as he took a few deep breaths, allowing himself to calm down.

Trump blinked in bewilderment, clearly he had missed out on the opportunity to gain a relationship like that with America, especially now that his first term was on the verge of ending. Not that he wanted to that is, he wasn't trying to get killed.

Obama and Bush took a step back and allowed America to calmly approach Trump, "Sorry about that, I'm just confused."

Trump nodded, "Well don't do it again, I'm still traumatized from last time. We declared war on England because their personification hasn't been very honest with you."

"Huh?" America asked.

Pence nodded, "Apparently Arthur has been planning to destroy you for a long time now, since the Revolution ended. He along with Parliament were assembling a group of nations to prepare an attack on you and this country. England has been encouraging your depersonification to weaken you and so that you can attack your own people. So that way, when we are distracted, England would come in and take over the country."

America blinked, "Wait that baloney was all true? I thought that was all a misunderstanding!"

"Did you know that England trapped this entire country under a force field?" Trump asked as he motioned towards the sky. "He did it so that our people won't be able to escape if you happened to snap."

America raised an eyebrow and headed toward the window, widening his eyes at the black energy in the sky. "WHAT THE HELL!? HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT BEFORE!?"

"We're only trying to save you America, that's why Congress agreed to declare war."

"T-This has to be a misunderstanding!" America exclaimed. "Iggy wouldn't do this!"

"Oh but he would," Osthall declared as he stepped into the Oval Office slyly. "I couldn't find you in your cell America, I figured you'd be in here."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WE WERE DECLARING WAR!?" America exclaimed.

Osthall put up his hands in defeat, "I didn't want you to worry. And I did sort of allude to it, I told you England was planning to attack you, but you didn't believe me. I also told you that you're supposed to meet up with England where you two last fought during the Revolution. Tick tock America, England should arrive in a few days."

"I don't think meeting there would be such a good idea," Obama imputed as Bush nodded in agreement.

"England was the one who brought it up, so America has to show up," Osthall stated.

"Wait! That nation is coming here!? Why!?" Trump exclaimed.

"I don't know," America answered. "But I need to clear things up with Iggy, I want to see if he really has been planning to destroy me this whole time. Don't start the war until I come back and give you my approval."

"Please be careful Alfred," Bush pleaded.

Osthall smirked and took advantage of everyone wishing America luck to leave the building and fly toward the border of the force field. "When I snap my fingers, this dome shall be removed from the entire country, including the premises of Alaska and Hawaii. I REVOKE THIS CURSE!"

Osthall snapped his fingers.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

England gasped as he eyed the empty plain, painful memories entering his memory.

 _"Hey Britain! All I want, is my freedom. I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother, from now on… consider me… INDEPENDENT!"_

England collapsed onto his knees, tears threatening to fall. Why… oh why did America choose THIS of all places? He sighed as he covered his face with his hands, hearing the footsteps coming from behind him.

"This place brings… quite the memories… don't you think?"

England wiped his eyes and stood up to face America, who seemed like he was taking in the scenery as well.

"Yes it brings _grand_ memories. Memories of treason and betrayal," England spit, he was still enraged with America for his little stunt with the Declaration of Independence.

America's eyes flickered back to England as he frowned, "More like memories of centuries of grudge holding and difficulty to move on."

England narrowed his eyes as both nations glared at each other. That was when England truly noticed the state America was in. The boy looked horrible! His eyes weren't shining like they usually were, his skin was turning a paler color, he had bags under his eyes and his lips were chapped.

"America… you look…"

"Sick?" America answered. "Yeah I know. Depersonification looks real good on me doesn't it? No thanks to you of course."

England blinked, stunned with how bitter America sounded, "I beg your pardon! I tried my best to try to rescue you, maybe we still have time."

"The gig is up England, I know your secret."

England widened his eyes. Canada had mentioned something about America knowing about England's hesitation with helping America because he still saw something good in Osthall.

"America, I can explain!"

"Wait so it's true!?" America exclaimed. "England… I can't believe you! Why would you betray me like that! I thought we were allies!"

"Look, Osthall and I have a complicated past. All I did was have second thoughts about his true character, nothing personal I swear!"

America raised in eyebrow, "What the? What are you talking about? What does Osthall have to do with anything?"

England's eyebrows furrowed, "Wait... what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you've secretly been planning to destroy me by encouraging my depersonification and assembling a bunch of nations to get rid of me for good. What were you talking about?"

England widened his eyes, "What the bloody hell!? Who gave you that crazy idea? I was talking about… you know what, it doesn't matter. What made you think I wanted to destroy you, who told you that?"

"Everyone has, I also know how you put a force field around my country so that if depersonification were to overtake me, my people wouldn't be able to escape if I snapped."

England narrowed his eyes in confusion, "What the hell? The one who placed that bloody force field wasn't me, it was OSTHALL!"

Now it was America's turn to grow confused, "Huh? But Trump told me it was you."

England snickered, "And since when did you start believing everything that wanker says hm? He's not exactly the most reliable person on the planet."

"But… oh my gosh I'm CONFUSED!" America exclaimed as he grabbed his head. "So let me get this straight, you AREN'T trying to destroy me?"

"No you twat!" England scolded. "Do you seriously think I'd be stupid enough to risk the safety of my people to fight a bloody git like you? The one who is trying to destroy you is Osthall, I thought we made that damn clear to you!"

"No no Osthall is nice now. He's been really nice to me and has been trying to help get rid of my depersonification. He's turned over a new leaf Iggy, he says he won't be able to rest in peace unless I'm rescued."

England rolled his eyes dramatically and face palmed, "Oh REALLY!? Is THAT what he told you? Wow! Are you two going to ride ponies into the sunset too? Maybe even sing a song about how jolly good friends you two are! Do me a favor love, send me the soundtrack when you two finish, I'd LOVE to hear it!"

"You know, I can't tell if you're being serious or sarcastic. But I don't think Osthall is the kind of person to ride a pony or even sing for that matter. He's not into that kind of thing."

 **SMACK!**

"Ow!" America whined as he rubbed his cheek. "What was that for!?"

"For being a bloody idiot! Of course I was being sarcastic! Osthall has been playing you for a fool you damn git! Look at you, you look like an alcoholic on crack!"

"Not cool man!" America whined. "I'm over here being miserable and I get no sympathy. What else is new? I'm serious about Osthall though, he really has gone good."

"Proof or it didn't happen," England responded as he crossed his arms.

"There was this one time where Osthall and I visited California and he saw this homeless little girl whose parents got deported. After speaking to her, he looked for me and demanded that I do something about it. I wouldn't have been able to help her if he hadn't told me about it."

England blinked, "He did that?"

"Yep. Also, back when Trump threw me in solitary confinement, Osthall would always come and visit to keep me company. Something I'll never forget was the time where I was desperate to remove my straitjacket because it was hurting my arms. Osthall was nice enough to remove it even though Trump had strictly ordered not to. I think he was crying when he removed it though, don't know why though, he ran off before I could ask him."

"Woah woah woah, hold it there tiger! First of all, Trump threw you in solitary confinement!? Why? Second of all, Osthall cried?"

"I kind of sorta almost hit Trump because he had gotten me really mad so he told the FBI to lock me up. The whole straitjacket and not feeding me thing was hella extra though, I'm still pissed at him for doing that to me. And yes, I'm pretty positive he was crying."

England pondered, could it be that his suspicions were right and Osthall wasn't as bad of a person as he made himself appear? But that didn't make sense, America still looked like he got hit by a bus, and there was only one person who could have caused that. What kind of game was Osthall playing?

"I'm still puzzled. If you were never hostile towards me," England started as he reached into his suitcase and pulled out the Declarations, oblivious that North Korea's folder had fallen onto the floor. "Can you explain this bloody thing? This was a sick joke America! Even for you!"

America raised an eyebrow as he grabbed onto the document and read both pages, widening his eyes as he noticed the Declaration of Independence. "I didn't do this."

"Oh really? THEN WHO BLOODY DID!? THE BOOGIE MAN?" England exclaimed as thunder clapped onto the sky.

"No Iggy I swear I wasn't the one who did this! I wasn't even there when my country declared war, I was in solitary confine—what's that?" America asked as he felt drops of rain on his nose.

He walked toward the folder next to England's suitcase and picked it up.

Upon realizing what America was holding, England widened his eyes and swiftly reached for it, only for America to raise it so that England won't get it. "AMERICA NO!"

America read the cover, "Alliance with… NORTH KOREA!?"

America turned to England in horror as he scowled and began ripping open the folder.

"AMERICA NO THAT'S CONFIDENTIAL!"

America didn't hear him, the thunder clapped and the rain droplets began getting stronger, getting the documents America was holding wet. But that didn't stop America from reading the documents.

As America continued to read, horror became more evident on his exterior. North Korea was planning to send England weapons to defeat him, dangerous weapons mind you! Tears began trickling in the corner of his eyes as he turned to England indignantly.

"I thought… I thought you said you weren't rallying up any nations to destroy me…" America muttered, the tears correlating with the drops of rain pounding on his cheek.

"I'm not! America please you are misunderstanding!"

"And with NORTH KOREA! Out of all the nations you could have chosen…" America's voice cracked as he began backing away from England.

England begged, "America please this is not what it looks like!"

"OH IT DOESN'T!? CAUSE IT SURE LOOKS LIKE IT TO ME! What are you going to use ARTHUR, nuclear weapons?"

"No!"

"TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME ENGLAND! I HAVE NUCLEAR WEAPONS TOO YA KNOW? WANT ME TO TEST THEM ON YOUR COUNTRY?"

"Goodness no! We—I mean HE wasn't planning to use nuclear weapons I swear! I never even agree—"

"I cannot believe I ever damn trusted you! This whole time this has all been a game for you huh? Team up with America the imbecile and then stab him in the back when he is weak and incapable of defending himself! Great plan Arthur, how very GENTLEMANLY of you!"

"America!"

"And this whole time you've been trying to pin this all on poor Osthall! He's right, you probably WERE the reason he got depersonification in the first place. What kind of sick and twisted bastard are you? Raising a child just so that you can destroy their nation later on, is this all a game for you!?"

England scowled, "NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE! My parenting has NOTHING to do with this!"

"Then can you explain to me why Osthall and I are the only ones who have ever gotten this disease? We were under YOUR care England! Man I saved myself BIG TIME when I declared INDEPENDENCE from you and your demented ass!"

England sucked in his breath as he felt a jolt hit his heart. His shocked exterior quickly turned into an angry one as he pushed America roughly, causing him to fall onto the muddy ground.

"You bloody, UNGRATEFUL, INSOLENT GIT! Have I not taught you ANY manners?" England hissed. "I REGRET EVER COLONIZING YOU! OSTHALL WAS ALWAYS MY FAVORITE, THAT'S WHY I NEVER GAVE YOU YOUR BLOODY INDEPENDENCE! HE WAS ALWAYS MORE POSH AND MATURE THAN YOU WERE! AFTER I WIN THIS DAMN WAR, I SWEAR TO YOU THAT I WILL COLONIZE YOU AGAIN BUT THIS TIME I'LL BE MUCH HARSHER ON YOU! ACTUALLY, SCREW THAT, I HOPE YOUR NATION ROTS! OSTHALL WOULD MAKE A MUCH BETTER COMPANION THAN YOU ANYWAY! ROT. IN. HELL. UNITED STATES OF BLOODY AMERICA!"

The thunder clapped loudly and the rain pounded onto the ground harshly. America widened his eyes and felt his heart pumping so rapidly that it was becoming unbearable. He then scowled and came back onto his feet, glaring down at England and laughing bitterly.

"Like that'll ever happen! News flash you damned redcoat, you're not the oh so Great British Empire anymore. You know what?" America muttered dangerously as he snatched the Declaration from England's hands and shoved it in his face. "CONSIDER THIS A SECOND DECLARATION OF INDEPENDENCE! BECAUSE I AM DONE DEALING WITH YOU!"

"The feeling is mutual you bloody Yank!" England hissed. "Hit me with your best shot, and North Korea and I will hit you with ours! Oh, and as for your bloody declaration—" England muttered as he snatched the document away from America and ripped it into shreds.

"Let this be a symbol of how your nation is going to end up when I'm finished with you," England growled as he stepped on the shreds and covered them with mud. "Goodbye Alfred Jones, I remember when you were great."

America widened his eyes, a sense of deja vu coming in as he remembered how he had told England the same thing when the Revolution had ended. England snatched away the North Korea folder and left the premises, abandoning America in the middle of the cold rain.

When England was out of sight, America collapsed onto his knees and grabbed onto his chest. _My heart and my chest_ … America thought as he clenched his eyes. _They burn!_ He ripped open his shirt and gasped as he noticed his Revolutionary scar had reopened, with blood dripping down his chest. A jolt suddenly struck through America's body as he fell forward and began screaming.

 _Consume, Don't Refuse…_

"Arthur…" America whispered as he collapsed onto the ground and grew unconscious, oblivious to the footsteps approaching him.

Osthall smiled deviously as he ran his finger through America's wound and watched how the rain washed the blood off of his fingers.

"Phase 3 is complete. America is completely depersonified now…"

* * *

 **Oh boy…**

 **PSA: I started university again which means that I won't be updating as often. My goal is to always be 2 chapters ahead of what you guys read. I just finished Chapter 17 which means that Chapter 16 won't go up for you guys until I finish Chapter 18. Just a heads up!**

 **By the way, I introduced Aubrey for a reason, homegirl is going to be an essential character, so look out for her. I really hope I'm not pushing it with the whole North Korea thing, it's not going to be too heavy I promise.**

 **What do you guys think? Okay, I seriously want to hear comments for this chapter. Shout out to Guest and SkiesEagle for always providing their input! But I also want to hear input from everyone else :\ Like I feel like I'm telling this story to only two people but then my story stats state otherwise! Please! At least for this chapter!**

 **Stay tuned, Chapter 16 is coming soon! Please review :(**


	16. If Today Was Your Last Day

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 16: If Today Was Your Last Day**

 **This Chapter was inspired by Nickelback's** _ **If Today Was Your Last Day.**_ **I took the liberty of pulling out some lyrics relevant to this chapter.**

 _"If Today Was Your Last Day_

 _And tomorrow was too late_

 _Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

 _Would you forgive your enemies?_

 _Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?"_

* * *

"Passsss me another one mate!" England slurred as he banged his hand on the table.

"I think you've had enough…" the bartender nervously suggested, causing England to bang his hand harder.

"I don't bloody cure if I've had enoughhhh! Bring me anoserrrr!"

The people in the pub gave the bartender a look that read _'Give him his damn rum already!"_

The bartender sighed and slid another towards England, who drowned it down. The damage was done, he had called North Korea right after his dispute with America and notified the Prime Minister that they were indeed going to war. He was probably being irresponsible by not helping the government come up with battle strategies, but he NEEDED to be alone. He'll face his fears tomorrow.

"Ay mate, did you hear about the war?" a random Brit asked as the bartender cleaned his cups with a towel.

"I did, there's a rumor going around stating that they are going to make us start rationing our resources."

"Bloody yanks, just goes to show you can never trust anyone."

"I feel like the government is hiding something from us. I mean, those yanks couldn't possibly declare something as extreme as war just because they bloody feel like it."

"Well with a twat like Donald Trump running the country, I wouldn't be so damn sure. Congress bows at his feet."

"This was probably a strategy to secure the 2020 elections. If we go to war with them, the people are going to elect him again for the sake of consistency. Blast all!"

"Yes but why us? The strategy makes sense but why attack us?"

"Cause he bloody well knows that he's going to damn win! That's why!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. We got Germany on our side, and I heard North Korea is going to be providing us with weapons. Non-Nuclear ones of course."

"That's a relief, the last thing this world needs is a damn nuclear war."

England cursed to himself, he couldn't even get drunk without having to listen about that war. He just wanted to escape, crawl in a hole and never come out. "Anosser one!"

"No, I think he's had enough."

He felt someone touch his shoulder, he blinked and turned around, noticing France and Spain giving him apologetic looks.

"What are you two wankers doing here!?"

"Theresa called me telling me to go find you because she couldn't locate you, Antoine just happened to be visiting when she called," France responded. "I knew you'd be here Arthur."

England growled and turned his back towards France, "Well I'm not leeeving! *hiccup* Thisss is my happy place."

"Ay Dios mio, he's totally wasted," Spain mumbled. "We'll be taking him home now."

The bartender nodded as France and Spain carried a kicking and screaming England out of the pub.

"Let me go you bloody wankers! Oh Alfred, you were my pride and joy *hiccup* why would you betray me like thissss. Bloody Americans, bloody Trump, bloody Osthall. I am the Great British Empire and I am not afraid to go full on pirate on those yanks' arses! YOU HEAR ME AMERICA, YOU AND YOUR BLOODY NATION BETTER GET READY TO WALK THE PLANK!"

"Mon dieu, shut up! People are staring!" France scolded.

England wriggled out of Spain and France's grasp and ran toward the fountain in Trafalgar Square, jumping in the water and climbing onto the sculpture.

"ARTHUR!" France yelled as people stared at England in bewilderment.

England removed his white button up t-shirt and tied it around his head.

"Oh non…"

"He's gone pirate mode," Spain mumbled.

"MARK MY WORDS UNITED STATES OF BLOODY AMERICA!" England yelled as he pointed eastward.

"Should we tell him him that America is directed westward?" Spain asked as France shook his head.

"Unless you want to walk an invisible plank, I wouldn't risk it."

"THE GREAT BRITISH EMPIRE WILL DEFEAT YOU YANKS! YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR OUR BRITISH GRACE AND INTELLIGENCE!"

The bystanders found the situation amusing and thought it was a call to action, so many pulled out their phones to film him.

"We need to get him down from there before his government sees these videos," Spain suggested as France groaned.

"But I don't want my hair to get wet, I spent hours doing it! Hey Captain Arthur, get down from there!"

"Look my dear maties! It is Captain Pepe Le Pew, tell me Frenchy, are you here to battle?"

"That's it!" France exclaimed as he stepped into the fountain and walked toward England.

"Back away Frenchy! Back!"

France pulled on England's leg, causing him to fall on top of France and making a big splash.

Spain snickered as he filmed the whole thing, "I am never going to let them live this down!"

"Ohonhonhon, Angleterre, you could have just asked you know? No need to have gone through all this trouble."

England growled and pushed himself off France and crawled out of the fountain, receiving a round of applause from the bystanders. France soon followed, allowing the three of them to head to England's house to dry up.

* * *

Donald Trump won the 2020 election.

It wasn't surprising, and frankly, America didn't care. His people were angry, but it didn't phase him anymore. He sat on a seat in the Oval Office while many individuals stood by Trump's desk and congratulated him. America yawned and scrolled through a magazine, the screams of protestors howling outside the White House.

The individuals bid their farewells to Trump and left the office, allowing Trump to look outside the window at the crowds of protesters that stood outside. He turned towards America and raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you haven't said anything to me about them."

America shrugged carelessly, "You aren't going to do anything about it anyway so why try."

"They'll like me once this war is over," Trump dismissed as he sat on his desk.

"Yeah, that's IF North Korea doesn't blow us into bits," America rolled his eyes and flipped another page of his magazine.

"You say that so calmly…" Trump furrowed his brows. America had been acting VERY weird ever since he came back from his meeting with the personification of England.

America shrugged again carelessly, "It's all the same to me. We're all going to die at some point."

"Okay, now you're really starting to scare me. And I don't get scared easily," Trump muttered.

America didn't answer. Trump cleared his throat and took out a document, "Okay, so I need your advice. England is already allies with Germany and North Korea, which means we are going to need allies too. What do you think? I was leaning towards Russia."

"Wow you're actually consoling with me? That's a shock," America replied mockingly.

Trump narrowed his eyes, "Look. I'm trying to form a professional relationship with you and you're making this really complicated."

"It's a little too late for that Donald, do what you want. I don't care anymore," America snapped as he stood up and left the Oval Office.

* * *

Osthall put his hands in his pockets and approached the orphanage. His job with America was finished, all he needed to do was wait for the curse to fulfill and this nation would be his. He could already hear the faint cries of the protestors yelling outside of the White House.

He opened the door and approached the receptionist.

"Hello, who will you be visiting today?"

"Aubrey Edwards," Osthall answered, noticing the receptionist blink in surprise.

He resisted the urge to snap at her as she hesitantly nodded and led him to the cafeteria, where all the other kids were laughing and cracking jokes while Aubrey sat on the sidelines, eating her lunch by herself.

Osthall didn't think it was possible, but he felt a tug at his heart as he swallowed a lump in his throat. This girl made such an overwhelming impact on him, so much that he was starting to feel a little afraid. It had taken him YEARS for his heart to grow numb, he was most certainly not going to bring down his walls over some little girl.

"They say the color orange when it's sunset is the color of hope. Hope that the sun will rise again the next day," Aubrey gleamed as she directed her attention from the window to Osthall.

That's it. I'm a goner, Osthall thought as he smiled and sat next to the girl. "Hey Aubrey, how are you?"

"I'm doing good! I went out for a walk today and I saw a puppy with only three legs. It looked hungry so I gave him my sandwich. So now I'm eating my delicious orange and my refreshing water!" she beamed as she showed him her slices of oranges and her little water bottle.

"You did that just to feed a miserable dog?" Osthall asked as he raised an eyebrow. "But now you have one less sandwich."

Aubrey shook her head, "The puppy needed that sandwich more than I did."

"You do know that sandwich probably didn't make a difference right?" Osthall questioned. "That dog is going to eventually starve."

"Yeah, but thanks to me, he gets to live another day," Aubrey smiled. "Who knows, maybe on that extra day that I gave him, someone will give him a home."

Osthall froze. For once in his many years of living, he was left speechless. That was so naive, so foolish, so… mysteriously true…

"Do you want an orange?"

Osthall blinked, "Oh, um, no thanks. I ate before I came."

Aubrey's eyebrows flinched, "Are you sure? You look like you haven't eaten in centuries, you're really skinny."

Osthall chortled at the irony, it was true, he hadn't eaten in centuries. But he wasn't going to tell her that, he needed a valid excuse. "Yes I'm quite sure. And it's probably because I'm vegetarian."

"Ooo! I once met a man named Mr. Larios. He was a butcher who owned a shop and he and his daughter got into a fight because she was vegetarian. You see, he wanted to force down the family business to her but she didn't want to so they fought. They spent five years without seeing each other and he really missed her, so I looked for his daughter and got them to reunite! I got in trouble for leaving the orphanage without permission but it was worth it because Mr. Larios was really happy to see his daughter again."

Osthall shook his head in disbelief, "Wait! You sacrificed your image with the orphanage just to get these two strangers to see each other again? Aubrey that's silly."

"I don't think it was silly. If I wouldn't have done that Mr. Larios would have died without reuniting with his daughter. He died a few days after they reunited."

Osthall, once again, was left without words. "Why? Why do you care about these people that hold no significance to you?"

Aubrey looked up at Osthall with shining eyes, "Because it's our job as human beings to help each other out. The world is cruel, and it is our job as its inhabitants to make it as happy as we could make it. Don't you think it feels nice to do something nice for someone?"

Osthall frowned, "No Aubrey, I'm a very bad person. I'm the least person deserving of happiness."

"But you did something nice for me when you saved me from those mean boys the other day. Didn't that make you feel good about yourself?"

Osthall sighed and shook his head, "That's different. All I did was tell them to stop picking on you."

"But you made me really happy when you did that, imagine what would have happened if you weren't there, those boys could have hit me. Sometimes Mr. Orwen, the smallest things are the things that count the most. You may think you're a bad person and people may think you look like one, but sometimes the best gifts come from the most plainest box."

"No Aubrey, you said so yourself, life is cruel. It's about who makes it to the top first, and those who stay behind, don't make it out alive."

"If that was true, then explain why Donald Trump, a man in power, currently has a line of protesters who don't like him outside of his house while I'm sitting here, enjoying each and everyday of my life. I'm not on top, and I'm pretty sure I'm much happier than Donald Trump."

"But Donald Trump has power," Osthall retorted.

"But he has no love. Power doesn't come from leading people or giving out orders, true power is enriched by the heart. Once you've gained control of your happiness, nothing and I mean _nothing_ can stop you from losing faith in yourself and the world. That's a family motto that's been getting passed down from generation to generation, and I think that's why my ancestors survived the tyranny in Osthall. They had faith in themselves and the world, and that faith was much more powerful than any sort of obstacle that mean old King could have thrown at them."

Osthall froze, feeling a chill run down his spine. _True power is enriched by the heart…_

Osthall closed his eyes and faced away from Aubrey, "I think I have to go, I have stuff to do."

"Will you come back?" Aubrey asked.

Osthall sighed as he turned back towards Aubrey, "Yes…"

Aubrey smiled, "Okay! See you soon!"

Osthall smiled and walked away, he walked away like a coward, he walked away from denial.

* * *

"Dad! Dad!" Delaware yelled as he passed through Secret Service and ran into the White House.

America stared at the portraits of all the past Presidents and raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Delaware?"

He turned as Delaware approached him with tears in his eyes, "DAD! THANK GOODNESS I FOUND YOU!"

"Danny?" America asked as Sam and Greg approached Delaware.

"Hey kid, you're not allowed in here!" Greg exclaimed.

"Wait, he's with me," America answered as Sam and Greg nodded and departed back into their positions. "What's wrong Delaware why are you crying?"

"DAD YOU HAVE TO COME! SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING TO ALASKA AND HAWAII!" Delaware cried as he wrapped his hands around America.

America widened his eyes, "Where are they?"

"Follow me! They are at your house!"

* * *

Hawaii and Alaska were seated on wheelchairs as the other states tried to put air on them.

"Alabama! Turn that AC up higher!" Oregon exclaimed as he fanned Hawaii.

"Can you two hear us? Say something!" California exclaimed.

"I…" Alaska gasped. "I still hear…"

"Hawaii?" Texas asked, but received no response from the Hawaiian state.

She sat there and stared at nothing, her eyes were dazed and her lips were growing paler.

"SHE CAN'T HEAR US!" South Carolina panicked.

"Ah!" Arizona cried as he collapsed onto the floor. "I CAN'T FEEL MY LEG!"

"CRAP! NOT YOU TOO ARIZONA!" Virginia cried as Iowa and Indiana laid him on the couch.

"Alaska, hum, screech, do anything! Just don't stop talking!" Massachusetts ordered.

"Where is Delaware?" Maine urged, just as America and Delaware burst through the front door.

"Pops! Thank goodness, something is happening to Alaska, Hawaii and Arizona and we don't know what it is!" Alabama exclaimed.

America swiftly kneeled next to Hawaii, "Haunani? You okay?"

Hawaii responded by flickering on and off.

"SHE'S DISAPPEARING!" Georgia exclaimed.

America cursed under his breath, "Hawaii! HAWAII!"

Hawaii slowly disappeared, causing everyone in the room to gasp.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" New Mexico exclaimed as his legs froze, causing him to collapse next to Arizona.

Alaska squeaked, "E-England warned u-us about t-this… he said we'd disappear if Dad g-got d-d-depersonification."

Alaska gasped and soon began flickering, disappearing just as quickly as Hawaii did.

America widened his eyes, "ALASKA! ALASKA NO!"

"Dad!" Alabama exclaimed as he pointed at Arizona, who also began flickering.

"We're disappearing from youngest to oldest!" New Hampshire realized. "WHAT DO WE DO!?"

"We can't do anything…" California muttered.

America shook his head, he dreaded the idea of his states disappearing but… he couldn't bring himself to care! He just couldn't! What's gotten into me! Screw England! This was all his fault!

"This is all Osthall's damn fault!" Alabama exclaimed.

America blinked, "Osthall? How is this his fault?"

All the states turned towards America like if he was the craziest person on the planet.

"How is it not his fault?" Texas asked. "He's played us all for fools. He's the reason why we all got into a fight. He visited us Southern states once to plague our heads with stuff about the democrats."

"Yeah and he slit Alaska and Hawaii's arms to get into their circulatory systems and forced them to do things they didn't want to do," California added. "Not to mention that he plagued my mind with bad things about the Republicans."

"He's the reason why you got depersonification, he's been acting like your friend this whole time just to get into your head," Virginia inputed.

"He's the reason why we're going to war against the redcoats… again," Massachusetts concluded.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Hold the phone!" America exclaimed. "Trump told me ENGLAND was the reason why I got my depersonification!"

Alabama shook his head, "Osthall played President Trump for a fool too, he told me and California when we ended up in the hospital after the fight."

"England is the one that's been trying to help us Dad," Washington stated. "Osthall put up a force field and declared that only American citizens, residents and himself can go in and out. He did it so that the other nations wouldn't be allowed to come in and warn you. He had forgotten about Alaska and Hawaii though, so England sent them in here to try to warn you, but Osthall caught them before they could. He then tried to send Uncle Matt here and I think Uncle Matt did make it, but I don't know if he ever found you."

America's eyes widened.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Osthall sighed as he put the badge away, "Okay now that you're fed there's something I have to tell you. Canada came to visit the other day."_

 _America's eyes lit up, "Mattie!? Oh I wish I could have seen him! How is he?"_

 _"He's well, but he did not bring good news. Apparently England has not been saying good things about you," Osthall claimed as he eyed America._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Osthall had mentioned something about Canada visiting…" America muttered.

"DAMN! SO HE MUST'VE GOTTEN UNCLE MATT TOO!" Delaware exclaimed.

America said nothing, had Osthall been lying to him this whole time? Was he about to go to war with someone innocent?

"Arizona and New Mexico disappeared!"

"Yeah and I'm next!" Oklahoma exclaimed.

"Okay… well… does anyone have something they'd like to say before they go?" Illinois choked.

Alabama and California made eye contact. "I'm sorry…" they both whispered as they both ran to each other and embraced tightly, tears falling from both their eyes.

"You know, if our nation wasn't falling apart, I would have voted for a President that both sides preferred in 2024, even if their ideologies were a bit liberal," Alabama muttered.

"Same here, I would dedicate my time listening to conservatives and vote for someone that would support the economy and human rights…"

"Liberals vs Conservatives? Psh!" South Carolina muttered. "We're all Americans… we all work the same land. We all vote the same, we all follow the same Constitution. It should be liberals AND conservatives."

Massachusetts held hands with Georgia and Mississippi, and they all followed suit, until all the states that remained were all holding hands in a circle.

America's eyes grew teary, it's been so long since he's seen his states so united…

"The American spirit flows through all of our veins, sure we disagree sometimes, but we should never forget that we are ALL Americans. Our division has weakened our democracy, and now some lunatic is trying to take over the country, but I promise you that if we manage to get out of this mess, I will do my best as an American to remain united with you all! United we stand, divided we fall!" California yelled.

"UNITED WE STAND, DIVIDED WE FALL!" the states yelled as many of them began disappearing.

"I love you all," California whispered, as she vanished.

As he felt her disappear from next to him, Alabama felt tears falling from his eyes, but his smile never vanished as he disappeared too. The states vanished until only the thirteen colonies remained.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… please try to make up with that limey Dad…" Massachusetts suggested. "He truly was trying to help us."

The colonies agreed as they vanished one by one, leaving only Delaware. "This is from all of us Dad," Delaware choked as he gave America a hug.

America hugged him back tightly, until he felt nothing in his arms.

America stared at the area the states once inhabited, and bowed his head out of respect. His expression then turned angry as he stormed out of the house. He had some Osthall hunting to do, but first, he NEEDED to talk to Canada.

* * *

"Where have you been!?" Theresa scolded as England walked into the command room while holding onto his head.

"Shhhh! Not now Theresa!" England groaned.

"You've been drinking again haven't you?" Theresa asked.

"Oui, he woke up with a horrible hangover, but we managed to get him to come," France commented as Spain nodded.

Theresa sighed, "Well you better buck up, the North Korean ambassador and Angela Merkel are coming today along with their personifications so don't embarrass me!"

"It's alright, at least for me, I'm used to it," Germany responded as he and Angela walked into the room.

Theresa greeted the two Germans and elbowed England so that he'd do the same.

"Oh, sorry, hullo," England greeted.

"France and Spain are you sure you two don't want to help?" Angela asked. "You two are on our side no?"

"We are, but something doesn't ring right with me," France answered. "Something is telling me that something is seriously wrong with Amérique. So my boss and I won't join unless we notice any sign of maliciousness from the United States."

"THAT GIT DECLARED WAR BY STAPLING THE DECLARATION OF TREASONTENDENCE BEHIND THE DECLARATION OF WAR! HOW IS THAT NOT MALICIOUS YOU FROG!?" England yelled, receiving another elbowing from his Prime Minister.

"Arthur! Apologize!"

"Gladly, I'm sorry for your utter existence Frog, now go stuff yourself."

"Arthur!"

"Ohonhonhonhon that is alright Mrs. May, that is just Arthur's way of showing me that he cares."

England was about to retort with a snappy comment about this being the reason why he left the Union, but stopped once he noticed Theresa giving him a dirty look.

He sighed, "I'm just going to go make myself some tea, would anyone like some?"

"No thank you," Angela, Spain, and Germany said in unison.

"I would like some tea, but please do us all a favor and don't make a side of scones. You'll send us all to the hospital before Amérique even attacks. The United States would win by default."

"MAY I HIT HIM!?" England exclaimed as he turned towards Theresa.

"What's wrong with our scones?" Theresa asked as England nodded in agreement.

"EXACTLY!"

Germany and Angela Merkel cleared their throats and glanced around the room in an attempt to dodge the question.

England noticed this and groaned, "You know what? I'm just going to go make the bloody tea."

"Make me one too dear, and thank you," Theresa stated as England nodded.

North Korea and the ambassador walked in, and the individuals in the room greeted one another.

"Well, we must go so you can handle your affairs, good luck," France stated.

"What about your tea?" Theresa asked.

"I just said that to annoy Arthur," France chuckled. "Au revoir!"

As France and Spain left, North Korea spoke up, "I have news. Seems like Donald Trump is working towards teaming up with Vladimir Putin. I hope you know how dangerous that is for us."

Theresa gasped, "But I thought Russia and America were not on good terms!"

North Korea shrugged, "Guess we were wrong."

Germany sighed, "Well if that is the case we must strike first, Russia and America are the two strongest world powers. If we let them strike us first, we will be too weak to proceed."

"So what are you suggesting Germany?" Theresa asked.

"We need to make ourselves appear intimidating to the United States, if we make ourselves seem like valuable opponents, Russia will hesitate on joining them."

"Yeah and that worked wonders for Japan during Pearl Harbor," North Korea snapped. "Let's attack the United States to make ourselves look scary so that they won't join the war. Oh no, they joined the war! Our plan failed!" North Korea sarcastically retorted.

"Well what do you suggest?" Germany asked.

"We need Russia to join us before he joins them. If Russia joins them we're done!"

"We don't have good relations with Russia I'm afraid," Theresa frowned. "How can we possibly convince him to join us?"

"It's either that or we have to convince him to NOT join the United States," Angela imputed. "But how?"

England walked into the room with a tray full of scones and tea, and the individuals in the room glanced at each other knowingly.

England looked up and noticed the entire room staring at him with sheepish smirks on their faces.

"May I help you?"

Theresa grabbed her cup and a scone, "This is great Arthur, thank you."

"Thank you Mrs. May, would anyone else like a scone?"

"NO!" Angela, Germany, and the North Korean ambassador cried.

"Hell no!" North Korea exclaimed in disgust.

England hmphed and drank his own tea, becoming uncomfortable with the whole room staring at him.

"Okay, spit it out already, you're all plotting something," England announced as he slammed his saucer on the table.

"England," Germany started. "How would you like to take a trip to Russia?"

* * *

 **This chapter was more of a filler. The next chapter is going to be another big one.**

 **This is the last chapter I completed before going back to university, so I've already made it clear that the next few updates may be a little slower. I'm estimating that the last chapter is going to be Chapter 21. ESTIMATING! It might be more, but that's definitely the minimum. So we don't have too much to cover. BUT, because we're nearing the end, the next few chapters are going to be HUGE! So stay tuned!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. The End Is Near

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 17: The End Is Near**

 **PSA: I'm not too informed of the Parliamentary system besides the basics so if you're well informed and I get something wrong, please let me know. Why am I doing this? I feel like I need to show you guys the UK perspective to what is currently going on in the story. Oh, and I adore the interactions in the House of Commons, I love how straight up you Brits are! Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland appear in this chapter too. Enjoy!**

 **WARNING to Americans: There will be Trump bashing in Parliament. Suck it up, it's realistic. Trump will also be defended, once again, suck it up.**

 ****If you are not well informed with the Parliamentary system in the UK, I suggest you read the footnote at the end of the chapter first, where I cover the House of Commons, the Labour Party, the Conservative Party, etc.****

* * *

"NO!" England yelled as he pounded his fist on the table.

"It's necessary Arthur, if Trump manages to ally with Putin, we'd be fighting a lost war!" Germany exclaimed with a persistent and demanding expression.

"I've already angered America enough by allying with this thing!" England exclaimed as he pointed at North Korea. "I don't want to infuriate him!"

"Watch your mouth Doctor Who, remember, I'm the one with the nuclear codes," North Korea warned.

"You said you _weren't_ affiliated with any nuclear weapons!" England barked. "And how the bloody hell do you know what _Doctor Who_ is!? I thought you censored everyone's productions!"

"Psh, yeah, for my people. That doesn't mean I can't watch them," North Korea scoffed. "Don't tell America, but I'm quite fond of _Stranger Things_ , it's very intriguing."

"We're going off topic!" Angela scolded. "Arthur, you WILL go to Russia. We will not give you a choice!"

England scowled and glanced at Theresa indignantly, who had a hardened look on her face that screamed _'I'm not arguing with you, you ARE going!'_

"We'll go once we speak to Parliament and our monarchy, I can't leave without their consent."

England huffed and walked away from the room, leaving his tea cup completely full, as full as his contempt for the world. Granted he was still furious with America, and he WANTS America to feel the emptiness England felt when he gave him that Declaration of War — but allying with Russia was going to damage his relationship with him even more than it already was.

 _"Then can you explain to me why Osthall and I are the only ones who have ever gotten this disease? We were under YOUR care England! Man I saved myself BIG TIME when I declared INDEPENDENCE from you and your demented ass!"_

England's blood boiled. Blast all! Why the hell was he worrying about what that git thought!?

"Where the hell is my passport?"

* * *

America slammed the door open, startling Canada, who was in the midst of flipping a pancake. The pancake landed on the floor, causing Canada to turn around and glare at the person who had entered the room so abruptly. His eyes softened as he noticed America holding onto the door knob as if his very life depended on it. He looked terrible! His skin was no longer tan or pale, it was growing yellow. He had lost weight massively and he looked like he carried a headache.

America growled as he grabbed his glasses and threw them to the side, no use for them now, he had lost Texas and the loss of the rest of his states had made him lose a few pounds. He glanced up at Canada, his vision now completely clear.

Canada, horrified, carefully approached America, worried that if he touched him, America would break physically. Wait? Had he gotten shorter?

"Alfred—" Canada started but stopped when America held up a hand.

"I didn't come here for your pity, verify something for me Matthew, is it true you went to go 'see me' the other day to warn me about Osthall?" America asked, putting air quotes on 'see me.'

Canada raised an eyebrow, "Um… yes? Don't you remember?"

America cursed and collapsed on the couch, rubbing his hands down his cheeks in frustration. "Damn it Canada that wasn't me! That was Osthall DISGUISED as me!"

Canada gasped, "You mean… the one who was telling me he was going to declare war on England was Osthall?"

"According to the states, yes," America answered as he grabbed his golden locks. "I've been locked in solitary confinement for the past six months, so any interactions anyone has had with 'me' during those six months were NOT with the real me. In fact, I was just as shocked as the rest of the world when I found out Congress declared war on England."

"Why were you in solitary confinement!?" Canada exclaimed, a thousand questions bubbling in his mind.

"I threatened to rip Trump's face apart," America answered indifferently.

Canada gasped, "ALFRED!"

America rolled his eyes, "Relax, the old man is okay, Osthall managed to swoop in and save the day by injecting me. I don't even understand what's going on to be perfectly honest!"

Canada shook his head in disbelief, America was not acting like himself… AT ALL!

"Now the states are gone, I'm at war with England, and I don't know who's side Osthall is really on!"

"Not on yours! That's for sure!" Canada exclaimed. "He wants you to go at war with England, this was his plan all along!"

"If that was true explain why England was holding a file of alliance with North Korea in his luggage when I talked to him."

Canada blinked, "He what?"

"England's been playing us this whole time dude, I don't know what to think about anyone anymore."

"I'm sure this is all a misunder—"

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT TOO CANADA! But you should have heard the horrible things he said to me! He told me straight up that he was going to win this war and when he did he was going to make me his colony again!"

"Osthall is behind this! I'm sure he is!"

"I doubt Osthall managed to coerce North Korea and England to work together Canada. That was ALL England! But Osthall is not off the hook just yet, my states revealed some very important things about him, and I'm about to demand some answers. However, if worse comes to worse, I NEED your help. England is gaining allies quickly, which makes no sense considering the fact that this is all HIS fault!"

Canada sighed, "I'll help, but only after I do some of my own research to see if England's intentions really were dishonest ones. I think I can get France and Cuba on our side too."

America groaned, "This is going to turn into World War III."

Canada gasped, "Don't say that America, not even as a joke! Look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" America whined.

"At least Russia isn't planning to get involved. If he were involved, then it really would turn into World War III."

America snorted, "Trump is already communicating with Putin to see if Russia would ally with us."

Canada widened his eyes, "Oh…"

America nodded, "Yep. And I'm sure Osthall is enjoying every minute of it. Speaking of which, I'm going to go talk to him. Be careful and don't let England sway your opinion."

"Alfred wait! I'm coming with you," Canada cried, something told him things were about to get ugly, and America needed reinforcements.

* * *

 **House of Parliament - Palace of Westminster**

England sighed as he fixed his tuxedo. This was going to be an ugly debate, he could already sense it. This was the first Parliamentary meeting he was going to attend since America's depersonification and there was no doubt Parliament was going to demand for an explanation. The Queen and her children wanted to attend the hearing as well, as they wanted to input their opinion on the matter at hand.

Granted, this was not your typical Parliamentary hearing.

He was definitely not looking forward to seeing his sorry excuse for brothers. No doubt they were going to pick on him and blame him for becoming targets in the eyes of the United States of America.

"Ay, England!"

Speak of the devil…

England turned and noticed his three brothers approach him. Wales looked concerned, Northern Ireland looked like he'd rather be anywhere BUT there, and Scotland held his cigarette in between his teeth and eyed England with a critical brow.

"I thought we agreed that we'd never address a single word to each other during these meetings," England scowled as he crossed his arms.

"We just want to talk," Scotland retorted as he un-lit his cigarette.

"Well I don't!" England argued, causing Scotland to roll his eyes and scowl.

"What the hell is happening Arthur?" Scotland demanded. "Why the bloody hell is America pointing his damned nuclear weapons at us, what DID you do to him?"

"NOTHING!" England yelled. "Bloody hell. I did nothing!"

"Damn right you haven't," Northern Ireland argued. "Or else this problem would have resolved itself ages ago!"

England fumed, "I'm not the one behind this! OSTHALL IS!"

England immediately shut his mouth, but it was too late, his three brothers were already staring at him as if they had witnessed a ghost.

Scotland threw his cigarette to the side, "You mean the little brat you picked up from underneath your doorstep when I specifically advised you not to! The little brat that caused black death?"

England sighed, realizing that there really was no point in lying to them.

"Yes… he came back. America was showing symptoms of depersonification, and that unleashed his presence."

Wales gasped as Scotland growled and grabbed the bridge of his nose. "You've raised them both beautifully England, who's next, Canada?"

England was livid, "MY PARENTING HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT ENGLAND!?" Scotland fumed as he grabbed England's shoulders and tightly held them. "WHAT IS THE REASON?"

"Both America and Osthall have or have had tyrants as leaders."

"BULL!" Scotland yelled. "We've all had tyrant leaders! ALL OF US! And none of us have bloody LOST OUR SANITY BECAUSE OF IT! You raised a bunch of weaklings!"

"Please stop fighting!" Wales exclaimed. "The Queen is coming!"

Scotland growled and released England, "You're lucky. Her majesty just saved you from a good arse beating."

Queen Elizabeth II approached the nations alongside her son, "Good morning dears, how are you today?"

The four nations bowed respectfully, allowing Wales to speak up, "We are well your majesty."

The Queen glanced towards England, "And you, Arthur? How are you doing?"

England smiled, "I am well your grace, thank you."

The Queen frowned, and turned towards her son, who nodded and took the other three nations to the side. The Queen waited for this exchange and then eyed Arthur concerningly.

"Do not lie to me Arthur, I asked you sincerely. Theresa told me what happened between you and America, and I'm afraid that I do not understand what could have caused you two to bicker. I thought all was going well."

England sighed, "It's hard to explain… you see…"

"Mother, I do not mean to disturb, but the meeting is about to start," Prince Charles claimed.

"We'll talk later dear," the Queen tenderly stated as she held onto England's shoulder and then let go.

The House of Commons were seated in their respective places, with notes filled with questions for England, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, and Theresa May.

The Speaker, John Bercow, made a small little prayer before calling the House to order. He made sure to get a good night sleep before the day's meeting, granted, it was not going to be a pretty one. England, Wales, Scotland, and Northern Ireland sat next to the Speaker, due to the fact that they were impartial. The monarchy, also being impartial, sat on the other side of the room in front of the Speaker. After completing the formalities, Theresa May was called up to the stand.

"Good morning, I have come before you today to address a proposition given to us by our allies in Germany and North Korea. As you're all well aware, The United States of America has declared war on us, and this is no laughing matter. This nation is powerful, capable of even dropping a nuclear weapon upon our country. I was recently informed that Donald Trump is attempting to ally with Russia, and this is dangerous, especially since Russia and America currently hold the positions of strongest world powers. So we were advised to contact Russia despite our relations with them, in hopes of possibly stopping them from joining the United States or asking them to join us."

The Labour Party along with the rest of the Opposition immediately stood up, one of the representatives approached the microphone and eyed Theresa, "Before discussing this particular topic I want to direct our attention to Arthur Kirkland, who still owes us an explanation for the matter at hand. Arthur, I have three questions for you. Firstly, why were you absent the day of the French and British relations hearing? You are usually very punctual. Secondly, why were you in Canada for a few months? Thirdly, why in god's name is Alfred declaring war on us?"

England sighed, "I was in Canada during that hearing because something horrible was happening to America and both Francis and I had to be there. The reason why America is declaring war on us correlates with why I was at Canada for such a long time. You see, The United States of America has been undergoing serious problems that have been directly affecting Alfred and his persona. It's a disease called depersonification, and it happens to even the best of us if we're not careful. It's when a nation loses connection to their people, and becomes nothing more than a mere immortal. There are three elements that lead to the full formation: the affecting of the brain, the body, and the heart. Last time I saw him he looked terrible, so he must have already fulfilled a few of those elements."

The Labour Party stood and another representative took the stand, "I'm still quite confused Arthur, if Alfred is sick, why is his government declaring war on us? Shouldn't Donald Trump be focusing on fixing his own nation instead of throwing his nation into a war?"

"I'm afraid Donald Trump is partially responsible for Alfred's depersonification. Those two have a dangerous miscommunication affecting Alfred's health drastically. Last I spoke to Alfred he informed me that Donald had locked him up in solitary confinement strapped in a straitjacket and without any food, so Alfred wasn't even present when the United States declared war."

The Labour Party stood and the leader took the stand, "Are you insinuating that Donald Trump is the one responsible for this war? Because if that is the case then I am afraid we truly do have a tyrant on our hands and we're going to have to shift our military strategy. If Donald Trump is the problem, then we must target him, not his country."

The Conservative Party stood and Boris Johnson took the stand, "If that is the case, I agree with that measure, but something still doesn't sound right to me. The United States declared in their Declaration of Non-Alliance and War that WE were the reason they were declaring war. That WE were the ones being dishonest, and WE were the ones who disrespected our alliance. Can you explain what that means Mr. Kirkland? Is there possibly something you are hiding from us?"

All eyes landed on England and he gulped, this was the moment he was desperately trying to avoid.

"Yeah mate," Scotland glared. "Is there SOMETHING in particular that you are hiding from them? A certain _nation_ you need to tell them about?"

England glared at Scotland and turned back towards Parliament, "His name is Osthall, he was my first colony. And he's back to destroy America—"

* * *

"And he just left?" Osthall asked as Trump nodded.

"Yeah, it's like he doesn't care anymore," Trump noted. "Which is why I called you here, he's obviously going to be useless, so I need you to help me with this war."

"You can count on me," Osthall smirked. "Have you called Putin?"

Trump shook his head, "I'm about to. What should I say?"

"Make a bargain, that's the only way he'll accept. Especially if you say your countries don't acquire the best relationship," Osthall responded.

"How is Russia's personification? I never got to meet him," Trump asked as Osthall snorted.

"Last I saw him he was a little kid named Moscow who was trying too hard to be strong. Guess it worked. I can't really give you an answer about the way he is now," Osthall crossed his arms. Moscow was a little brat, he remembered the times when Lithuania would visit and tell him about this little kid who always claimed that he and Lithuania would "one day become one." That's just plain creepy.

"Do you think we'll win?" Trump asked.

"This is the United States of America, and they are the United Kingdom, they are a bunch of has-beens, of course we're going to win."

* * *

Parliament said nothing as England finished explaining his history with Osthall and everything he's done in the United States.

"So you think that this Osthall character is the one interfering with these American affairs?" Boris asked as England nodded.

"Then why are we declaring war? We should be helping them!" another Conservative Party representative exclaimed.

England shook his head, "America has changed his mind about us. It was a misunderstanding, but he accidentally saw the file with the offering North Korea made to help us. He automatically assumed the worst and declared war to me personally. I tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen. I'm afraid there's no way of getting out of this now."

Theresa stood, "With that being said I want to re-address the proposition North Korea and Germany made about Russia. I want to hear your insight on the matter."

A representative from the Labour Party stood, "With all due respect ma'am how are we so sure we can even trust Russia or North Korea in these operations? Our nation has never been on good terms with them in the past. If someone who we believed was our ally like Donald Trump managed to turn the knife and stab us in the back, how do you reassure the same thing won't happen with Kim Jong-Un or Vladimir Putin."

Boris Johnson stood, "I'd like to counter that question with another question. How, I ask, Mr. Representative are we so sure we are going to win without their help? Let's say we do cut ties with North Korea and we don't acknowledge Russia, what's to say Donald Trump won't either? The man is a master at taking advantage of an opportunity when it's open, and how would you say? 'Leaving those who are inferior in the dust.' This is not a matter of morale, it has become crucial for us to set our differences aside with those nations, unless you all want the tables to be turned and become the United States of America's new colony or puppet."

England gasped, become _America's_ colony? That… that would be utterly HUMILIATING!

The Queen stood, and the House immediately grew silent, respectfully waiting for her to speak.

"I have heard all opinions and am now well informed of the situation at hand. This has allowed me to form an opinion of my own," she eyed England. "I think Arthur Kirkland and his brothers should have the final say, what do you think boys? To ally, or not to ally?"

All eyes turned towards the four nations, Northern Ireland shrugged, "I say we ally. Unless we want our arse to get kicked."

Wales shook his head, "I disagree. North Korea and Russia are not trustworthy."

Scotland scoffed, "Neither is America, and we've been allying with that tosser for the past century. If China managed to ally with us during the second World War despite the tension between us due to the Opium Wars, I'm sure we're more than capable of setting our differences aside with those nations."

All eyes landed on England, who froze. All he could think about was the indignant look on America's exterior when he discovered that he had 'allied' with North Korea. Sure England approved of the alliance before, but now he wasn't so sure.

If England allied with Russia, bye bye to any possibility of ever regaining America's trust or friendship. No doubt America will be angry. VERY angry. America wasn't the one to hold grudges, but allying with America's ARCH enemies to destroy America was the lowest of the low. And yes, it is as bad as it sounds.

But then if he said no, he'd be choosing America over his own country. He'd be hanging his people's lives on the line. He'd be testing his luck. And as a nation, his people came above all.

"Yes," England simply said as he closed his eyes, hearing the Speaker declare that they would indeed be allying with North Korea and Russia and ended the hearing.

* * *

Sam and Greg knocked the door and walked in holding a folder with confidential information. "Mr. President, our sources have just informed us that Britain is planning to ally with Russia as well. Theresa May and their personification are meeting with Vladimir today."

Trump cursed under his breath as Sam handed him the folder, "If Russia joins them we're done! They already have North Korea, what more do they want!?"

Osthall thoughtfully put his hand on his chin while Trump ranted to Sam and Greg. Russia joining Britain's team could highly work in his favor. Especially if he wants wants to quickly destroy America. Yes, this was good.

It was time to pay a visit to Russia. England was going to need a bit of help.

* * *

Theresa May and England stepped into Putin's office. Theresa had informed England to be as decent as possible with Vladimir and his personification. England scoffed and muttered that he wasn't America before Ivan opened the door for them.

"Hello friends, my boss was expecting you," Russia stated as he eyed England, who smiled and extended his hand.

"It's nice to see you again Ivan," he stated as Theresa agreed.

Russia smiled widely, and suspiciously, and accepted his hand, "Please come in."

Vladimir Putin was standing with his back facing to the door, he was swiveling a glass of vodka in his right hand while his left hand was held behind his back, and he was eyeing the wooden architecture on his wall. It was essentially not time for him to be at work, but he found America and England fighting for his alliance amusing. He had just gotten off the phone with Donald Trump, who had offered quite an intriguing deal, but was interested to hear what Theresa May and her personification had to say before making a decision.

"Close the door Ivan," Putin ordered, as his guards glared at Theresa and England and left the room.

England considered possibly speaking alone with JUST Russia, but he felt it'd be rude to leave Theresa with the Puppet Master himself. This was the first time England had ever interacted with the man, and he was more intimidating in person. He remembered Alfred once telling him that one had to be careful with what they said in front of him; Putin was a master deceiver and was capable of using what you say against you. But then again, aren't all leaders like that?

Putin turned and smiled, "Please take a seat."

Theresa and England slowly sat at the same time as Putin, who sat across from them. Russia, after closing the doors, stood next to Putin, eyeing England with the utmost curiosity.

"Well, what brings you to our country? A little birdie told me you're having problems with the United States. Not to be a rain on your parade or anything, but I hope you are aware of the extremity of the situation. The United States of America is a dangerous country to be enemies with, take it from us, as we are _experts_ in the field," Putin pointed out as he took a sip of his vodka. "Oh my, where are my manners? Would you like a glass?"

"No thank you," Theresa stated. "And we are aware, which is why we are here. The United States declared war unjustly, without reason. This nation is powerful, maybe even more powerful than America, and we believe that with your help, we have a higher chance of winning."

"Hm," Putin hummed as he eyed England. "Unjustly you say? That's not what Donald Trump told me, tell me Arthur, what did you do to America's personification to make his entire country so angry as to declare war? According to Trump, you're the one at fault."

England froze and his cheeks grew pink as he became the center of attention of the entire room. Theresa was giving him a baffled and inquiring look, she had not expected this.

"I had _nothing_ to do with it! Trump is twisting things around!"

"He told me you poisoned America with a disease called depersonification and rallied up other nations to attack him when you knew he was growing weak, is that true?" Putin interrogated, causing Russia to gasp.

"No! This is all a misunderstanding! There is a greater evil lurking out there, Ivan, tell him! Tell him that you were there when America found out about Osthall, you were there when Osthall put up the force field around America's country, you know what Osthall is capable of doing to get what he wants! You were there when we all agreed to help America with his sickness!"

Russia winced as Putin's demeanor changed to one of confusion and glanced towards Russia with a menacing and interrogating look. "Is this true Ivan?"

Now it was England's turn to wince, oops, Russia probably hadn't told Putin about how he had agreed to help America with his depersonification. He really hoped this didn't affect the lad in any way.

"Yes it is true. I agreed to help America because he was in danger. He's still in danger I believe," Russia answered.

"Without my consent?" Putin questioned, his voice rising.

"You don't understand sir! All of us nations had to put our differences aside to help America. Osthall is a nation who we personifications erased from history because of all the evil he ensued throughout the world back in the 14th century! He… he was my first colony…"

Putin raised an eyebrow, "But I thought America—

"That's what we tell everyone… but it's not true. America was my second colony. Osthall was a dangerous nation who utilized the dark arts to start the black plague and to destroy the once powerful Roman Empire. Before he disappeared, he implanted a curse that stated that he'd come back and take the place of a country who showed symptoms of depersonification. Unfortunately, that country turned out to be America. Osthall is the one behind all of this I know it!"

Putin turned towards Russia for verification and Russia nodded, agreeing with the story.

"So where is this nation now?" Theresa asked.

"I believe he's currently with Trump, manipulating him while messing with America's sanity."

"If this is true, then why did you agree to take part in this war?" Putin asked.

"Because America now thinks _I'm_ the one who's out to get him, and I need to defend myself before he hurts my people."

"He's already one step ahead of you."

The two leaders and two nations abruptly turned towards Osthall, who was confidently standing by the doorway, fixing his black gloves and eyeing England with a smug smirk.

England and Russia put their guards up and stood up straight.

"What the hell are you doing here you wanker!?" England exclaimed, forgetting all about decency.

Osthall touched his heart and gave England a hurt look, "Why, I'm only here to help you with your alliance, believe it or not Arthur, I still care about you deeply."

Osthall kneeled in front of England and grabbed his hand, "Please forgive me, I only want to help. America has gotten out of hand, and he's planning to do something really bad to your country. I'm still your little brother England, unlike America, I would have never declared independence the way he did. Stapling the Declaration of Independence behind the Declaration of War… the audacity!"

England gulped, conflicted with the situation.

Russia, noticing this, exclaimed, "Don't give in England! He's trying to trick you!"

Osthall scowled and turned towards Russia as he stood up, "Well well if it isn't Moscow, long time no see, my, you've grown!"

"It's RUSSIA," Russia growled. "Leave my country this instant Osthall! You have no business being here!"

"Now now that is no way to treat a guest, didn't you ever learn a thing or two about manners?" Osthall smirked, ignoring the glare Russia was giving him.

"This is Osthall?" Putin asked as Osthall's piercing grey eyes flickered towards him.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Osthall, you must be Vladimir Putin. Trump has been speaking a lot about you," Osthall eyed Theresa and raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Prime Minister Theresa May," England answered. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Since when do you have a Prime Minister?" Osthall asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Kind of counterproductive considering the fact that you have a monarch. What's the point of having both?"

"That's none of your concern anymore!" England exclaimed. "Now leave!"

"I'm here to warn you England, America is planning to bomb London."

Theresa May gasped as England narrowed his eyes, "And why should we believe you?"

Osthall shrugged, "You don't have to, you'll be the one taking the chances, not me. Whether you get bombed or not doesn't affect me."

"Why are you telling me this?" England whispered, his voice slightly cracking.

"I have my reasons," Osthall stated. "As for you, _Russia,_ I wouldn't get too cheeky. America is planning to bomb Moscow too if you refuse to ally with him. The boy has lost his sanity completely, not even Trump can wrangle him. Alfred has full control over the nuclear codes. If I were you, I'd strike them first before they can strike you. Just a pitch."

"Does Donald Trump know you are here?" Putin asked. "Does he know about Alfred?"

"Of course he does!" Osthall snickered. "He's in on this too! But he does not know that I am here, I came out of my own will. To make things right…" he looked into England's emerald green eyes as England stared at him in bewilderment and confusion. "You believe me, right? Big Brother?"

England gulped again as Osthall resisted the urge to laugh. He still had England wrapped around his finger! What an imbecile!

Russia stood in between the two nations and pushed Osthall away, "We will talk about it, now leave."

Osthall glowered as he grabbed Russia's wrist and twisted it, whispering into his ear, "Watch it _Ivan_. I only came to help and I don't think you are necessarily treating me fairly. I have dark powers of all kinds, marvelous powers, they can do things you would not believe. Want to be my test subject?"

He released Russia with a shove, as Russia scowled and rubbed his wrist. Putin and Theresa had grave looks on their faces, if OSTHALL managed to shut someone as powerful as RUSSIA up, he was most definitely not a force to be reckoned with.

Osthall slyly smiled and headed towards the door, "I would attack as soon as possible if I were you. America is currently off guard, tick tock!"

And just like that, Osthall left the room and closed the doors behind him.

The four individuals in the room said nothing as Putin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"We'll help. Our country can work together with North Korea to create weapons to attack America. Germany can come up with a blueprint of our strategy. You will assemble troops and call the shots," Putin strategized as England's eyes widened.

"B-But!" England started, only to be stopped by Theresa who was giving him a glare.

"We'll do it," she said. "I will notify Angela and Kim Jong-Un immediately."

* * *

Donald Trump was furious!

How the hell had ENGLAND managed to get Russia to ally with them? HOW!? They didn't even have good relations with Russia at all!

"Will you stop pacing around, you're giving me a headache," Osthall groaned as Trump glared at him.

"Your plan stunk! I tried to bargain with Putin and he STILL chose them over us! What the hell are we going to do!? They'll destroy us!"

Osthall shrugged, his headache growing stronger. Little by little he was beginning to connect to what was once the land of the free, which meant that all of America's people were starting to affect him. These headaches must be an aftermath of the thousands of protests STILL occuring around the country.

"We're going to need to start rationing sir," Pence suggested. "We need all the resources we could possibly get for this war. We're also going to need to draft, the people refuse to enter the war voluntarily."

"You said this war would be good for us!" Trump exclaimed as he pointed at Osthall.

"It is! We just need to—"

Osthall was interrupted as the door slammed open, revealing a _livid_ America and a nervous Canada. Trump and Pence stayed silent as America menacingly approached Osthall.

Osthall raised an eyebrow as America stood in front of him, his dull blue eyes piercing into Osthall's calm grey ones.

 ** _SLAM_**

"Alfred!" Canada cried as America threw a punch at Osthall, then grabbing him from the floor and slamming him up against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY STATES!? WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY COUNTRY!? I'M ONTO YOU OSTHALL, I KNOW THE TRUTH!"

Trump and Pence sucked in their breath but didn't dare say a word, concerned that America would attack them.

Osthall smirked and wiped the blood off his lip with his index finger. "My, my you look terrible! Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

America raised his fist but found he was unable to move it as Osthall froze it in place with his right hand.

"What the—" America asked, only for Osthall to snap his wrist and throw him to the other side of the room.

"You've officially lost your sanity," Osthall growled as he touched the damage America had caused on his busted lip.

"Says the one went out of his way to come up with a whole plot to destroy my country! I know everything Osthall, my states and Canada here revealed everything to me!"

Osthall turned his eyes towards Canada, who winced, this was his first time being face to face with THE Osthall, who was much more intimidating in person.

"You must've been England's third colony I presume? Pleasure to meet you again Canada, I am Osthall."

Trump gasped, "Osthall? I've never heard of a nation called Osthall."

"England and the rest of Europe erased me from history so that nobody would know of my existence back during the 14th Century. Cat's out of the bag now though, there's no point in hiding my identity anymore."

"And rightfully so," America growled, rubbing his now broken wrist. "You started the black plague!"

Trump and Pence gasped and frightfully turned towards Osthall.

Osthall laughed bitterly, "Those were the days. But as I've said America, I've changed."

"LIAR!" America yelled as he charged towards him, only to be frozen in his place.

"Uh, uh, uh. I admit, you're pretty strong. Did England teach you how to fight? Unfortunately he didn't teach you anything worthwhile because the one with knowledge in the dark arts is me. Maybe if you wouldn't have declared independence like a little rebellious teenage boy, you'd have as much knowledge with the arts than me."

"To hell with your magic. You're just mad because I managed to become the most powerful country in the world WITHOUT witchcraft! You on the other hand let yourself be pushed around by some leader. No wonder England ditched your ass early."

Osthall's eyes darkened as he pulled out a pocket knife and aimed it at America's chest, ripping off his shirt and outlining the scar England had given him with the tip of the blade.

"What's this? A little gift left to you by England I see…" he darkly whispered.

America flinched, the tip of the blade feeling cold, "How the hell did you get into the White House with a pocket knife!?"

Osthall smirked as he pressed onto the wound, causing some fresh blood to appear and America to wince, "I don't know, why don't you ask the incompetence of my dark arts?"

"H-hey… stop that!" Canada exclaimed as he turned towards Trump and Pence, who were frozen in their spots.

Trump blinked, realizing the seriousness of the situation and slowly headed toward the desk and pressed on the emergency FBI button, only for it not to work.

"Don't even try that," Osthall claimed, his eyes never leaving America's. "I disabled all the emergency communication devices, you're all trapped here as far as I'm concerned."

"Why? I thought you wanted to help us?" Trump asked as Osthall turned toward him and laughed.

"Help you? That's sweet. This whole time my goal has been to take advantage of America's depersonification and take over this country. I already got rid of the states, England will take care of the rest. Get a good look at me Donald, because from now on I'm going to be the new personification of the nation of Osthall. My first order of business will be to get rid of you permanently, I don't want any tyrants in my kingdom."

Donald Trump widened his eyes and stepped back, "Why did I run for President?" Trump groaned. "I should've let Crooked Hillary win!"

America growled, "So this whole time… you've been lying!?"

Osthall rolled his eyes, "No, I've been practicing for a Shakespearean play, imbecile."

"I trusted you! Why did you do this?"

Osthall sighed, his tone of voice growing serious,"I did nothing Alfred. I didn't cause your depersonification, you got it yourself. Otherwise I wouldn't have come back. Your country really is divided, I didn't cause that, your people did. Sure maybe Trump dug it up and made it more apparent, but this polarization has been going on for ages and you know it. I'd love to have been the one responsible for this, but I'm really not. I simply sped up the process."

America frowned, realizing the truth in Osthall's words. His country had been divided for decades, depersonification was bound to happen. Trump also stayed silent, the words also sinking in. For the first time in each of his terms…

Donald J. Trump was listening.

Osthall shook off the sensation that there was a figure watching them, figuring it had to do with becoming the new personification.

"MR. TRUMP OH GOOD LORD MR. TRUMP!" Sam yelled as he and Greg barged into the room. "MR. TRUMP! ENGLAND, RUSSIA, NORTH KOREA, AND GERMANY HAVE LAUNCHED A MISSILE AND IT'S HEADED FOR THE MIDWEST!"

Everyone but Osthall gasped and they all ran toward the command room with Sam and Greg leading the way.

* * *

England choked as he hugged his limbs and tears flew down his cheeks.

He had done it. He pressed the red button.

It wasn't supposed to be done, at least not yet. Even North Korea and Russia gave him a flabbergasted look when he had pressed the button. But he had to do it. If they waited any longer, Russia and North Korea would have designed a larger weapon that would have caused serious damage.

England didn't understand. Was he protecting America or hurting him?

Or…

Was he protecting OSTHALL or trying to hurt him?

He didn't know, he had acted on impulse, and it was only a matter of time before that missile hit… America? Osthall?

"Arthur!" Germany exclaimed as England turned towards the german nation and looked away.

"I don't want to hear it Ludwig, leave me alone."

Germany sighed, "Why did you do it? I thought we agreed to wait until North Korea and Russia were finished designing the missile before launching it."

Germany wasn't stupid. Although North Korea and Russia took England's decision as an act of urge for bloodshed, Germany knew England did it to protect America. He just needed England to confirm it.

"I don't know who I'm trying to protect. I'm pissed with both America and Osthall, so did I do it to hurt them as payback for hurting me? Or was I trying to protect them? Because at the end of the day, they are still my little boys," England muttered.

"Only you can answer that question," Germany answered with a frown. "Come out when you're ready. I'll tell them you're busy."

Germany turned and headed for the door, and with one last glance at England, closed the door.

* * *

America widened his eyes as the bomb got closer and closer to the Midwest.

"We can't stop it!" Greg yelled in utter fear. "What do we do sir!?"

Donald Trump was at loss for words, he turned to America, who kept his eyes glued to the sensors, waiting for the bomb to hit his country... and his body.

"10."

"AMERICA!" Greg yelled.

"9."

"THEY WON'T GET OUT IN TIME!" Sam added.

"8."

"Evacuate them!" Trump yelled.

"7."

"IT'S TOO LATE!"

"6."

"They are going to get killed!"

"5."

"Alfred!" Canada yelled.

"4."

"We can't just stand here!"

"3."

"2."

"1."

Time moved slowly for America.

The FBI noticed a blazing red light on the sensors, locating where the impact was made.

They quickly turned to America, and were shocked to see that nothing had happened to him.

He wasn't coughing out blood, he wasn't clinging on to fresh scars, he wasn't screaming in pain and agony.

America's heart beat quickly, no... it couldn't be.

The personification of the United States of America... felt NOTHING!

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGERRRRRRR!**

 **Don't you guys love me? Start bringing in those reviews and I'll update faster! ;) What do you think?**

 **No ACTUAL midwesterners were actually harmed during the making of this fanfiction. It is a story, and in real life, they are okay.**

 **Historical/Political References: I should really start doing this at the end of every chapter since I'm always inputting a bunch of Historical and Political References. But man I'm lazy xD I'm probably going to revise my author's notes at the end of all the chapters starting from Chapter 1 and include these references. So look out for that if you're interested and willing to understand the story a little bit more. Correct me if I'm ever wrong though, I don't want to be releasing incorrect info.**

 **North Korea:**

 **North Korea is a dictatorship so their government doesn't allow them to acquire the same freedoms when it comes to the media. They are only allowed to see the programs their government create for them, and most of these programs praise their leaders and their regime (not to mentions loads of propaganda against the United States *cough*). They do not have access to the internet either. Basically brainwashing if you look at it from an American perspective. Because I think I can speak for all Americans when I say that we'd all throw a hissy fit and cause a riot if our government even _dares_ to tinker with our media privileges, heh xD (*cough* Net Neutrality *cough*) North Koreans, however, seem perfectly satisfied with their government. _SEEM_ satisfied. Who knows, maybe they are, and that's perfectly fine.**

 **Russia or Grand Duchy of Moscow?**

 **Osthall was discovered in 1217 and lived on until the end of the 1300's. Around this time, Russia's name was the Grand Duchy of Moscow, most likely Moscow for short. This is why Osthall referred to him as Moscow rather than Russia, y'know, for old time's sake. Russia was the Grand Duchy of Moscow for a pretty long time (1283-1547). There were also other territories such as Mongol Yoke (1240's-1480) and the Novgorod Republic (1136-1478) that existed within what we now refer to as Russia. I chose Moscow because it lasts the longest and it's what leads Russia to being officially called Russia. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's what I found from what I researched.**

 **3\. North Korea and Russia:**

 **A frightening duo for Americans *cue Italy's white flag* woah woah wait Americans it was just a joke no need to get all prideful and sassy! Put your burgers and your overly patriotic gear down! No! This isn't a time to be chanting 'USA' over and over, stop it! Okay okay, on a serious note, North Korea and Russia are known for having a relatively healthy relationship. However, due to North Korea's nuclear weapons, Russian approval of North Koreans has gradually declined over the years. Despite this, I decided to have them team up because let's be honest, Russia and North Korea do not like the United States, and I'm sure they would be able to work passed their differences and fight together. Which would be a living nightmare if it were to happen in real life (universe forbid!) Hell no! Let's _not_ have that happen. **

**4\. Parliament (BRIEF):**

 **Parliament is separated into two Houses. The House of Lords, basically where the monarchs meet to decide if a bill or law is flawed and offer their input. And the House of Commons, where elected representatives meet to introduce, vote, and implement laws. The House of Commons is separated into two sides, the majority party (which in this case are the Conservative Party) and the Opposition (which is the Labour Party). The Queen is usually impartial and never attends these meetings, but I decided to spice this chapter up a little bit and added her in there.**

 **5\. The Labour Party and the Conservative Party in the UK (BRIEF):**

 **Americans. PLEASE do not confuse the conservatives in our country with the conservatives in the UK. The UK is more liberal than us in general, no matter what party, and I've read that some of them question why some of us are so right wing.**

 **The Labour Party from what I've researched is pretty socialist (correct me if I'm wrong) and they are for creating welfare programs to help society and all that stuff. General Criticism: They are horrible with handling the economy.**

 **The Conservative Party believes in traditional values, pro-small government. Low-Tax Party. Etc. General Criticism: Pro-Business, Pro-Rich People**

 **That's it for now, REVIEW!**


	18. Losing My Innocence

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 18: Losing My Innocence**

 **Disclaimer: Okay guys, I PROMISE this story will have a happy ending! This is going to be the last depressing chapter, I'm taking you all on a roller coaster xD I wrote the epilogue (which is Chapter 21) so I just need Chapter 20 and I'm about a quarter done with it, so the ending is coming soon! I AM STRUGGLING SO MUCH WITH THAT CHAPTER XD But hopefully my struggles will be worthwhile, I think you guys are gonna like it as much as I'm liking it. So yeah, besides Chapter 20 I'm pretty much done with this story, I just need to post it. So bear with me people, I promise it's going to get better ;)**

 **Dear A Hetalia Fan,**

 **You're from the midwest? No way! Sorry about putting your area on the spot, love you guys! You're all really nice from what I observed the last time I visited. I come from an area where nobody greets each other when they see each other, so I was shook when lots of midwesterners were like "Hi!" or "Good morning!" I felt appreciated! SHOUT OUT TO MY MIDWESTERNERS!**

* * *

The United States of America felt nothing.

Canada was shocked and immediately ran towards America, asking if he had felt anything.

"Alfred! Are you okay?"

America turned towards Canada, "Y-yes…"

"But—" Canada started, only to be interrupted by the door slamming open.

Osthall walked in, limping while holding onto his bleeding abdomen, cursing and cackling at the same time.

"Man *cough* England got me good," he cackled as he pointed a finger at America.

"You're finished Alfred Jones, this nation is officially mine."

The whole room gasped as America flickered on and off.

Canada's eyes widened as America collapsed onto the floor, a leg having gone immobile. "Alfred!"

"Oh relax, he has about 24 hours left before he dies," Osthall rolled his eyes as he turned towards Trump.

"As for you, as your new personification, I order you to call off the war. We've got tons of laws to change, flags to burn, and memories to erase. You are now an Osthonian. If you fail to meet my demands, I WILL kill you."

Osthall unleashed an energy ball and forced Trump, Pence, Sam and Greg to raise their hands and leave the room.

With one last glance at America, Trump left the room. Leaving only Canada and Alfred alone.

Alfred coughed and felt his other leg go numb, "Call Iggy…"

Canada nodded as he pulled out his cellphone.

* * *

The war was called off, and England was running out of the Washington DC airport.

"This is all my fault… THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!"

Canada had explained everything over the phone, and England couldn't feel any more guilty. Osthall had gotten what he wanted, and he had fallen for it. America was going to die, and it was all his fault.

"Taxi!" called out England as the taxi man stopped, "The Washington Monument please."

The driver nodded and began driving, Canada had mentioned that he and America would be at the monument so that it would be easier for England to find them. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

The driver stopped and England stepped out while reaching into his pocket, only for him to widen his eyes, blast all! He forgot to exchange his pounds and damnit he was in a hurry!

"Are you okay mister?" a little girl asked as England turned towards her.

She had dashing grey eyes, soft hair, and wore a soft smile. She looked to be around thirteen years old.

"Oh, um, hullo. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm in a hurry, and I need to find a way to exchange my pounds for dollars."

"What? You got no money?" the driver asked. "Well, you better get it out of your ass or something before I call the cops. We in a financial war, I can't afford mercy. Damn this, I go from being a high rank engineer one day to a stupid taxi driver the next. I hate this damn country."

"Oh, is that why you look so frazzled? Don't worry, I'll cover for you," the girl smiled as she gave the driver money from her allowance.

He snatched it and sped away, and England turned towards her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you do that? A gentleman always pays for his own fares."

The girl giggled, "If it helps, you can pay me back later."

England smiled, feeling better and blessed to have run into this girl. "Well, in that case allow me to introduce myself. I'm Arthur Kirkland, and you are?"

"I'm Aubrey Edwards, my orphanage came to the Washington Monument on a field trip. At least… that's what Miss. Caralot told us. I don't know if this has anything to do with the rumor going around about my orphanage closing down because of lack of funds. This country has been pretty wonky lately, something about this being the second Great Depression. I heard a bunch of universities have closed down; even big ones like USC, UCLA, NYU, and Harvard. Which really sucks because Harvard was my dream school."

England heart broke into two, it was happening, America was crashing to the ground. Which reminded him that he really needed to hurry.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to pay you back later. I'm in a bit of a rush."

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asked as she followed England into the monument.

"My friend is really sick, and his brother told me to meet them here."

"Ooo! I'll help you find them! I love helping people!" Aubrey exclaimed as she grabbed England's hand and led him inside, only to come face to face with a large crowd standing in a circle. In the middle of the circle lied America, who was breathing and blinking slowly. Canada kneeled above him, tears flowing down his face.

England ran towards America and held him in his arms, "Alfred! Alfred can you hear me?

America eyed England and cracked a soft smile, "Iggy…"

England choked and all the tears he had held in since the phone call bursted out abruptly.

"Alfred… look what they've done to you…" England whispered as he took the time to look at his surroundings. Many of America's friends were gathered around, including the remaining living Presidents and their families.

A tear slid down Barack Obama's cheek as he and Michelle clung onto their daughters tightly. Bill and Hillary Clinton stood by them as well as the Bidens, also silenting mourning.

The Bushes weren't doing any better, both prior Presidents sulked for America as their wives rubbed their backs. Jimmy Carter said nothing as he crossed his arms and directed his attention to the ground, the loss wasn't doing him any better.

Aubrey gasped as she recognized what was going on, and chose to stay silent.

"I'm… sorry."

England directed his attention towards America, who was beginning to have trouble breathing.

"Don't waste your energy love, you don't need to apologize. This was all Osthall's doing."

"No."

England blinked, as America shook his head slowly.

"I'm—not apologizing *cough* for that," he gulped and took small breaths. "I'm apologizing *wheeze* for the *cough* Revolution."

England widened his eyes, "What?"

This revelation seemed to have stunned everyone, Canada and Obama shared a look of bewilderment.

"I'm sorry. I know *cough* it doesn't solve anything *wheeze* but…"

England directed his attention to the wound he had given America during the Revolution before General Washington had shot him in the foot. The wound was still strangely fresh, which only meant one thing.

The American Revolution hurt The United States of America just as much as it had hurt England.

* * *

"No!" Trump exclaimed as he pushed the papers Osthall slammed on his desk away. "I won't do it!"

Osthall rolled his eyes and smiled in a patronizing way, "You said you wanted to get rid of immigrants didn't you? I'm only helping you do what your heart desires."

"No! And I didn't mean THIS when I said I wanted to get rid of immigrants! This is… it's inhumane! I'm not _that_ cruel! I refuse to release an executive order demanding ICE to implement mass murderings of illegal immigrants!"

"Fine, then put them in gated communities. Isolate them from civilization," Osthall stated as he observed his fingernails.

"What do you think this is? The Holocaust!?" Trump exclaimed.

"Gas chambers! That's an even better idea!" Osthall laughed sadistically as he edited the document he placed on Trump's desk.

Trump glared at Osthall, wishing he could strangle him right then and there. He couldn't believe he let himself be fooled! Now he was sitting prisoner in his own office. Osthall had chained his legs so that he wouldn't be able to stand and wasn't going to be released until he had signed all the executive orders Osthall threw at his face.

The most ironic thing, was that these executive orders were purposely written to support his platform but in a _very_ sadistic and exaggerated way.

As punishment for appointing Betsy DeVos, he was forced to sign various executive orders demanding the shutting down of various universities.

As punishment for wanting to build a wall, he was forced to proclaim Americ— oh excuse me, _Osthall_ — isolationist for the next decade. Which meant the country was not allowed to interact with other countries nor plead for help.

As punishment for wanting to eliminate Net Neutrality, he was forced to eliminate the internet in general. All military forces were to be ordered to barge into people's homes (without a warrant mind you, Osthall made sure to eliminate that rule too), and destroy all forms of technology. Apple, Microsoft, Google, Twitter, and Fanfiction etc. were to be permanently shut down and those who disobeyed were to be killed.

And now Osthall wanted Trump to sign a document ordering the mass murdering of all immigrants and potential immigrants. It was evil, it was inhumane, it was… not right.

Damn, he did not sign up for this. He should've dropped out of the race and handed Ted Cruz the nomination when he had the chance.

Wait a minute, Congress and the Supreme Court could still do something! Trump had never been so blessed for having three branches of government as he was at that moment.

"Congress is going to veto all these bills," Trump stated smugly as he tapped on the documents. "And the Supreme Court is going to declare them unconstitutional, you know that right?"

Osthall smiled evilly, "Oh, trust me. I know. And I've taken care of it."

Trump's smile faded, "What did you do?"

* * *

 **Two Hours Prior**

"What do you want from us?" Sam nervously asked as he and Greg followed Osthall toward the Capitol.

"You did as I ordered right?" Osthall asked, massaging the knife he held with his fingers.

"Placing all the Supreme Court judges in the Floor with Congress, yes… but why?" Greg asked.

"Close the doors of the Floor and barricade them when I give you the signal," Osthall ordered as he tinkered with a gadget he pulled out of his trench coat.

Greg seemed on the verge of arguing but was stopped as Sam fearfully shook his head.

Osthall held up his gadget and smiled in satisfaction.

Today, was going to be the LAST DAY anyone heard a peep out of the Legislative and Judicial Branches. Today, marks the _end_ of the three branches of government.

Osthall smiled and opened the doors of Congress widely, attracting the attention of the state representatives and the judges.

"Hello everyone! I hope you're all having a fine day, I'd love to stay and chat but I have orders. As many of you have probably heard, I am the new personification of this nation of Osthall. You all work for me now. But you see, I have a problem. If I want anything to get done, I need only one branch of government to follow my orders and my orders only. I have chosen the executive branch," he stated as he held up the gadget, causing the reps and judges to widen their eyes. "Call your loved ones, because this is the end of the road for you."

He laughed sadistically and placed the bomb on the wall and quickly walked out of the door. Many reps charged for the door, only for it to be slammed in their face.

"Barricade it!" Osthall ordered as Sam and Greg froze.

"Are you two deaf? I SAID BARRICADE IT!"

Sam and Greg stiffened and scowled, "No."

"You fools," Osthall shook his head as he barricaded the door himself and faced the two guards.

He heard the screams of the former reps and judges on the other side, but not even that was enough to silence…

The sound of two gunshots and screams of agony.

* * *

 **Present Time**

Trump widened his eyes, "You _killed_ Congress and the Supreme Court? And Samuel and Gregory… were my best agents..."

"Congress and the Supreme Court still got 22 hours left before the room explodes. Figured I'd give them time to give a few last words. As for your secret service guards, they had it coming."

"You can't do that!" Trump desperately exclaimed. "You can't!"

"Why not? I own this country now. As a matter of fact, I hope you don't mind, but I ordered, scratch that, I _forced_ a few of our military forces to implement bombs in all the State Capitals. There can only be one form of government in my country."

"You're destroying this country..." Trump choked. "You're destroying what Alfred worked so hard to create…"

"You started it Donald," Osthall accused. "This all happened under _your_ leadership and divisive tactics. Let. that. sink. in. "

Trump didn't respond, he was at loss for words.

Osthall, satisfied with having the last word, stood and headed toward the exit. "I want those documents signed by the time I come back, if not, I will kill you."

"Even the one about the orphanage in Maryland?" Trump asked solemnly.

Osthall froze and abruptly turned, "What?"

Trump sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, "This is a document claiming the shutting down of the St. Ann's Center for Children. Now you're targeting children? How far will you go?"

"Give me that!" Osthall exclaimed in disbelief as he snatched the document and read it over. What the hell? He didn't write this…

Osthall felt a freezing chill run down his spine. He shivered but paid no mind as he ripped the document.

"I didn't write this one. I don't know how it got there. I don't want you or the military to lay a single finger on that orphanage you hear!?" Osthall demanded.

Trump help his hands up in defense, stunned with this defensive side of Osthall. "Wasn't planning too…"

Osthall growled and shut the door, leaving Donald Trump to his thoughts.

* * *

"All I've ever *cough* wanted was your acceptance, for you to be proud of me. That's why I worked so hard *cough* that's why I always bragged, I wanted you to be proud. I *wheeze* wanted you to see me as a valuable ally rather than an *cough* insufferable child."

England shook his head, "You think I'm an idiot? You think I haven't noticed how much you've prospered? You think I didn't spend each and every decade after that blasted Revolution getting my hands on anything that could inform me of what you were up to. You should take a look at my storage room, it's piled with newspaper articles about _your_ country. Your successes, your failures, everything. I know America, I'm aware, my pride just… never allowed me to commend you for those successes.

"I did, however, try to SHOW you throw my actions that I recognized your power and respected it. Hence why I sucked in my pride and convinced my government to ally with you, but of course, you're as dense as they come. Of course you wouldn't notice that I've been standing beside you since Day One, I just chose not to acknowledge it vocally. But yes America, you've made me proud, you truly have. I thought you would fail, I was always waiting for you to fail, but you didn't. You proved me wrong United States of America."

America smiled tenderly as his voiced cracked, "You *cough* have no idea *cough* how much I longed for you to say that…"

America began to flicker, causing everyone to gasp.

"I love you Canada, I love you Iggy, I love you all," America muttered before he officially lost his ability to speak.

"God Bless America…" Bush whispered.

England blinked back tears, America began looking up at the sky, his vision slowly fading.

 _"O beautiful for spacious skies,"_ England began.

 _"For amber waves of grain,"_ Canada followed.

 _"For purple mountain majesties,"_ Obama and Bush added.

 _"Above the fruited plain!"_ England exclaimed as they all began singing softly.

 _"America! America!_

 _God shed His grace on thee_

 _And crown thy good with brotherhood_

 _From sea to shining sea!"_

The United States of America smiled peacefully as he closed his eyes and slowly disappeared from England's arms.

England choked as he used his now empty arms to cover his eyes, sulking loudly as Canada clung onto him.

Aubrey's eyes welled up in tears, she hated seeing people sad. She had no clue of what had just occurred, and frankly, it didn't have to make sense to make it so real. Besides, the past Presidents were crying, so "America" had to be important.

Osthall, who had arrived at the scene when England was confessing to America, stood behind a tree and eyed the older nation staring at the area where Alfred had disappeared.

Osthall frowned and swallowed a lump down his throat. Damn, he didn't think Jones meant so much to Arthur. He didn't know if it was jealousy that was bothering him… or guilt. He had originally intended to torment Arthur and brag about the demise of the United States, but he couldn't bring himself to do it anymore. Oh well, he'll leave them at peace for now.

He stepped back to head back to the White House, only to accidentally step on a twig.

England quickly directed his attention in his direction and glowered, "I know you're there, show yourself!"

Osthall groaned as he crossed his arms and appeared before the crowd of people, who gasped when he appeared. Aubrey widened her eyes, what was Mr. Orwen doing here?

Osthall, oblivious to Aubrey's attendance, smiled smugly, "Now now _Iggy_ , let's not get hasty. This is a time to mourn, not argue."

"Oh shut up, you hypocrite. I'm sure you're elated to know he's finally dead. And don't you _dare_ call me that, you don't have the right to call me that!"

Osthall rolled his eyes, "Look, I'll give you a freebee for today. I'm not going to argue with you England, I got stuff to do anyway," he stated as he began walking away.

"I regret the day I ever took you under my wing when you were abandoned on my doorstep that one night," England spit as Osthall froze and winced.

England smirked triumphantly, he had hit a nerve, he knew he had hit a nerve.

Osthall turned and narrowed his eyes slowly, "Is that so?"

"I seriously thought there was still some good in you Edgar, how could I have been so foolish?" England inquired through gritted teeth. "Bring him back!"

"Who's _him_?" Osthall teased with a smirk.

"Bugger off! You know who I'm bloody talking about you tosser! Bring. America. Back!"

Osthall clicked his tongue, "See, I would love to, I really would, but that would require a lot of work. And I have a country to run."

"Psh, been there, done that. Americans are hard headed and obnoxiously stubborn, it's going to be hard for you to wrangle them up I assure you, trust me, I've tried…" England scoffed. "Especially since they have such a developed government. They'd rather die than lose their bloody freedom."

The prior Presidents nodded in agreement.

"That can be arranged," Osthall snickered. "And you mean Osthonians," Osthall corrected as he rolled his eyes. "The term American will become non-existent in the next few hours, just like Congress and the Supreme Court."

 _Osthonians_? Aubrey asked herself. What the heck was happening?

England widened his eyes, "What did you do!?"

Osthall shrugged, "I locked them and their state governments up in their respective Floors and implanted a bomb inside, it explodes in about 20 hours."

The crowd gasped.

"YOU SAY THAT SO CALMLY!" Bill Clinton exclaimed.

Osthall shrugged, "You don't need them anymore. I'm a one branch of government kind of guy, and Trump is going to be my puppet unless he wants to get killed. Simple as that."

Aubrey froze, why was Mr. Orwen saying all these horrible things!? He wasn't that kind of person! Killing? Bombing? She had so many questions, but was too stunned for words.

How could a human being be so… cruel?

"You're turning out just like King Gratton Osthall. Donald Trump may share some qualities with the guy, but I think King Gratton's REAL twin is YOU!" England growled as Canada nodded in silent agreement.

Canada too was angry, this pathetic excuse for a nation had left him without a neighbor, an ally, a _brother_.

Osthall dangerously narrowed his eyes, "Take. That. Back."

"I refuse to take back the truth!" England snapped back.

Osthall unleashed a fire ball and threw it at England, who couldn't move away quick enough and ended up hit in the leg.

"England!" Canada exclaimed as he kneeled next to the English nation.

"I'm fine, let's just go. Osthall will come around eventually to realize his mistake," England muttered as he glared at Osthall.

Osthall glared back as he watched Canada raise England up and take him away. The rest of the crowd shook their heads in disappointment and also dispersed.

The sadistic nation continued to glare at the crowd spreading out, causing a little (and very familiar) girl to become visible...

Osthall widened his eyes in utter fear as he came face to face with Aubrey, who was staring at him in horror.

"Aubrey!? How long have you been there!?" Osthall exclaimed, his voice growing softer and fearful.

Aubrey didn't respond, her eyes were as wide as saucers. She looked as if she was on the verge of tears as she took a step back.

Osthall cursed in his mind, "What did you hear Aubrey? Please, you have to tell me!"

"Everything…" she whispered weakly. "I heard everything…"

Osthall's expression fell to one of devastation. NO! THE GIRL DIDN'T DESERVE TO HEAR ANY OF WHAT HAD JUST OCCURRED!

"Aubrey… it's not what it looks like…" Osthall softly muttered as he took a cautious step forward.

This only caused Aubrey to jerk back abruptly, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

The girl was _scared_ of him… his own flesh and blood was _afraid_ of him. Tears were freely flowing down her cheeks as she rubbed her left eye with her small palm.

Osthall shook his head. No… he was supposed to be protecting her not scaring her!

And yet, it was HIM that had taken away her innocence…

What she had just heard (and seen) was going to haunt her forever…

And it was all. his. fault.

All. His. Fault.

His people had tremendously feared King Gratton, their eyes begging for mercy and their expressions struck with horror.

And it was with those same eyes and that same expression that Aubrey was directing at HIM! Maybe England was right, maybe he was turning into a carbon copy of Gratton…

"Why?" she asked as she hyperventilated and rubbed her right eye.

For the first time in centuries, Osthall felt terrible. He resisted the urge to wipe off her tears (she'd run away if he even dared) and sighed. "It's a long story kid, you wouldn't understand."

"Everybody tells me that, but I'm smarter than your average kid _Osthall_ ," she challenged as she removed her palm from her eye.

Osthall blinked, "How—"

"My grandma would be so embarrassed," Aubrey cried. "My ancestors would be embarrassed, we were all very proud of being Osthonian. But now, I'm just embarrassed. I feel like I was the one who's been a bully this whole time."

"No Aubrey, do not blame yourself for anything!" Osthall snapped. "You had nothing to do with this!"

"Neither did Mr. Jones, or should I say, America…"

Osthall blinked, once again, he was at loss for words at the mercy of this brilliant girl. She truly was intelligent, in a matter of minutes, she had figured out the basics of the National Personification. It was, well brilliant! He's not overly surprised though, Osthonians were always extremely intelligent. They had to be if they wanted to conduct magic.

"How do you know his last name?"

"Mr. Jones was the one who found me in the streets when my Grandmother passed away and he led me to the orphanage. If it wasn't for him, I could have died of hunger or thirst."

Osthall frowned, shaking his head.

"Is it true? Are you really going to do bad things to Congrees and the Supreme Cart?" Aubrey asked, not really knowing what those two things were, but she assumed they were important.

Osthall rubbed a hand through his hair, "Aubrey I… I have to…"

"But why?" Aubrey asked in desperation. "Why do you have to?"

"Because I'm a bad man, I've told you before," Osthall frowned.

"But that's bullying!" Aubrey exclaimed. "And bullying is bad! Miss. Caralot said so!"

Osthall sighed, Aubrey seriously wasn't making things any easier and he knew explaining it would taint his image even more than it already was, so he changed the subject.

"Come on, let's take you home," he muttered solemnly.

"NO!" Aubrey exclaimed as she stood her ground. "My grandma always told me to never talk to strangers, especially if they were stinky and big fat bullies like you!"

She ran away, tears falling down her face as her small feet quickly ran across the plain.

Osthall sighed, it was ironic, it was foolish, it was utterly pathetic. He's heard many insults in his lifetime but Aubrey's… Aubrey's has by far hurt him the most…"

Aubrey ran, she ran until she got to where her class had met up. Why wasn't Miss. Caralot here? Was she lost?

She ran until she bumped into someone, causing her to fall onto her butt.

She looked up and came face to face with a man. He wore white rags covered in blood, a crown…

And he had _no_ eyes.

* * *

Donald Trump jumped as Osthall opened the door, slowly walking in and closing the door behind him.

"I can't sign this Edgar, I can't!" Trump exclaimed as he pointed at the immigration document.

Osthall rolled his eyes as he snatched the document and ripped it to shreds. "Relax will you? None of these executive orders are going to pass and I never intended for them to pass."

"What?" Trump asked. "Then why did you…"

"To teach you a lesson," Osthall rolled his eyes. "To be more attentive with what you say and to be careful with what you wish for. I can't afford to have a leader who runs his mouth without thinking, it demonstrates incompetence, I hope you learned your lesson."

Trump blinked, "B-But… some of the universities have shut down…"

"That was all on them, this country is losing money Donald. They had no choice," Osthall growled. "Damn it I need ale…"

"Are you feeling alright?" Trump asked, out of confusion rather than out of worry.

"Just peachy, look, I got things to do. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," Osthall threatened as he grabbed a disabling gadget from America's cabinet.

With that said, Osthall left the room. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

He was going to disable the bombs. But to ensure that there wouldn't be any more branches of government, he was going to coerce, no, FORCE them into quitting their jobs.

All because of one stinking little girl.

* * *

 **I know what you guys are thinking. Chloe, did you seriously create Sam and Greg just to kill them in the end? Well… yes.**

 **Sorry guys, but in order to validate Osthall's maliciousness, SOMEBODY had to die, and those two were the perfect targets. I apologize if you had grown fond over them, because I certainly did.**

 **But how will this story end? Will America come back? Who did Aubrey run into?**

 **WHAT HAPPENED TO TONY!?**

 **All these questions will be answered in the second to last chapter of Depersonification!**

 **Stay tuned ladies and gentlemen, stay tuned.**

 **REVIEW!**


	19. The American Perspective

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 19: The American Perspective (Snippet)**

 **ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! WE DID IT! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR FEEDBACK! Short chapter today guys, but honestly one of THE most transitional and IMPORTANT chapters in the whole story!**

 **Okay so after I wrote Chapter 18 and started writing what I now changed to Chapter 20, I noticed that we desperately needed to see how various types of ordinary American citizens were viewing the situation. Heck, the Midwest just got bombed and their government is being taken over, we need some background! This chapter, although short, is one of the most important chapters in the whole story.**

 **I will portray six different scenarios and each scenario will represent one area in the US.**

 **New York (The East)**

 **Texas (The South)**

 **California (The West)**

 **Hawaii (Alaska/Hawaii)**

 **Indiana (The Midwest)**

 **Obama (The Freedom Fighters)**

 **So pay attention, _especially_ if you're American.**

* * *

 _Jackson Robinson, Age 50, New York (Republican)_

What's happening? I thought the Donald had everything under control. Things were going so well under his leadership. One minute our economy is booming and we're doing great and the next I hear rumors about some power hungry immortal determined to take over the country.

None of us have heard from Donald Trump since he won the Presidency.

I haven't heard from our state representatives either, I called both of our New York senators and their lines were dead. It's like we've been disconnected from the government completely.

My friend Frank who I went to college with and lives in Maine is dealing with the same thing.

So I'm assuming something serious is going on at the White House and at The Capitol.

The media, frankly, is doing a terrible job getting to the bottom of it. All networks have desperately tried to send reporters to DC to see what is going on but various have disappeared.

The fact that none of us have TV's or technology anymore after the government raids isn't making things any easier. The media has gone old style and we're back to using newspapers again.

The media has also been too busy covering the disasters and the millions of homes lost after the Midwest got bombed. Damn, how unfortunate… and where the hell is the government?

New York has lost its life, and I didn't even think that'd be remotely possible. Because of this "government shutdown" we've lost tons of money and we're all being left to fend for ourselves. Times Square has shut down its lights to preserve energy.

It's like the heart of New York was taken away from us, and… ugh, it's hard to explain.

Frank told me he felt the same way about Maine. Man, what is happening to our country.

I just came out of a cafe where I heard two veterans talking about some rumor stating that military forces are currently swarming the South. Something about burning American flags and taking down American statues.

Honestly, what the hell? Donald wouldn't do this… right?

Do I blame the liberals? As much as I would love to, I don't. They seem just as devastated and confused as we are.

In fact, I believe it is the opposite. This is a time where liberals and conservatives must put their differences aside and unite.

The only question is… when? And how far will we have to go to bring our country back?

* * *

 _Sugar Harte, Age 21, Texas (Republican)_

Hiding in basements is not fun, especially if it involves your government.

It all started a week ago when Dad and I were feedin' the horses a few carrots. It all happened so quickly…

You see, my pops is very patriotic. Our house looks like Uncle Sam had a bad tummyache and threw up on it. There are flags everywhere.

We also have a few Confederate flags but pops would keep those in the basement because some people find them offensive.

Anyway, so we were feedin' our horse and all of a sudden our house starts bein' invaded by soldiers and they started burnin' stuff. All our flags and anythin' that screamed American were destroyed. After that, all hell broke loose.

Now, I must remind you that we Southerners have always been known to never back down without a fight. I believe that is why they decided to attack us first. Ain't no one gonna take away and start burnin' our stuff without payin' any consequences. So when our whole neighborhood was invaded and stripped away from their patriotic stuff, out came the guns.

We started shootin' at 'em, and the weirdest part was that they _shot back_. That caught us off guard, what in tarnation was Trump thinking? I thought we were his favorite!

"Trump ain't in charge anymore." I remember Pops telling Mom the other night when he came down to the basement for bed.

Every night I hear shots and the sound of people crying for mercy. Is this how the colonists felt during the American Revolution? Fearing and witnessing the blood and despair right outside their front yard?

And where the hell is our governor? Haven't heard a peep out of him or any of our state reps.

We are neighbors with a Mexican family who moved here a few years ago. We've never really interacted with 'em because pops says those people only cause problems. I think he was just bein' racist though.

I personally get along very well with Mr. and Mrs. Garcia's daughter Maria. We went to school together and we automatically hit it off one day. Just as long as we don't bring up politics of course, she's liberal.

But something weird happened today, I decided to come out of the basement quickly to get a glass of water when I saw Pops and Mr. Garcia talking outside.

At first I thought Pops was tryna start somethin' but then I realized that they were talking civilly and calmly. I swear I ran towards the window faster than a chicken gone loose. I needed to get a piece of this action.

Apparently Pops and Mr. Garcia were plottin' an emergency escape plan just in case things got ugly. They also mentioned a thing or two about workin' together to fight back. I couldn't believe my ears.

Bear in mind, that Pops ain't no KKK member, but he supports the organization. I don't know, I personally find the org shady but that's just me. Pops is big on white power and only allying with "our" people. But actually seeing him collaborating with a _Latino_ of all people was beyond my imagination.

Something is telling me that democrats and republicans are getting angry, but this time, we all have one common enemy.

And that's when it hit me.

Liberals and Conservatives are ALL Americans, all one in the same.

And we will NOT go down without a fight.

* * *

 _Michelle Diaz, Age 18, California (Democrat)_

Never have I ever been so pissed with this country as I am right now. First, I lose the opportunity of getting my bachelor's because UCLA gets shut down. Next, a bunch of government officials raid my house and destroy my laptop and all of our technology.

Rumor has it that San Francisco is going through a serious crisis right now because there are officials destroying and burning down the buildings who created Google, Twitter and all that jazz.

This is all hella sketch, and the government has not mentioned a single word as to why they are doing this.

Protests aren't working anymore either! It's like the government is completely disregarding our first amendment rights! If we even dare to make a sign protesting the oppression of the government, we get shot down.

I'm getting pissed. Our governor Jerry Brown hasn't mentioned crap. Damn, I'm starting to think the entire government is in on this bullcrap.

At first I pinned this on Trump, because that guy is a disaster. But according to the papers he's currently being held hostage by a third party who wants to take over our country.

I say third party because the papers actually said it was a "power hungry immortal" who wants to take us over. But that sounds fake. Ugh, I don't know who to trust anymore.

The CEO's of big business companies and Hollywood actors and actresses have been meeting on the low and apparently they want to start a resistance called _The Freedom Fighters_ _._ Rumor has it Obama, both Bushes, and Carter are leading the resistance.

Damn so it's really happening huh? We're actually going to fight back. Damn.

I'm surprised with how united both republicans and democrats have gotten these passed few weeks. It's like, a dream or something.

And you know what? I actually really like it. It feels nice.

Mark my words though, The Freedom Fighters WILL take our country back, no matter what it'll take.

* * *

 _Lilo Kalani, Age 14, Hawaii (Democrat)_

I feel like our state is on our own for some reason. We haven't heard from our government in such a long time and I think Alaska feels the same way.

Does this mean we're independent?

Nope. Military forces came into our state and took away our technological privileges.

But I think things are starting to get better because Obama came the other day and people started volunteering for something called The Freedom Fighters. My Dad and my big sister signed up, so it must be good.

My sister says that The Freedom Fighters are good because they are fighting to free America from the bad guys. She says George Bush went to go get volunteers from Alaska.

I don't know, I just want my computer back so that I can play Club Penguin.

* * *

 _Janet Richmond, Age 7, Indiana (No preference)_

I'm scared. This is the 20th night where my family sleeps without a home…

My mommy says we're lucky to at least be alive, but I can tell she's just as scared as me.

Indiana looks ugly, there are crumbled houses everywhere and there's hardly any food or water. Oh, I'm so hungry. I don't wanna tell mommy though because I think she hasn't been eating so that I can have her food.

"I'm not hungry," she would say. "I already ate."

She's lying though, she can't lie to me, I'm a big girl now.

I haven't seen my cousin Annie in a long time and something tells me I won't see her for a longer time because everytime I ask mommy about her she starts crying and tells me that she's now in a better place. I wonder what that means. I wonder if there's food where she is.

Daddy came back late last night and he and mommy got into an argument because he told her that he decided to join something called The Freedom something. Mommy says it's dangerous but Daddy says that it's going to be okay, I trust Daddy.

I wonder why no one has come to help us. I thought the ambulance or the Red Cross or something like that was supposed to come and help us. Mommy isn't a nurse, but she's had to save a few people who were hurt pretty bad. We only have band-aids and alcohol so mommy does her best with what we have. I never like looking though because it looks like it hurts.

Doctor Reddy, my family doctor, has been really busy too. His office is always full. Mommy says it's because he's one of the very few doctors who currently lives in Indiana.

I wonder if things will get better, I sure hope so. I don't like seeing people sad and in pain.

* * *

 _Barack Obama, Co-Leader of The Freedom Fighters and Immediate Past President_

I haven't seen Americans this rejoiced since 9/11, and although the circumstances are horrible, it's nice to see both sides of the spectrum united.

Bush has been a great ally throughout this whole ordeal, I couldn't have done this without him.

We currently have over a million members signed up for the Resistance, both democrats and republicans. It's only a matter of time before we take back the Capitol. So help us God.

Carter and Bush's father have taken the responsibility to send an SOS signal to Europe, hopefully the other countries will find it in their hearts to help us.

If I would've known Osthall was going to take these extremes, I would have asked England and Canada on the spot to help us when America died.

But I think none of us were at our best after witnessing our nation die before our eyes.

Granted the people are confused, nobody believes the "power hungry immortal" excuse, and it's only a matter of time before we have to tell the people the truth. I'm really hoping we don't have to, nobody is supposed to know the existence of the National Personification.

But I think right now they're way too focused on fighting back than to worry about who's truly the one to blame.

Watch out Osthall, you may have killed The United States of America, but you haven't killed the American spirit.

* * *

 **There we go!**

 **I hope you guys somewhat see why this chapter was so important. The next chapter is going to be the third to last chapter ahhhh! We're nearing the end guys!**

 **Be prepared everyone, because Tony is coming back, and he's coming back hard!**

 **Tell me what you thought! I'm very curious!**


	20. An Unlikely Pair

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 20: An Unlikely Pair**

 **This chapter ended up being too long, so I've split it up into two parts. The official last chapter will be Chapter 22! Sorry for the misinformation, I miscalculated xD Anyway, enjoy! This chapter is still long anyway.**

 **This chapter is Rated T for Tony ;)**

* * *

"We must declare war!" Germany exclaimed as he pounded his fist on the World Meeting table and pointed at the SOS message sent to him from The Freedom Fighters. "We cannot let Osthall get away with this!"

"Count me out, my grudge was held with America," North Korea started. "I could care less what Osthall does."

"Okay, fine." China scoffed. "But when Osthall take over your country and start enslaving your citizens even more than they already are, don't come crying to us."

North Korea grumbled, "Fine, I'm in. Sheesh."

Russia eyed his now broken wrist wrapped in bandages and nodded with a wide creepy smile, "I'm in too. I have wonderful matters to settle with him."

"I'm in as well," Japan stated as France nodded in agreement.

"Obviously we're in as well," France stated as Canada nodded.

"I'm scared, but Roma and I will help too," Italy claimed as he waved a white flag.

"England?" Germany asked as the English nation sighed.

"Getting rid of Osthall won't be easy, and it most definitely won't bring America back…" he trailed off as the other nations silently lamented the loss of one of their fellow allies or rivals. "But I'm bloody tired of being pushed around by that insolent boy! Count me in!"

"Good, here's what we are going to do. You are all going to go back to your nations and assemble your best troops, we and The Freedom Fighters will close in on Osthall from all corners until we have him cornered. From there, we fight until he agrees to build his government on the basis of a democracy. If he's going to stay, he needs to recognize that there are rules and guidelines to be followed, and he's not by any means allowed to lay a hand on any of our countries," Germany noted.

"Why can't he form a communist government?" Russia asked. "It would be great idea."

"I don't care, just as long as he promises to stay as far away from me as possible," North Korea snapped.

"Communist, democracy, monarchy, whatever, just as long as he stays away from all of us. Does that work for you all?" Germany asked as he rubbed his temples, receiving agreeable nods from everyone.

Germany was relieved that everyone was cooperating, but he thought he spoke for everyone when he stated that it was mostly the loss of The United States of America that was making everyone so cooperative. He's always wanted meetings to be this productive, but not under these conditions. It felt empty without America telling everyone about some stupid new plan to solutionize global warming or obnoxiously laughing and eating burgers.

They lost a great nation, no matter how much it hurt to admit it. America was annoying and cocky, but rightfully so. He had come a long way, his history was extremely fascinating. And now it was all lost, all that America had worked for went down the drain. It was only a matter of time before Osthall erased the memories of all Americans and the rest of the world's, and when that happened America's hard work would become non-existent…

It was devastating.

* * *

Aubrey Edwards had gone missing.

And Osthall was NOT taking it well.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" he yelled as he glared at her caretaker.

Miss. Caralot, who was balling her eyes out, claimed, "I do not know! I never saw her again after taking her and the kids to the Washington Monument, we are just as desperate to find her than you!"

"I swear, if something happens to her, I WILL end your life! You hear!?" Osthall yelled as he stepped out of the orphanage.

Where was she!? Where did she run off to?

He eyed the secret service guards waiting for him outside and ordered them to search for her.

 _"Osthall."_

Osthall jumped and looked around, who said that? The voice sounded so familiar…

 _"Over here child, come closer."_

Strange, Osthall thought as he walked toward a deserted plain, that almost sounded like.

"Turn around."

Osthall turned and came face to face with the one person he never wanted to see again.

King Gratton laughed sadistically as he motioned towards himself, "Hello, Osthall. I've been watching you for the past few years and may I say, thank you, for doing all the dirty work for me."

Osthall growled, "King Gratton!? Who pulled you out of hell?"

King Gratton scowled, "Silence boy! It is your fault I died without fulfilling my purpose, I returned when you returned, and I've been haunting the White House. You chose quite an interesting country to take over. Too bad your efforts were foolish. All I have to do is kill that stinking little Osthonian and the leader of this nation and I'll gain my life back."

Osthall widened his eyes, "WHAT!?"

"You heard me. You see, I also made a deal with our good devil friend. My life purpose was not fulfilled and the only way for it to be fulfilled is by killing the last Osthonian living on this planet, then I have to trade Trump's life with mine, just like you traded yours with America. I cannot wait to work with you again, we're going to run a great country, and this time you're not going to get in the way!"

Osthall scowled, "LIKE HELL I'D EVER LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"Who's going to stop me? You? Your soul is as plagued as mine, you asked for this."

Osthall frowned, no, he didn't ask for this.

And it hit him.

He DIDN'T ask for this.

Frankly, he had actually grown quite fond of America, he looked up to his energeticness. Nothing phased him, and he was naive but in a very good way. It was sweet. All of the damage Osthall had been implementing on America has not made him feel better about himself at all. His dispute with Aubrey made that clear.

He didn't want this, this was America's country, not his. He lost his chance, and it was unfair to America if Osthall took away his chance too.

Which only left him with one option.

He was going to bring America back, and he was going to stop Gratton.

"What if I tell you that your plan won't work? What if I tell you that I'm going to destroy you once and for all," Osthall slyly asked.

"Then the girl dies."

Osthall blinked, "What?"

"I have the girl, and unless you want her dead, I highly suggest you do as I say."

Osthall unleashed an energy ball, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?"

"For now, nothing, I simply placed her in slumber. But I'll be happy to provide you with a front row seat to her execution."

Osthall growled, "I WILL stop you."

Gratton laughed, "We'll see about that. We will meet again."

Gratton disappeared and Osthall was left to his thoughts. He needed to save Aubrey and he needed to bring back America, he was the only one with the power to defeat Gratton!

Could it be that he gone soft because of Aubrey? Maybe.

Maybe her philosophy about helping each other out was true. He frankly had felt good about himself when he had saved her from those insolent bully children.

Maybe if he did this, his soul could finally rest in peace.

Maybe England would be proud of him.

Speaking of England… he was going to need reinforcements.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" England growled as he glared at Osthall.

Osthall eyed the suitcase England was preparing, "Where are you going?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Leave my house this instant!"

Osthall eyed the SOS message sent to Europe by The Freedom Fighters, and grabbed it.

He raised an eyebrow, "Wow, so they actually managed to put their differences aside."

England gasped and snatched the document, "That's confidential! Now leave!"

"Not until you agree to help me."

England laughed, "And why should I help a bloody git like you?"

"Because I want to bring back America."

England's expression subtly softened but it only lasted for a second before it hardened again. "Like I'm going to believe that. Just stop Osthall, stop with all these lies! Don't you ever get tired?"

"I'm not lying!" Osthall exclaimed. "I'm dead serious! Look, there's a greater evil lurking out there. Gratton is back Arthur! He wants to take over America."

"Oh really? Did he tell you that through the mirror? Or was that just you talking to yourself?"

Osthall sighed, "I'm serious!"

"Enough Osthall, just stop," England shook his head. "I'm going to America, and we will take back the country from your hands. So I highly recommend you're prepared to accept any bargain we make with you, unless you want to face the consequences from all the superpowers in the world."

England grabbed his suitcase and walked past Osthall, leaving him alone.

It was no use, England wasn't going to help and no other country will either. Osthall was running out of time, those stupid Freedom Fighters and the other nations were going to gain on him fast and if he wanted to rescue America and stop King Gratton from killing Aubrey and Trump, he was going to need to find help elsewhere.

He returned to America's home and sighed before chanting.

"I have kept you confined but it is time to return, for I choose to resign, to my lack of concern," Osthall chanted as he lifted his arms, causing a bright light to shine and release.

Revealing Tony.

Tony blinked and shook his head, coming face to face with Osthall, "Damn, am I in hell? I preferred the darkness."

Osthall rolled his eyes, "I need your help."

"Let me guess, you managed to trick America into handing you over his country but your guilty conscience has made you realize that this isn't exactly what you wanted and you managed to make a mess of things."

Osthall scoffed indignantly, "I don't feel guilty! I was perfectly aware of what I was doing!"

"Right, and I'm perfectly aware that I'm the Queen of Mexico," Tony sarcastically mocked as he headed toward the fridge. "Where the hell did all the soda go?"

Osthall smiled smugly, "I eliminated it."

"Wow, you truly are a monster," Tony gasped. "Next thing you know you're going to tell me that you managed to destroy the internet."

Osthall's smile grew wider, causing Tony's mouth to drop open.

"Oh HELL no," Tony retorted as he slammed the fridge closed. "This just got personal! No one and I mean NO ONE gets in the way of me and MY video games!"

"You want your pathetic excuse of a pass time back? Agree to help me."

"And why should I help a bastard like you?" Tony inquired.

"Because if you don't you'll never see America again, and this country will go down in ruins," Osthall responded as Tony scoffed.

"I couldn't give two damns what the hell you decide to do with the United States, I could easily move to another planet if I wanted to. The real question here is, are you up for the task of letting this nation fall? Or maybe you're not as much of the sadistic psychopath you make yourself out to be."

Osthall froze, those words jabbing at his pride as he began doubting himself yet again. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm a sadistic murderer, I've killed many people in my life!"

"So has the army, does that make them sadistic murderers?" Tony shot back as he leaned on the wall.

"That's different, they are driven by national pride and the code of honor, I do it for the hell of it."

"Oh yeah?" Tony snorted. "Enlighten me then."

"I killed King Gratton!"

"The man killed more of your people than any other leader, you practically did everyone a favor," Tony shrugged. "Next."

"I started the black plague!"

"That crap was bound to have happened anyway with or without your help, you ain't slick," Tony rolled his eyes. "Next."

"My people died because of me!"

"Correction. The Roman Empire killed your people. Next."

Osthall began to grow nervous, he was bad! He just needed a good example!

"I killed America!"

"America killed himself, you didn't trigger his depersonification. Next."

"I shot two of America's secret service guards when they didn't do as I ordered," Osthall crossed his arms, not feeling as proud of himself for confessing that as he should've.

Tony blinked, "Wow, so that makes two. In your life you've only killed two innocent people. Interesting. Still not as much as your typical psycho killer, but it's still something."

Two!? Osthall was flabbergasted. That was such… an underestimate! He wasn't even entirely sure he had killed Sam and Greg because he had only shot them in the leg. Wait… WERE THEY EVEN DEAD?

And why? Why did he choose to shoot them in the leg when he could have easily shot them in the heart or in the head?

Could it be that he was an all talk and no action kind of guy? Was he really as bad as he claimed he was?

 _"Sometimes Mr. Orwen, the smallest things are the things that count the most. You may think you're a bad person and people may think you look like one, but sometimes the best gifts come from the most plainest box."_

Osthall growled, "Look, are you going to help me, yes or no? This task won't be easy, and it won't be a walk in the park either. It involves Satan, and he's not the friendliest."

Tony groaned, "If it'll help you sleep at night, but on one condition, you bring back the internet and my junk food."

Osthall rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Osthall motioned for Tony to come towards the table as he laid out the scroll.

"We only have three days before the resistance created by the Americans and the other nations gain up on me at the Capitol, and as much as I would love to defeat them all, I have more important things to worry about."

"Resistance?" Tony laughed. "I don't believe that for one second, I thought this country was as divided as Alfred and Ivan."

"Believe it or not, the Republicans and the Democrats managed to find a way to rejoice," Osthall responded as he continued eyeing the scroll.

"Wow you even managed to bring the liberals and the conservatives back together! Wow you really are a goody two shoes on the inside!" Tony teased, only for a knife to be pointed at his neck.

"Watch it alien, or I'll slit your throat," Osthall warned.

Tony grabbed the blade and snatched it away, "Blades don't phase me. I'm from a planet where my skin can grow back into place if cut or split in half. And if you're going to be threatening me the whole time then I don't see a purpose in helping you."

Osthall groaned, "Fine, just listen, please!"

Tony resisted the urge to laugh as Osthall noticed that he had said "please."

Ugh! He really was turning into a goody two shoes! Please? Seriously?

"Shut up, don't say a single word," Osthall warned as Tony put up his hands in defense.

"You were saying," Tony motioned towards the scroll, and Osthall felt a bit of gratitude with the change of subject.

"Right, so here's what's going on. Apparently King Gratton returned at the same time I returned. This entire time he's been haunting the White House and keeping a close eye on Trump. He's here because he claims he has unfinished business. His life purpose was to kill each and everyone of my people. I recently met a girl named Aubrey, the last Osthonian in existence. King Gratton also made a deal with Satan, claiming that he'll come back to life under two conditions, number one, he kills Aubrey, number two, he kills Trump and takes his place."

"And you want to stop him?" Tony asked.

"Exactly."

"So where are Aubrey and Mr. Grab Them By The Pussy now?"

"Gratton has Aubrey, and I have Trump hidden in The White House."

"And how do you know he hasn't already killed the girl?" Tony asked.

"Because I would have felt it," Osthall responded, not making eye contact with the alien. "Gratton is a sick, twisted bastard. More than me. I think he wants to see me fail before giving me a front row seat to her execution. Like hell I'm gonna let that happen."

Tony said nothing as he observed Osthall closely, realizing how sincere Osthall was about the situation. "Okay, and where does America come into play?"

"In order for me to destroy Gratton for good, I'm going to need to give up all my power, including my stand as a personification. Using this spell scroll, we can probably bring America back. America is the only one who can truly destroy Gratton. Gratton is Osthonian, not American. If I go, he goes. He can't stay if there's no one to represent him."

"And where is America now?"

"Probably in hell. What part of I swapped spots with him do you not get?"

"Yikes, that's cold. But won't this cost you your life?" Tony asked.

Osthall shrugged, "I'm already dead. I died the day I got depersonification, there's really nothing to lose anymore."

"You are the most stupid nation I have ever met in my life," Tony commented. "Kind of reminds me of a certain American we all know, you and America have more similarities than you think."

"That is insulting," Osthall responded with a deadpan look. "I am not that dense."

"No, but you're both compassionate. Well, what do ya know, guess that stupid limey bastard raised you two pretty well."

"Don't give Arthur too much credit," Osthall noted. "I mean, what kind of nation teaches a bloody child how to conduct black magic?"

"You were the one who chose to take it out of proportion genius."

"I didn't know any better!" Osthall retorted. "I was a kid, and I trusted that England knew what he was doing."

"Psh, you Earthlings are too naive and get attached too easily, I noticed the limey bastard was a fakeass B the moment I first laid eyes on him."

Osthall gave Tony another deadpan look, "Are you always this careless about everything?"

"Depends, I tend to be extra nice around Christmas time so that America can buy me more video games and snacks."

Osthall smiled smugly, "I don't believe you. You miss America, don't you?"

"Hell no," Tony responded as he crossed his arms and turned away.

"I think you do."

"Well you think wrong," Tony responded, still not making eye contact with the ex-nation.

Osthall rolled his eyes as he eyed the scroll, "We're going to need a summoning spell to bring back America, but it won't be easy. It's a long process."

"How so?"

"I need to disconnect myself from Satan, I'm going to revoke my deal with him."

"This whole Satan business is so science fiction that it's kind of hard to believe, and I'm an alien," Tony responded. "Won't he possess or kill you or something for breaking your deal? At least that's what always happens in America's horror films. Have you seen _Insidious_? That's some twisted stuff."

"Yes, and that's where the scroll comes in," Osthall stated as he pointed at the section labeled _White Magic_. "I still have time to purify myself, Satan won't want me if I'm pure. When I made my deal with him, I exchanged my immortality and my organs for dark magic. That is why I'm the only nation who can conduct magic successfully. I'll be given my organs back and it'll all go well. However…"

"However?"

"I will lose my immortality, and I will die. Permanently."

Tony shaped his mouth as an 'o' as he noticed Osthall shut his eyes tightly. "But if it means saving Aubrey's life and giving America his country back, it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Wait, I'm still confused. If Aubrey is of Osthonian descent, shouldn't she also die if you pass away, she won't have anyone to represent her wouldn't she?"

Osthall shook his head, "The United States of America represents her. She's a US citizen, she was born here, so her personification is Alfred, not me."

"I see…" Tony muttered, silence suddenly overcoming the room. Tony would never admit it, but he had suddenly gained a sense of respect for the nation. Hell, if it were him, he'd let the country rot, no questions asked.

"So then what?" Tony asked. "That all sounds too easy."

"I never said the devil would take it lightly," Osthall noted. "There's no doubt we're going to run into some obstacle, we just have to be ready."

"This sounds like a cheap cookie cutter movie with horrible acting," Tony rolled his eyes. "The alien and the non-existent nation rescue the American from the depths of hell. What's next? Chucky swings his knives at us and Annabelle follows us around? Those were terrible movies by the way, 0/10 do not recommend."

"You're a strange extraterrestrial being I hope you know that."

"Never mind. Just teleport us already to wherever we need to go," Tony exasperatedly groaned.

Osthall nodded and uttered a few words, causing him and Tony to disappear.

* * *

"Commander Obama, Commander Bush, we have visitors!" Sam exclaimed as he rolled in with his wheelchair.

Yes, Sam and Greg had survived. Greg unfortunately had to get a leg amputated and Sam had to remain in a wheelchair for a whole year, but they were just glad to be alive.

England, France, Canada, Germany, Italy, Japan, Russia, China, and Mexico stepped in, determined faces on their exterior. North Korea had his arms crossed and his face was sour, clearly wanting to be anywhere BUT there at the moment.

"We're here to help," England announced, causing the past Presidents to lighten up.

"That's great!" Bush exclaimed as he raised an eyebrow at Russia and North Korea.

"Don't ask, it's not like I want to be here, I just don't want that idiot to take over my country," North Korea rolled his eyes.

"I'm here to do fighting," Russia smiled. "Osthall has been a very bad boy."

"I'm not here to fight, I'm here to feed you all pasta!" Italy exclaimed. "Ooo, Obama you need to gain some pounds."

Obama looked at his attire, "But I've been feeding myself well."

"Nonsense!" Italy exclaimed as he flicked his wrist and pulled out a pot of pasta.

"Italy!" Germany exclaimed. "Where did you get that? How did you even sneak that in through TSA!"

"Roma got into a fight with the airport security so I just walked in, I figured they wouldn't mind, it's just pasta! Where is my fratello anyway?"

Germany face palmed, "You left Romano at the airport… didn't you?"

Italy widened his eyes, "NO! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT FRATELLO! GERMANY WE HAVE TO GO GET HIM WHAT IF HE'S SCARED, WHAT IF HE RUNS INTO A PRETTY GIRL AND I DON'T GET TO SEE HER! WHAT IF HE'S HUNGRY AND HE CAN'T FIND PASTA!"

"Mein gott I'm sure he's fine, he can take care of himself now LET GO OF MY ARM!"

France sighed, "I'll ask Antoine to go pick him up, I'm sure Spain wouldn't mind."

Mexico scoffed, "Yeah, because SPAIN is the most reliable person on the planet. He'll probably forget right after you call him, he always forgets. Just like he always forgets my birthday. Estupido."

"Oh non, he won't forget about Lovino I assure you," France smirked. "Ohonhonhon, I should know. As a matter of fact, I'm sure Spain will be delighted to get some alone time with the Italian. Tsunderes are always the best in be— OW!"

England grasped onto the broom he had taken from the storage closet and continued beating France with it, "KEEP YOUR BLOODY FROG PERVERTEDNESS TO YOURSELF YOU BLOODY TOSSER!"

"If only you can cook as good as you can hit rosbif! OW! Not the face, NOT THE FACE!"

"Are any of you going to do something!?" Obama exclaimed.

"No! This is comedy gold!" North Korea exclaimed.

"Yes, I agree. Just sit back and enjoy show," Russia agreed.

"Westerners are naturally violent and reckless, this is nothing new," China criticized as he crossed his arms.

"This is why I sense a mood and refrain from speaking."

"I'd rather not get involved," Canada whispered.

Mexico rolled her eyes and pulled out her chancla, "I got this, you gringos are too soft anyway. AVER PAR DE PENDEJOS, LES VA IR COMO EN FERIA SI NO SE ME SEPARAN!"

 ** _SLAP_**

"OW, BLOODY HELL!" England cried as he rubbed his butt.

Mexico turned towards France who began running away from the base.

"Oh hell no, everybody knows you should never get in between a Mexican woman and her chancla because our throwing skills are on point!" she yelled as she threw her sandal, causing it to hit France straight in the head.

"MON DIEU MY BEAUTIFUL HEAD!"

"And that's how the latinas do it!" Mexico noted as she pointed a finger at the nations, who all nodded, in awe with the situation.

"You want to be allies?" North Korea asked.

"We're going off topic!" Bush cried. "Here's the plan. So we want to intercept the White House from all directions in hopes of cornering Osthall. We need as many troops as we can, Osthall is extremely powerful."

"I'm afraid that we won't be able to defeat him," England noted. "The best we could do is coerce him into letting this country go and agree to go back to being a democracy. He's your personification now, whether you can all accept it or not. We have to bargain with him. He'll give you back your democracy in exchange for you all letting go of any trace of the existence of the United States and recognizing yourselves as Osthonians."

"No! I don't want to be Osthonian!" Greg argued as he wheeled into the room. "I'm American and I always will be!"

"Then if that's your mentality we aren't going to achieve anything," Germany responded. "You need to be willing to negotiate a deal, and a good one too."

"I hate to say it," Bush started. "But he's right…"

"Did we truly lose Alfred forever?" Sam asked as he turned towards England, who shut his eyes and turned away.

Germany sighed, "Ja… I'm sorry."

"Bummer," North Korea rolled his eyes, only to be hit upside the head by Mexico with the chancla.

"Damn it, you and I are SO not allies anymore."

"Te callas, o te callo. Have some respect! Pendejo!"

"Hey, so resources confirm that Trump truly is being held hostage in the White House," Jimmy Carter stated as he stepped into the room.

"Good!" North Korea exclaimed, only to be glared at by Mexico. "Oh come on! Now you won't have to pay for the wall!"

Mexico's expression softened to one of contemplation, "I'm honestly now considering constructing a wall, a big one too, I don't want Osthall's crusty hands on my country."

"Oh true, I should get started on one too," Canada added as he hugged Kumajiro tightly.

Jimmy Carter shook his head and motioned toward the doorway, "But he was rescued."

Donald Trump stepped into the room, causing the entire room to grow silent.

* * *

"Santa Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explora. I summon you from the depths of hell, show yourself!"

"Sheesh, you sound like a pillow pet commercial created by a cult," Tony rolled his eyes as he sucked on a lollipop.

Osthall sighed in frustration, "Why isn't my spell working!?"

"I don't know, why don't we call Fairy Godmother? Maybe she can help."

"Oh ha, ha, ha, VERY funny," Osthall rolled his eyes. "Maybe I'm just chanting the wrong spell."

"Don't ask me. My only knowledge of magic has come from watching _Harry Potter_ movies, and not even that was helpful."

"Bloody hell," Osthall cursed.

"Why don't you use that old scroll?" Tony asked as he pointed at the scroll. "I thought you said it was important."

Osthall raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the scroll. Maybe, just maybe, America wasn't in hell… it was a possibility, but it made no sense, considering the fact that Osthall was most definitely _not_ in heaven when he had died. But then again… WAIT he wasn't in hell either! He was stuck in the middle, his soul had not rested, which probably meant that…

Osthall gasped, "AMERICA IS HERE!"

"What? Where? Great, now you're starting to see things, just when I thought you couldn't grow any more insane."

"No! America is here, we just can't see him! His spirit is among us, that's why his people haven't lost hope!"

"Okay, congratulations Einstein but that doesn't necessarily make the situation any better."

Osthall gave Tony a smug look, "Oh, but it does you idiotic alien. Bringing America back is going to be easier than we thought. But I have to purify myself during the process as well, it's like killing two birds with one stone."

Osthall opened the scroll and chanted one the spells in the 'good magic' section, causing himself to light up and slowly flicker.

Tony shut his eyes and opened them once the light dimmed. Osthall was still there, but he looked weaker. He then turned and gasped.

America was lying on the floor, he looked just as nauseous as Osthall as he blinked slowly.

Osthall groaned, he felt like crap, undoubtedly, but he also felt cleansed and refreshed. "Man, a warning would have been nice. I feel dizzy, did it work?" he asked as he turned and blinked when he found America staring at him.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I guess it did…"

At hearing Tony's voice, America turned and bopped his head to the side. He looked confused and bewildered.

"What's wrong with him?" Tony asked. "He looks dopier than usual."

America scrunched his eyebrows at the comment and crossed his arms.

Osthall raised an eyebrow, "Why aren't you saying anything America?"

America turned towards Osthall and blinked.

"Dude I think you broke him," Tony commented.

"He's mute!" Osthall exclaimed in fascination.

"He looks a little dazed too, can he even see?" Tony asked as he waved his hand in front of America's face, who did not flinch. "Crap! He's blind!"

"Can you hear me America?" Osthall asked.

It took three seconds before America nodded slowly, processing what was being said to him.

"What happened?"

"I gave him a quarter of his nation back," Osthall answered. "Guess only a portion of his senses work. Which would explain why I feel so weak."

"Really? I thought it was because you were naturally weak."

Osthall glared at Tony, "Remind me why I haven't killed you."

Tony shrugged, "You tell me, if the tables were turned I would've blasted you ages ago."

"Ahhhhh."

Osthall and Tony turned and noticed America groaning. "Ahhhhh."

"Did you bring back America or a zombie from _The Walking Dead_? Cause both are equally ugly."

Osthall raised an eyebrow, "Someone really needs to do something about your media privileges. You spend too much time in front of the screen."

Tony scoffed, "Who are you? My mom?"

"AHHHHH."

America was scowling, he was looking at nothing in particular, but it was evident that he was not happy.

America pointed behind Osthall and Tony, his eyes were still unfocused and glazed, yet he seemed to be deep in concentration.

Osthall and Tony turned and saw nothing.

"There's nothing there," Tony responded.

"Wait…" Osthall stated. "Maybe he's seeing things that we can't see."

America slowly nodded.

"Oh hell no that's some paranormal activity crap right there," Tony stated.

"What do you see?" Osthall asked.

America pointed at Osthall, and then pointed at his own head, circling around it.

Osthall widened his eyes, "King Gratton!?"

America nodded, and pointed ahead, he seemed uneasy and looked concerned.

Osthall unleashed an energy ball and threw it behind him, ultimately hitting an invisible figure.

Gratton howled as he suddenly became visible, he then dropped an unconscious Aubrey on the floor.

"Aubrey!" Osthall exclaimed as he reached for her, only to be stopped by Gratton.

"One step closer and I kill her!" Gratton growled.

"Kill her and I'll kill you. SIMPLE as that!" Osthall fired back.

"You can't touch me," Gratton spit. "You've gone soft, you even brought America back!"

Osthall growled, "Hand over the girl!"

"Tell you what, I'll give you back the girl if you tell me where Trump is."

"Yeah like I'm going to fall for that one!" Osthall snapped, oblivious to Tony, who was crawling behind Gratton and slowly snatching Aubrey away.

Aubrey twisted but didn't wake up as Tony clung onto her and ran away.

America, slowly getting his vision back, smiled as he witnessed Tony run towards the direction of his UFO. America knew it, he knew Tony low key had a soft spot.

Granted he still thought Osthall was a jerk, and he didn't know what caused Osthall to have a change of heart, but Aubrey was still HIS citizen and she needed to be taken to safety. He didn't know what kind of grudge Gratton had with Trump, don't get him wrong, TONS of people hold grudges against Trump, but this one was a bit off.

King Gratton growled, "THAT'S IT! The girl is DEA— what the hell?"

Osthall turned and noticed Aubrey's and Tony's absence. His mouth was agape. Tony, the one who had been insulting him and poking fun at him during this whole adventure had just done a favor for him. A favor, despite everything Osthall had done to him… a favor.

 _"Because it's our job as human beings to help each other out. The world is cruel, and it is our job as its inhabitants to make it as happy as we could make it. Don't you think it feels nice to do something nice for someone?"_

Osthall turned towards America, who seemed much more focused and thus directed his attention to Gratton. And then it hit Osthall.

The reason why his nation was unsuccessful was BECAUSE he lost hope, he lost hope in himself, his people, and humanity. Maybe if he would have been stronger… He was a nation and it was his job to make sure his people didn't lose hope, no matter what kind of obstacles they faced. Gratton was bound to have died eventually, and Osthall would have continued to live, to thrive.

The United States of America was not the same. He was sure that if he wouldn't have meddled with America's sanity, America would have managed to find a way to move forward, even if it did mean his country would be polarized forever. America was never dependent of England, he taught himself to fend for himself, and Osthall was too dependent on England, expecting him to come save the day when his country faced its ruin.

Osthall had accomplished his mission of snatching America away, but it didn't make him feel better. He had hoped that taking away that 'spark' America had would be enough to fulfill his own emptiness, but it only made the hole in his heart deeper.

But doing this, going through all this trouble to save Aubrey and America actually felt good. He felt like he was actually doing something right with his life. The adrenaline was real, it flowed through his veins and made him feel alive again.

Osthall felt his vision blurring, and realized that it was only a matter of time before this nation became America's completely.

He also strangely felt something in his gut. It was weird, it was like his stomach was begging him to do… something. Was he... hungry?

America, fully able to see but unable to talk stood next to Osthall, glaring at Gratton.

Gratton slyly smiled, "Oh I see, you took advantage of my distraction to take the girl. Smart. But I highly suggest you give her back, unless you want problems. She is mine after all."

America rolled his eyes, Aubrey was SO not his. She was an AMERICAN CITIZEN, did he have to wave her birth certificate and her social security in his face or what? Sheesh!

"It's over Gratton, it's time for you and I to go," Osthall muttered.

"I beg to differ, where did your little extraterrestrial friend go? He has the girl doesn't he? This isn't over Edgar, far from it."

Gratton disappeared, leaving Osthall and America alone.

...

"Why?"

Osthall winced as he turned and eyed America, who had officially regained his ability to speak. America was raising his brow and giving Osthall a skeptical look.

Osthall sighed, "Why what?"

"Why did you change your mind? I thought you wanted my country. And what's the deal with Aubrey Edwards, I understand why he's after Trump, but Aubrey?"

"How did you know her name by heart?" Osthall asked, legitimately surprised.

"It's a sensation. I know the names of all my citizens, they are my people, it kind of comes with the job. And hey! I'm the one asking the questions here dude!" America crossed his arms.

Osthall sighed, "I'm not bad America. The truth is, I never was. Do you think I wanted this? All I ever dreamed of was to be successful so that England can look at me and say 'Wow, I'm so proud of you, Charles.' That's why I was so devoted to learning magic, because I knew Arthur believed in it, and I thought to myself, maybe if I master the arts, it'll make Arthur very proud of me. But the day I wanted to show my skills to him was the day I was sent away to become my own country."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Young Charles Kirkland, who looked no older than 10 years old, slowly approached a baby duck at the end of the creek._

 _"Come here duckie! I will not hurt thee."_

 _The small duck quaked in desperation, and it teared poor young Charles' heart apart, the baby duck had lost its mother, and it looked lost._

 _Charles was then struck with an idea, and he quickly put it into action. He quickly ran back to his and Arthur's shack and grabbed a small box and placed straws of hay inside. He ran back and gently grabbed the baby duck and placed him inside the wooden box. The duck cried, and Charles noticed that one of its wings was damaged._

 _Young Charles gasped and took the small duck back to the shack, which was where he was struck with another idea._

 _He grabbed England's spell scroll and thought that maybe he could conduct a spell that could cure the little duck. He grabbed the necessary ingredients and uttered a few words, causing a spark to flow onto the duck's wing. The duck stopped crying, and flapped its wings proudly._

 _Charles beamed, it worked! It really worked! He HAD to show Arthur!_

 _Charles grabbed the wooden box and ran outside, "Arthur! Arthur! I did it! Thou must look!"_

 _He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed England speaking to an older man who looked to be in his 20's._

 _Charles raised an eyebrow as England turned and acknowledged him._

 _"Ah, Charles, come here. I want to present thee to Gratton, he is thou's new leader."_

 _New leader?_

 _Charles eyed the strange man and slightly wrinkled his nose. This man looked mean. He wore a smile that was obviously fake and his eyes seemed power hungry. Bleaugh._

 _"New… leader?" Charles asked, still holding the little box with the baby duck._

 _England blinked, "Ah yes! I forgot to mention it to thee. I have proclaimed thou as an independent nation, congratulations!"_

 _Charles' heart dropped, independent nation!? He didn't want to be his own nation! All the countries Arthur had presented him to were scary and big, like The Roman Empire and that flirty French one._

 _"Come with me knave, let us go home," the strange Gratton guy stated as he extended his hand. "I am your new King."_

 _Charles frowned as he eyed England, who was giving him an encouraging smile. "I will miss thee lad, I promise I will visit."_

 _Charles frowned and slowly walked toward the Grat—what's his face again? And slowly waved as England started disappearing from a distance. He still clung onto his baby duck._

 _The baby duck that Gratton had killed when Charles wasn't looking, his first act of murder and terror._

 ** _End Flashback_**

Osthall shook his head at the memory and stared at the ground. "He let me go America, I felt unwanted. I spent the next few months of my life trying to think about what I did wrong, did I anger England? Was I too much to handle?" he shut his eyes. "You should feel honored that he worked so hard to keep you as his own. He obviously liked you more than he could have ever liked me."

"No."

Osthall turned towards America, who was shaking his head.

"You didn't see him during the 18th century Osthall, you weren't there when he was the British Empire. England didn't keep me because he liked me, he kept me as an ornament to prove to the entire world that he was powerful enough to dominate colonies and civilizations. He was arrogant, he was reckless, in some cases sadistic. Don't get me wrong, he was very kind and caring when I was his colony, but when I started showing small hints of rebellion — the _smallest_ hints, his true colors started showing. THAT'S why I declared independence Osthall. Hell, if England would have treated me with the way he treated you I wouldn't have declared independence either. But England taxed me, he drained me out of my resources, and I found it all unfair. So I confronted him, and you know what he told me?"

Osthall said nothing, taking in all of America's words.

"He told me that I was just another one of his colonies, and if I had a problem with his country, to go cry him a river. And then I told him that he was going to regret this when I became my own country, and he started laughing. He laughed Osthall, and he told me that the day I became my own representation was going to be the day pigs learned how to fly, and that as long as HE was alive, I would NEVER become my own nation. It was like he grabbed all of my dreams, crumbled them up and threw them into a trash can…" America choked, a tear flowing down his cheek.

Osthall felt something warm flowing down his own cheek, and suddenly realized that he too was crying. "And it hurts you know, because England was the only one we ever trusted in life…"

"Exactly!" America agreed. "Iggy was the father we never had…"

"And he just threw us to the side like a sack of potatoes," Osthall was completely crying at this point. This was what he needed! His entire life he'd been looking for someone to understand! America understood!

"Man I totally feel your pain dude," America wiped away a tear. "It's nice to know you understand. All I've ever wanted was to prove to Iggy that I was strong too, all I've ever wanted was his…"

"Acceptance," Osthall and America said in unison.

"Is that why you did it Osthall?" America asked. "Is that why you turned all evil and stuff?"

"I was tired of being pushed around America!" Osthall exclaimed in exasperation. "First Arthur, then King Gratton, then my own people. I was sick of it all, so I wanted to prove to the world that I was worth something. I wanted my name to invoke fear upon nations and their people. Don't you sometimes feel like the world is completely against you? Like life's tragedies are always directed towards you?"

America frowned and eyed the ground, "All the time dude. ALL the time… being the most powerful nation isn't a walk in the park y'know. Everybody in this damn planet is always expecting something out of me. 'South Korea has gone to war with North Korea? Let's have America step in and take care of it. Terrorist attack? Let's all turn to America. Our economy is failing? America, we need money.' America this, America that, it NEVER ends! I'm accountable for so many things, and if I fail, they'll NEVER let me forget it! I carry the entire world on my shoulders, and sometimes I wish other nations would understand that I have my own problems too. My country is divided damn it! And I CAN'T believe I didn't see it until now. But when I ask for help, EVERYBODY turns the other cheek. They all look at me and tell me that I'm strong enough to tend to my own problems. It really sucks man.

Canada is the only one who has ever seen me cry. Lord forbid that anyone else sees me cry, it'll ruin me and my reputation! I really will become a laughing stock. That's why I'm always acting like an idiot and laughing. Acting like an idiot tricks the other countries into not relying on me too much. Laughing tricks countries into thinking that I'm okay when I'm really not. I'm not an idiot, far from it, sure I'm a bit dense, but I'm most definitely NOT an idiot. My country contains some of the best universities in the world, my people are educated and smart, we just don't act like it. So yeah, you should be happy you never became the most powerful nation, take it from me when I say that IT STINKS!"

Osthall frowned, "I didn't think you felt that way…"

America sighed, "There's a lot of things about me you don't know, a lot of people assume I'm a certain way just because I'm American. Like when people assume we like chugging down cans of cheese, okay, FIRST OF ALL the majority of my people don't even know what that is, SECOND OF ALL that is disgusting!"

Osthall snorted, "Guess we're not all that different."

"Yeah, I guess. Except for the whole going evil thing, that's not my style, I'm a hero, not a villain. No offense," America stated.

"Yeah, I figured," Osthall rolled his eyes. "I figured that out when you got depersonification and you didn't go evil like you were supposed to."

"No way! I was supposed to go evil!?" America widened his eyes.

"Well, yeah, but you didn't, which means your people are still holding onto hope. Man, England was right, you Americans really are hard headed. You never know when to quit, do you?"

America smiled smugly, "Uh, DUH! Speaking of which, does you bringing me back mean you've gone good?"

Osthall flickered, causing America to gasp.

"Does that answer your question?"

"You're sacrificing yourself for me?" America asked. "I don't get it."

"Let's just say that Aubrey Edwards is… very persuasive."

"That's… the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me… even though this was your fault in the first place."

Osthall frowned, "America, I think you're too blind to realize that there are people out there who care about you."

America snorted, "Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Canada for example. You should have seen him when you died, he was devastated, and he looked like he wanted to strangle me."

"Psh, Canada is my brother though, he doesn't count. I'd react the same way if the tables were turned."

"Oh yeah? Well did you know that England, France, Japan, China, Russia, Germany, Italy, and Mexico all agreed to help you by trying to find ways to get into the US and warn you about me, but they couldn't because I put up a force field."

America widened his eyes, "They what!? You're lying!"

Osthall shook his head, "Did you also know that those same countries are currently teaming up with a resistance your people created in hopes of defeating me? North Korea joined in too but that was for his own personal interest and I think China and Russia just hate me in general. But the other countries volunteered out of their own free will. England spent months before you declared war on him trying to desperately reach you and save you. He didn't sleep and he researched for ways to dismantle the force field, but nothing worked."

America's mouth was agape.

"Your states also tried to warn you because I had forgotten to cover Alaska and Hawaii and England sent them into your country as messengers, but I made sure to divide them by utilizing their political stance against each other, hence why they got into a fight."

"So it was your fault! And the cuts on my arms? Did you do that?" America interrogated.

Osthall scratched the back of his head, "It was the only way for me to get Alaska and Hawaii to do what I said. Believe me, remorse has been hitting me like a rock ever since I met Aubrey, I'm not proud of what I did."

America shook his head in disbelief, "And what about Trump?"

"Never liked him. He reminded me of Gratton. My ultimate goal for him was to teach him a lesson about running his mouth, you're welcome."

America sighed, "I don't know whether I should be mad at you or whether I should thank you. I mean, you're sacrificing yourself for me yet you did all these things. I don't know…"

"Well you better decide fast because I'm going to need your help taming your people and destroying Gratton once and for all."

America sighed again, "How do I know this isn't another trick?"

Osthall flickered again, "I'm DYING America. Is that not enough proof?"

America sheepishly smiled, "Okay, just making sure."

"We have to go, we've wasted enough time just standing here. Oh, by the way, if my stomach is grumbling does that mean I'm hungry?"

America blinked, "Yeahhh. No way dude you're hungry!? You've come to the right person!"

* * *

 **SURPRISE! I didn't kill Sam and Greg! Gotcha! And I didn't kill America either!**

 **Okay, but what did you guys think of Tony's wit and sassiness? I got a good laugh out of that! Man I wish I could introduce him to Trump but it's unrealistic.**

 **Oooo, so King Gratton is back! What will happen?**

 **I wanted America and Osthall to have a heart to heart because it's really important for the development of the story. Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Next chapter will be released February 25th and the last one on March 4th! So stay tuned!**

 **SPANISH TRANSLATIONS:**

 _Estupido_ \- Stupid

 _Chancla_ \- Sandal

 _Pendejo_ \- Masculine word for idiot but it's considered more extreme and more insulting in Spanish.

 _AVER PAR DE PENDEJOS, LES VA IR COMO EN FERIA SI NO SE ME SEPARAN!_ \- Come here you pair of idiots, you're going to pay a big price if you don't split up!

 _Te callas, o te callo_ \- Are you going to shut up or am I going to have to make you shut up?

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **NOTE: Rest in peace to the victims of the Parkland shooting, we must never forget these heroes. Take action guys, do not let their lives lost to be in vain.**


	21. Refuse, Don't Consume

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 21: Refuse, Don't Consume**

 **Next chapter will officially be the epilogue! Bring out your tissues, this chapter is a big one!**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! You have all encouraged me to continue writing this story to the point where I even finished it! Your reviews all meant the world to me, thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: Action scenes are my weak point, so sorry if the action scene seemed a bit tacky. I tried my best!**

 **Disclaimer 2: I wrote this chapter back in the beginning of January, BEFORE the Parkland Shooting happened. There are two "gun" references in this chapter and I wanted to give you all a trigger warning. It is deemed on a comical light, but that does not mean I think the Gun Controversy currently going on in our country is funny. I considered eliminating it, but censoring it and not addressing it IS the problem. I do not intend to offend, and I do not intend to sugarcoat the situation. Although the way Italy states, "Americans with guns are scary," sounds comical, if you really think about it, it's not. I HOPE it makes you wince, because this whole gun thing needs to be discussed once and for all. Avoiding the problem isn't going to solve anything. The second one isn't as bad, but it's still a trigger warning.**

* * *

Trump eyed the past Presidents in the room and then directed his attention to the nations.

"May I ask what's going on here?"

North Korea groaned and left the room abruptly, slamming shut the door.

Trump raised his eyebrow, "Who was that?"

"That was the personification of North Korea," Obama answered, causing Trump to gasp.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?"

"Certainly not to make friends," Bush groaned. "He's here to help us defeat Osthall."

"I don't understand."

Obama went along and told Trump about how the Republicans and the Democrats decided to unite and form a resistance against Osthall called The Freedom Fighters and other nations had decided to help.

Trump blinked, surprised when Obama had told him that conservatives and liberals actually united. It was very surprising, and very rare. But considering what's been going on, it was probably for the best.

Trump eyed Sam and Greg and gasped, "I thought you two had died!"

Sam and Greg smiled, "Nah, we're just injured."

"I feel like he went easy on us to be honest," Sam stated. "He only shot us in the leg."

"Well I'm glad to know you're still alive," Trump stated in relief as he eyed the nations.

Germany cleared his throat, "I believe we've met. I am Ludwig, the personification of Germany. Your turn Feliciano."

Italy shook behind Germany, "But Germany! He's scary!"

"Feliciano!" Germany scolded as he grabbed Italy by the shoulders and placed him in front of Trump.

Italy quickly grabbed his white flag and waved it quickly, "My name is Feliciano Vargas and I am the personification of Northern Italy my brother Lovino isn't here but he is the personification of Southern Italy please don't tweet about my country we are nice people and we make good food that doesn't taste like British food I know we're bad drivers but at least we drive on the same side of the road as Americans. I brought pasta will you not tweet or insult my country if I give you some it is better than that sad excuse for pasta you sell at Olive Garden OH NO will you tweet about me because I insulted one of your restaurants I am so sorry please don't tell your people to come and get me and shoot me with their guns, Americans with guns are scary—"

"ITALY!" Germany exclaimed. "He gets it!"

Trump blinked, his expression was blank.

Obama chuckled, "You'll get used to it."

Japan stepped forward and bowed, "Konichiwa, I am Kiku Honda, personification of Japan."

Bush motioned for Trump to bow, and Trump obliged reluctantly.

He eyed the other Asian nation who was in the room, who was glaring at him and crossing his arms.

"I am Yao Wang, the personification of China, and don't even bother saying my name, I already know you're going to say it wrong. Oh, and global warming? That's real. And it was NOT a hoax created by me, I've lived for about 4,000 years, I think I should be able to identify whether or not our climate is changing."

Trump shuttered, China didn't seem very friendly. He figured it was his own fault for always tweeting about him and pronouncing his name as 'Gina' rather than China.

Trump said nothing as China walked to the side and stood in front of a very tall nation wearing a very creepy smile and extending his hand.

"Hello comrade. I am Ivan Braginski, personification of Russia, and I don't like you."

Well, this one was straightforward. Trump grabbed his hand to shake it, only for Russia to hold it in a bone crushing hold. "You may be friends with my boss, but you can't fool me, one day, you and your country will become one with Mother Russia."

Trump widened his eyes, holy hell Russia was terrifying! Did Alfred have to deal with this all the time!?

"I am very sorry about Alfred. He was good person to be enemies with, I admired his narcissism and his youthful, naive, and utterly stupid face that I wanted to break in half 99% of time."

"Russia, that's enough," China scolded as he grabbed the Russian and dragged him away.

Trump rubbed his hand, which was probably swollen by now. He turned towards Obama, Bush, Carter, and Clinton, who all shrugged. Apparently this was normal.

He turned towards a girl who was scowling at him, "Chancla o cachetada?"

Trump raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Choose one. Chancla o cachetada?"

"Um, the second one?"

 ** _SMACK_**

Trump indignantly rubbed his cheek and glared at the girl in shock, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Maria Rosa Hernandez, personification of Mexico! And don't you dare look at me like that, you had that coming and you know it!"

Trump's expression softened to one of understanding. Oh…

"I'm not paying a single peso for that stupid wall, pay for it yourself! You're rich, you practically produce money out of your ass!"

France grabbed the girl's shoulders, "Maria, ma cherie, calm down. A beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn't stress, let me take it from here."

Mexico pouted and pounced away.

"Let me guess," Trump started. "You're France?"

"Oui, Francis Bonnefoy, the most beautiful country in the world. Isn't that right ma cheries?"

All the nations in the room either scoffed, laughed, or turned away.

France scoffed indignantly as he flipped his hair, "Well! You are all just jealous."

An individual who looked just like Alfred approached Trump, and Trump jumped.

"Alfred?"

Canada frowned, "No… I'm Matthew Williams, personification of Canada."

Trump frowned, "Oh, so you're Trudeau's?"

Canada nodded, "Yes, he's my boss."

"You look just like Alfred. Is it true that you two are twin brothers?"

Canada winced at the mention of Alfred's name, but politely nodded nonetheless.

"Canada and America, twin brothers," Trump stated to himself as he eyed Obama and Bush. "Huh, who would of thought. It's so weird, but it makes so much sense. Where is Alfred anyway?"

The mood in the room immediately changed, and everyone became silent.

Trump raised an eyebrow, "I asked a question."

"He'd dead. He's bloody dead."

Trump turned towards the source of the voice and came face to face with an emerald green eyed nation, with eyebrows as thick as squirrels and frazzled blonde hair.

England.

Trump blinked, this was England, he knew it was. He could tell through his accent and the way the man was scowling at him with those thick brows Obama had informed him that he had.

So this was the infamous England. He was smaller than he expected, but Paul Ryan had informed him to never judge a nation by its size. Nations would always be stronger than the mortals who inhabited them, that went without a question.

"Arthur Kirkland, personification of England. And may I say how flattered I am to finally meet you, I very much enjoyed the national scare your administration gave us when you declared war, impeccable leadership on your part."

Oh, he was _definitely_ British, he had sarcasm perfected to the notch.

Trump scowled, "Well I wouldn't have had to declare war if you weren't rallying a bunch of nations to destroy ours."

England laughed, "Do you think I'm an idiot? Why the bloody hell would I do something so stupid! My alliance with North Korea was unplanned, HE was the one who came to ME after discovering our national tensions to offer help. And you know what? I had declined at first because I knew it would have teared apart my alliance with America. America finding the folder declaring our alliance was pure misunderstanding. I'll have you know that Alfred was one of the most impulsive gits on this damn planet, so of course he would jump into conclusions without listening to my side of the story."

"Was?" Trump asked. "Wait… what do you mean he's dead?"

England turned away.

Sam sighed, "Mr. President, America is dead. Our nation is dead. Osthall has taken America's place as the new personification, this nation is now Osthall."

Trump gasped, "Wait! I don't understand! How did he die?"

"He disappeared from existence," Obama added. "He and his states. We're living on unclaimed land right now. That is why we started this resistance. If we're going to be Osthonians from now on, we have to reason with Osthall and convince him to keep our nation as a democracy."

"What about America? Is there seriously no way for him to come back?"

Bush shook his head.

Trump growled, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he pointed at Obama.

"My fault!?" Obama exclaimed.

"Yeah! You and those damned liberals complained too much! You morons killed this country!"

The nations groaned.

"No manches, just when I thought he'd finally stop being a pendejo," Mexico face palmed.

"Yes, I was the one who used derogatory terms like 'Crooked Hillary' or 'libtards' to divide this country, that makes a whole lot of sense Donald," Obama retorted.

"You did nothing during your Presidential term! You had it easy! Compared to me, you had it easy! You made sure to paste me as the bad guy, that's why Alfred didn't like me."

"I've told you before Donald!" Obama exclaimed. "I played no part in changing Alfred's opinion about you!"

"SHUTTTT UUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!"

The entire room silenced and turned towards England, who was scowling at Trump. "THIS HAPPENED UNDER YOUR LEADERSHIP! POINTING FINGERS TO YOUR OPPOSITE POLITICAL PARTY IS WHAT BLOODY GOT YOU HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR SLICE OF THE BLAME! OBAMA, THIS IS YOUR FAULT TOO, JUST LIKE IT'S ALSO BUSH'S, JUST LIKE IT'S BOTH DEMOCRATS' AND REPUBLICANS' FAULTS! IT'S THIS ENTIRE COUNTRY'S FAULT! IT'S ALFRED'S FAULT! IT'S MY FAULT TOO! IT'S ALL OUR BLOODY FAULTS!"

England's voice echoed in the room, silencing the Americans in the room, who processed England's words in their minds.

England sighed and eyed Trump, "Come with me. You and I need to talk."

* * *

Tony shook his head, damn he did not sign up for this.

Aubrey had escaped. She had woken up and had grown frightened at the sight of him, so she had run away. Honestly, he should have just dipped out of this planet when he had the chance.

Right now he was playing the worst game of hide and seek with a little girl who held no importance to him. He wanted to quit, but then he remembered that the girl's life was at stake, and unlike that loser Osthall, he wasn't a sadistic bloodthirsty being.

He passed by what appeared to be a deserted Mcdonalds and raised an eyebrow.

"What the…"

He stepped into the store and observed his surroundings, making sure no humans were around to see him.

He started clapping and glared at the two individuals currently sitting at a booth each eating a Big Mac. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you waste your time effectively!"

America, and Osthall, who was picking at his burger, wondering what the hell America was forcing him to eat, turned towards the alien.

"He was hungry! So I had to introduce him to a proper five course meal!"

"This looks fattening," Osthall simply stated as America scoffed.

"Psh! They are not! I mean, I eat burgers all the time and check out my rock hard abs!"

"You mean your rock hard flab," Tony stated as he grabbed America's burger and took a bite.

"Pfft, y'all are haters," America replied as he threw a fry into his mouth. "Taste it!"

Osthall frowned and stared down at his burger reluctantly, "I don't know. Are you sure this is safe to eat?"

"Dude, I get that you're from the medieval times and stuff and I get that everything you ate back in the day was poisonous but times have changed. Have a burger, it'll change your life forever."

"I only have a few hours to live America," Osthall stated with a dead panned look.

"Well what better way to live these last few moments than to try a burger for the first time!"

Osthall sighed and poked the burger with his fork, cutting off a little piece.

"Dude, you eat like France, man up already!" America blurted as he grabbed the burger and jammed it into Osthall's mouth, causing him to bite off a piece.

Osthall chewed onto it as America lowered the rest of his burger back onto his plate.

Tony and America shared a look as they eyed Osthall expectantly.

"Sooo?" America asked.

Osthall swallowed and immediately felt relief come into his stomach, "Wow, I've forgotten the satisfaction of feeding off your hunger. This is really good."

America bumped his fist in the air, "Hell yeah! Score one for the U S of A! In your limey face Iggy!"

"That limey STILL doesn't like burgers?" Tony asked as America shook his head.

"Nope, but Osthall does! So I win!"

"Wait a minute, where's Aubrey?" Osthall asked as he eyed Tony. "I thought she was with you!"

Tony coughed, "Well, you see, what happened was… screw it, she ran away."

Osthall widened his eyes, "YOU LOST HER!?"

"No, she ran away when she woke up and noticed I was an alien, big difference."

"WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" Osthall stood up.

"I think if I try really hard, I can sense her," America responded. "Wait, no I can't, cause I'm not the personification if this country anymore. Thanks Osthall."

Osthall groaned, "You have half of your country back now, quit whining."

"What's the most predictable place we could think of?" Tony asked.

"We we could check the White House," Osthall offered. "And that's where Gratton probably is."

* * *

Trump sat across from the English nation as England poured himself a cup of tea, with no sign of emotion on his exterior.

"Tea?" England asked.

"Eh — no thanks, I prefer coffee."

"Of course you do," England answered with a withering tone, muttering something about bloody Americans with no culture.

England brought his cup onto the desk and sipped on it gracefully, keeping his eyes shut. "You know, I don't usually like talking about this with any of America's leaders, and they usually save me the time and tongue - because they never ask - even though I know they want to. But I'll make an exception, as it is necessary for me to tell you this. You see, Mr. Trump, you and I aren't all that different."

Trump raised an eyebrow, what was this boy getting at?

"I used to be a pirate," England simply stated, sipping his tea with bliss.

Trump scowled, " _That's_ why you wanted t—"

England glared at Trump, stopping him from saying another word. "Do not speak until you are spoken to, I am trying to help you realize what you are doing wrong, which, may I remind you, is beneath me. I could easily leave you to your swarming and confusing thoughts if I wanted to."

Trump kept his mouth shut, he knew he couldn't argue against a nation. And after seeing Alfred mad, he was pretty sure he didn't want to anger another one.

England, satisfied with his silence, took another sip of his tea. "And I wasn't just any pirate, I dominated the seven seas. I was _the_ most feared country in the world. Of course, as they must have taught you in your history class, I was in constant competition with that frog France, Spain, and Prussia. We were all competing to see who'd become the most powerful, and I admit, I let that glory get to my head," England stated. "That's when that bastard Christopher Columbus discovered traces of the New World. Of course, the New World meant new land, so I wasted no time to gather my men and travel overseas."

Another sip of tea.

"I had arrived at a similar time than France, and one day Finland approached us, telling us that there was a little boy running around the fields of this strange New World. France and I knew automatically that he was one of us, so I went ahead and tracked down that boy. As you may have guessed, that little boy was Alfred."

Trump blinked, he had heard many stories of how the United States was discovered, but this one was different. This one was personal, this one was being told from a witness' perspective.

"As I stated before, I was an arrogant, cocky, and power hungry buffoon at the time, so I wasted no time in claiming Alfred as my own. I named him Alfred Kirkland, personification of the New England colonies. However, although my intentions were unhealthy, I sure did love the lad, he was an adorable and very obedient little boy. But I did something bad, very bad, and this is the part I want you to pay attention to."

"Did you hurt him?" Trump asked.

"Physically? No, at least not at the time. Soulfully? Yes. I crushed his spirits, I knew he was capable of being his own nation, but my arrogance denied it. He constantly tried to prove to me that he was strong, that he was capable of being his own country, but I always denied him approval. He tried, and tried, and tried, and I denied, denied, denied. I ignored him and lost communication with him to fulfill my own self interests, little did I know that I was hurting America along the way, and he was drifting apart from me. Sound familiar?"

Donald Trump froze, it was not hard for him to connect the dots. He was so focused on making himself look good and gaining approval from the people that he wasn't paying attention to what his actions were doing to the country. Granted, it was not entirely his fault, polarization existed even before he stepped into office, but he was triggering it. He was putting wood into the fire, and that fire was burning the ideologies America stood for. America had tried to speak to him, to tell him what he was doing, but he didn't listen and resorted to yelling.

That is what democrats and republicans were doing wrong. Instead of taking the pleas of the people into consideration, they were in constant battle with one another - trying to show the other political party off.

And that was not okay. It defeated the purpose of being a unified democracy. Trump, Congress, and the Supreme Court were so focused on competing against each other that it was weakening Alfred. Hence why he obtained depersonification in the first place.

"Even when I knew I had lost Alfred's trust, I still continued to berate him. I wanted to tame him and prove to him that he was a colony and nothing more. All because of my arrogance. So the people got angry with me, they declared their bloody independence and I fought thinking I could win. And the rest is history..." England finished as he drank the last of his tea. "I'm telling you this because it is your job as the President of the United States to prevent something as horrifying as a revolution to occur. The Civil War was one thing, and it could happen again if you don't do something about it. This goes for Congress too. Unify your country Mr. Trump, that is all Alfred wants. Don't commit the same mistake I committed."

England stood and prepared to depart.

"But Alfred is gone..." Trump stated.

"That's even more of a reason why you should do as I say. Unify the United States in his memory. Sure, your nation will be named Osthall from now on, but Osthall can't kill your bloody American Spirit, trust me, I've tried."

England departed, leaving Donald Trump to his thoughts once again.

It was weird, because he had overheard someone say something very similar a long time ago. Back when he was around four or five…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _He did it. He had won the race. In those loser's faces._

 _His classmates pouted and stomped the ground, "No fair Donny! You always win!"_

 _Donald smiled boastingly, "Well try harder next time!"_

 _His best friend, Paul Onish, approached him quickly. "Donny! Check it out! A big fancy man who works for the government came!"_

 _"Ooo we should prank him!" Donald exclaimed as he and Paul giggled and ran toward the front yard, hiding behind a bush._

 _The man was tall. He acquired dark blonde hair with a cowlick and baby blue eyes. He wore a brown suit with a brown bomber jacket over it. Underneath his glasses, one could tell he was a man with life, and many stories to tell._

 _"Woah," Paul sighed in fascination. "Ya think he's a Veteran?"_

 _Donald scoffed, "He's seems too young to be a Veteran. Veterans are usually old people, my dad says so!"_

 _"Wow Donny you're smart!"_

 _"Of course! Shhh I want to hear what they are saying!"_

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Jones, welcome to Kew-Forest School! The children here are very obedient, I'm sure you'll find everything to your liking," the head of school exclaimed._

 _Alfred F. Jones nodded, "I'm very sorry President Truman couldn't make it, today is the sixth anniversary of President Roosevelt's passing, and he and his wife wanted to dedicate today to commemorate him."_

 _The head of school sighed, "Roosevelt was an amazing President, he did a fantastic job taking us out of the Great Depression and guiding us through the second World War. Speaking of which, I heard you fought in the war, is it true?"_

 _Paul gasped, "I thought you said he was too young to be a Veteran."_

 _Donald pouted, "He's probably lying. I hate liars."_

 _Paul raised an eyebrow, "But he just said—"_

 _"Shhh!" Donald shushed as he put his finger to his mouth._

 _Paul shook his head, typical Donny, never accepting when he's wrong._

 _Alfred smiled, "Yeah, I was kind of everywhere. I was on the battlefield, making plans, flying planes… fighting on beaches for some weird reason… you name it."_

 _The head of school smiled, "What is the most important thing you've learned from that experience?"_

 _Alfred smiled, "That the American spirit will never die. It doesn't matter what they throw at us, we'll always find a way to retaliate. Pearl Harbor…" he paused, feeling a sting on the left side of his abdomen. "Pearl Harbor truly did wake up a sleeping giant. It united us as Americans, and we retaliated with full force. Our unity will always be more powerful than the obstacles placed in front of us, if we were to one day divide… it'd probably kill this country."_

 _Donald bopped his head to the side, all thoughts of pranking this man were gone, this man was interesting. His big words sounded smart, so he must know what he's talking about._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Donald Trump gasped. That man wasn't any other normal government official, that man was America! How could he have not noticed the similarity before!? Damn, he looked EXACTLY like how he had looked all those years ago!

Damn it! He had some serious thinking to do...

* * *

"I still can't believe you let her escape."

"What was I supposed to do?" Tony asked. "Go kidnapper style and bribe her with candy? Give me a break!"

"Yeah if I was a kid who was always told aliens didn't exist and then woke up being carried by one, I'd freak out too," America added.

"Finally, someone with some logic!" Tony exclaimed as he motioned towards America.

Osthall groaned, how the hell did he get stuck with the two biggest idiots on the planet? America and Tony were a strange duo, and he did not want to be a part of it.

"We're here," America stated as they all stood in front of the White House.

"Welp, this is my stop. Good luck guys, America, buy snacks when you're finished, your fridge desperately needs it after this thing dumped everything."

America widened his eyes towards Osthall, "YOU THREW AWAY MY FOOD!?"

"No, it all spoiled, and there was no point in me going out to shop for groceries."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Tell America what you did to the internet."

Osthall widened his eyes as he flickered towards America, who was looking appalled.

"What did you do… to my beloved internet?" America whispered.

"I shut it down?" Osthall sheepishly smiled.

America gasped and touched his heart, "YOU DIDN'T SHUT DOWN GOOGLE DID YOU!? PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T SHUT DOWN GOOGLE!"

"Goo-what?" Osthall asked. "Look, I shut it all down, all of it."

America squeaked and collapsed onto the floor, "NOOOOOOOO! YOU MONSTER! GOOGLE AND I HAVE BEEN THROUGH HELL AND BACK TOGETHER! You know how many shortcuts I've taken thanks to Google!? You know how many documents assigned to me by Obama I've bullcrapped thanks to GOOGLE!? You know how much Google has saved me from boredom during World Meetings!? GOOGLE IS MY LIFE MAN! MY LIFE!"

Osthall scoffed, "Man up! You survived a good two centuries without the internet, how is now any different?"

"Yeah! And those were dark times!" America shuttered.

Osthall turned towards Tony, who shrugged, "I agree with him. Google is an essential component in our lives nowadays."

Osthall rolled his eyes, "You are both a bunch of internet-obsessed idiots."

"Dude, Mexico said the same thing to me during this one World Meeting. She says I'm like this one character from this show she watches called _La Rosa de Guadalupe_ about a girl who was so obsessed with the internet that she even swung at her mom when she was getting it taken away. Which is like so extra, why would anyone throw a tantrum over that?" America pouted.

"Then explain why you threw the desk in the Oval Office across the room when it was announced that Net Neutrality was revoked. Sounds like a tantrum to me," Tony mocked.

"SHUT UP TONY DON'T EXPOSE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Okay, I'm leaving now, later losers," Tony stated as he turned towards Osthall and stared at him for three seconds before silently shaking his hand and leaving.

Osthall raised an eyebrow as he watched Tony's retreating form, "What was that?"

"That's Tony's style. It's his way of saying goodbye and that it was a pleasure working with you. He's not good with goodbyes."

"Why did he leave?"

"Dude, do you KNOW what is going to happen if any of my people see him!? They'll freak!"

"Yeah, I figured that much. We still haven't found Aubrey..."

America frowned, "We'll find her dude, don't sweat."

A scream was heard at a distance and Osthall and America immediately ran toward it, "AUBREY!"

"I'll check inside the White House and you check the perimeter!" America called as Osthall agreed.

Osthall ran and felt himself growing weaker, 75% of America's country had gone back to him, and Osthall was feeling more fatigued. But he couldn't go without knowing Aubrey was safe!

He suddenly felt a gun pointed at his neck, and he froze.

"Put your hands up and turn around."

Osthall smirked and turned, coming face to face with England, who was glaring at him with a look that he had never seen before. Beside him stood France and Canada, who were prepared to chase him down if he even dared to run away.

Osthall felt someone approach him from behind, and due to the overwhelming energy, he knew it was Russia and a few other nations.

England gasped when he got a good look at his former colony, Osthall looked terrible! His grey eyes looked duller than usual, he held bags under his eyes, and his skin was growing weary. But why?

England hid his concern with a snicker, "How does it feel to be the new personification of this nation? It sure doesn't look like you're having a good time."

Osthall rolled his eyes, "I told you, I wanted to bring America back, and I did. I don't have much time to live, and King Gratton is still running around, so if you excuse me…"

Russia grabbed Osthall's shoulders and kept him into place, causing one of Osthall's shoulder caps to snap. Osthall winced, damn it, was he really this weak? His powers were already gone, so there really was no way for him to protect himself.

"You aren't going anywhere you bloody liar," England threatened. "Not until you agree to the terms and conditions we're about to set upon you. The Freedom Fighters are here, as well as our troops, we have you surrounded."

Osthall groaned, "I'm NOT lying! Ask America if you don't believe me! The idiot ran inside the White House!"

 ** _SMACK_**

England was livid, the hand he had used to slap Osthall was trembling, "STOP IT EDGAR! STOP IT! ENOUGH! Don't you ever get tired!? You are making it harder for me to move on! STOP BRINGING HIM UP!"

"Yo Osthall! There's nothing in the White Ho— oh..."

All the nations turned and widened their eyes as they came face to face with The United States of America, alive and healthy, who was frozen in place while pointing a thumb towards the White House.

Silence.

England blinked, unable to believe his eyes, he turned towards America, then Osthall, then America, then Osthall.

Canada was the first to speak, "A-Alfred… is that really you?"

America smiled, "Yeah, hey Matt—"

Canada sprinted towards America and hugged him tightly, letting tears freely fall from his face. He hyperventilated, his voice hoarse with emotion, "Don't EVER do that to me again! EVER!"

America gave Canada a warm smile and tightly hugged him back, feeling tears cornering his eyes. He felt horrible for Canada, he couldn't imagine having the tables be turned. Oh hell no, if anyone even dared lay a single finger on Canada he'd give them a what for.

North Korea groaned, "Damn it, just when things started to look up."

"Psh, you know you missed me!" America teased. "You even came to help!"

"I DIDN'T COME FOR YOU!"

America laughed boisterously, causing England to gasp. This was America, there's only one person who could laugh like that.

Germany and Italy approached America, "I'm glad to know you're okay America."

"Yes! We were so scared! I was afraid you'd never be able to officially learn how to make real pasta!"

America snorted, "I'll have you know, that Olive Garden already does a great job in that department."

Italy gasped, "You monster! Germany, tell him that's not true!"

America laughed, "I'm just kidding, give me lessons sometime yeah?"

Italy's smiled immediately reappeared, "Yes! Anytime!"

Japan and China approached America and smiled, "We're glad to know you're okay America-san."

"Yeah, and you still owe me money."

America gave China a dead panned look, "Thanks."

America eyed Russia and gave him a wide fake smile, "I still think you're creepy."

Russia shut his eyes and returned the fake smile, "And I still want to break your face!"

France gave America a kiss on each cheek and Mexico gave him a soft hug, "Mon ami, I am very happy to see you again!"

"Same here Frenchy."

"Otro dia no te dejes!" Mexico exclaimed. "Dale unos fregadazos!"

"Ay si que facil!" America retorted. "Si fueras tu, no durarias ni tantito!"

Mexico gasped and whacked America, causing him to laugh boisterously.

Osthall smiled softly. His prediction was correct, many nations truly did love America even if they did complain about him a lot. He used this time to slip away, determined to find Aubrey before officially saying goodbye to the world.

America eyed England and England eyed back.

The memories of their last conversation appeared in both their minds and neither knew who should speak first.

"Did ya mean it?" America ask.

England blinked, "Mean what?"

"What you said… about being proud of me and stuff…"

England softly smiled and ruffled America's hair, "You git, of course I didn't mean it."

America raised an eyebrow but then smiled, hugging England tightly.

England blushed furiously but hugged back, silently thanking whoever was up there for bringing America back.

America jumped and widened his eyes, looking around, "WHERE'S OSTHALL!?"

The nations turned, "Why does it matter?"

"Because I promised I'd help him find Aubrey and defeat Gratton!"

"Wait, so that was true?" England asked.

America nodded furiously, "Gratton is out to get Aubrey and Trump so that he can regain his life and become the new leader of this nation. We have to find Aubrey and keep her safe while Osthall sacrifices himself and takes Gratton with him!"

"Aubrey? You mean the little girl I ran into at the Washington Monument and wait!? Osthall is planning to what!?"

"I'll explain later! C'mon! But we're going to need reinforcements, and I know exactly who to contact!"

* * *

 **Hours Later**

"Step away from her!" Osthall growled as he approached Gratton, who had regained control over Aubrey.

The girl was trembling, frightened and confused. "Mr. Orwen? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue you."

"All in vain too, you've just won yourself a front row seat to her execution!" Gratton cackled as Osthall growled. "I'm going to kill her, just like I killed many Osthonians so long ago!"

Aubrey gasped, "You're the mean old King from my Grandma's tales?"

"Mean old King?" Gratton asked. "Why, I think I deserve a better name than that!"

Aubrey kicked him in the knee and grabbed a stick, hitting him with it.

Osthall blinked in fascination as Aubrey totally kicked Gratton's ass, hell, this was quality entertainment.

"Being a bully is bad! Bad boy!" Aubrey scolded.

Gratton groaned, "I refuse to be beaten by a little girl!"

Aubrey ran towards Osthall, who carried her and ran away.

Gratton growled and ran after them, only to be shot in the leg with a gun.

Gratton turned and came face to face with Alabama, who was proudly standing next to California, New York, and Texas

"X marks the spot!" New York exclaimed. "Nice shot! I still want gun control though…"

"We can arrange that," Alabama smiled as America and England approached the states.

"Good job guys! Now take him somewhere where you know he won't be able to escape!"

"You mean Hollywood?" Texas asked, causing California to pout.

"Hey!" California exclaimed.

Alabama and New York grabbed a struggling Gratton and dragged him away.

America and England ran towards Osthall's direction, widening their eyes when they noticed Aubrey crying next to a collapsed Osthall.

"Mr. Jones! I don't know what happened! He… he just fell!"

Osthall flickered, and America felt another surge of energy enter his body. "That's it…" he muttered as he turned towards England. "I only need Hawaii and that's it…"

England gasped and slowly kneeled next to his first colony. America patted Osthall's shoulder, causing his weak grey eyes to turn towards him, "Thank you Osthall, for everything."

"Wait…" Osthall muttered as he coughed. "I have something to say."

He coughed again.

"America, remember that consume, don't refuse bullcrap I told you about. *cough* It was a lie, you should never do that, it'll hurt your country. Promise me something, promise me you'll never change and you'll always Refuse, Don't Consume."

"I promise," America whispered.

"Take care of Aubrey, she's all I have left," Osthall whispered as he smiled towards the little girl, who had tears rolling down her eyes.

"Please don't go Mr. Orwen, I promise I'll be good!" Aubrey choked.

"You already are good Aubrey, promise me you'll stay in school and you'll become someone in life okay. Make this world a happier place. We need people like you," he grabbed her hand. "I'll always be watching over you."

Aubrey cried as America sighed and carried her, taking her away from the scene. He knew he needed to give England and Osthall some alone time, and he didn't want Aubrey to be there when he… besides, he needed to round up the Americans and inform them that everything was okay.

The field grew silent as England's lime green eyes stared into Osthall's grey ones.

"I'm sorry for not believing you," England whispered, resisting the urge to cry. "I…"

Osthall shook his head, "It's alright. It's my fault for always lying."

"It didn't have to end like this you know?" England cried, tears freely falling. "I knew you still had good within you."

Osthall smiled softly, "I'm glad you never lost faith in me… but I asked for this England. It's time for me to go."

England shook his head furiously, "No! I refuse to let you go like this! There has to be a way!"

Osthall grabbed England's hand, "Arthur, if is another way, I still wouldn't have taken it. I want to go."

Now England was confused, "What?"

"What purpose do I have here? My land is gone, my people besides Aubrey are gone, and my legacy is destroyed as well. My only goal in life was to feel proud under my own skin, to learn to be happy. I achieved that Arthur, I'm happy, and I will rest in peace."

"I don't understand…"

"Aubrey and America taught me a lot of things England. America taught me to never lose hope and Aubrey taught me to love myself and to be empathetic towards those who need it. This world needs empathy Arthur, my country needed empathy, and I didn't give it. My life purpose has been fulfilled, hence, it is time for me to go."

England cried, "I love you, you know that right? I never stopped loving you. Both you and Alfred, equally. I am very proud of you Osthall, you make me proud to have been your mentor."

"Well, America and I had to learn compassion from somewhere you know?"

England choked, "I love you Edgar, and I will forever hold you in my memory."

Osthall smiled tenderly, "Arthur, please, don't call me that anymore. Call me Charles, the name you gave me. When you remember me, refer to me as Charles in your thoughts. That's all I ask… and take care of America in my absence. He really cares about you Arthur, get along with him. Let go of the past, let go of that Revolution. Promise me you'll let go…"

England closed his eyes and nodded, still clinging on to Osthall's hand.

Osthall said nothing and closed his eyes in utter bliss, letting the forces of nature take him away. King Gratton seemed to have also disappeared, as England heard faint screams in the distance. But it didn't matter to him.

Suddenly, England felt nothing in his arms anymore, and he didn't need to open his eyes to know what had happened. But he wasn't sad, no, he was satisfied.

Because Charles Kirkland, personification of Osthall, had passed away in peace.

* * *

Osthall blinked as he opened his eyes and found himself lying in a wheat field. Where was he?

He stood up and raised in eyebrow, this place looked familiar.

"It's good to finally have you join us Mr. Orwen."

Osthall turned and came face to face with Annalise Edwards, the little girl whose parents were executed because they hadn't paid King Gratton their taxes.

This woman was a descendent of Aubrey Edwards. Her countless great grandmother.

Osthall gasped as he noticed the woman's parents stand behind her daughter, smiling at him. He blinked as he looked around, every Osthonian who had ever existed were crowding around him, bidding him the brightest smiles.

His people.

He suddenly realized why this place looked so familiar, he was standing upon the nation of Osthall. The wheat fields, the markets, the castle — a castle of no importance as it was clear that King Gratton no longer resided there.

The corner of Osthall's eyes grew watery, he had longed so much to see his people again, so lively and full of life. Was this heaven? Was this his afterlife? He did not know, but he did not care either.

Annalise wiped the tears off of Osthall's cheeks, "Do not cry Mr. Orwen. We are free now, we no longer fear for our lives, we are no longer living a nightmare. King Gratton is gone for good. You have brought us peace. Our deaths will now be remembered forever, our sacrifices will be imprinted in the history books once again. You have let go of the past, you have learned to love again, and so have we."

Osthall smiled fondly, "Your countless great granddaughter is the one to thank, not me."

Annalise giggled, "She's quite the wise little one isn't she? Yes, we have all been watching over her intently. She is representing us Osthonians well."

Osthall nodded in agreement, "That girl is going to change America, in a good way too."

"Her entire generation is," Annalise agreed. "We're all very proud of you Mr. Orwen. Do not misunderstand though, we are very much aware that you've done so much wrong, you have inflicted unnecessary pain on innocent victims."

Osthall frowned and bowed his head, "You must all be embarrassed of me."

"No, we are not. Because you feel remorse, sincere remorse. You have utilized that remorse to make things right, and for that, we are proud of you."

The carpenter, who was executed by Gratton for rebelling against the crown, began applauding and everyone around soon followed. Osthall let the tears fall and he hug many of his citizens tightly.

Aubrey Edwards was right, doing good things for others truly was a rewarding experience. Yes, he had sacrificed himself and now he was no longer a country. But he was already more powerful than he had ever been.

Because he had finally gained control of his happiness.

* * *

 ***sighs* Well, there we go ladies and gents, one more chapter! Thank you all again for embarking on this journey with me.**

 **Again, sorry if Gratton's scenes seemed a bit rushed. I didn't intend them to, I just REALLY suck at action scenes and I didn't want it to drag along.**

 **Hmm, so Trump had seen Alfred before huh? Interesting.**

 **Fun Fact: Donald Trump actually claimed that he was a mischievous child who flung erasers at his classmates and would always get in trouble, that is why he got sent to military school. He had an "I'm always right and I'm the winner!" complex even as a child. He always wanted to outdo everyone. The name that I mentioned for his best friend (Paul) truly was his best friend at the time. Trump was referred to as Donny, and he actually did go to that school. SO I DIDN'T MAKE ANY OF IT UP! He truly was like that in his childhood. Just thought it'd be cool to implement.**

 **I really wanted Trump and England to have a heart to heart because who doesn't love good ol' Iggy's sarcastic wit, especially when it comes to those "bloody Americans." XD**

 **But I know you all still have a few questions?**

 **What is the aftermath of all of this?**

 **Does Donald Trump change after this traumatic experience?**

 **What ends up happening to Aubrey?**

 **What happens to America and England's relationship?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 **SPANISH TRANSLATIONS:**

 _Chancla o cachetada_ \- Sandal or Slap across the face?

 _Peso_ \- This is the name of the currency in Mexico. Like Euros, Dollars, Pounds etc.

 _Otro dia no te dejes!_ \- Next time don't let yourself!

 _Dale unos fregadazos!_ \- Give him a good pounding!

 _Ay si que facil!_ \- Oh yes, that should be easy! (Sarcasm)

 _Si fueras tu, no durarias ni tantito!_ \- If it were you, you wouldn't even last a tiny bit!

 **REVIEW PLEASE**


	22. United We Stand

**Depersonification**

 **Chapter 22: United We Stand**

 _ **"We should not look back unless it is to derive useful lessons from past errors, and for the purpose of profiting by dearly bought experience."**_

 **George Washington**

* * *

 **December 2024**

America and Trump sat across from each other, reading last minute potential executive orders that Trump wished to release. Overtime, the two of them managed to form a professional bond that allowed them to communicate with each other effectively. Granted, they still argued and clashed heads, but this time it was normal. Besides, Trump wasn't the first President America sometimes disagreed with, there were things America disagreed with Obama and Bush on as well. America and Trump learned to speak to each other and attempt to understand each other.

"Should I ask Mexico if they'd be willing to pay for the wall? Maybe I can convince them this time," Trump asked and looked up at America, who was giving him a deadpanned look.

"Or I could just fix the immigration system…" Trump muttered as he cleared his throat.

"Yeah I think that sounds like a great idea," America chuckled. "Ooo! Can we…"

"No."

"But you didn't even hear what I was going to say!" America pouted.

"We are NOT putting a huge chocolate fountain in the front yard Alfred," Trump retorted.

"But your son Barron would love it!"

"Barron is 18 years old now," Trump answered as he raised an eyebrow.

"What's your point?" America asked as he crossed his arms.

"That my answer is no," Trump noted. "The chocolate would spoil."

"You're no fun! How about we call up the entire White House Staff and have a Nerf war, I'll get the Nerf guns!"

"Is this what you do at World Meetings?"

"Uh, duh! You've been President for eight years Donald get with the program!" America retorted as he clapped his hands.

"Eight years too long, I can't wait to get out of here," Trump muttered.

"It's been tough?" America asked.

"I guess so, being President was harder than I thought. I think I'll stick to business from now on. I'm going to stay low for awhile, I need some private time."

"Yeah, Obama said the same thing when he was leaving. Good luck with that."

"Yeah, and good luck with the new President, don't give them too much of a hard time," Trump pointed out as America pouted.

"For your information, I'm the most behaved nation in this entire world! I'm the hero, who wouldn't love me!?"

"You blasted Mexican music in the middle of my shower! It scared the crap out of me!" Trump retorted. "I didn't even know our showers had speakers!"

"Oh, Japan lent me those. And Mexico gave me that playlist, if AUSTRIA was your personification he'd probably blast some Tchaikovsky or Mozart and that's boring."

"I doubt Austria would even play music in the shower," Trump tiredly face palmed. "Or what about last October when you filled the Trump Tower in New York with booby traps!? Ivanka and Donald Jr. almost got stuck in one!"

"Well with all these crazy rumors going around about Russia sticking his nose where it doesn't suit him during my elections I HAD to retaliate! I mean, what if he rigged the election again and you ended up in office for a third term!?"

"Alfred for the last damn time, my election in 2016 WAS NOT RIGGED!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!?" America retaliated. "Did you SEE Joe Exotic!? How did that guy even make it on the ballot!? I'm convinced he was a robot created by Russians."

"I highly doubt Putin or Russia would be capable of something so stupid."

America snorted, "PSH! You were only a child during the Cold War Donald, you know what Ivan gave me for my birthday in 1964? A HAND! A REAL HAND! He put it in a jar and everything!"

"Didn't you say England gave you a unicorn for your two hundred year gift?"

"Dude, I still have that thing, it's in my basement and I'm too scared to go check if it's still there, in fact, I'm kind of too scared to go anywhere dark at the moment," America shivered.

"Alfred! How many times do Melania, Pence, and I have to tell you to stop watching scary movies?"

"But Japan came to watch it! I couldn't say no to the guy! I had to protect him from the monsters, you know, a hero never backs down from a scary movie!"

Donald facepalmed, "Oh really? Are you sure you didn't just invite Japan to watch it with you because you were too scared to watch it on your own?"

America indignantly opened his mouth, "See! The Russians already hacked your brain, everything you're saying isn't making any sense. FAKE NEWS!"

Trump rubbed a hand through his hair in defeat, "I'm getting too old for your antics."

"You were the one who decided to run for President while you were in your 70's Donald that was all you."

"Would you rather it have been Bernie Sanders?"

"Yeah to be honest, you were annoying during your first term."

Trump gave America a dead panned look, "I was not! Prove it!"

America shrugged and stood up, pouting his lips and narrowing his eyes to mock Trump, "I'm Donald Trump, I'm awesome, hell, I'm more awesome than Prussia. I'm going to run for President and you should all vote for me because I helped Kevin from _Home Alone_ find his way around my hotel. Yes I'm the best. I'm cool. Crooked Hillary. Ted Cruz the zodiac killer. Bernie the Socialist. When Mexico sends her people she isn't sending her best but I'm low key jealous because Mexico knows how to make better tacos than me so that's why I'm salty. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Fake news. Fake news. HUUUUGEEEE. GINA! John I love this nation, ain't nobody gonna love this nation more than me. Grab them by the..."

"Okay, I GET IT! I didn't even say half of those things!" Trump exclaimed, slightly embarrassed. "Why can't you be a normal nation?"

"Why can't you be a normal President?" America retorted as he crossed his arms, pouting like a child.

"Touché…" Trump noted. "I bet you didn't treat Obama like this."

"Psh! Are you kidding!? Obama had it worse! The man had to go through a whole initiation! I totally hazed the guy like a pledge in a frat, I locked him inside the Oval Office and didn't let him out until he got 100% on my US History Alfred F. Jones Style Hella Hard But Heroic Trivia! He failed the test like forty times!"

"Do I even want to know what kind of questions you asked?"

"Depends. Do you know what George Washington's favorite dream was as a child?"

"Why would I..." Trump sighed. "No wonder Barack didn't pass!"

"You guys suck. Winston Churchill totes passed the test after the third try, and he was British! Roosevelt got so mad because he gave up after the tenth try! England would call me and Churchill the Duo of Lunacy. Churchill and I would call England and Roosevelt the Duo of Boredom, they were just jealous because they weren't as energetic and cool as us!" America laughed at the memory.

The door knocked and Ajit Pai poked his head in, causing America to groan immensely.

"What are you doing here?" America scoffed.

Ajit scowled towards America before beaming a bright smile towards Trump, "May I come in Mr. President?"

"No," America stated.

"Yes Ajit, what's the matter?" Trump answered, causing America to shoot him a betrayed look.

Ajit smugly stepped into the room and took a seat next to Alfred, who scooted as far away from him as possible.

"America, don't be rude!" Trump scolded.

"You are the LEAST person qualified to tell me to not be rude Donald," America retorted.

"You know," Ajit started. "That is no way to speak to our President, Alfred."

America raised an eyebrow, "Shut up Ajit no one asked for your opinion!"

"Ignore him, what have you come to tell me?" Trump asked.

Ajit frowned and sighed, "The American people seem like they want us to bring back Net Neutrality, and the FCC is a little torn, what should we do?"

"Three words. Bring. It. Back. Problem solved," America stated as he whipped out a soda from a mini fridge he had placed next to Trump's desk two years ago and took a sip.

"I seem to recall asking the _President,_ " Ajit scowled.

"I have more whoopee cushions and I'm not afraid to used them again Ajit! And your hero Barack Obama won't be here to save you this time!" America threatened as he pointed at Ajit with his soda.

"Those were my favorite set of slacks! I still can't believe you did that!" Ajit exclaimed as he clenched his fists.

"Bring back Net Neutrality, and your slacks will live to see another day," America retorted.

"Do you see how he treats me sir?" Ajit told Trump as America smugly drank the rest of his soda.

Trump, already used to this, rubbed a hand through his hair, "I'm aware, Alfred, stop it. This is why one of the White House chefs resigned."

"The guy was a total creep and you know it! He tried to flirt with me, then again, he WAS French," America contemplated as he rubbed his chin.

Trump ignored America and eyed Ajit, "I don't know what to tell ya Ajit, I'd console it with the President-elect. I'm out of here."

"What about this thing?" America asked as he pointed at Ajit. "When is it this thing's turn to leave office?"

Ajit scowled, "I swear I'd punch you if you weren't a nation."

America laughed boisterously, "You look like North Korea when I talk to him. I swear the guy looks like he wants to poke my eyeballs out 100% of the time, he's just trying to hide the fact that he watches _Stranger Things._ He totally thought I wouldn't find out, psh!"

"I still can't believe you actually talk to him," Trump shook his head in disbelief. "How many times do I have to tell you not to associate with him? The guy probably fantasizes about nuking us!"

America scrunched his nose, "DUDE! NOT A GOOD IMAGE!"

"You started it," Trump stated.

"I should have told that head of school to put you in detention when I had the chance," America pouted.

Trump slyly smiled, "I wouldn't have cared either way, detention never phased me as a child."

"I'm sure little Donny would have liked to have a chocolate fountain in the front yard of the White House, yo Ajit, what do you think of this? A big chocolate fountain outside the White House!"

"Hmm, will the chocolate be made out of Reese's?" Ajit asked.

"Dude! No! That defies like, all laws of chocolate ever!"

"Then no," Ajit answered smugly.

"Lame, I was seriously going to consider liking you if you went along with the plan," America pouted.

Trump shook his head, "I never get any work done because of you."

"I tend to have that effect on people," America grinned confidently as he eyed the clock. "Oh shoot! I agreed to meet Iggy at the airport, catch ya later Donny. Later, Internet Tyrant."

Ajit scowled as America boisterously laughed and left the room.

* * *

"What in tarnation is that?" Alabama asked as he pointed at the box Oregon brought to the Christmas/We Have a New President Potluck.

Oregon gasped, "They are Voodoo Donuts! How do you not recognize them? They are a Portland delicacy!"

Louisiana scoffed as she approached the two, "They can't be as good as my beignets!"

"Wanna bet?" Oregon challenged as he extended his hand.

"Five bucks!" Louisiana claimed as they shook hands.

Alabama rolled his eyes and approached California, who was arguing with New York.

"Just because your state has Hollywood doesn't automatically make your state better than mine!" New York argued as California crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah? Well your state is more expensive than mine and your streets smell like pigeon poop!"

"At least we have better pizza!" New York retorted.

"MY CHICAGO PIZZA BEGS TO DIFFER!" Illinois called out from the other side of the yard.

"Well we have better Mexican food!" California pouted. "And our public transportation is better than yours!"

New York gasped, "TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Nope. Mexican food over pizza, warm weather over cold weather, Hollywood over Broadway, California over New York."

"Both your states require you to go through traffic so I call bull on both your states," Alabama argued as he stood in between the two states.

"Oh yeah? Well your state has alligators," New York argued.

Alabama gave him a deadpanned look, "That's Florida."

"Oh really?" California asked. "I thought all southern states were the same."

Alabama indignantly opened his mouth, preparing to retort, only to be interrupted by California giggling.

"We're just kiddin' Alabama, we're not that stupid."

New York chuckled as he pat Alabama on the shoulder, "Or mean, I mean, why would we ever compare you to FLORIDA?"

Alabama chuckled as he turned towards Florida, who was desperately trying to fit in with the southern states.

Texas eventually gave up and placed a paper bag over the Floridian's head, stating that wearing paper bags was a normal custom in the South. This, of course, was thought as comical by many states like Hawaii, the thirteen colonies, Alaska, and everybody else.

Alabama, California, and New York sighed.

It was clear that the nation was as united as ever…

* * *

 **Days Later**

"I thought I'd find you here," America smiled as he sat next to England. They were on a hilltop a few miles from where their colonial home used to be.

"Weren't you with Tony?" England asked.

"Yeah, he was snapping at me because I put cereal before my milk."

"Does he not?"

"No, he puts the milk first, he's weird."

England chuckled, "So, how's Aubrey?"

"Applying for colleges, she's trying to get into Harvard."

"She'll get in," England assured. "She's got the grades for it."

"Yeah… Osthall would be really proud," America muttered.

England sighed sadly, "He sure would."

"Hey don't go all danny depressing on me, Osthall wouldn't want you to be sad. He's in a better place now."

"I know and I'm happy for that," England smiled. "I just wish things could have been different."

"Yeah, but look on the brightside Iggy, we both learned a valuable lesson from this."

"And what's that lesson?"

America lifted his shirt, and England immediately noticed that the revolutionary scar was no longer there, "We learned to let go of the past."

England smiled and unbuttoned his own shirt, revealing that his scars had also disappeared, "Yes, especially me. Grudge holding isn't going to get me anywhere. Osthall taught me that, and I'll never forget that."

America sighed, content with hearing that as he laid down and stared at the clouds.

"So how is your country doing America? It's been years since the incident."

"My people are more united, sure the whole liberal vs conservative thing is still there, but it isn't as intense as it used to be. More and more of my people are having civilized conversations about why they think the way that they do. I guess liberals and conservatives have just learned to respect one another, and that works wonders for my health."

"I'm glad to hear that old chap," England smiled.

America nodded, and the two nations laid down on the grass and remained silent. They were at peace with each other and their nations.

America started laughing, causing England to turn towards him in confusion.

"What are you laughing at? We were doing so well!"

America started laughing harder as he looked at his phone, "DUDE! Spain just sent me a video of you drunk off your ass and calling me out pirate mode. HAHAHAHA! WHEN WAS THIS!?"

"GIVE ME THAT YOU GIT! DELETE IT! I WAS IN PAIN AT THE TIME!" England tried to grab the device, only for America to stand up and start running away.

"NO WAY DUDE! I GOTTA SEND THIS TO CANADA!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU BLOODY WANKER!" England yelled as he chased after the younger nation.

Some things never change.

* * *

 **Washington DC, Year 2052**

America opened the doors of the Oval Office and smiled fondly, "Madame President, I just wanted to congratulate you on your inauguration and I cannot wait to finally work with you! I knew you were going to win. You united the democrats and the republicans."

The United States of America has never been better. Ever since the baby boomers left office, the millennials born in the 1980's, 1990's, and the 2000's had taken over the White House, Congress, and the Supreme Court, and Alfred had never done better. These individuals were smart, they endured the worst in their childhood, and they rose to the scene determined to fix what the baby boomers could not.

The President smiled and stood up, "No Alfred, I want to thank you, for being the reason I am alive and accomplishing my dreams today."

America smiled, "It was my pleasure... Aubrey."

President Aubrey Edwards sighed, "You look just like you did when I was a child, you don't age do you?"

"Nope!" America exclaimed. "So… about that chocolate fountain…"

Aubrey face palmed, "Alfred, the chocolate would spoil!"

"I NEVER WIN MAN!" America exclaimed in exasperation as he left the Oval Office . "EVERY TIME!"

Aubrey giggled, suddenly feeling a warm chill. She turned and came face to face with Osthall, who was fondly smiling at her.

"I did it Charles, I did it!" she whispered, knowing that someone would think she's crazy if she raised her voice.

Osthall nodded and his smile became sweeter, "I knew you would. Take good care of this country Aubrey."

"I will, I promise. Pinky promise!" she giggled as she raised her pinky. "Oh my gosh! I forgot that I needed to meet my husband for a photo shoot, bye Osthall, and thank you."

She left the office and the door shut closed.

Osthall smiled and slowly vanished, his soul officially resting in peace.

 _"United We Stand, Divided We Fall._

 _Power is enriched by the heart, not by material._

 _If we want our nation's democracy to prevail,_

 _We must be willing to accept one another for who we are._

 _Be Empathetic. No matter the differences."_

 **Aubrey Edwards**

* * *

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **THANK YOU ALL WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ THIS IT MEANS A LOT! I hope the way I portrayed Trump was realistic. I didn't want him to COMPLETELY change into a humanitarian, because that just wouldn't be realistic, but I did decide to perceive him as someone more tolerable. I figured an experience like the one the USA dealt with would teach him to be more careful with his words. But before you click away, I need you guys to be fully aware of the three morals of the story that I have implanted here. I wrote this story as a fun little project but mostly as a CALL. TO. ACTION. One moral is directed to America and England, the other to Osthall, and the last one to you guys (especially my Americans). You call all use these morals to guide you on in your future endeavors if you want to, I just wanted to emphasize them.**

 **Moral #1 (America and England):** _"Let Go Of The Past"_

 _The American Revolution hurt them both physically and emotionally, and I wanted to utilize Osthall as a way to bring them closer together in the end despite their bitter past. Both of them needed to let go, look how much trouble they got in because of that bitter past. This was their moral, and that's how they developed as characters._

 **Moral #2 (Osthall):** _"True power is enriched by the heart."_

 _Osthall's past experiences tainted his vision on the world and that is why he did so many bad things. He was obsessed with gaining power after years of being powerless. He tried to get America to think the same way, and he accomplished it, but Aubrey changed his view on the world. Osthall was never truly evil, his view on the world was just different. Aubrey brought his walls down, however, and he learned that the best power comes when you take control of your happiness. Osthall, despite taking over the USA was not happy, so he decided to give it back to him and do something good for the world. Thus, he died happily._

 **Moral #3 (Audience):** _"United we stand, divided we fall."_

 _Dear Liberals, I get it. The things the conservatives say sometimes irritate you and you think to yourself, 'why the heck are they so cold hearted?' Well, maybe if you took the time to ask them why and listened to their side, then maybe you'd understand them more. Conservatives don't have respect for some liberals because liberals don't take the time to LISTEN and instead automatically assume Conservatives are bad people when they really aren't. Listen, and have a civilized conversation with them, it WILL make a difference._

 _Dear Conservatives, I also understand where you are coming from. You feel silenced because everyone shuns you and your opinions if you DARE announce to the world that you're Republican or a Trump Supporter. But the reason they think of you that way is because some conservatives need to have more compassion for other people. Those taxes you constantly complain about paying save and improve lives. Learn to be more compassionate with minorities and social/domestic situations and I GUARANTEE YOU liberals will have more respect for you._

 _Dear liberals and conservatives, FIGHTING WILL GET YOU NO WHERE! Just putting that out there right now! This constant immature bickering is weakening our democracy and dividing us as a nation. Libtard? Racist? Those are all stupid arguments and should never be used if you're having a civilized conversation with someone of the opposite party. Why do you think we were forced to vote between the lesser of two evils in 2016? Both Trump and Hillary sucked. LET'S. BE. HONEST._

 _In my opinion, they're probably the worst set of candidates we were ever forced to choose from. Why? Because both Trump and Hillary did something similar, they excluded the opposite party. Hillary provided a platform that only benefited a certain group of people and Trump did the same. If we don't want to end up with some idiot in 2020 (yes, Trump included) we have to unite and listen to each other so we can choose the MOST WELL ROUNDED candidate. Not all candidates are going to fit ALL your needs. Don't be selfish and be mindful that you aren't the only American in this country. Think about who would be best for everyone._

 _Basically, negotiate. Here are some examples._

 _Liberals: I know tax cuts sound horrifying for the lower class because they benefit from the social programs that those taxes go to. But if the conservatives are willing to negotiate better human rights policies in exchange for a better economy. Take it._

 _Conservatives: I know paying more taxes sound horrifying because it is YOUR money, but bare in mind that that money could be helping (just an example) a Dreamer who's always dreamed of getting an education. That Dreamer can potentially be the one who finds a cure to cancer or invents something revolutionary, YOUR MONEY did that, never forget that._

 _Those are just examples of a long list of things both parties can negotiate with to elect a candidate that fits both parties. Sorry conservatives, but Trump ain't gonna cut it. Sorry liberals, but Hillary ain't cutting it either. WE HAVE TO UNITE! We're all Americans, we breathe the same air, and we all hate canned cheese even though the rest of the world thinks we love it. Remember, united we stand, divided we fall. Just a penny for your thoughts during the next election._

 _ **OVERALL MESSAGE - AUBREY EDWARDS SYMBOLISM:**_

 _There's a reason I added Aubrey, and it's NOT just because she was Osthonian. Nope. Aubrey Edwards represents the upcoming generation. So if you were born in the 80's, 90's, 2000's, and the 2010's, she symbolizes YOU. As you may have seen, Aubrey was always questioning why the world is the way that it is and that she thinks it's foolish when adults can't just GET ALONG. These are questions the upcoming generation are always asking themselves. They are growing frustrated with the way this country is being ran, and I know for a fact that they are going to step up to the challenge and fix everything our legislators are doing now. This is supposed to give you all hope. YOU will be the ones running for office. YOU will be the ones going into that voting booth. YOU will be the ones running this country. So I have a challenge for all of you. A challenge for my Parkland survivors, to my individuals who have become slaves to the SAT and the ACT scores, to my individuals FRUSTRATED with the way the country has been ran for the past few years. What role will YOU play in making this country better? Do you want to become doctors? Come up with an official flu prevention shot? Will you become ambassadors to improve our relations with Russia and North Korea? Police officers who WON'T engage in violence without purpose? Leaders of non-profit organizations? Or the President of the United States? Well I got some tips for you, you don't have to wait. START NOW! Get involved in your community, encourage people to register to vote, get educated! Because I guarantee you, that it's up to you at this point, I'm going to straight up say that our current leaders don't know what the hell they're doing anymore. It's up to YOU to fix this nation._

 _Yes, YOU!_

 **Anyway, thank you for reading! I have a few other (less serious) Hetalia story ideas so let me know if y'all are willing to read! Please don't just abandon this story without giving it a last comment! PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE THERE ARE STILL SOME OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING AND I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


End file.
